


Calibration

by Xenobia



Series: To Serve and Protect [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal, Angst, Awkward Romance, Bottom Levi, Cute Kids, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, Oral, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, School Shootings, Violence, eruri - Freeform, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 175,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: The political situation in Paradis has settled down, leaving Erwin and Levi to raise the twins in peace for a while. Their son Dylan is now a young man, and he's embarked on a new chapter of his life to follow in Erwin's footsteps and become a cop. Even as the twins learn new lessons of prejudice, friendship and the struggles of growing up, Dylan's eyes open up to the darkness of the world, as well as the light that can be found in it if one is willing to search. As their children mature, Levi and Erwin face the conundrum of protecting them without stifling them. Takes place after "Unity".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be posted as written, unlike the last two which were posted as proofread after several chapters were already written. While the main pairing in this story is still Erwin x Levi, there are other side pairings as tagged. The focus in this story will probably be a little broader than the two stories in this series, which means a bit more focus on other characters than before. Hope you enjoy it!

It was supposed to be a friendly sparring session. All of the academy cadets were partnering up to test their martial skills against one another. Naturally, Dylan and Nick partnered up for the task. Their instructor was initially going to pair Dylan up with a beta male closer to his size, but Dylan convinced him to allow him to go against Nick instead. They'd been in the academy for six weeks now, and Dylan was more than a little tired of being constantly under-estimated due to his perceived omega looks and smaller than average physique for an alpha.

Unfortunately, his frustration had an influence on his technique. Determined to prove to his peers that he wasn't lacking in skill or strength, he accidentally took out his annoyance on his roommate. Having been trained in self-defense by his father before even joining the academy, Dylan was in fact more experienced than most all of his peers. He was also quicker on his feet than Nick; a fact that the bigger alpha male sadly discovered the moment they engaged each other. Dylan dodged Nick's first strike and retaliated with a palm hit to the chin that left Nick staggering and dazed.

"Shit...sorry man," Dylan told him, backing off. "I thought you saw it coming."

"I did, but you were faster than me." Nick rubbed his chin and gave Dylan a pained smile, his brown hair in disarray from the hit. "Damn, you're like a cobra or something."

"My father taught me to be fast because going toe to toe with most other alphas, I'm probably going to have a size and weight disadvantage."

"Well, he did a good job training you," complimented Nick.

Dylan shrugged modestly. He wasn't what he'd consider a small fry...not like his father. He was of a height and size with most betas and equal in strength to the average alpha. He simply lacked the weight and muscle mass of his alpha peers.

"Ready for another go?"

Nick nodded, and he got back into his stance. They circled one another, each seeking an opening. Nick was more wary now. He managed to parry a kick Dylan aimed at him, and he feigned to the left. Dylan realized what he was trying to do, but he felt bad over taking Nick by surprise earlier and he didn't react to the attack he knew was coming.

The leg sweep knocked Dylan onto his back, and then he was pinned down to the mat by his companion. His head struck harder than expected and his vision was blurred. He blinked up at the bigger alpha, winded and dazed. Nick was staring down at him with an expression of mingled surprise and concern on his face.

"You could have blocked that," stated the bigger male with certainty. "Why didn't you?"

Dylan didn't immediately answer, because he was suddenly breathless for a different reason. The weight of Nicolas on top of him and the intensity of his stare made it hard for Dylan to concentrate.

"Ah...I thought you were...going to make a different move," answered Dylan at last, dumbly. His face heated up. There mere insinuation of his own words embarrassed him, but Nick didn't seem to catch onto it.

"Well, lucky me." Nick stayed where he was for a few more torturous seconds, holding Dylan's gaze. "I got you onto your back."

Horrified to feel his body starting to react to those words, Dylan fell back on combat instinct drilled into him by Levi. He bucked his companion off of him without warning and with shocking ease, and then he rolled away and got back to his feet.

"Don't expect it to happen again," informed Dylan, trying to keep his voice light and confident. Inwardly he was practically quaking, though. He wasn't inexperienced in sexual interactions. He'd experimented with both males and females throughout high school, though he'd never gone all the way with anyone yet. With a severe shortage of omegas in the dating pool, betas were the only type Dylan had never fooled around with.

He blamed it on the fact that Nick shared his dwelling space and was so easy-going. They'd become fast friends in their time as roommates, and Dylan reasoned that it was only natural for him to develop a bit of a crush on the handsome brunet. He tried not to let the stir of attraction wreck his concentration as he and Nick squared off again for round three.

It wasn't as easy as he would have liked. The man's heady scent was all over Dylan now, and it proved to be distracting. Even more dangerous was the way it had made him feel to have Nick's heavy weight pinning him down. Sometimes he wondered if he was actually some kind of hybrid between alpha and omega, different from all the other types. Then he thought that surely there were other alphas out there that didn't default to certain sexual behaviors. Dylan predicted that his time at the academy was going to be a confusing chapter in his life.

* * *

While Dylan was struggling with his desire to feel the firm musculature of a certain alpha pinning him down again, his father was wholeheartedly embracing the same thing. Levi and Erwin both had the day off, and they were making good on their free time together while the twins were away at school.

They hadn't exactly planned the encounter and it couldn't be blamed on biological imperative or a heat cycle, this time. He and Erwin had been doing yard work together, and when Erwin took his shirt off to try and cool down, Levi found himself staring at the rivulets of sweat dripping over the blond's chest. Stricken by an insatiable and unexpected desire to lick that salty moisture off of his husband, Levi dragged him into the house. He didn't even care that they were both dirty and sweaty, or that they were soiling the bedding. He pulled Erwin down on top of him and started tearing the man's clothes off. Erwin of course was more than happy to cooperate with him.

It was an afternoon quickie. They'd gotten so hot and bothered so fast that it didn't last for more than seven minutes. Nonetheless, it was quite satisfying and neither of them complained about the haste in which the encounter was conducted, because it had been a long time since they'd done it in the middle of the day. Levi groaned against Erwin's chest as the blond's efforts brought him to climax, and his fingers curled against the alpha's broad shoulders.

"I needed that," groaned Levi when his trembling eased up enough for him to speak.

"Me too," panted Erwin. He'd dropped his head to Levi's shoulder, and he now lifted it to stare down at the omega, breathing heavily. His face was flushed from his efforts and his hair was tumbled from Levi tugging at it. "How can you still get me so worked up so easily, hmm?"

"Look who's talking," breathed Levi. "All it took was a flash of your chest to make me jump you."

Erwin laughed softly, and he nuzzled Levi's cheek. "Then I'll have to go shirtless more often. Maybe I can—"

Erwin's phone started going off, and both men recognized the custom ringtone as the one he'd assigned to the middle school. They exchanged a frown and Erwin eased off of Levi to search for his discarded pants and the phone inside of them. Levi sat up and listened as his husband answered the phone.

"This is Erwin Smith. Yes Principle Mayfair, how are you today?" Erwin listened to the female principle, and his face went pale.

"What's going on?" Levi demanded.

Erwin gently shushed him, patting him on the shoulder. "I don't understand," he said to the woman on the other line. "Glen is only eleven years old. There has to be some mistake. Are you sure it isn't flu symptoms? Yes, I see. We'll come right away. Is he all right? What about the other boy? Tell me you've isolated them from each other. All right, then. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Thank you."

"What happened?" Levi pressed again when the alpha ended the call and immediately went to the closet to pick out a fresh set of clothing.

"There's been an incident at the school," Erwin said in a tone of voice that Levi had come to associate with his spouse practicing careful emotional restraint. "The principal believes Glen went into heat while he was in algebra class. He asked to go to the bathroom and the teacher described him as flushed and staggering like he was drunk. An older boy was already in the bathroom when Glen went in there. He was an alpha and he reacted to his scent. One of the hall monitors heard Glen shouting at him to get off of him, and he intervened."

Erwin looked over his shoulder at Levi, and upon seeing the livid expression on his face, he spoke in a softer voice. "He's all right, Levi. It was handled before any real harm was done. He's just shaken up. They pulled Kolby out of class and they have them both in the office waiting for us to come and get them."

"Fuck," hissed Levi. "I was afraid this would happen. What about the punk that jumped him? Who was it?"

"We'll find that out when we arrive at the school. Let me do the talking, Levi. The last thing we need is for you to lose your temper and beat the hell out of some kid or assault one of the school staff members."

"If he tried to rape my son it would be justified," snarled Levi.

"I don't think the boy was intentionally trying to do that. He was only thirteen and according to the man that intervened, he was just holding Glen down and sniffing at him. I doubt he even knew what he was doing when it happened."

"Kids these days are exposed to sex everywhere they go," Levi pointed out. "I don't believe for a second that little fucker wasn't thinking of putting his dick inside our boy."

"I'm sure on some instinctive level that was what his urges were telling him to do," allowed Erwin, "but consciously, he was probably overwhelmed by the heat scent and didn't mean any harm. I will get to the bottom of this, but you need to stay calm and avoid killing anyone, understand?"

Levi got out of bed and started getting dressed as well. "Fine, I'll try to hold my temper. Regardless, I expect the school to hold this kid and his parents liable. Do you know what could have happened?"

Erwin sighed, bowing his head. "Yes, I do...and your anger is making it very hard for me to control my own outrage. It's feeding through the link and I'm fighting my own urge to kill."

Seeing his husband's big hands clench into fists, Levi tried to stifle his rage. He knew what Erwin was capable of when it came to protecting his family, and he could sense how tenuous the man's hold was on his alpha impulses.

"Okay, you need to calm down too," Levi said when Erwin opened his eyes and he saw the ice in their depths. "Shit, you're worried about me killing someone, but you've got that look in your eye I've only seen a couple of times before."

"As I said," a muscle jumped in the blond's jaw, "I'm just as furious over this as you are. This is my baby boy we're talking about, and while I'm trying to think rationally, I feel it's best that we make this a very brief meeting and get our kids loaded into the car with all haste. I don't want to meet this other boy's parents right now. My control has limits, regardless of how accidental this encounter was."

"Okay," Levi said carefully, forgetting about his own anger in the face of Erwin's quiet rage. "Let's get the kids, get Glen to the clinic and have him looked at. The sooner we get this heat under control, the better off he'll be."

Erwin nodded stiffly, and as he bent over to tie his shoelaces he used too much force and snapped the left one off. His hands were shaking. Levi quickly went to him and squatted down to finish tying the laces for him, settling for a quick fix rather than looking for a replacement shoestring. He slipped on a pair of boots after he'd seen to his mate, and they were out the door without bothering to tidy up from their spontaneous sexual encounter.

* * *

Erwin entered the principal's office to find the twins sitting together on the couch. Kolby had an arm around his little brother, and he was holding a damp paper towel to Glen's forehead in an attempt to cool him off. He looked up at his parents when they walked in, and the distress on his face was upsetting to behold.

"I'm sorry," Kolby said to Erwin and Levi. "I wasn't there to protect him!"

"It isn't your fault, son," Erwin assured him. He knelt before the two boys, ignoring the other adults in the room. He looked at Glen, whose eyes were feverish and bright. The child's dark-rooted blond hair was damp with sweat, and he had a dazed look in his blue eyes. "Glen, can you tell me what happened?"

The man wearing the hall monitor tag spoke up before Glen could. "It's all right, sir. No clothes were taken off and—"

"I was asking my son," Erwin stated firmly, and the other man paled and lapsed into silence.

"I started feeling too hot," Glen told Erwin. "It was hard to breath and I got dizzy, so I asked to go to the bathroom so I could splash some water on my face. I tripped and fell when I got in there, and Bryant was coming out of one of the stalls. He started helping me get back up, but then all the sudden he pushed me down and he wouldn't get off. He...said I smelled good and...then he started sniffing at me like a dog."

"Bryant," repeated Levi with a frown. "So you know this kid?"

"Yeah."

"Glen, has this Bryant ever touched you inappropriately before?" Erwin asked him, bracing himself for the answer. "Has he ever been aggressive with you?"

Glen shook his head, and he placed his hand over the paper towel to hold it into place, pushing his brother's hand away irritably. "No, we don't see each other much except in the cafeteria and in literature class. He's usually pretty nice. I thought he was having a seizure or something when he first fell on me."

Erwin exchanged a glance with Levi, and then he got back to his feet. He turned around to face the principal and the hall monitor. "All right, I'm going to send and officer here to make a report."

"Mr. Smith, I assure you that this was a rare incident," pleaded the principle. She looked slightly panicked.

"Regardless, it needs to be on record and greater measures need to be taken to ensure school security," he insisted. "I understand that this boy wasn't really at fault for his body's reactions to my son's pheromones, but your omega and female students need to be safe from harassment, be it intentional or accidental. Had this gentleman—" he gestured at the hall monitor. "—not heard the struggle and intervened, it could have been a lot worse."

"I'm so sorry," she sighed. "I'm sure the parents will be willing to compensate you without the need for legal action if you would just speak to them, sir."

"Ma'am, it's better for everyone that I _don't_ speak to this boy's parents right now," Erwin informed her. "I'll leave that to my deputy chief. I'm not going to press charges against the student or his parents if that's what you're concerned about. I just want the school grounds inspected and student security improved. This could happen to another child, and it's the reason why fewer parents with omega kids are opting out of the public school system."

"I...understand," she said. "Again, I'm terribly sorry."

Erwin nodded, accepting the apology even though he wanted to rant and punch holes in the walls. He bent over to gather Glen up into his arms, lifting him bridal style to carry him out of the office. The boy moaned and put his arms around Erwin's neck. His body was so hot to the touch that it was alarming.

"Levi, if you can get the doors?" Erwin asked of his spouse. "We're taking Glen to the clinic immediately."

"I've got 'em, Dad," offered Kolby. He hopped up and opened the door before Levi could get to it, and he held it open for them.

"You can expect to hear from my deputy in under an hour," Erwin informed the principle. "He'll either come in person or send someone out. Just answer any questions and be thorough about any previous incidents you can recall involving inappropriate behavior between students. Teachers as well, for that matter."

"Yes sir." She wasn't about to argue with him, and if Erwin weren't so upset over this, he might have felt a bit sorry for her. Having three students in her school that happened to be the children of high ranking police officers probably didn't help with her stress levels. In fact, Erwin wondered if Mike would end up pulling Penny out of class after hearing about this.

* * *

"Okay darling, just try to relax for me," Hange told Glen a while later after checking him in to an examination room.

"So hot," complained the child. He didn't protest when Hange eased him out of his shirt. His head lolled on his shoulders, and his pants were damp with both sweat and slick from his condition.

Levi shook his head as he watched Hange cover his son up with a cooling blanket to help lower his body temperature. He had no idea whether Glen was feeling sexual urges or just the fever, weakness and throbbing that came with heats. He was too afraid to even ask.

"Have you ever seen this happen before?" he asked the doctor. "I mean, a kid this young going into heat?"

Hange nodded. "It's rare, but it can happen. Just as some girls can be early bloomers, the same holds true for omegas. Don't you worry though; you caught it early enough that we should be able to ease his symptoms and get them under control. They haven't reached the zenith yet, so it's manageable."

Levi walked over to the examination table, and he stroked Glen's sweaty hair. Erwin was outside of the room speaking with Mike over the phone, and Kolby was standing by the window helplessly watching his brother suffer.

"Papa, is the fever going to fry his brain?" Kolby asked.

Levi glanced at the older twin sharply, and he shook his head. "No. He's going to be okay. Aunt Hange's cooling him down."

Inwardly though, his son's concern gave Levi cause for worry. He'd heard of some omegas actually dying or suffering brain damage when a heat raged out of control. It was exceedingly rare for that to happen and it usually happened to omegas in third world countries, where medical attention was harder to get.

"Here Glen," instructed Hange, holding a medicine cup to the child's lips. "Drink this down, okay? It'll help reduce your fever. It's cherry flavored."

Glen dutifully sipped at the liquid medication, unusually subdued. That bothered Levi. Even when Glen wasn't feeling well, he usually had some kind of smartass thing to say, and he generally hated taking medication. He drank it down with a slight grimace, and when Hange followed up with a shot to his arm, he accepted it without complaint.

"Is that the emergency suppressant?" Levi asked with a gesture at the syringe once she finished injecting it and set it aside on the supply tray.

"Yes. Given his young age and the high temperature he's running, I think it's best to give him the faster acting suppressant. Otherwise we would have to wait for his test results to complete, match up the proper prescription for him and wait for the oral form to take effect. I want to get this little guy feeling better as soon as possible."

Levi nodded, appreciating her quick action. Emergency suppressant injections were useable by any omega once he started producing reproductive hormones. They were essentially like an EpiPen for heats, blocking the pheromones that caused the worst of the symptoms. It was a quick, temporary fix typically applied when the recipient had an emergency situation, usually followed up by prescription oral suppressants. Sometimes the injection wouldn't work right if it was administered too late, but hopefully that wouldn't be the case now.

"Just hang in there, kid," Levi encouraged his son. "I know it's uncomfortable as hell, but it'll get better soon."

Glen closed his eyes and nodded. The flush in his face seemed to be fading a little, and his panting was already slowing down. Levi knew the suppressant couldn't be working that fast, so he assumed the cooling blanket was to thank for it.

Erwin came back in, and he approached the examination table to gaze down at their son with quiet concern. "How are you holding up, imp?"

"Sleepy," sighed Glen. "Not as hot, though."

"I gave him some Benadryl before giving him his suppressant shot," explained Hange, "to help him relax and prevent heat rash from high body temperature. You should pick some up to give him every four to six hours until his symptoms go away. It works wonders to help omegas rest when they're in heat."

"Yeah, I remember you recommending that to me before," Levi mused. "Works pretty good."

Hange's phone timer went off, and she pulled the object out of her pocket to switch the alarm off. "Okay, his test results should be in now. I'll write up his prescriptions and get them filled for you. Beyond that, I'm afraid there isn't much else I can do. Just keep him cool and hydrated, and make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Do you think you'll have any trouble getting those prescriptions for him?" Erwin asked with a frown. "You had to go through a process to procure Levi's suppressants after they put so many restrictions on them."

"Oh, this is a different situation," Hange assured him. "Glen is a minor and this condition would be debilitating for him if left unchecked. They wouldn't dare endanger a child by refusing to allow necessary medication. Don't worry. It will probably be easier to get his prescription filled than it was for Levi and Armin. I'll get that taken care of as fast as I can, and then you can take him home."

* * *

Dylan got the news about his baby brother that evening. Levi called him up to inform him of what happened, and the young man stared at the wall as he listened to his father recount the details.

"So this other kid actually tried to _rape_ him?"

"I don't know what the hell he was trying to do," Levi answered. "Your dad thinks the kid was too young to know himself. Apparently he was an alpha that just recently hit puberty, and when he smelled Glen's pheromone scent he lost his shit and started sniffing him. The guy that pulled him off Glen said he didn't try to take off any clothes, so maybe Erwin's right and he didn't mean any harm. Doesn't change the fact that it could have escalated into something much worse if it had been allowed to go on."

"Shit," snapped Dylan. "They haven't installed separate bathrooms for omegas at that school yet?"

"I'm afraid not. They've got boy, girl and handicap designated restrooms, but I'm gonna petition the school board to change that. Otherwise I might have to look into sending the twins to a private school."

"You got him on suppressants, right?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah. Hange's clinic was our first stop after we picked the boys up."

"So then this shouldn't happen again," reasoned Dylan. "If he starts taking the suppressants regularly he shouldn't go into heat at school again."

"In theory, yes," agreed Levi, "but some omegas can still get mini heats even when on suppressants, and I'm not willing to take the chance of something like this happening again. Right now most of Glen's classmates are too young to do more than some confused groping, but when he starts high school, it'll be another matter."

Dylan sighed. "Poor Glen. I hear about all the crap omega's have to deal with, but this really puts it into perspective for me. And I thought alphas had it bad with the government trying to force service enlistment. Having to change schools sucks, too. They'll be in a strange place and won't know anybody."

"I know. I'm not happy about the prospect either, believe me. Right now I'm trying to decide which would be worse for them: taking the risk of keeping them in the public school system, sending them to a private school or home schooling them. None of them are fantastic options to me."

"Well, just think on it for a while, Baba. Glen probably won't be in any shape to go to school for a few days anyway. Maybe this bullshit will get the school to step up their security and you won't have to misplace the twins at all."

"That's my hope. I don't want them to go through what you did at their age."

"Don't worry about that," chided Dylan. "Things were going crazy back then and you and Dad were just doing what you had to in order to keep us safe. I grew up okay in spite of it."

Levi didn't press the subject. "Are you going to be able to make it to dinner on Saturday?"

"Yeah Baba; I'll be there. I wish I could come over now and help out with Glen, but I've got a full schedule."

"That's all right," assured Levi. "Glen's sleeping soundly right now and we've got it under control. Focus on your training, and we'll see you this weekend."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Dylan hung up the phone and silenced it so that it wouldn't ring while he was in his next class. He'd learned to do that the hard way after getting demerits for disrupting a safety procedure lecture during his first week in the academy.

Thinking about how terrifying it must have been for his brother to be forced down on the bathroom floor by a bigger boy, Dylan's anger heated up again. He started to pace his dorm room, and when he paused in front of the mirrored beer sign Nick had hung up for decoration, he saw his own reflection and it gave him a little start. He'd never been able to emulate Levi's glare before, but now he could have sworn he was seeing his father staring back at him.

"Hey, what's with the death look?" Nick came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair slicked back from his shower. He raised his brows at Dylan. "Did something happen in the five minutes I was cleaning up, or what?"

Dylan turned to look at his roommate, and he quickly averted his gaze. One strategic yank on that towel and his curiosity about certain parts of Nick would be fully satisfied. "Ah, I just got off the phone with my father."

"I take it you didn't have a great conversation with him?" Nick went over to his dresser and started getting out his academy uniform for the day.

"It wasn't a fight if that's what you mean," explained Dylan. He paced in a circle again. "One of my brothers had a problem at school today."

"Oh yeah? Was it a fight with another kid or did he get in trouble with a teacher?"

Distracted by the other male's near-nudity, Dylan's angry expression cooled and he tried occupying himself by checking his shoelaces. "He went into heat."

Nick paused in the act of draping his pants over his arm, and he frowned. "The little guy?"

"Yeah."

"But isn't he like ten years old?"

"Eleven," answered Dylan. "I guess he hit puberty early. Anyway, he got cornered in the bathroom by some alpha. The kid pushed him down and one of the staff heard the struggle and came in from the hall to pull the other kid off of him."

Nick blinked slowly, and his generous lips parted with shock. "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was. If I'd been there to see that, I think I'd have killed that kid."

Nick sat down on his bed, staring at the blank television screen. "Damn. What's the school going to do about that?"

"No idea," answered Dylan. "My dad had them send an officer to write a report on it, and he's pushing for them to improve security so shit like that doesn't happen again. I guess he's suggesting they start assigning people to monitor the bathrooms from now on, as well as the hallways."

"Makes sense. Sounds like it would be a boring as hell job to just sit around in the bathrooms all day, but if it'll keep kids from bullying or ganging up on each other it's a good idea."

Nick got up to take his clothes into the bathroom with him. Why he hadn't thought to do that before taking his shower was a mystery, but Dylan didn't believe he was deliberately trying to show off.

"Well is your brother okay?" called Nick from the bathroom after going into it and closing the door enough for some privacy. Unfortunately, he didn't quite close it enough to hide a quick view of the side of his ass from Dylan as he took his towel off.

"Uh...yeah. He's not hurt," Dylan managed to say. "All the other kid had time to do was sniff him and rub against him. My parents got him a prescription for suppressants and birth control, so I think he's going to be all right."

"That's good news," came the response. There was a rustle of cloth as Nick finished dressing, and he came back out a few minutes later sans shoes. "Are you okay? I know you've got to be fuming over this."

"There isn't anything I can do that my parents can't take care of," sighed Dylan. He met the other man's eyes, finally feeling safe enough to look at him directly now that all that tanned flesh wasn't visible. "Do you have any siblings? You haven't mentioned any."

"Nah, I'm an only child." Nick put his socks on, followed by his shoes. "I'm going to go and visit my folks for the holidays. Maybe some time they'll come down here so I can introduce you to them."

"That would be cool." Dylan checked his watch. "I guess I'd better head out. I'll see you in the rec center later."

"Yeah, take it easy bro."

* * *

Glen fretted all through the night, to the point where his twin guiltily relocated to their big brother's old room so that he could get some sleep. The next day Glen was in better shape and able to get up and move around a bit. His temperature was still running higher than usual and he lacked energy, but he was able to feed himself, bathe himself and go to the bathroom without help. Levi stayed home from work to watch over him, though he could have called one of his friends to come and babysit.

He monitored his youngest subtly, taking note of how quiet Glen was being. Levi understood the lethargy that came with a heat. He'd experienced it himself enough to understand how a fertility cycle could drain someone. That was the worst part of it to him; the weakness that came with it. The fever and sexual frustration were also terrible, but the way it sapped the strength was what put omegas in so much danger when they were receptive.

Levi put on one of Glen's favorite movies, set the boy up on the couch and had his brother help him with some cleaning. Once they got the bathrooms and kitchen taken care of, Levi gave Kolby permission to ride his bike to the park to meet up with Penny and a couple of their friends.

"I want to go too," Glen said as his brother prepared to leave.

"You're in no condition to sit upright on a bicycle," Levi told him, "let alone pedal one. I also don't want you around any alphas that aren't family right now, kiddo."

Glen sighed, but he didn't argue. It was further proof of how much his condition was sapping his strength.

"I don't have to go," Kolby offered. "I can stay here and play a board game with you if you want, Glen."

Glen appeared to think on it for a minute. "No, it's okay. You should go have fun."

"Are you sure?"

Glen nodded. His eyelids were already drooping again. "I'll probably just sleep some more."

"Okay. Feel better, imp."

The older twin went out the door, and Levi took a seat on the end of the couch next to Glen's curled up feet. He gave the boy's ankle a squeeze. He needed to say something to him, he thought. He just didn't know how to approach it.

"So Glen, do you remember how we talked about the changes your body is going to go through and the feelings you'll probably start having?"

Glen nodded.

"Have you...noticed any new feelings since this started? Have you looked at any other boys and felt excited lately?"

"Huh?" Glen frowned at him. "Excited how? Like when we go to the fair or the water park?"

"Kind of like that, yeah. Have you noticed any of your classmates more than you normally would?"

"I don't think so," answered the child. "Are you talking about the way you notice Dad all the time?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about," admitted Levi. Now wasn't the time to be evasive with the boy. "So there's nobody at school you look at that way? Nobody that makes you feel kind of like you're swinging really high or about to go over the log flume?"

Glen evidently understood where this was going. He started blushing, and he looked away. "No, I don't like anyone that way."

Levi cocked his head. "Then why are you acting embarrassed?"

"Because...because um..." Glen shifted the throw pillow he had resting on his stomach so that it covered his pelvic area. He dropped his voice to a whisper, and Levi had to strain to hear what he said next. "My...stuff. It keeps poking out the way it does sometimes when I have to pee, and the way grown ups do when they're naked together."

Levi's eyes popped open wide. "How do you know what grown up 'stuff' looks like?"

The boy rolled his eyes tiredly, and he seemed to regain a smidgen of his usual spunk. "Puh-lease, Papa. I see it happen to you and Daddy all the time, and when it does you both usually go off to your bedroom and do your massage thing. When you come out again you're back to normal."

Levi's alarm faded, though he was faintly mortified. He didn't think he and Erwin were that careless with their affections, but evidently they fucked enough for their kids to get an idea of what they got up to.

"So you've never actually seen a grown up man naked," reasoned Levi, wanting to be sure.

Glen shook his head.

"Okay. I don't have to murder anyone, then."

"Why would I see a grownup naked? I mean except for the time Uncle Eren's swimsuit fell off when he went down the slide at the water park."

Levi massaged his brow. He recalled that outing better than he cared for. The drawstring of Eren's swimming trunks had gotten caught in a groove on his way down the slide. He'd suffered a power wedgie from it, his trunks had ripped and by the time he made it to the bottom and into the water, he was in his birthday suit. To his credit, Eren had quickly swam away from other park visitors and called out to Armin to bring him a towel, but not before a few people got to see the full monty. As Levi recalled, one teenaged girl floating on a raft developed a nosebleed because of it.

"I was just making sure some pervert hasn't been messing with you," Levi excused. "And that reminds me, if anyone ever tries to show you their privates, you run like hell to a police officer or some other authority figure to report it, understand?"

"Why would anyone want to show me their stuff?" Glen demanded, clearly finding the concept ridiculous. "Unless I get married someday and it's my husband."

"That's the only time it's acceptable," Levi stated firmly. He wasn't even going to go into the subject of making out and casual sex. Even this much information was awkward and hard to explain to someone Glen's age. "Listen kid, you might not be having the stirrings right now, but eventually you're going to start feeling curious about other people's bodies. Whether it's alphas, betas or other omegas, some day you're going to start seeing people differently. There are also people that are going to be interested in you. Some of the really sick ones probably already are, and your youth just makes you more attractive to them. If an adult of any type ever exposes themselves to you, they're a bad person and you don't stick around to see what they're going to do next. Understand?"

"Okay." Glen pushed on the throw pillow and squirmed. "Hey Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"What makes it go hard?"

Levi didn't need to ask what he was talking about. He checked a sigh. "It happens because blood rushes to the area and makes everything swell. There's nothing wrong with you, okay? It's just a part of growing up, and it's going to happen more often as you get older."

"But why does it happen?"

Levi did groan, then. "Hold on a minute. I've got a book somewhere that can explain it better than I can."

He got up to retrieve said reading material from the non-fiction shelf in the bookcase. It wasn't how Levi expected to spend the day with his youngest, but at least it would help Glen to better understand his body.

* * *

Erwin walked through the door to have a book shoved in his face. He blinked at the cover, then peered over the top of it at his spouse.

"Your taste in erotic literature is strange, lover."

"Quit trying to be cute," Levi muttered, lowering the book. "I just spent the day going through this whole book with Glen, because he wanted to know why he's been getting erections of the non-bladder variety since he went into heat. Once we got started, he wanted to know everything about how people's plumbing works, so I had to flip through the chapter about female bodies as well as alpha, omega and beta males. Now it's your turn."

"Ah Levi...tonight?" sighed Erwin. "The kids are supposed to be in bed in two hours, and I've worked a twelve hour shift. Can't it wait for another time?"

Levi stepped aside to let the taller male in. "I'll cut a deal with you since I know you're tired, then. Do it on your next day off, but don't wait longer than that to give 'the talk' to Kolby."

"Why are you so concerned?" wondered Erwin. "Kolby isn't in puberty yet."

"Because the twins talk," explained Levi. "Glen's going to show off all this new knowledge to his brother, and you can bet Kolby's going to get curious to know more. It's hard enough for the kid to understand what's happening to his brother, and if Glen started puberty early, there's a fair chance his brother might too."

"All right," conceded Erwin. "I understand your point. I'll arrange to sit down with him on my next day off."

"Good. If you haven't had dinner yet, there's leftovers on the stove. Nothing fancy, just some chicken vegetable soup I made since Glen still can't eat anything heavy."

"We ordered takeout at the station," Erwin said. He took the biology book from Levi, bent over and gave him a belated greeting kiss. "How is Glen's temperature?"

"Better. His temperature's down further and he's in his room with Kolby playing video games. He'll probably still be tired and weak for another day or two."

"That long?" Erwin rubbed his chin. "Your heats usually only last for about forty eight hours."

"That's because I've got you to satisfy the drive naturally," reminded Levi. "Heats last longer when the demands of it aren't met, remember?"

"I guess I've gotten so attuned to your cycles that I forgot. There's nothing we can do to speed it up?"

"Nothing Glen's old enough to be doing," Levi answered flatly. "Even if he was eighteen I sure as shit wouldn't be willing to hire some alpha to come and—"

"All right, all right," Erwin interrupted in a pleading tone. "I'm begging you not to finish that sentence."

"Okay, I'll spare you," agreed Levi. He reached up to toy with the lapels of Erwin's uniform shirt. "All we can do is keep him on the medication, try to make him more comfortable and wait it out. Hopefully when this one runs its course, he won't have another big heat cycle until he's ready to get pair-bonded and have a kid...if and when he chooses to."

Erwin perked up at the thought of grandkids, and Levi noticed it.

"Easy there, blondie. The twins are still minors and Dylan's just started spreading his wings. You've got a ways to go before someone calls you 'granddad', and you wouldn't look so pleased if you found out one of our kids had a baby on the way right now."

"True, but I'm allowed to imagine the future." Erwin put his arms around his omega, gazing into his eyes. "Honestly, this is the first time I've really imagined having grandchildren. Don't you miss having babies around even a little?"

Levi shrugged. "Sometimes, yeah. Sometimes I even miss being _pregnant_ , if you can believe that shit. I don't miss the labor at all, though."

Erwin chuckled. "Well, you were the cutest expecting parent I've ever laid eyes on."

"Don't get any ideas," warned Levi with a mock suspicious look. "I've served my maternity time and we had out kids at the perfect age. We'll still be young enough to see them all graduate without busting a hip at the ceremony. No more making babies for us, you creep. One more set of twins would wreck me."

Erwin laughed a little harder. He hugged Levi, and he bent over to speak into his ear. "Can we...pretend to make another baby?"

"I thought you were exhausted." Levi kneaded the taller man's pecs through his shirt, gazing up at him with hooded, pewter eyes.

"Not so exhausted that I can't be ridden," suggested Erwin with a leer.

"Tch. Make me do all the work, why don't you?"

"You seem to enjoy riding me," Erwin pointed out seductively.

Levi's cheeks gained a subtle flush to them at the reminder that he did indeed have a history of favoring that position. "After the kids are in bed," he murmured.

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Glen recovered from his condition more slowly than anticipated, but Hange didn't seem worried about that when his parents asked her about it at his follow-up appointment. She said that because he'd started so young and his body wasn't fully grown and developed to handle it, his first heat had just been harder on him than average. She promised him that it would get easier as he matured, but Glen had absolutely no interest in experiencing that again.

Erwin and Levi decided to let them go back to their regular public school after much debate. The school board had agreed to hire and assign more staff to monitor the bathrooms, hallways and playground. They even did something called a background check on these new staff members, and Erwin explained to the twins that it was a process people used when hiring to ensure that none of their staff had any criminal records in their history.

The boys returned to school on Friday—which Glen thought was stupid because it was just one day before the weekend. Erwin insisted that they don't miss any further school though, so he and his brother boarded the bus and rode it with their classmates.

Glen was quiet on the ride to school. He sat by the window next to Kolby and Penny, staring out of it while the bus drove through the neighborhood to its destination. He felt different; less carefree somehow. He wondered if it was because of the pills he now had to take each day, or if it was because those changes his father had told him about were starting to happen. At least physically, everything seemed to be back to normal.

He felt eyes on him when the bus pulled up at school and he filed up in line to get off of it with the other kids. As he stepped down and walked with his brother and friend to the front entrance of the school, he saw a couple of girls watching him and whispering to each other. Boys were staring at him too.

"Everyone's looking at me," muttered Glen under his breath to Kolby.

"Just ignore them," advised the older twin. "They're just curious about you getting sick on Monday."

Glen thought there was more to it than that. The whole classroom had seen him stagger out, panting and red-faced. A few other students had seen the hall monitor helping him into the principal's office, and he was pretty sure Bryant wasn't the only alpha that had smelled his scent when it all happened. Having reproductive biology explained in greater detail to him by his father had answered a lot of his questions. It also made him more aware of the differences between himself and most of his classmates. He wondered how many of them knew anything about omegas.

The older kids seemed to know something, because they were the ones that were staring at him the most. They were all in their final year of middle school and would be starting high school next year. Glen supposed most of them had already been through sexual education by now, and that would explain why they were eyeing him so knowingly. The younger kids just seemed curious as Kolby suggested.

Glen breathed a sigh of relief once they were through the doors and on their way to the lockers. Students were heading to class now, and the hallways would soon be empty. The problem was that he was still going to get stared at every time he entered a classroom, while he was eating in the cafeteria and during recess.

"Glen, that's my locker," Penny pointed out, flipping her blond braid back over her shoulder.

"Oh."

He scooted over to the locker two doors down, and he twisted the knob on the combination lock. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Bryant Mosley heading their way from the direction of their homeroom. Glen froze, and Bryant stopped in his tracks uncertainly upon seeing him. The young ginger alpha looked as though he wanted to say something to him, and he was blushing heavily.

Bryant never got the chance. It was Penny, not Kolby who acted first when she saw the boy that had held Glen down in the bathroom. She slammed her books on the floor without warning, marched over to him and shoved him with enough force to make him fall back against the opposite set of lockers.

"You stay away from him, do you hear me?" she shrieked at the hapless boy.

Glen tensed up, sure that Bryant would use his greater size and strength to push her back or strike out at her. His brother jumped into action, having gotten over his surprise at Penny's aggression. He interposed himself between Bryant and the girl, glowering at him. The two of them were of a height, though Kolby was younger and less muscularly developed. He made no physical move, but he looked so much like Erwin Smith at that moment it was actually startling. The only thing missing to complete the image was his dad's signature undercut hairstyle. Penny wasn't too much shorter than the two boys, having shot up a lot in height over the summer. She definitely took after her father in height, if not facial features.

"I think you'd better keep walking," suggested Kolby.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The morning hall monitor came jogging up from around the corner after hearing the ruckus. It wasn't the same guy that had helped Glen that day in the bathroom.

"It's nothing," Glen quickly said, not wanting his brother and Penny to get in trouble. "They just bumped into each other and my friend dropped her books." He pointed at the text books that Penny had thrown down on the floor.

The man looked between the three kids, lingering on the flushed ginger before affixing Penny with his stare. "Is that what happened, miss?"

She glanced at Glen, then shot an unfriendly look at Bryant. "Yes sir. It was just an accident. I dropped my books and he lost his balance and fell against the lockers."

"And who were you just yelling at to stay away from someone?" pressed the hall monitor.

"Me," Glen stated immediately. He looked down at the scatter of books, pointing out the glossy magazine cover that had slipped out of one of Penny's folders. It featured one of the male teen movie stars she had such a crush on. He shrugged. "She's really protective of her collection and she freaked out when I tried to pick it up for her."

Penny's mouth dropped open and she gave him an embarrassed, betrayed look.

"I see." The man's expression relaxed into one of amusement. "You girls and your boy celebrities. I'm glad my daughter's past that stage in life. All right, go on and get to class. You're all going to be tardy if you don't hurry."

"Yes sir," Kolby said. He cast one more glance Bryant's way, but the other boy didn't seem interested in contradicting Glen's excuse or hanging around.

Bryant looked at Glen one last time, and the omega couldn't be sure if it was an apology he saw in his eyes or frustration. Maybe it was a combination of both. Either way, the embarrassment of the memory of the bathroom incident was still fairly fresh.

"Let's go," he suggested to his companions. Glen just wanted this day to be over with.

* * *

Dylan came over for dinner that weekend, but this time he didn't bring his roommate with him. Apparently Nick was going on his first night patrol training session and he couldn't get out of it to join them.

"Who's the officer he'll be riding with?" Erwin asked as they sat down at the table for dinner.

Dylan spooned up some rice onto his plate. "I think he said the guy's name was Ness?"

"Ah, Dita. That's good," approved Erwin. "He's easy to get along with and he's got a good head on his shoulders. He does well with new recruits."

"When are you going on a ride-along?" Levi asked.

"Next week," answered Dylan. "They try not to schedule more than one recruit to an officer to avoid any confusion if something serious comes up while on the patrol route."

Erwin nodded. "Yes, that's the safest option. Sometimes they'll send two seasoned officers on a ride along if the patrol is going to be in a bad part of town, but I can't foresee them sending any of you to those areas until you're closer to completing your training."

"What if he gets shot at?" Glen asked.

"Who, Nick?" Dylan responded, "or me?"

"Both."

"That's what safety protocols are for, son," Erwin explained. "While Dylan and his friend are still in training, they'll be wearing protective body armor during ride alongs."

"Police don't wear body armor on regular days?" Kolby frowned.

"Don't worry," Erwin assured him. "Despite what you see on television, police don't spend every given day having shootouts with robbers. Believe it or not, police work isn't even on the top five list of dangerous jobs."

"Really?" Kolby looked doubtful. "What are the top five, then? I thought policemen had the most dangerous jobs."

"Fishing, logging, aircraft pilots, roofers and...ah, I can't remember the other one."

"Trash collectors," Levi supplied.

"Wow, trash collectors?" Dylan raised a brow.

"Yeah," answered Levi. "Heavy equipment, hazardous material. Come to think of it, I don't think police work even makes the top _ten_ list. Erwin, what were the other ones?"

"I remember reading construction workers, truck drivers and farmers in that list too. I can't remember the remaining two."

"So not even firefighters made the top ten?" Glen speared some chicken on his fork. "Are you guys just making this up because you don't want us worried?"

Kolby nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean, almost half of our family are cops."

"I've never lied to you kids about the risks entailed in my job," Erwin reminded them.

"It's true, he hasn't," Dylan defended. "Though he did get shot that one time before you two were born."

Both twins stopped eating and stared at Dylan with wide eyes.

"He did?" Kolby asked.

"For real?" said Glen.

Levi sighed, and he shot Dylan a glare.

"Uh, oops," Dylan said sheepishly. "I guess you never mentioned that to them."

Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It hasn't come up yet, no. All right boys, what your brother says is true. I _was_ shot years ago during the riots...which your father and I told you about. It was just after the Omega Registration law passed."

"I was pregnant with you two when it happened," Levi informed them.

"Well, you never told us _that_ part," Glen accused.

"The riots have been over with for more than ten years," Erwin pointed out. "It was just a flesh injury and I made it through just fine. The bullet struck me in the shoulder, and it only penetrated at all because it hit where there was a break in my body armor."

"Well, that's obviously not safe," muttered Kolby.

"Hey guys, don't give Dad a hard time about it," advised Dylan. "He's been on the force for a long time and that's the only serious injury he ever got. People get hurt more just delivering pizzas, I'll bet."

"You're just saying that because you want to be a cop too," snorted Glen.

"All right, that's enough debating over the subject," decided Levi. "Your food is getting cold, so eat up."

The boys lapsed into silent, and Dylan gave one last apologetic shrug for opening his mouth about the gunshot wound.

* * *

Dylan stayed overnight and through half the next day before returning to the Police Academy. He was faced with an unpleasant surprise upon approaching his dorm room, and he quickly ducked back around the corner. Someone he'd never seen before was coming out of the room he shared with Nick. It was a guy around their age, roughly a foot shorter than Nick with shoulder-length, dark blond hair. They were talking to one another at the door, and they were standing too close for Dylan's comfort.

He peeked around the corner again and watched as Nick leaned in close to speak in the stranger's ear. The other guy said something back, smiled and started to leave. Dylan could detect the omega scent coming from him as the guy walked down the hallway towards his direction. Dylan leaned back against the wall, pulled his phone out and pretended to be texting someone. He watched covertly as the young man passed by him on his way to the exit.

_~Just who the hell are you and what were you doing in my dorm room?~_

Realizing the direction of his thoughts, Dylan tried to stifle the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shit. Of course Nick would eventually hook up with some cute omega. Dylan couldn't expect a guy like him to stay single indefinitely, and he had no reason to believe Nick was even remotely interested in other alphas.

Steeling himself, Dylan put his phone back into his pocket and he approached the dorm room door. He almost knocked, feeling like some kind of intruder. He silently cussed himself for being so timid, fished out his keys and turned the locks. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Nick was sitting on his bed doing something on his laptop, and he looked up when Dylan came in.

"Hey," greeted the taller alpha. "I wasn't expecting you back until tonight."

"Yeah, I decided to come back early," explained Dylan. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Nick closed his laptop—a little too quickly as far as Dylan was concerned, like he didn't want him to see what was on the screen. "No, I was just finishing up some reports from the patrol last night. How was your visit with your family?"

"It was fine," answered Dylan. He could still smell the scent of the omega that had been inside their dorm. It lingered, and he found it a little surprising that he was so sensitive to it. He really _was_ attuned to the scent his father and youngest brother gave off. It wasn't because he was jealous. He had no reason to be. "How was the patrol?"

"Kind of boring," answered Nick. "The most excitement I saw was writing up someone for being publicly drunk."

"Hmm. I know it's part of the job, but I still think that's kind of a dumb restriction. Drinking isn't illegal and people knock back one too many in bars sometimes."

"Yeah, but this guy was sloppy drunk," explained Nick. He was yelling at people randomly and staggering into the street."

"Oh. Yeah, that would do it then." Dylan bit his lip, and he watched his roommate for a moment.

"What's up?" asked Nick, setting aside his laptop. "Don't tell me your little brother had another issue at school. You seem pretty somber."

"No, everything's fine at home." He sat down on his bed, hesitated and rubbed his palms over his thighs. "So what else did you do this weekend?"

 _~Or should I say_ who _?~_

"Not a whole lot. It's been pretty quiet around here." Nick reclined on the bed, stretched a little and threaded his fingers behind his head. "I've got something to ask you."

"Oh yeah?" Dylan inquired when Nick looked at him with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.

"Well, you might think it's stupid, but...come here for a sec. I want to show you something."

Dylan's pulse sped up. He got up and joined his roommate on the other bed when Nick sat up and opened up his laptop. Nick pulled up a website on his browser, and he showed it to Dylan.

"Ever been ice skating?"

Dylan stared at the website Nick had pulled up. He recognized the name of the place. It was the ice rink right by the big plaza in the middle of the city. "My dad took me there once when I was a kid. I didn't do any skating myself though; I just road on his shoulders while he did it."

"Well, would you like to go next weekend?" Nick prompted. "Unless you think it's lame. It's lame, isn't it? How about a hockey game or—"

"No, it isn't lame," interrupted Dylan quickly. It almost sounded like Nick was asking him on a date, but he didn't want to make assumptions. "I'd rather skate myself than watch someone else do it. Unless you'd prefer the hockey game. We could do that too."

"I don't know if I could get the tickets to the game at late notice," confessed Nick. "I know a guy in the omega dorms that can get a discount on admission to the rink. I figured I'd better ask you first anyway before buying them."

"The omega dorms?" repeated Dylan. "Wait, was your friend the guy that was leaving when I was coming in?"

"Yeah, that was Christian. He's been offering tickets to people he knows and he stopped by right before you showed up."

"Oh..." the relief Dylan felt was like a breath of fresh air. When Nick frowned a little in response to the way Dylan said that, the smaller alpha dropped his gaze. "I hung back in the hallway until he was gone because I thought...well, I figured maybe you two were parting ways after uh...being together."

Nick's brown-gold eyes widened the slightest bit for a brief moment. "You mean you thought I snuck him into our dorm overnight and slept with him?"

Dylan shrugged. "It looked like that could have been the case. So you two aren't involved?"

"No, it's not like that," assured Nick. "He's dating one of the guys on the bomb squad and he's not remotely my type."

"Oh," Dylan said again. "I wasn't sure, so I hung back until he was leaving. I didn't want to make things awkward."

Nick smiled at him. "Hey, you don't need to worry about that, but let's make a deal. If either of us plans on bringing someone into the dorm, we give each other reasonable notification so the other person has time to make plans to be somewhere else."

"Yeah. Sounds reasonable," Dylan answered softly.

"I don't plan on having to do that, though," Nick informed him.

Dylan looked up from his lap to meet the other young man's eyes. "You don't date?"

Nick shrugged. "Sure I do. This isn't some party college though, and I'm here to train and get on the force, not spend all my time looking for a hookup. If things go the way they're supposed to, you won't ever have to worry about getting a call from me that I've got company in our dorm, okay?"

That was of some comfort to Dylan, and not just because he was trying to cope with crushy feelings for Nick. It would be awkward and uncomfortable to walk in on him making out with someone even if he wasn't harboring feelings of attraction for him.

"Okay. You shouldn't have to worry about it from me, either."

"Good."

Dylan studied Nick. "You really take this training seriously, don't you? I mean we all do, but you seem really focused on it. More than average, at least."

Nick listened to his observation, and he put the laptop aside again. He became somber. "My mom was shot in a mugging when I was about seven years old. We were heading to her car in a parking garage after going to see a movie. This guy jumped out of the shadows and demanded her purse and wallet, and when she moved to get in front of me to protect me, he panicked and shot her."

"Oh, she's all right," he assured when Dylan looked horrified. "She survived it, but after that happened, I decided I wanted to be a cop when I grew up. Never changed my mind and now I'm going to make it happen. I want the chance to prevent what happened to her from happening to other people. I know it's not possible for me to single-handedly stop crime, but at least if there are more officers out there, it'll cut down on it some and I can help put away assholes like the guy that shot my mother."

"I understand," Dylan said.

"So what about you?" Nick pressed. "Did you enroll because your dad asked you to, or was it your own idea?"

"My idea," confirmed Dylan. "He had an influence in it, but I'm the one that made the decision. Dad never pushed me to join. I think he was hoping I'd be a doctor or a lawyer, and honestly, he wasn't that thrilled when I told him I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I guess he's seen a lot of shit and he wanted something better for me, but this is what I want to do."

"Glad he's so supportive of your choices. What about the rest of your family?"

Dylan shrugged. "Father feels about the same way as Dad about it. My aunt Mikasa is neutral—and sometimes I think that's ultimately her stance on everything. My brothers are uneasy about it, but they're used to having cops as family members. I think they'll be more on board as they get older."

"Hmm. You know what I've started to miss?"

"What?" asked Dylan.

"The way you call your father 'Baba'. I thought that was cute."

Dylan flushed. "You did?"

"Yeah," answered the bigger alpha. "It was unique. How'd you come up with it?"

"It's just something that stuck with me from childhood," explained Dylan. "I couldn't say 'Papa' for some reason when I started talking, so I said 'Baba' instead. I got into the habit and never dropped it. I think I'm too old to be calling him that anymore."

"That's too bad," said Nick. "I'll bet your father will miss being called that by you."

"Well, I get funny looks from people when I say it," admitted Dylan. "I'll still call him that in private or at home, but I feel like I need to use more adult language in public. I don't want people thinking I'm immature or some spoiled papa's boy."

"Maybe you shouldn't worry about what other people think," Nick suggested seriously. "You're one of the sharpest cadets in the academy. You're faster than anyone else with your combat moves, you're smarter than a lot of us and you're a good shot. Who gives a shit what you call your father? Everyone's got childhood terms of endearment for family members. You think 'Granny', 'Pappy', Mama and Daddy sound all that grown up?"

"Well, no," conceded Dylan.

"Yet I know a lot of people that use those terms," reasoned Nick. He patted Dylan on the shoulder. "You shouldn't feel like you have to force yourself use clinical terms for him."

Dylan smirked a little. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

"So we're on for ice skating next weekend?" Nick inquired.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like fun."

* * *

Dylan was quietly nervous about it all through the week, uncertain about the nature of the date. Some times Nick seemed to be flirting with him, while at other times his behavior was more platonic. Wary of reading too much into things, Dylan did his best to focus on his training and avoid over-thinking it as he waited for the appointed evening to approach.

On Saturday, he and Nick dressed for the occasion, both bringing jackets in case they needed the extra layer. The weather hadn't turned that cool yet, but being out on the ice was bound to cause a chill. They took a cab to the location, fitted themselves into rental skates and awkwardly hobbled onto the rink together. The directional flow of the skaters was clockwise, so Dylan and Nick waited for an opening before having their first try. They'd both watched instructive videos and practiced stopping, falling and getting back to their feet before going out onto the ice, but this was going to be their first real try at actually doing any of it.

"I feel stupid in this helmet," muttered Dylan, holding onto Nick's arm with one hand and the railing with the other.

"At least we aren't the only people wearing them," Nick soothed. "Shit...I'm going to bust my ass."

"You aren't going to bust your ass," promised Dylan. "We can get this."

"That's easy for you to say. You're already light on your feet. You're a natural for this kind of thing."

"You're going to be fine," Dylan insisted. "Just take it slow and start out with simple gliding."

Nick's uncertainty was making Dylan feel more confident. Usually he was the one getting flustered and Nick was the one with greater confidence. Dylan helped his friend keep his balance while maintaining his own. It was shaky for a while, but after making it around the rink twice, Dylan felt safe enough to let go of the railing.

"Don't jerk," he advised the taller alpha. "Keep it smooth, Nick. We don't need to be doing anything fancy, so don't let those more experienced skaters in the center make you feel like you've gotta do more than you should."

"Got it," he agreed. "It's like exercise. Never do more than you can handle when you first start out."

Dylan smiled. The analogy reminded him of learning a hard lesson the first time he tried using the leg press machine in the academy gym to strengthen his thighs and calves. He'd overdone it because he saw how many some of his peers could do and didn't want to feel inadequate. "Yeah. That's a good way to look at it."

They kept going, and Nick fell on the third lap. Dylan offered to help him up, but he didn't push it. Nick managed to get back up on his own, and they kept skating. "See? You fell, but you didn't bust your ass," Dylan pointed out. "You did it just like the video demonstrated."

"Still fell," said the taller male, his breath fogging the air before his face.

"And I'm sure I will too before the end of the night. Let's just hope I can do it right like you did and avoid hurting myself."

They talked about training as they skated on, then they talked about guns, and then the conversation drifted into more personal subjects. Dylan learned that Nick was a fan of mystery shows and novels, and he shared with him his interest in martial arts films. He discovered that his friend had an allergy to shellfish, and Dylan told him that he couldn't eat mushrooms without getting nosebleeds. They shared the same taste in music, the same dedication to earning their badges and they both enjoyed physical activity. Overall, they had more in common with each other than Dylan had realized.

Five laps around the ring later, Dylan finally tripped up and got the chance to practice his safe fall. It happened because Nick confided in him, and Dylan wasn't prepared for it.

"I dreamt about you last night."

Dylan ogled the other male, and the next thing he knew he was going down. He somehow managed to slide and avoid falling on his face, but his landing wasn't as neat as Nick's had been.

"Shit, you okay?" Nick stopped a little shakily, and he offered a hand to Dylan.

"Y-yeah," Dylan answered, disoriented and embarrassed. He took Nick's hand and got to his feet. "Sorry, I just hit a crack in the ice or something, I guess."

Nick put an arm around Dylan's waist to steady him. "Why don't we sit down and take a break for a while? I'm getting a little winded and you fell kind of hard."

"Okay."

Honestly, Dylan's legs felt too shaky right now to keep going. He made his way off the rink with his companion, and the two of them sat down on a nearby bench.

"Ah, that's better," commented Nick with a sigh. He crossed his left ankle over his right knee and rested his arms on the back of the bench. "I've got to give Olympic skaters props for doing this all the time professionally."

"Agreed." Dylan rubbed the side of his right foot. "So earlier when you said you dreamt of me...what did you mean? Was it about training or something?"

Nick looked at him sidelong, and he ran his tongue over his teeth contemplatively. "I'm sorry about that. I blindsided you and I shouldn't have just blurted it out."

"No, it's okay. I _was_ a little blindsided, but you don't need to apologize. I just want to know what the dream was about."

"Well, we were hanging out, just like we are now," explained Nick. He met Dylan's gaze, and there was a hint of ruddiness to his cheeks. That could have just been a result of exertion from skating or the cold of the ice, though. "It was nothing crazy. I just said some things that I wouldn't normally say."

Dylan swallowed. "Like what?"

"Hmm." Nick looked away again, and he shrugged. "It's not a big deal. You know how dreams can be, right? They're a reflection of reality sometimes, but exaggerated at best. I can't really remember the conversation."

Dylan tried to stifle his disappointment. How stupid of him to get so worked up over such a little thing. The guy just asked him to hang out to be nice and get them both away from the academy for a night. It wasn't like Nick had made any romantic overtures. They'd clung to each other on the ice for no other reason than to avoid falling. That was it. End of story.

"I guess we all dream about people we know from time to time," Dylan reasoned. "You and I spend a lot of time together, both in training and on our downtime. Makes sense that we'd show up in each others' dreams from time to time."

"Have you ever dreamed of me?"

Dylan blushed outright. "Uh...not that I can recall. I hardly ever have dreams."

That was truthful enough. Dylan really didn't dream very much. He used to a lot when he was a kid, but as he matured, his nights were filled with dreamless sleep more often than not.

"No dreams, huh?" Nick straightened up and stretched his muscles, arching his back. "That surprises me, because you have imagination. You figure out solutions for things that leave the rest of us scratching our heads."

"I'm not sure imagination coincides with how often people dream," reasoned Dylan.

"Maybe not," conceded Nick. "You're proof of that, as far as I'm concerned."

Dylan shrugged, gave the other male a little smile. "Sorry. I'm sure I'd dream of you if I was the dreaming type."

Realizing what he'd just said, he got flustered. "I mean, I'm sure people I know would make appearances in my dreams if I had any. Friends, family, instructors...you know."

Nick chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's okay, Dylan. I didn't take it as an insult."

He got up, wobbled a little and grabbed the nearby support rail with one hand. He extended the other to Dylan with a smile. "Ready to try our luck again on the ice? Maybe after a few more laps we can hit the concession stand and get some grub."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Levi was startled to come home from work to find his husband sitting at the dining table wearing a pair of reading glasses with brass colored frames. He knew it was Erwin's day off, and he'd expected to walk in and see him watching a game or doing something on his computer. Seeing him doing some kind of paperwork whilst wearing spectacles that Levi didn't even know the man needed came as a bit of a shock to the omega.

"What are you doing, and what's with the glasses?"

Erwin gave a start, so absorbed in his work that he hadn't even detected his mate's scent or presence. He turned in his chair to look up at Levi with his mouth half-open, and he reached up to quickly yank the glasses off his face.

"Er...welcome home," he greeted. "I was expecting you home a half an hour later than this."

Levi leaned back against the archway leading from the living room into the dining room. He folded his arms over his chest, the dark green material of his polyester button-down shirt stretching a bit over his chest from the slight increase of tension. Erwin's eyes fixated on the area automatically, even as the blond tried to covertly hide the reading glasses in his hand under the table.

"You almost sound accusing," Levi told him softly. He smirked in spite of himself. "Things were slow at the clinic and I didn't feel like sitting on the clock, so I ended my shift early. Didn't want me to catch you wearing those, eh?"

Erwin sighed, and he took his hand out from under the table and placed the glasses on top of the pile of papers. "All right; I'll admit it. I've been using reading glasses for the past five years."

Levi's eyes widened slightly. " _Five_ years? Where the hell was I when this happened?"

Erwin smiled in that humble, self-depreciating way of his when he got caught with an utterly human flaw. "You were right here, of course. I've been...hiding it from you as best I could. I only use the glasses when others aren't around. I _can_ read without them, but it costs me. Causes me headaches from straining my eyes."

"Tch. So that's why you eat aspirin at night when you get home from work. I thought wives were the ones that were supposed to be famous for the 'not tonight honey, I have a headache' excuse, but this explains a lot."

"Hey, I've never turned you down when you wanted sex," Erwin protested. "Not even when I was dead tired. You know I'm always willing."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of times I wanted it and didn't ask, because I could sense you weren't feeling good." Levi let his arms drop, and he pushed away from the wall. He approached Erwin with a half-hooded gaze. "I'm not insensitive to your moods, big guy. The fact that you didn't pick up on how horny I was in those moments I've given you a pass and didn't make a move tells me you were feeling worse than I realized. Am I right?"

"Sometimes the stress does drain me," admitted Erwin. "It makes me less sensitive to your needs, and for that I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid," chided Levi. He went up to the blond, and he started rubbing his shoulders. He nodded at the glasses on top of the paperwork. "So are you worried people will start seeing you as an old man if they know you need those to help you read, or what?"

Erwin tilted his head back to gaze up at him, his handsome features appearing upside-down to Levi's perspective but no less charming. "I'm afraid _you_ might, yes. I don't care what other people think, but you have a connection to my coworkers and friends, so I've been hiding it from everyone."

Levi sobered, touched yet disturbed by the admittance. He stopped rubbing Erwin's shoulders. "Scoot the chair back. What is that you were working on, any way?"

"Property taxes," Erwin replied. He did as Levi suggested and pushed the chair back a little from the table. "I know how you hate dealing with them each year, so I decided to take care of it myself this time and spare you the headache."

"Oh." Levi sighed and he got between Erwin and the table, facing the blond. He straddled his lap, placing his hands on his shoulders. That was also sweet, but he didn't like the fact that his mate felt compelled to hide his vision problems from him. "So all this sneaking around was because you thought I'd find you less attractive if I knew you needed visual aid?"

"I know you aren't fond of glasses."

"Tch. Do you think I'm that shallow? That I'd really prefer my husband to strain his eyes more and give himself headaches over using something that would eliminate that?" Levi smoothed Erwin's side part, styling a couple of errant golden locks back into place. "Yeah, I'm generally not a fan of glasses. I think it mostly dates back to this one teacher I had in high school that acted like an insufferable know-it-all and gave me a hard time at every opportunity he could."

Levi twisted and leaned back so that he could retrieve the reading glasses off the table. He studied them for a moment, and then he placed them on Erwin's face. "Let's see..."

Levi tilted his head to regard the blond, examining his charming countenance thoughtfully. Erwin held still, watching him back with quiet anticipation.

"I might not be partial to eyewear of the non-sunshade kind on most people," Levi announced, "but on you, these are kind of sexy."

"Yeah?" Erwin's doubt fed through the link they shared, even though his expression remained neutral.

"Yeah. You look sophisticated in them. Not in a snooty way, but like a college professor that would have all the kids crushing on him."

In fact, if Erwin were a professor and Levi were one of his students, he had no doubt he'd be distracted in class by the alpha's sex appeal. He was the kind of man that would keep people up at night fantasizing about him...and he was all Levi's.

"What's that smug little grin for?" Erwin prompted, reaching up to trace Levi's curved lips with a grin of his own.

"Just thinking of how much people must envy the shit out of me for bagging you."

"Is that so?" Erwin raised a brow, relaxing a little as he sensed Levi's sincerity.

Levi nodded. "It is. You don't have to worry about these glasses sapping my impression of your vitality, Smith. I have to admit, I like them on you. In fact, why don't we put the taxes aside for a few minutes and..."

Levi leaned in to whisper into the blond's ear, and Erwin's face bloomed with pink.

"Aren't you the naughty one," remarked Erwin huskily. He gave Levi's ass a squeeze. "All right then. I think I can accommodate that."

Levi smirked and got off of him. With a come-hither glance at his spouse, he started for the master bedroom. Erwin was quick to follow, leaving his reading glasses on as requested.

* * *

Kolby and Glen set foot through the door, and the latter shouted: "We're home, Dad!"

When the expected response and/or appearance of Erwin didn't occur, the twins glanced at each other and shrugged in unison.

"Maybe he got called into work," theorized Kolby.

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, that means no parents are going to be home for about another hour." Glen got a sly look on his face. "Want to go to the park?"

"We should do our homework first," the older twin cautioned. "You know how Papa gets when we slack on it."

Glen shrugged his small shoulders. "Meh, we can be back and working on it by the time he gets off work and walks through the door. He doesn't have to know."

Kolby eyed him sidelong. "Are you my brother, or are you Satan?"

"Like wanting to play in the park for a while is the same thing as causing the downfall of paradise," snorted Glen. "You've been listening to religious people too much. If you grow up to be some kind of priest, I'm disowning you."

"All I'm saying is that they always know when we don't do our homework when we should," defended Kolby. "I don't think it's worth getting grounded for some sneaky time at the park. They'll probably let us go there before dinner anyway, if we finish our homework in time."

Glen opened his mouth to argue that point, but then a sound reached the boys that gave them both pause.

"Oooh...ah...Professor!"

The twins looked at each other, startled by the cry coming from the back of the house. Now that their father's voice had called attention to the fact that he was home after all, they both picked up on accompanying noises of squeaking, thumping and moaning. Erwin's deeper, rough voice cut through the air next.

"You like that, do you? I knew you...were begging for it when I noticed you...staring at me in class."

Kolby's jaw dropped. It was now obvious that Levi wasn't cheating on their dad with some teacher he'd brought home. Though neither of the boys really understood the concept of adult role play, they were worldly enough to guess what their folks were up to. They'd both heard them doing it often enough to be familiar with the noises they made, even if their words made no sense to them.

"Uh...so, the park, eh?" Kolby said, dropping his backpack on the floor.

Glen did the same. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea now, does it? Let's get out of here. I don't wanna listen to this stuff."

This time, Kolby didn't make any moral arguments against the plan.

* * *

Levi and Erwin found a note in Kolby's handwriting sitting on the kitchen counter when they finished with their inspired little sex game, got tidied up and emerged from the bedroom. Levi read the note while Erwin picked up the boys' discarded backpacks with a mutter of disapproval for the careless placement of them.

"They must have come home while we were in the bedroom," Levi guessed, scanning the note. "They've taken their bikes to the park. Double or nothing they haven't even touched their homework. Glen's idea, no doubt."

"Considering they came in while we were...occupied," Erwin said, "I imagine we should cut them some slack, this time. Nobody likes to hear their parents' sexual activities, Levi. I know I wouldn't, and though we try to keep it quiet when they're home, I'm sure they hear us more often than any of us would like."

Levi frowned at that. "All right, you've made a good point. As long as they're back in time for dinner, I won't scold them for neglecting their homework. They'll just have to do it afterwards, even if it means staying up past their bedtimes. Let's avoid bringing up the subject of what they may or may not have heard, shall we? You have a tendency of trying to explain it to them every time you think they heard us doing something, and that isn't necessary."

"I...hadn't realized I did that," admitted Erwin.

"Well, you do, and that just makes things more awkward. Since we gave them both 'the talk', they know well enough what goes on in our bedroom when they hear those noises. Let's just leave it at that."

"Agreed."

The couple started planning the evening meal together, deciding on a healthier choice of sautéed veggies over steamed fish, since they'd had pizza the night before. Levi steamed the fish while Erwin cooked the vegetables, and the twins made it home just as the food was being plated up.

"Have a seat, kids," Erwin called when he heard the front door slam shut. "And stop slamming the door when you come in. We've talked about this enough for you to know better."

"Sorry Dad," Kolby offered, probably taking the blame for it when it was more likely Glen who was responsible for the action.

Everyone sat down to eat, and Levi failed to hold up his end of the bargain to let the homework issue go. "You kids had better keep your butts planted at this table after dinner and focus on completing your homework as you should have done the moment you got home. Play time comes after homework, and you both know that. I'm giving you a pass for taking off to the park without permission—"

Erwin cleared his throat, breaking into the omega's admonishment. "Levi, we weren't...available to ask," he muttered behind his hand.

"—but you _will_ finish that homework before you go to bed," finished Levi without skipping a beat. "If that means you stay up late, so be it. You'll both have to deal with the consequences of any impending fatigue tomorrow. Understand?"

Kolby winced, but his smaller brother raised a thin blond brow in response. He smirked in a manner so much like Levi that he could have been a miniature version of him with golden hair, blue eyes and slightly less pallor.

"That's okay," stated Glen. "I guess if we need any help with our homework, we can just ask the 'Professor'."

Silverware clattered to the table. Mouths fell open, and Kolby...poor, quiet Kolby, put his face in his hands while his parents were stricken stupid by his little brother's candor.

* * *

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a terribly exciting chapter, but it's leading up to bigger things, I promise. :-)

Dylan said that he hardly dreamed, but that very night, he contradicted himself. After he and Nick returned to their dormitory and bedded down for the evening, he found himself awash in very detailed, very vivid dreams about his roommate. He dreamt that he was still at the ice rink with Nick, chatting on the bench. He dreamt that the taller alpha closed the distance between their faces and kissed him, and the only thing that gave away the fact that it was just a dream was the abrupt scene change. Suddenly they weren't in a public place any longer; they were in their dorm room. Hands pawed at clothing, and the pair ended up naked before Dylan knew what was happening. Nick's body pinned Dylan down on his bed, and his hips wedged between the smaller male's thighs.

Dylan came awake with a start as the scene in his mind reached a climax in the quite literal sense. Sweating and shaking, he sat straight up in the bed. Upon lifting the sheets to check, he discovered that he'd had a nighttime emission. Dylan bit his lip, his face going hot. He cast a guilty look across the room at the other bed, where Nick was snoozing away in oblivion. At least he mustn't have cried out and betrayed himself. Nick wasn't the heaviest sleeper and he would have surely woken up otherwise.

Carefully, Dylan got out of bed and tried his best not to make the mess in his boxers worse. He opened his underwear drawer to select a fresh pair, went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He rinsed his soiled boxers off, not wanting anyone to let the evidence of his wet dream crust up to draw suspicion. After wringing the clothing item out, he put it in his dirty clothes basket for future washing. He flinched when Nick stirred in his sleep and rolled over, but thankfully the other man didn't wake up.

Dylan climbed back into bed and tried to quell his racing thoughts so that he could get enough sleep. Technically he had nowhere to be on Sunday, but he decided to go to his parents' house in order to get a break from his roomy and the confusing feelings Nick brought out in him.

* * *

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

Levi's exclamation wasn't exactly the response Dylan had pictured when he walked through the door. His father was sitting on the couch watching the weather station, and he'd turned to look over his shoulder at him as Dylan let himself in.

"Nice to see you too, Baba." Dylan closed the door behind himself. "I didn't have anything going on today, so I figured I'd come and hang out with you guys. Is Dad home?"

"No, he got called in. The twins went to the swimming pool, so it's just going to be you and me for a while."

"I'm cool with that." Dylan took a seat next to the omega. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty mellow. Your youngest brother is a fucking terror, though."

Dylan chuckled. "What'd he do this time?"

"Talked shit, like usual," came the answer. Levi turned down the volume on the television set so they could hear each other better, and he turned sideways on the couch to face Dylan, crossing his legs. "So what did you do with your Saturday? Any wild parties. Know what? I don't want to know."

"Nothing like that," assured Dylan. "Me and Nick went ice skating."

Levi quirked a thin, black brow. "Ice skating? That's a...masculine, chummy outing."

Dylan flushed a bit. "What? A couple of guys can't go ice skating together now?"

Levi shrugged. "Maybe if they're dating. _Are_ you two dating now?"

Dylan shook his head. "No! We just went because Nick's got a friend that had discount admission tickets, that's all. It wasn't a date."

"Hmm." Levi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "If you say so, kid."

"What?" demanded the younger man. "It's the truth, Baba."

"It might be." A bare hint of a smirk curved Levi's mouth. "Something tells me you wish it were otherwise, though."

"Father, we're both alphas," Dylan pointed out, squirming with discomfort.

"What difference does that make?" queried Levi with a slight frown. "Do you go around reminding lesbians they're both female? Tell gay betas they're both dudes?"

"Of...of course not," sputtered Dylan, realizing he'd trapped himself. "But—"

"Here's a little dose of reality for you, son. Alphas aren't inherently programmed to go for only omegas. If that were the case, there would be a shit-ton of frustrated alphas out there. The basis of attraction between people traditionally falls between two things: the brain and the genitals. Nobody can pick and choose what their preference is; nature does that for them. Sometimes people like their own sex or type over others. Some people don't really _have_ a preference and would go for whomever they connect with, regardless of gender or type. Some people don't feel sexual attraction at all, even. You've learned about all this. You're old enough to figure it out."

"Yes, I know about bisexuals, pansexuals and asexual people," Dylan sighed. "I'm not an idiot, Baba."

"Ordinarily I would agree with you," Levi mercilessly stated in a dry tone. "But if that's the case, why are you freaking out over this? I can see it even if you're in denial, brat. Just admit you're attracted to your friend Nick and move on. It's healthier for you."

Dylan's jaw dropped, and under his father's steady, knowing stare, he started to cave. "Is it...really that obvious?"

"To most people? No. To your dad and I, it's another matter. You're our kid. Of course we've noticed the way you look at that guy."

The younger male dropped his gaze. "I thought I was hiding it so well. So, you don't think it's...wrong...that I like him that way?"

"Come on, you know me better than that," chided Levi. "I don't care who you end up with, whether they're male, female, omega, alpha or beta. All I give a damn about is that you're happy."

Dylan smiled weakly. "Logically I know that, but I can't give you grandchildren with another alpha."

Levi shrugged. "You've got two brothers that might. I've never considered grandchildren to be some imperative you have to fulfill, Dylan. Your dad is kind of set on it, but even if none of you have offspring, it won't really matter to me."

Dylan nodded. "I don't even know if he likes me too. It's just an unrequited crush at this point."

"Hmm. I'm afraid I can't reassure you on that. I don't know Nick well enough to presume anything. All I can tell you is to play it by ear."

Dylan again nodded, and he couldn't hide the dismay on his face.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I looked at him too. He's very pleasant to look at."

Dylan's eyes popped open wide. "B-Baba!"

"What?" pressed Levi in a short tone.

"You're married! What about Dad?"

Levi's mouth curved into an amused half-grin. "Heh. Yeah, I'm married. That doesn't make me blind or dead, though. I can still appreciate a good-looking man even though Erwin's the only one that shares my bed. Do you think your dad never notices other omegas besides me?"

"W-well, I've never seen him looking," excused Dylan.

Levi's mouth thinned briefly, and he glanced off to the side. "I guess you aren't wrong, there. Your dad is too much of a gentleman to make any glances of interests he might spare obvious. Rest assured though; he _does_ notice when an attractive omega crosses his path. I can sense it even though he hides it impeccably."

"Oh, 'cause of the pair-bond?" guessed Dylan. "So does that mean he can tell that you gave Nick a lingering look?"

Levi nodded solemnly. "He had to have picked up on it. He hasn't said anything to me because in Erwin's mind, it would have been in poor taste and come out as a confrontation. Fortunately, your dad is confident enough not to have felt threatened. He knows he's the only one for me, and vice-versa. I don't give a shit if he looks, as long as I'm the only one he touches."

Dylan scratched his head. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. You and Dad have a pretty cool relationship."

Levi gave a loose shrug. "It works for us. Jealousy seems like a pretty foolish thing once you're pair-bonded with someone, but I'm sure it's harder to fight for couples that don't share the link me and Erwin have. That's our advantage in the relationship field. Everyone else has to rely on guesswork."

"Maybe I'd be better off looking for an omega," sighed Dylan.

Levi glanced at him sidelong. "Maybe, but you wouldn't be happy. If you're gonna be with someone, be with a person that makes you breathless every day. Someone that makes you feel treasured, and someone you treasure in return. Someone that's going to have your back no matter what happens or how crazy life gets. Choose a partner, not an accessory. That's my romantic advice for you, kid."

"A partner, not an accessory," repeated Dylan softly. "I guess I still have a lot to learn."

"You're doing better than most," complimented Levi. "You okay, or what?"

Dylan thought on it for a moment, and then he nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what will happen, but you're right. I really like him. Damn." Dylan slid his hair through his dark hair, so similar in cut and style to Levi's. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't," urged Levi softly. "You're still learning your way, kiddo. Nobody at your age knows what direction they're heading. I know I didn't. Don't spread yourself too thin."

The omega leaned back against the couch, resting his arms over the back of it casually. "I don't want you to just skate through life, Dylan. I want you to _live_ it. Take it all in. Absorb everything that comes at you. The best lessons in life aren't what I can teach you as a parent; they're what you pick up along the way. Remember that."

Dylan blinked at his father. Levi was usually so closed off. Hearing such words of wisdom come from him rather than Erwin was a little jarring, but profound. He nodded slowly as his father's pale gaze slid to him.

"I'll keep that in mind, Baba," promised the young man in a whisper.

* * *

The twins were thrilled by the unexpected appearance of their big brother, and they wrangled him into helping them with their homework and playing toss with him afterwards. Erwin came home just as Levi was plating up the meal he'd cooked. The blond expressed some surprise and delight over Dylan's presence, and he helped Levi set the table.

"How are you liking the academy so far, Dylan?" asked Erwin as they sat down to eat.

"It's going along great," enthused the younger alpha. He scooped up some mashed potatoes onto his plate. "I can hardly believe I'm already this far into it. Just think; in less than four months I could be working under you."

"Just don't slack off," advised Erwin. "As thrilled as I would be to have you on the squad, I won't be able to play favorites."

"Yes sir, I know," agreed Dylan.

Erwin cut a piece of steak free. "So how is your roommate doing? Are the two of you still getting along?"

Dylan glanced at Levi, who in turn glanced at him. The omega said nothing, though. "Nick's doing fine and we're still getting along great," Dylan assured his dad. He didn't mention the ice skating for fear that Erwin would read further into it the way Levi had. "Maybe next weekend I'll bring him with me to have dinner, if that's all right by you guys."

"He's welcome any time," stated Erwin. He gave Glen a brief frown. "Glen, stop making a potato castle and eat your dinner."

"I'm not hungry," said the boy dismally. His brother wasn't eating much better, in fact. Both of them were poking around.

"Are you two feeling all right?" Dylan asked, just now noticing how pale they were both looking.

Kolby glanced at his brother. "I think Glen's sick, and it's getting to me too."

That didn't come as much of a surprise. The bond between the twins was such that if one of them felt bad, the other generally did too. Dylan frowned at them. "Is there a flu going around at school or something?"

Glen shook his head. "Not that I know of. I just feel hot and kind of queasy."

Levi got up from his chair, and he placed a palm against his youngest child's forehead. "You're running a temperature."

"Can I be excused?" Glen whined, rubbing his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Erwin and Levi exchanged a look between them, and the blond spoke up. "If you really feel you can't eat anymore, go ahead and lie down. Kolby, what about you?"

"I...think I'm okay," he answered uncertainly. Kolby suddenly shot an alarmed stare at his brother. "Oh no!"

Before anyone could ask what the outburst was about, Glen suddenly bent over his plate and threw up what little he'd managed to eat of his meal. Levi had a disgusted look on his face even as he put his hands supportively on the boy's shoulders.

"All right, that's it," Levi stated. "Both of you go and lie down. You've obviously either come down with something, or Glen's having heat symptoms again."

"I'll help Glen get cleaned up," offered Dylan, his appetite now ruined by the experience of watching his brother throw up in front of him. "Geez, how often is this supposed to happen, anyway?"

"It'll level out over time," explained Levi. "They'll probably never have clockwork predictability, but eventually Glen will have enough warning to recognize his symptoms when they start and prepare accordingly. Go with Dylan, kiddo. He'll set you up."

Glen nodded, wiping his mouth with his napkin before taking his oldest brother's hand and going with him to the main bathroom.

* * *

Erwin gave Dylan a ride back to the academy after dinner. He was so worried about his youngest son that he tossed and turned restlessly in bed, unable to sleep. Levi tried reasoning with him to ease his concern, but logic was a hard thing to come by when one's child was suffering. Erwin hadn't expected Glen to have another heat so soon after the first one, and despite his desire to one day be a grandparent, he almost wished there was some surgery Glen could eventually have that would eliminate heats entirely.

Levi finally resorted to distracting Erwin with sex. He stripped out of his underwear, straddled the blond and started making out with him until Erwin's tension eased. The omega prepared himself without any explanation, and before long he was rocking on top of him, riding his alpha's cares away.

"Better?" gasped Levi, staring down at him. His hips rolled smoothly, his body taking Erwin in deep and massaging his length with the clench of inner muscles.

"Much," agreed Erwin huskily.

His hands settled on Levi's hips and he gazed up at him, admiring the erotic look on his face. He still couldn't get over how sexy his mate was, after all this time. Erwin caressed the omega's fair, toned body, feeling the svelte muscles bunch and relax under his palms. He looked at Levi's erection, bobbing with his motions. It was too great a temptation to resist. Erwin curled his fingers around the pink-capped organ, and he stroked it slowly. He met his spouse's gaze as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, swirling around the tender slit and drawing beads of precum from it.

Erwin smiled when Levi made a faint hissing sound; he'd always been particularly sensitive in that spot. He loved to test the limits of the omega's control, loved to wreck that composure Levi was so proud of. He knew he was on the right track when Levi's pelvic motions became less coordinated, more jerky.

It wasn't enough to satisfy Erwin. He wanted to hear his mate whimper. He reached up with his other hand to tweak and fondle the hard pebbles of Levi's nipples. A shudder and a low moan were his rewards. He watched Levi's pearly teeth catch his lower lip, saw the struggle Levi was fighting in the way his brows pinched over dazed gray eyes.

"Give into it, love," encouraged Erwin breathlessly. He thrust upwards, driving himself deeply into his companion at an angle that he knew would stroke Levi just right inside. When the omega's breath hitched, Erwin did it again. He'd become adept at fucking Levi from below, asserting himself over him even when he gave the reins to his spouse. "Such a vision you are."

"Hah...Er...win..." Levi's throat worked, the pale column of it tensing. He started to bounce on top of the alpha, riding his cock harder in his increased sexual desperation. "How do you...always do that?"

"Do what?" Erwin husked innocently. He bucked into Levi again, knowing full well what he meant.

"Don't be coy," rasped Levi. "Fuck...that dick of yours. Annh...w-wait...it's slamming right against...oh shit!"

Erwin couldn't hold back any longer. He jerked Levi off faster, panting with excitement. He kept going despite the other man's protests because he didn't sense any sincerity to Levi's pleas. He could detect the jolts of sensation he was giving him through their pair-bond. Though Levi had been the one to initiate the encounter, it was going to end with him being the screamer. The way Levi was covering his mouth with one hand was evidence of that. His moans came in muffled bursts, and when he bowed his head forward and looked at Erwin with wide eyes, the alpha knew he had him right where he wanted him.

"Go ahead," urged the alpha in a growl. "Don't fight it, Levi. I want to hear it."

"Th-the kids," mumbled Levi behind his hand.

"They've heard it before," reminded Erwin. "They understand what we do together by now, love."

Levi shook his head stubbornly, and Erwin decided it was time to take over. He heaved upwards and rolled over, burying himself deep in Levi before pinning him down underneath him. He hooked his arms under the omega's knees to spread him wide, and he started taking him rapidly. Skin slapped against skin, the bed creaked and bumped against the wall and Levi clung to him with a fierceness born of desperation. Erwin felt his omega's wet mouth pressing against his chest. The vibrations of Levi's helpless moans tickled his skin.

Unable to give the smaller man a proper kiss in this position due to their size difference, Erwin settled for nuzzling the crown of his dark head.

"Mmmph! Unf!"

"Yes," gasped Erwin. He could feel Levi's dick going rock hard against his lower abs, and he felt him starting to clench tightly around him. "Come for me...come _now_ , Levi."

Erwin wasn't usually in the habit of exerting his alpha influence over his partner, except for when Levi had the odd panic attack in the night and needed help calming down. Those had become fewer and further between over time. He had maybe once per month these days and they were mild by comparison to the way they used to be. Now Erwin exerted that influence over his smaller companion for entirely selfish reasons, but he had no regrets when doing so achieved the desired result.

"Oh, god!" Levi finally cracked, and his body shook with pleasure. He splattered Erwin's torso with his cum, and his fingernails dug into the alpha's tense shoulders.

The reaction pushed Erwin over the edge, and he too reached completion mere seconds later. He groaned against Levi's hair, drove himself in as deep as he could go and shuddered over the omega. Flushed and sweaty, he panted over the smaller man as the waves of pleasure rolled through him. When it eased up, he pulled out of his omega and rolled onto his back, still panting for breath.

Levi snuggled up to Erwin with a sigh of gratification, still too awash in the afterglow to even care about the smear of spunk he rubbed against the bigger man's thigh. Erwin stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, blissfully fatigued. Then he opened his mouth and said something that he immediately knew was a mistake.

"Let's have another baby."

Levi's head jerked off the blond's chest, and he lifted up to glower down at him. "Excuse me?"

Erwin grimaced. "I...it was just an impulse, Levi. Heat of the moment. I don't know why I said that."

"You're getting empty nest syndrome," guessed Levi. "We've got one kid all grown up and one kid's already going through puberty. You're starting to get the baby fever again because it won't be long before we'll be seeing the twins graduate and make their way out into the world too."

"Maybe," allowed Erwin softly. He traced Levi's features. "It could also be that we're still in our prime and my instincts keep telling me to reproduce with you. I know that you don't want any more children. I just misspoke."

Levi studied him for a moment longer, and then he sighed. "You know Erwin, if the chance of having another set of twins wasn't on the table, I might consider it. I just don't think I could handle another pregnancy like that."

"I know," assured the blond. "You don't need to explain yourself to me, Levi. I remember how miserable you were when you got heavy with the twins. As I've told you before: I wouldn't ask you to go through that again."

Erwin smiled at the omega. "But if not for the chance of another twin birth, you would really consider having another one?"

Levi dropped his gaze, and he nodded. "Sometimes I miss having babies around too, if you want to know the truth. My decision to get fixed again wasn't because I thought we had too many kids; it was because we had too many _at the same time_. I don't know if you remember how stressed we both were—"

"Oh, I remember," interjected Erwin with a smirk.

"Well, there you go. It wasn't just about my personal complaints while carrying them. It was also because we were barely able to keep our heads above water after they arrived." Levi shrugged. "I might have had one or two more pregnancies by now if I weren't scared shitless that we'd end up with more than we could handle."

Erwin considered this information. "I didn't think of it that way. It's not too late if you have doubts about limiting our family size to three children, you know."

Levi cleared his throat, and he pinched the blond's nipples just enough to make Erwin wince. "Oi, remember what I said about twins? You've got that look in your eyes again...the one you get when you start dreaming too big for your own good."

"I'm just pointing out that the chance of us conceiving twins again is extremely low," reasoned Erwin. "You remember what Hange told us, don't you? It's something like a one in fourteen chance, and we're certainly not going to have fourteen more kids."

"She also said that once a maternal parent has one multiple birth, the odds increase for another one." Levi lay down on his back, and he looked up at Erwin as the bigger male turned onto his side and propped himself up on one arm to gaze down at him. "I'm sorry Erwin, but I'm not prepared to take that risk. I probably should have kept my damned mouth shut and avoided saying anything at all. Didn't mean to give you false hope."

Erwin watched him quietly for a moment, taking in Levi's youthful, elfin features. He smiled down at him kindly, and he shook his head. "There's no need for you to be contrite. I understand your feelings, truly. I merely thought I should remind you of the low odds of another set of twins, because you seemed a bit conflicted."

"Sometimes I am," sighed the omega. "I'm not going to lie about that. When I look through the kids' baby pictures and see the ones with you holding them so protectively, it makes me nostalgic. Makes me feel like I should give you one more for the road, you know?"

Erwin closed in for a soft kiss. "I know, but you aren't obligated to endure another pregnancy if you aren't willing to. We've got three fantastic sons and if I have moments of daydreaming about having more, they'll pass. With any luck, at least one of our boys will have kids of their own some day and my 'baby fever' will be quelled with the arrival of a grandchild."

"Hmm, and what if they all three decide never to have kids?" asked Levi.

"Then I suppose I'll have to get a puppy." Erwin shrugged. "Having babies isn't the only outlet available to me to satisfy my paternal instincts."

"A puppy?" Levi frowned. "You've got to train those, clean up their shit and bathe them. Not to mention their destructive habits that you've got to wean them of."

"That doesn't sound much different from children," joked Erwin with a grin, "and getting a puppy would be less physically painful to you than having another kid."

"Let's just take it one day at a time," advised Levi uneasily. He covered his mouth on a yawn. "I think I'd rather have another brat than get some barking, smelly mutt."

"I suppose I'll just have to bide my time and see which happens first," mused Erwin. He dodged Levi's attempt to poke him in the ribs.

* * *

Glen's second heat turned out to be blessedly minor in comparison to the first one. He didn't have to miss any school this time, thank goodness. He was again somewhat lethargic and introspective after his symptoms faded, and his twin brother noticed it and said something to him during recess.

"Glen, what's with you?" prompted Kolby as they walked out onto the playground together. "You're almost sleep-walking today."

Glen shrugged, sticking his hands into his pant pockets. "I dunno. I guess I'm just tired from the fever I had this weekend."

"You were like this the last time, too," Kolby observed. "If you weren't feeling good, you should have asked to stay home today."

"I'm okay," Glen insisted. "It just takes me a little while to snap out of it when this happens, is all."

"Well, I think Dad and Papa should take you to the doctor. I've never seen you so bummed except when you've had those heats."

Glen cast an annoyed look at the bigger twin. "What do _you_ know about it? Nothing's changed for you. You can go out and play whenever you want to. You don't have to worry about getting sick for no reason. Nobody pushed you down on the bathroom floor and rubbed all over you!"

"Okay, don't yell," pacified Kolby with a glance around. "Keep it down, would you? I know things are changing for you. I may not know what it's like, but I'm your brother and I care, okay? If you feel sick or if anyone messes with you, tell me. I'm not letting what happened with Bryant happen a second time."

"You can't be up my butt constantly," Glen pointed out. "I have to be able to take care of myself too. I can't go running to my big brothers or parents every time this happens."

"But as your big brother it's my job to protect you if I can," insisted Kolby. "Something feels off about you. I mean it, Glen; talk to our folks when we get home from school today. Maybe there's some kind of vitamin you should be taking that could help sort you out. You know, like the ones Papa gives us at dinnertime."

"I don't think multivitamins are going to fix this," sighed Glen. He frowned, bent over to pick up a stick and chucked it moodily into the distance. "I've started getting hair...down there. Just like that book Papa read with me said I would."

"Oh." Kolby flushed uncomfortably. "Well, you knew that was going to happen. It'll happen to me, too."

"It itches," complained the omega boy. "I also sweat down there more, and don't get me started on that slippery stuff that comes out when I get the fever."

"Slippery stuff?" echoed Kolby. He realized what his brother meant a second after questioning it, and his blush deepened. "Oh. The slick. Um...I don't know what to tell you about that. Didn't Papa get you something to wear in your undies when it happens?"

"Yeah, but it's still yucky. I think—" Glen stopped, his gaze fixating on something just off to the left.

"What is it?"

Kolby followed the smaller twin's gaze, and he saw a group of older boys standing under the overhang covering the entrance back into the school. They were talking to each other and looking straight at Glen. Kolby couldn't be certain, but he was pretty confident that at least two of the group of four were alphas. One in particular—a tall boy with jet black hair to his shoulders, hazel eyes and a light tan complexion—was staring particularly hard at Glen. He muttered something to his companions, grinned and made a hand gesture. His gaze remained fixated on Glen as he did it.

Kolby's face heated with something other than embarrassment, then. Though still fairly ignorant about a lot of things regarding sexuality, he didn't have to try hard to figure out that the older boy had just made a vulgar comment about his brother. Kolby thought about something his father said to him when Levi pulled him aside to try and explain what was happening to Glen the first time he had a heat.

_"Other boys are going to start noticing him. Particularly alpha types. If you think anyone's taking too big an interest in him, don't hesitate to protect him. Listen to your gut, kid. I don't care how much Glen complains; if you think he isn't safe, you act on it."_

Up until now, Kolby wondered if their father was just being over-cautious because of the bathroom incident. Now he could see that Levi wasn't exaggerating after all. Not all alphas would be like Bryant and stop with some relatively harmless sniffing.

"Come on, Glen," advised Kolby, warily eyeing the group—particularly the tallest guy that had his eyes glued on his brother. They knew Glen was an omega. They were also in a stage of life where boys started experimenting sexually, and the last thing Kolby wanted was for any of them to use his little brother as a test subject.

"Come on where?" demanded Glen crossly, flicking his gaze between Kolby and the other boys. The tall alpha puckered his lips at Glen and made kissing noises. "What the hell is his problem?"

"He's a teenager, that's what," Kolby muttered. "He's just trying to freak you out. Let's go meet up with Penny in the quad like we planned."

Glen followed along gamely, but he didn't go as quietly as Kolby would have liked. The little omega turned, looked back at the lewd boy making kissy-faces at him, and he flipped him the bird.

"Hey, is that a threat or a promise?" called the older boy.

"Come on," urged Kolby, seeing his twin bristle like an angry cat. "Just ignore the jerk, all right? He isn't worth it."

"What an asshole," grumbled Glen.

* * *

Erwin and Levi both noticed Glen's lethargy after his second bought of heat, and this time they set up a doctor's appointment for him out of concern that it might be something more serious than common physical fatigue from his symptoms. Hange saw the boy first, ran some tests and concluded that he had a mild chemical imbalance. She also suspected he was depressed, but she was unwilling to put him on medications for that right off the bat. Instead, she suggested they try a more holistic approach and give him herbal supplements, at least during his heats and for five days afterwards.

"Kids get moody when puberty comes along," she explained. "It effects different people in different ways, but I think this is just a matter of balancing chemicals out until Glen matures enough for his body to do it more naturally. Let's try supplements first and see how it goes. If there's no improvement, we can move on to antidepressants."

They agreed with her recommendation. After all, neither of them wanted to drug their son if they didn't have to. With the grocery list in hand, Erwin went to the drug store to pick up a supply of St. John's Wort, fish oil and B complex vitamins. When Glen had a row of tablets laid out before him with his next breakfast, he looked at both of his parents with a sickened expression on his face. Erwin tried to ease his frustration and reason with him before it became an issue.

"I know it looks like a lot of medicine to take," Erwin started.

"Only for someone that should be in a nursing home or something," snapped Glen.

Levi's mouth thinned, and Erwin exchanged a glance with him before speaking again. "Most of these are just vitamins, son. Your suppressant and birth control pill are the only two that aren't. You remember what Dr. Zoë said: this might help you feel better naturally. Your grades are dropping and we're worried you might be depressed. Just try it out for the next week, and then you can stop taking the vitamins until your next heat. They're meant to help your energy levels and focus during and after your cycles."

Glen sighed, and he began to take the pills one by one. Fortunately he was able to swallow them whole and didn't require crushing or chewing them up as some kids would at his age. His brother watched with a little frown as he downed the last one with a swallow of his milk and then started half-heartedly eating his oatmeal.

Levi surprised everyone with a soft offer. "Would you rather have scrambled eggs for breakfast? I can whip some up."

Glen looked at his father almost suspiciously. Levi wasn't known for offering to make an extra dish after a meal was already laid out on the table. He thought it was wasteful and would spoil the kids to be catered to that way. In their household, you ate what was in front of you or you went hungry.

"Yeah," Glen said at last, not one to pass up an opportunity. "Scrambled eggs would be good."

Levi got out of his chair. "All right. Kolby, you want some too?"

"Yes sir," agreed Kolby more humbly than his brother.

Levi nodded, and he went into the kitchen to prepare the alternative breakfast for them. Erwin leaned over the table to speak with his sons in a low voice.

"Be sure to thank your father for that act of kindness on his part. You know he doesn't usually make exceptions to the rules, boys."

"Yeah," Glen said, frowning in thought. "I know."

Erwin raised a thick brow at him. "And don't think to use this moment as some kind of leverage. Papa's being nice to you this morning because he knows how you're feeling, but don't start treating him _or_ me like short order cooks. You're both still capable of pouring your own cereal, making your own sandwiches and packing your own school lunches. The generosity is going to end the very second I suspect you're taking it for granted and abusing it. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Kolby said again.

"Yes Daddy," Glen followed up, slouching as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Erwin nodded. "Good. Now clean up your bowls while your father cooks your eggs. Don't poke around with eating them once they're ready, or you'll be late for the school bus."

* * *

Levi kept Dylan informed on the status of his brothers, and the eldest of the three found himself distracted with worry for Glen. It was to the point where his scores began to suffer too, and his roommate spoke up to him about it.

"Hey, what's the deal with your grouping on the firing range today?" asked Nick.

"What do you mean?" Dylan was busy surfing the internet, researching different methods of managing depression from hormonal changes.

Nick boldly walked over to the other young man's bed, and he reached down to close Dylan's laptop to get his full attention. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and gave the smaller alpha a level stare when he got a nasty look from him for his actions.

"I mean you were shooting like a fresh rookie, not the guy everyone says has the skill of a sniper. Were you even looking at the same target I was? That's the first time I've ever outdone you."

"I guess I just wasn't up for it today," excused Dylan. "The gun felt heavier in my hand."

Nick tilted his head slightly. "It was the same one you always shoot with, though. Was the sighting off today or something? This isn't like you."

"The gun was fine," assured Dylan. "The problem is me. I'm just a little distracted right now."

Nick took a seat on the edge of the bed, his amber brown eyes softening with friendly concern on him. "What's on your mind, bro?"

"My youngest brother again," admitted Glen. Nick was about the only person in the academy that he felt he could speak openly with about his personal issues. "He's having a rough time right now because he hit puberty so early. My parents have him on all these vitamin supplements that his doctor recommended. He's been acting depressed every time he finishes with a heat, and I'm afraid it's going to make him careless and get him in trouble. If I find out he gets attacked again..."

Seeing Dylan's nearest hand clench into a fist, Nick patted it. "Hey, you said they've tightened up security at his school, and I hear the high school he'll be going to after he graduates grade school has separate bathroom facilities for omegas. I'm sure the kid's going to be okay. It's just puberty, man. We've all been there and it sucks, but he'll make it."

"I guess so," mumbled Dylan. He put his laptop away with a sigh. "It's just hard for me to concentrate right now. I used to always be there for my brothers and now it's harder for me to do that."

"They've got their parents and each other," reminded Nick. "Friends too, I'm sure. It's natural for you to think about them, but don't let it fuck up your scores."

Dylan looked at the other male, and Nick smiled in that engaging way of his. "Besides," the taller alpha went on, "If you scrub out and I end up with anyone else as a partner when I get my badge, I'll be pissed off at you."

Dylan managed a small smile for his friend. "I wouldn't want that."

"Damned straight," agreed Nick. "Now come on, we've got traffic code class in ten. You don't need to be late on top of everything else."

* * *

Nick wasn't the only one to give Dylan a talking to about his slacking. Mikasa was a volunteer trainer on the obstacle course that day, and when she saw how lackluster her nephew's performance was, she blew her whistle and took him aside. Her police cap shadowed her dark gray eyes, and the stony expression on her face caused the other cadets to take a wide berth of her.

"Smith, get over here," called Mikasa.

One of the other cadets also happened to have "Smith" as a surname, and he started toward her at the same time as Dylan.

"Not you, Calvin. I mean the other Smith," Mikasa corrected.

Calvin Smith looked relieved, and he re-joined his associates on the course while Dylan went to face the music.

"Just what in the hell is the matter with you today?" demanded Mikasa softly once Dylan stood in front of her. "You're moving as if you've got lead in your boots. Usually you out-pace nearly everyone in your squad on this run."

"Sorry Aunt Mikasa," Dylan started. He immediately revised his words when she narrowed her eyes warningly. "I mean I'm sorry, Superintendent Ackerman. I'm just not feeling that spry today."

"Nor were you yesterday, the day before or the day before that, according to your reports," she pointed out. "Now tell me what the problem is so that we can fix it before you end up washing out."

"There isn't much that can be done about it," he answered. He kept his voice low as he addressed her more familiarly. "I'm just worried about Glen, okay? I'm sure Baba told you he's been having trouble."

The severe look in her eyes faded a little to something more sympathetic. "Yes, he's told me. I'm worried about it too, but we have obligations. We have to leave our personal lives behind when we step out of our dwellings in uniform. Distraction in the field could easily cost you your life...your comrades, too. Failing the academy won't help your brother. In fact, you could do him a lot more good if you succeed and become an officer."

Dylan lowered his gaze. "I...I know."

"Look at me," she commanded.

He met her eyes again, and while her gaze had hardened once more, there was a glint of affection in it. "So keep proper perspective, bring your scores back up, and think about the end game. If keeping it in mind that you'll be more effective to Glen as an officer of the law is what does it for you, than do that. You're part Ackerman and we don't quit. We press on and protect the people we love. Do you understand?"

Dylan straightened up, and he nodded with determination. "Yes ma'am. I understand."

"You'd better. Now stop moping and give me ten laps. No more slacking."

"You sound too much like Baba sometimes," accused Dylan, even as he took off to do what she said. He thought he saw a crooked little smile manifest on her lips.

* * *

-To be continued

 


	4. Chapter 4

The time passed before anyone knew it. Dylan was only one month away from graduating the police academy, and the talk Mikasa and Nick had with him had inspired him to up his game and give his best performance. He went from letting his scores drop to the point of being in the bottom twenty in his squad to shooting back up to the top. Only one cadet ranked higher than him in overall performance, and that was only because he'd tripped up so badly for a little while.

He and Nick were getting ready to go on their very first patrol together. The purpose was to determine aptitude in the field without formal supervision, and it seemed they were going to be matched up as partners after graduation after all. The only thing remaining to prove was that they could work together in real life situations as well as they did in training.

"Check her out," Nick stated with a grin of approval as they found their assigned squad car in the garage. "Our first ride in our own car. You ready for this, partner?"

Dylan nodded, and he straightened his cap on his head. This was also their first time in full police uniform, though they hadn't earned a rank yet. "Ready."

"Do you want to drive, or should I?" Nick asked him.

Dylan paused, eyeing the vehicle uncertainly. "Let's take turns. You drive for the first half of the shift and I'll drive the second half. That way we'll both get a feel for the car."

Nick nodded in agreement, finding his partner's logic sound. They got in and buckled up, and he took a deep breath before turning the key and powering up the engine. Dylan turned on their radio and tuned in, while Nick got the dash camera ready for activation in case of an event. Or at least, he tried to. He accidentally hit the siren instead, and both young men jumped as it rang out and echoed through the garage.

"Oops." Nick shut it off, grimaced and corrected his actions. "Sorry about that."

Dylan looked at him, and a little smile formed on his lips. "Nervous?"

Nick met the sleepy gray eyes of his partner, and he found himself staring at him. Dylan might as well have been going on a casual outing for all his anxiety. He seemed cool as a cucumber, like he'd been doing this for a long time instead of just starting out today. He also looked fantastic in the blue uniform.

"A little, yeah," admitted Nick softly. He nodded at the other male. "You look good in that, by the way. It really suits you."

Dylan's complexion on his face colored slightly. "You too."

Nick grinned, and he checked the rearview mirrors before pulling out of their parking spot. He carefully drove out of the squad car garage and onto the street. Dylan activated their GPS to pull up their assigned patrol route, and Nick began to follow it. Their instructions were to avoid any potentially violent situations if at all possible, but if not, they were ordered to call for backup and engage. Nick doubted that any banks or gas stations would get robbed at this time of day, but one could never be sure of that.

"Check it out," he said as they pulled past a doughnut shop. "Not a cop in sight. So much for the stereotypes, eh?"

Dylan chuckled. "Yeah. I'll bet we'll find some boys in blue at the pizza parlor, though."

The comment inspired Nick. "Hey, maybe for lunch we could stop for some...oooh."

"Stop for some 'oooh'?" repeated Dylan with an amused smirk.

Nick pulled to a stop in the process of turning as a slow-moving pedestrian strolled onto the crosswalk. "Damn, people need to look before stepping out onto the street."

"He has the right of way over turning vehicles," reminded Dylan.

"Still, cars weigh tons more than people. The first time a driver glances down at their GPS or looks away to check for a traffic opening, one of these pedestrians could get cleaned up."

"Yeah," agreed Dylan with a shrug. "People take it for granted that cars are going to be able to stop in time when they jump out in front of them. Bicycle riders are bad about that too. So what were you saying before you almost ran that guy over?"

"I was about to say maybe we could get some pizza for lunch," explained Nick.

"I could go for that."

"All right then, it's a plan." Nick turned down the next street on their patrol route. He didn't realize how tense he was until his companion said something to him.

"You're sitting up straighter than a board," remarked Dylan. "Try to relax a little. Rest your back against the seat."

Nick tried to do as advised, a little embarrassed over being so tense. He leaned back, loosened his arms and eased up on his grip on the steering wheel. Once they made it onto the highway to their next patrol point, he set the cruise control. He watched his partner from the corner of his eye, very aware of his presence. Here he was always trying to be the cool, confident one and his first day out driving a squad car, he was acting like a nervous kid.

"Whoa, that truck just passed us like we weren't even moving," Dylan exclaimed when a pickup roared past them quickly enough for them to feel the wind from it.

"Yeah, I'm on it. Switch on the camera." Nick turned on the header lights and the siren, made sure nobody was in the middle lane and started the chase after the speeder. "What's his speed at, Dylan?"

"Eighty-two," came the answer. "He must not have seen us up ahead of him. Maybe because we were in front of a semi."

"Well, he definitely sees us now," remarked Nick dryly. The offending driver was pulling over to the side with his blinker on. "Do you want to handle this one?"

"Sure."

Nick pulled up behind the truck driver, and he called it in while his partner got out of the car to interact. Nick rolled the window down and listened as best he could while Dylan approached the driver's side and spoke to him. He heard him ask for his license and registration, and he followed up by asking if the man was aware that he was exceeding the speed limit by seventeen miles. The man tried to come up with some excuse as expected, and Dylan informed him that more than ten miles over the speed limit even in the fast lane was too much.

Nick tensed again when he heard the driver start to argue. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested that Dylan handle this one. With his looks, he could easily be mistaken for an omega and his youth also worked against him. This guy didn't seem to be taking Dylan very seriously, but then Nick saw his friend tilt back the brim of his police cap a little and just stare at the man. Things turned around quickly.

"I'm sorry, officer," the man said, now more contrite. "It won't happen again."

Nick strained his ears to hear what Dylan said next.

"This time, I'll let you off with a warning because I know the speed limit was seventy-five back there. Pay closer attention to the signs from now on. There's always one warning about reduced speed ahead, so keep an eye out for them in the future."

Nick hadn't even realized they'd merged onto the highway just after a seventy-five zone, so he didn't disagree with Dylan's choice to give a warning rather than a ticket. He waited while his partner handed the driver's identification and papers back to him, and he relaxed once Dylan was back in the passenger seat.

"I'm surprised you let him off with a warning," stated Nick. "I mean sure, it could have been an honest mistake but he was disrespectful to you in the beginning. What'd you say to get him to change his tune?"

Dylan stared straight ahead, and he put on his shades to block out the sun. "I gave him my father's glare."

Nick eyeballed him suspiciously, and when it became apparent that Dylan wasn't joking around, he whistled softly. "That must be one hell of a glare he's got. Is it anything like that look you had on your face the day you found out about what happened to your brother Glen?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. It's a lot like that. I still think Baba's is scarier, though."

Nick chuckled. "Glad I haven't done anything to piss him off."

* * *

The patrol went on without any incidents, so they decided to call up the pizza parlor that was on their way back around to the other side of their route and order ahead of time. By the time they made it there, they had a hot, medium-sized pepperoni mushroom pizza waiting for them. Dylan almost ordered anchovies on the side to put on his slices, but he didn't want to subject his partner to fish breath for the rest of their patrol so he went without.

"My ass is half-asleep from riding around," Nick commented after they sat down at the little table they'd claimed in the parlor. "I almost want to eat this standing up."

Dylan checked his watch. "Well, we've got four more hours to go after this lunch break. Better think about investing in one of those doughnut cushions for your butt, if you're already sore."

"I just wish we'd see some action." Nick pulled away a slice from their pie, sprinkled some crushed chilies and parmesan on it and nibbled some wayward cheese off the point of it. "Not that I'm gung-ho on major crime happening just so I can have something to do, but at this point I'd take a jay walker. One speeding warning since eight o'clock in the morning is pretty dull."

"Are you saying I'm not enough entertainment for you?" Dylan smirked at him over the steaming slice he'd selected from the pizza.

"Hey no offense," Nick answered with a grin, "but there's only so much of the 'license plate game' I can take before it gets old."

"Hmm. Maybe I should try harder."

Nick's eyes seemed almost like some kind of molten mixture of gold and copper to Dylan as the sun broke through a cloud and beamed in through the parlor window, highlighting the color of his irises. He looked at Dylan contemplatively, picking his thoughts before speaking.

"I don't want to say anything to that," Nick said at last.

"What?" Dylan prompted. "Go ahead. What would you suggest."

Nick shook his head, grinned and wiped his lips with a napkin after chewing and swallowing a bite of pizza. "Nah, I don't want to put my foot in my mouth again."

Unable to shake the feeling that he was being flirted with, Dylan wondered if he should press the matter further or try to be casual about it. He decided on the latter, because when it came to Nick, he just wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking or reality.

"Well, I'll drive after this and you can take care of any tickets. That was the deal anyway, right?"

"Yeah. That was the deal." Nick's tone sounded faintly frustrated to Dylan, but this first patrol had been quite boring for the both of them, overall. Dylan supposed his friend was just craving something to break the monotony of it.

"I'm sure we'll find some jackass breaking the law," comforted Dylan, "even if it's just illegal parking somewhere. The day's still early and there are a lot of idiots out there."

Nick nodded in agreement. The conversation died down as the two cadets hungrily ate their pizza. Dylan was just reaching for his last slice when both his and Nick's radios went off.

_"All active units report to 15th avenue and 29th street immediately. Repeat, all active units report to 15th avenue and 29th street immediately. The First Mitras bank has a robbery in progress and a hostage situation."_

Dylan's wide eyes met his partner's. They blinked at each other, and Nick tossed his napkin aside and got up. "Come on, Dylan. Let's move!"

"B-but wait," Dylan said, also getting to his feet. "We're not exactly active officers, Nick! This is no situation for a couple of rookies to get involved in."

"They said _all_ active units," reasoned Nick. "Better to show up and be told we aren't needed than to be needed and not show up. This is our big chance to prove we've got the chops for this job."

Dylan couldn't really argue with that logic. If nothing else, showing up at the scene would prove their devotion to this career. "All right, let's do it."

* * *

"This wasn't what I had in mind," sighed Nick. He waved another car through, while his companion held up a yellow sign with the word: "Slow" on it. Chief Smith had raised his eyebrows when the pair of them showed up, ready for action. Because they weren't full-fledged officers yet, he instructed them to direct traffic around the barricade while the experienced officers handled the hostage situation.

"Hey, at least we're here," Dylan stated with a shrug. "We'll get to see first-hand how incidents like this are handled. I've never seen my dad negotiate with anyone before, but I've heard stories about how good he is at it. Now I'll finally get to see him in action."

"Did he look kind of pissed to you when we pulled up and asked for instructions?" Nick asked uncertainly. The intensity he'd seen in Erwin's bright blue eyes had been kind of scary. The man's chiseled features had been a cold mask, and Nick hated to think that they were the cause of that expression.

"If he's pissed, it isn't because of us," Dylan assured him. "Baba's told me that this is how Dad gets when he's faced with a serious situation. He's all business; totally focused on the job and what he's got to do."

"Well, I hope he didn't look like that when he was rescuing stranded kittens like I hear he's done before," said Nick dryly. "Probably had some family's shitting their pants if he did."

Dylan laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't think Dad would look like that over something like helping get a cat out of a tree. Those are just acts of civil charity...totally different from trying to save lives like right now."

Nick looked across the street at Chief Smith when he heard the man's deep, baritone voice calling out with a megaphone. Like the other officers on the scene, Erwin was wearing body armor to protect him against gunfire. His deputy chief Mike was standing beside him, a solid, quiet presence at Erwin's side. Maybe one day him and Dylan would be doing this exact same thing; freeing hostages and watching each other's backs. Erwin had to retire some day after all, and if Nick and Dylan played their chips right and worked hard enough, they might take up the torch once the senior officers stepped down.

"This is the chief of police, Erwin Smith," called the blond alpha. "I'm sure you're aware that we have the building surrounded. There's no way out. We are willing to negotiate for the safety of the people you're holding hostage. Nobody has to get hurt today. I can promise you leniency if you'll agree to turn yourselves in and free your hostages. Tell us your terms, and we'll see what we can do."

After a few moments, the front door to the bank opened to reveal a tall, masked male holding a sobbing woman at gunpoint. He had her by the hair, and he was pressing the barrel of his gun to her temple.

"Our terms are that you and the other cops leave, and don't follow us when we get out of here. We'll take one hostage with us to ensure that happens. If we see any flashing lights in the rearview mirrors, this bitch's brains are going to be scattered all over the place."

Erwin didn't immediately answer. He said something to Mike in a low murmur, and then he lowered the megaphone and spoke in a loud, clear voice to the robber. "How many of you are there?"

"Three," came the answer. "So what's the deal, blondie? Are you going to accept our terms, or does this have to get nasty?"

"First off, the deal is that you don't refer to me as 'blondie'," Erwin said calmly. "That's a privilege reserved for my spouse alone. Secondly, we can't simply 'leave' and trust that your hostage of choice will be dropped off unharmed once you're out of city limits. If you'll agree to talk to me one-on-one, we can come to a more reasonable agreement. I think you know as well as I do that what you're currently asking isn't possible, so let's talk calmly...face to face. Agreed?"

The robber looked over his shoulder at someone inside the building out of sight, said something and then eyeballed Erwin again. All that Nick could make out of his features was that he had dark eyes of either a green or blue color.

"You can come in here and talk," the robber said, "but you can't come armed, and I'm not promising we'll go for whatever you're willing to offer, got it?"

Erwin nodded, still the very picture of calm. "Agreed. Give me a moment to disarm. I'll call the bank's business like when I'm ready to come in. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yeah. That'll work." The robber pulled his hapless victim back inside with him, closing the tinted glass door behind him and vanishing from sight.

"Dude, he totally burned that guy over the 'blondie' comment," Nick stated in awe, "and he _still_ got him to agree to let him in. I don't know how he did it! Most cops wouldn't be able to insult a hostage taker like that and get them to trust them in the same breath."

Dylan grinned. "Yeah. Dad's a great negotiator. How else would he have talked my baba into having twins after they'd already agreed not to have more kids?"

What happened next, however, was far beyond anything either young men were prepared for.

* * *

"Yeah Hange, I'm watching it." Levi glanced at the television. A spark of pride burned warm and hot inside of him as he observed the news broadcast detailing the hostage situation. "Erwin's going to handle it and...oh...oh, shit!"

Levi's jaw dropped as he saw his spouse leaving the bank with three masked robbers. This was not what he was anticipating. Not at all.

"Holy fuck, the crazy bastard exchanged himself as a hostage," blurted Levi.

" _Whaaaat?_ "

"You heard me, shitty-glasses! Look on the television! Erwin's letting them take him hostage in exchange for the civilians!"

There was a moment of silence on the other line, and then Hange found her voice again. "Um, okay. I can see that now. Good god, does that man ever have some balls."

"Shit," snapped Levi, glaring at the image of his mate being led into a black SUV. "Stupid fucker's gonna get himself killed and I'll be stuck raising the twins on my own."

"Or you could say something a little less selfish," Hange pointed out.

"Oi, don't you lecture me," growled Levi. "My idiot husband is offering his life up on a silver platter. It's irresponsible."

"Dear heart, I am _sure_ Erwin didn't do this just to give you an anxiety attack," Hange soothed. "He's trying to save lives. Maybe this was the only way that he could see to do that. Just take a deep breath and trust that Erwin knows what he's doing. He's been in law enforcement for years and he's trained for situations like this. Those robbers would be out of their mind to actually _kill_ him. Surely they have to know they'd get capital punishment in the blink of an eye."

Levi tried to draw a deep breath as his friend suggested. It was difficult, because his lungs felt half frozen. He considered himself pretty laid back about the dangers inherent in Erwin's job, but situations like this brought those risks into sharp relief...a cruel reminder that all it took was one little bullet to take his husband away from him. Levi knew it was selfish as Hange said, but all he could think about was what his life would be like as a single parent, without his alpha's reassuring, calming presence in his life.

 _~I've come to depend on him so much,~_ Levi realized.

Why it hadn't fully dawned on him until now was a mystery. He'd known he was deeply in love with the man, knew Erwin had a way of convincing him to do just about anything, but he hadn't considered himself dependent on him. It was so obvious. From the way Erwin helped him kick his drug habit to his way of calming him down when panic attacks struck, everything Levi had achieved since his kidnapping ordeal was thanks to Erwin's influence.

"I never would have made it this far if it weren't for him," murmured Levi, forgetting that he still had the phone to his ear.

"What was that?" Hange asked.

Levi shook himself out of it. "Nothing. I was just thinking out loud. I hope your hospital is ready to handle it if this results in Erwin getting injured."

"You know we are," she assured him. "Try not to think that way, though. I'm still watching the live broadcast and they've just announced that they're going to send air support to cut off the bank robbers. Smart move on their part. Those guys might have intimidated the police force out of following them on the ground, but they won't be able to outrun helicopters."

"And they might get trigger happy when that happens and blast a hole in Erwin's head," Levi pointed out.

"That...could be an issue," conceded Hange with a sigh.

Levi put a hand to his stomach, feeling nausea strike. The twins would be home from school soon, and he had no idea how to tell them that their noble idiot of a dad got himself taken hostage and might not make it home alive.

"I've got to let you go, Hange," Levi said as levelly as he could. "I...need to think about what to tell the boys."

"My advice to you is not to tell them anything until you know more," she suggested. "Those robbers might just take Erwin a short distance out of the city limits and dump him off unharmed before the kids even make it home. Don't be rash. Remember how quick you were to jump to conclusions the day Erwin got shot? Don't write him off just yet, grump."

Levi grimaced at the reminder that he'd immediately assumed the worse when he felt the gunshot through the spiritual link he shared with his husband. Hange was right again; he'd been too fast to presume Erwin was going to die, simply because everything else good in his life had been taken from him.

"I'll think of what you've said. Goodbye, Hange."

* * *

Dylan knew he would never forget the moment he saw his dad being held at gunpoint and forced into the robbers' getaway vehicle. For a brief moment, Erwin's gaze met his and the calm in his eyes was almost eerie to behold. That one look had told Dylan to be patient, to be brave and to keep his wits about him. Mike came up to him as the vehicle carrying the three bandits and his dad took off.

"Don't worry," said the deputy chief softly. "Erwin knows what he's doing, no matter how confusing his actions might seem to the rest of us."

"Why isn't anyone giving chase?" Nick asked.

"Nanaba is getting her helicopter ready to pursue them," explained Mike. "We'd already planned for the possibility of needing aerial support. I just didn't know we'd be using it to rescue our chief. We aren't following on the ground because it would put Erwin in too much danger."

"But if they see a police chopper following them, won't that put him in danger too?" Dylan demanded, breaking into a sweat. This was all too real, and his fear for his dad's life was difficult for him to muffle.

"We're going to keep it at a distance," explained Mike. "Avoid following too closely. The objective is to keep them in sight for the time being, not to engage. If they feel cornered they might do something reckless, and we don't want that."

"I want to ride with," insisted Dylan.

Mike nodded. He took his radio in hand, adjusted the channel and spoke into it. "Nanaba, what's your twenty?"

"I'll be there in three minutes," answered the woman. "We're tracking the suspects' vehicle through satellite relay, too. They're not going to give us the slip easily. Over."

No sooner did her response come through than they heard the whirring blades of a chopper approaching from the west. Dylan's mouth dropped open. He realized that Nanaba must have been waiting on a rooftop somewhere nearby with that helicopter the entire time, for her to come with it so quickly. The Mitras police force were even more organized than he'd thought.

"All right, let's board," Mike said once the chopper landed in the cleared area of the street behind the barricade. "You first, Dylan. Nick, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. We need one seat open for the chief."

"I understand." Nick patted Dylan's shoulder. "Good luck."

Nanaba lifted back off as soon as Dylan and Mike were securely buckled in. She started off in the direction the robbers had gone, and it wasn't long before they were able to spot the suspect vehicle driving down the highway. It was speeding and zipping from lane to lane; the robbers obviously weren't taking any chances of pursuit and they were trying to put as much distance between them and law enforcement as possible.

"How much did they make off with?" Nanaba asked.

"An estimate of about five-hundred thousand," said Mike. "They'd have gotten more if they'd hit a larger bank, but I suppose they didn't want to push their luck trying."

"These days so much of everyone's finances are digital," reasoned Dylan. "Cyber robbery would have gotten them more."

"Good point," agreed Nanaba. "I guess they didn't have the hacking know-how to try that, though."

"Not too close, Nanaba," Mike reminded. "Keep us far enough away that they can't identify us as a police aircraft."

"Got it. We'll have support in the air in five minutes. They'll take a wider berth and circle around so we can surround the perps."

"First we have to let them drop Erwin off. Once he's safely out of the vehicle, we'll focus on apprehension."

Dylan's mouth thinned. "And what if they don't drop him off, sir? How do we handle it if they decide to keep him as a hostage and try to cross the border with him?"

"Then we'll have to improvise and stop them before that happens," Mike answered. "We're going to do our best to ensure nothing happens to the chief, Dylan. We need you to stay calm, though. This isn't the first time Erwin has taken on the role of the hostage to ensure the safety of civilians."

"It isn't?" Dylan blinked in surprise. He'd never heard of his dad doing something like this before. Maybe even Levi didn't know about it.

"No, he did it way back when we'd all just graduated from the academy," Nanaba answered before Mike could. "There was a situation with an illegal immigrant from Marley. They tried to pick him up to process his deportation, and when he found out they were coming he took his neighbors hostage. Turns out he was a wanted man in his own country and he'd come to Paradis to escape law authorities."

"So what happened?" asked Dylan. "Did he kill anyone?"

"Not in this situation, but he had murder charges against him in his home country. Erwin basically pulled the same stunt back then that he did now." Nanaba adjusted a knob on her console. "That's to say he used that charm of his to convince the hostile to let the family go and take him instead."

"And you guys eventually caught him?" guessed Dylan.

Nanaba compressed her lips, and Mike dropped his gaze. The alpha male spoke next. "It didn't go well for him. He ended up buried."

"Oh. Uh, I might regret asking, but how did he die?"

Mike glanced at him, and he hesitated. "I don't think that's for us to tell you. As your dad once we get him back."

"He killed him," stated Dylan. A shiver passed through him. "Dad had to kill the guy. Is that what you don't want to tell me?"

"Sometimes cops have to make hard calls for the good of the community," advised Nanaba, "and sometimes that means we have to put down a dangerous person to keep people safe. Let's just hope you never have to make that choice, kiddo."

Dylan fell silent. He _would_ ask Erwin what happened with that Marleyan guy, he decided. First they had to get Erwin back safely, though.

* * *

Now that he thought on it, Erwin wasn't so sure his spur of the moment decision had been the right one. Yes, he'd kept the perpetrators from harming any hostages, but now his precinct's hands were even more tied than before. That was how the nightmare happened the last time he offered himself up as a hostage. His people were more reluctant to make a move against the criminal while he had one of their own in his hands. Erwin still remembered the shock on the man's face when the struggle ensued and the gun went off. Erwin had come out of it unscathed, but the perp ended up in a body bag.

Of course, his conversation with these bandits wasn't improving his chances of getting safely out of this. He'd told them that they had a choice: they could either take him hostage in exchange and procure better leverage by doing so, or they could take their chances with a civilian and make their capture more likely to happen. He then promised them that if a single civilian got harmed, he would personally sign their execution order.

The vow for leniency should his people apprehend them probably didn't amount to much in the face of the threatening challenge Erwin had issued. Two of them were watching him like a pair of hawks, never taking their eyes off him as the third drove the SUV. The look in their eyes—the only visible parts of their faces—told Erwin that they didn't intend to keep their part of the bargain and let him go. If he were to venture a guess, their plans were to kill him and dump his body somewhere once he was of no further use to them.

Erwin would have been lying if he said he wasn't afraid, but death wasn't really the source of that fear. Never seeing his family again was what truly scared him. Never attending the twins graduation, never holding his first grandchild, never getting the chance to perhaps have one more baby with Levi.

Never seeing that subtle, sweet little smile Levi sometimes bestowed upon him when Erwin said or did something that amused him.

Erwin dropped his gaze, and he swallowed. His face remained impassive, but inside he was starting to lose his composure. Desperation was rising within him, and his calculating mind started searching for possible ways out of this mess. He knew that at least one of these men was an alpha. He was outnumbered three to one. He could put up a struggle, but all three of them were armed and he wasn't. In addition, they'd bound his wrists behind his back with zip ties. Erwin knew the trick to getting out of that kind of restraint, but he doubted he could pull it off without betraying what he was doing to his captors.

"Do any of you have families?" he asked softly.

The two guarding him glanced at each other briefly, then settled their gaze wordlessly back on him.

"I do," Erwin told them. "Three boys. The eldest is training at the academy, and the younger two are still in grade school. I'm hoping that at least one of them will become a doctor or a lawyer, though I'm sure that sounds cliché."

They still remained silent, but Erwin saw the driver glance back at him through the rearview mirror. His brown eyes looked faintly troubled, and then they focused on the road again.

"I would hate for all three of them to follow in my footsteps," Erwin went on, feeling like he might be making a bit of headway. "It's a dangerous line of work, and often thankless. I want better for my sons. I want them to do something safer, something that pays better so that they can live full lives and provide easily for any family they may one day have. When I joined the force, I didn't think I was ever going to have a family. Now that I do, I look at things a little differently. I've been saving up for retirement. I would like to rest."

"You think you're gonna get sympathy from us by talking about your family?" the robber to Erwin's left asked. He nudged the blond in the ribs with his gun. "You should have thought of them before this happened, Chief. If you'd stepped down when you had your first kid, none of this would be happening to you right now."

"You make a fair point," agreed Erwin. "If I'd been less uncertain of the future, I would have retired early or quit my job. Unfortunately, bills still needed to be paid and I still felt my calling. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, they say. I could have learned a new skill set or trade to provide for my family, but I stuck with what I knew instead."

"Is that what you're going to have put on your epitaph?" asked the robber on the right. " _'Here lies Erwin Smith: He stuck with what he knew'_?"

"That's enough, Pete," called the driver over his shoulder.

"Why'd you use my fucking name, asshole?" barked the right-hand guy.

The one on Erwin's left suddenly tugged his mask up and off of his head, revealing a long face, short-cropped brown hair and hazel eyes. He had unremarkable features, and Erwin picked him out to be a beta type by his scent.

"I don't think it matters if he sees our faces or hears our names now," said the revealed bandit. "Do you guys?"

Any doubt Erwin had in his mind that the plan was to put an end to him was erased by that simple gesture. He heard the driver make a frustrated sound, and he was also certain that the man wasn't completely on board with murdering him.

"Well, that's done it," groused the driver. "Why'd you have to go and do that? Now we've got no damned choice."

"There's always a choice," Erwin corrected, his voice smooth and calm despite his increasing desperation. "You do realize what happens to cop killers when they're caught, don't you? It's an instant capital punishment sentence. Your lives up until the moment they give you lethal injection won't be worth much, either. The penal system treats inmates convicted of killing an officer very harshly. You'll probably welcome death by the end."

Erwin thought the guy that had taken his mask off went slightly pale. The one named Pete narrowed his eyes on Erwin. "You keep bouncing from trying to be Officer Friendly to tossing threats at us."

"I'm not tossing any threats," countered Erwin. "I'm informing you of a harsh reality. If you follow through with our agreed upon arrangement and drop me off unharmed somewhere, I can assure you'll get a much lighter sentence, should you get caught. Five to ten in prison is much better than death row, wouldn't you say?"

"Five to ten?" repeated the driver.

"Yes." Erwin nodded. "Perhaps not even that much, depending on your criminal background. If this is the first robbery you've all committed and you have no previous felonies or murder charges against you, you could be up for parole in as little as three years. Even less than that if you were to turn yourselves in and return the stolen money."

"Guys, maybe we should listen to him," urged the driver.

"Bullshit," snapped Pete. "He's trying to trick us, that's all. We've kidnapped a cop. You think they're gonna just give us a slap on the wrist after that?"

"It was your idea to take him hostage," the driver pointed out. "Look man, I was in this for the money. Killing anyone wasn't part of the plan! Let alone the chief of fucking police!"

"You pointed the gun same as us," shouted the unmasked one. "You went along with it all, Trey! Don't pussy out on us now or I swear to God I'll put lead through the back of your head myself!"

"This is getting out of hand!" yelled the driver. "Listen to yourself! If we kill this guy, our chances of making a clean break go out the goddamned window! It'll turn into a nation-wide manhunt! Where the hell do you think we can go besides over the border if that happens, and that's assuming we can even _make_ it there!"

"I've heard enough of this shit," stated Pete. He took aim at Erwin's head. "Let's just get it over with and ditch him. We're far enough away now to make it to the switch point and get our other set of wheels. From there, all we've got to do is keep moving and stay under the radar."

Erwin listened to them bickering back and forth, and his heart sank at the mention of the "switch point". If they exchanged this automobile for another one, it would be harder for law enforcement to track them down before they crossed the border. It might buy them enough time to trade out cars yet again later on, thereby making their trail even colder.

It was now or never. He'd sufficiently put doubts in their minds and stirred dissent amongst them. If he didn't take advantage of their current distraction, he would never see his beloved omega or his sons again.

"There is _one_ other thing you could do," Erwin said, readying himself. He tensed his arms, taking advantage of the way he'd turned his wrists when they'd bound them behind his back with the zip ties.

Pete glanced at him in annoyance. "What now?"

"Buckle up."

Both Pete and the unmasked guy gave him a blank look, and Erwin moved with lightning speed. He bent forward, slammed his fists against the small of his back and snapped the ties binding his wrists. At the same time, he head-butted Pete in the nose, and he kicked out at the other guy's throat to slam the back of his head against the window. The force of the blow cracked the glass, and the unmasked robber's eyes crossed. He fell limp, Pete dropped his gun to instinctively cover his crunched nose with an exclamation of pain and surprise, and Erwin gave him no chance to recover.

"Holy shit," shrieked the driver in a high-pitched, panicked voice. He swerved on the road, and Erwin nearly fell face-first into Pete's lap, but he righted himself, grabbed the man's discarded gun and hit him upside the temple with it.

Now only the driver was conscious, and the man was scrabbling for his weapon. He stopped when Erwin pressed the barrel of his newly acquired firearm against the back of his head.

"Don't try it, son."

"Fuck," gasped the driver, locking eyes with Erwin in the rearview mirror. "Are you g-going to shoot me?"

"Not unless you force me to," reasoned Erwin calmly. "Now, pull the vehicle over to the shoulder of the highway. Nice and slow. Put it into park, keep your hands on the steering wheel where I can see them and be as still as the dead while I get out and restrain you. If you have a cell phone, I'll take it to make a phone call. Is any of that unclear to you?"

"No sir."

Erwin wrinkled his nose when he detected the smell of urine wafting up from the driver's crotch. "Good. Now slow the car down and—"

Suddenly, a road sign smashed into the SUV's windshield. Erwin had time to realize that in his distraction with having a gun to the back of the head and looking at him through the mirror, the driver had drifted off the road. The man turned the steering wheel in a panicked attempt to right their trajectory, which made them fishtail and hit the safety railing on the curb in the road they were on.

"Pull it together, damn it!" barked Erwin, but it was too late. The wheel struck the railing and the SUV was suddenly flipping. The world turned end-over end, and the only one in the car that was buckled in was the driver. Erwin saw a confusing jumble of grass and sky, his head knocked against one of his unconscious fellow passengers in the back seat and then they were upside-down, skidding along the highway with a teeth-rattling shriek of metal.

* * *

"Shit," cursed Nanaba. She adjusted the mic on her headset and spoke into it. "We've got an officer down. Repeat, officer down! The getaway vehicle we've been trailing went out of control. Get emergency rescue and medical personnel to my coordinates immediately!"

Dylan's eyes popped wide, and he started unbuckling his safety belt, intending to get up and look through the cockpit window himself. Mike turned around in his copilot seat to issue a stern command to the cadet.

"Stay seated and buckled in, Dylan!"

"What happened?" demanded the young alpha. "Is Dad all right? Can you guys see him?"

Mike and his wife peered ahead at the highway wreckage, both straining for visual confirmation of that question. Mike answered first, having the sharper vision of an alpha to his advantage. "I see someone lying in the road a few feet away from the SUV, but I can't tell if it's Erwin or one of the robbers. We need to get closer."

"I'm taking her down," announced Nanaba. "Emergency response is on its way. We may not be able to wait for them if there's a risk of that car going up in flames and Erwin's trapped inside of it, though."

"Get us down there, then," urged Mike.

Nanaba banked left and started descending at an angle. It was a rather sloppy landing compared to what Dylan recalled of the last time she'd piloted a chopper he was riding in. It jarred him, but he hardly cared. As soon as the helicopter was on the ground, he unbuckled his seat belt, unlocked the passenger door and jumped out onto the highway. His companions were right behind him as the young man sprinted for the wreckage, yelling for Erwin. There was smoke rising from the crushed front end of the SUV, which gave Dylan all the more reason to be alarmed.

"Dad! Dad, where are you?"

He could see that the man that had been thrown from the car wasn't Erwin, so he kept going for the vehicle.

"Dylan, not so fast," warned Mike, catching up with him and grabbing him by the shoulder. "Let me handle this. You help Nanaba direct traffic around it and I'll call for you if I need help."

Dylan reluctantly did as Mike advised. People were skirting around the wreck slowly, staring with wide eyes and open mouths as they passed by. Dylan's hands were shaking as he ushered cars past with Nanaba's help. She was talking to someone on her headset as she directed traffic.

"One suspect got thrown," Nanaba was saying. "I don't know what happened, but something made them lose control of the car and it flipped over. Deputy Chief Zacharius is investigating the vehicle for survivors now."

"Found him," shouted Mike. He was on his hands and knees by the upturned automobile, and his left hand was already cut and bleeding from contact with some broken glass. "He's conscious. Chief, can you move? Here, take my hand. That's it, I've got you. Wait...hold up."

Mike looked back at his companions. "His foot's caught on something. Nan, come help us out."

"Keep the traffic flow moving until help comes and blocks off the road," Nanaba instructed Dylan. Then she went to her husband's side to help extract their chief from the wreck.

Dylan waved people along as he was told, but his gaze remained fixated on the efforts of his companions. He sighed with relief when he saw his dad's golden head emerge from behind the door Mike had pried open, significantly less immaculate than usual. Erwin crawled out with his friends' help, and he stood up stiffly like a frail old man. He had a cut to his forehead, and a mussed lock of blond hair was sticking to the blood dripping from it. There was a hole torn through his right pant leg at the knee, and that too had a smear of blood on it.

Dylan forgot his orders to focus on directing traffic. He jogged over to his companions, looking his dad up and down for signs of any broken bones or more serious injuries.

"Dad, what happened?" Dylan asked, panting slightly from a combination of anxiety and exertion.

"I gave them a talking to," coughed Erwin. He smirked painfully at his son. "About the hazards of not wearing seatbelts."

"What a time to be cracking jokes," sighed Dylan. "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

Erwin ran his hands over his body experimentally, leaning against Mike's solid frame for support. His hands were trembling the slightest bit, contradicting his dry, calm tone of voice. "Everything seems to be more or less in working order, but I'm definitely ready to begin planning my retirement."

"So what _did_ happen, sir?" asked Nanaba.

Erwin put his arm around Dylan's shoulder as the younger male replaced Mike as his support. "I had good reason to believe my life was in serious peril. They didn't intend to drop me off alive, so I instilled some doubts in their minds. When they started arguing over what to do with me, I took advantage of the distraction and made my move. The wreck obviously wasn't the intended outcome. The driver stopped paying attention to the road when I put up a fight."

"I'll go and see if the other two in there are alive," informed Mike. "Nanaba, check the pulse of the guy that got thrown."

"Got it."

While they went to do that, Dylan helped his dad limp over to the helicopter. He assisted Erwin up into it so that he could take a seat inside, and he sat down in the other passenger seat next to his.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," accused Dylan severely. "Not just with the crazy hostage idea you came up with either. Sometimes I think you're just plain nuts, Dad."

"Sometimes I think you may be right," sighed Erwin. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep," warned Dylan. "If you've got a concussion, that could be dangerous. Let a paramedic check you out before you nod off."

"I was just resting my eyes," excused Erwin. "I'm a bit dizzy."

"All the more reason to try and stay awake," insisted Dylan. "Are you having any trouble breathing? Any sharp pains when you inhale or exhale?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I didn't crack any ribs. I'm just banged up." Erwin opened his eyes again and looked at Dylan. "You look so much like your father right now. You even sound like him. I could almost mistake you for him."

Dylan's look of worry increased. "That just gives me more reason to keep an eye on you. I hope you aren't getting delirious."

"I was just making an observation," observed Erwin. "Speaking of your father, have you spoken with him at all since this started? Does Levi know what happened?"

"I haven't had time to call him or anyone else," answered Dylan. "I was too busy worrying about your safety. I'll call him as soon as the ambulance gets here and someone's looking you over."

"Worry wart," teased Erwin.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Erwin's at it again, trying to get himself dismembered or otherwise maimed!


	5. Chapter 5

Levi got the news that Erwin was recovered from the hostage situation and in the hospital getting some medical care. Dylan was the one to call him, and he reassured Levi that Erwin was going to be okay, suffering only some superficial injuries. He explained what happened to his father, and Levi hung up the phone with him just as his youngest sons came through the door.

"We're home!" Kolby announced, strolling into the dining room to put his backpack on the table.

"With homework," added Glen in a glum tone of voice. His feet dragged as he joined his brother at the table to get started on said homework.

"Don't worry about that right now," Levi told them. "We've got to make a trip to the hospital. Get your jackets and get into my car."

Both of the twins stared at him, and Levi elaborated further. "Your dad was in a traffic accident at work today. It's nothing serious so don't panic. He just got a little bruised and cut up, so they're treating him at the hospital now."

"How did he get into an accident?" Kolby asked. "Did he get hit by a car directing traffic or something?"

Levi hesitated. He had two choices available to him: he could either embellish the truth and tell the boys Erwin was just riding somewhere with friends when it happened, or he could be straight with them. He wasn't in the habit of deliberately lying to his kids, though. They'd grown up knowing all the proper names for body parts, they knew there was no Santa Clause and they understood that Erwin's job could be dangerous.

"Look, I'll level with you," he said at last, pulling up a chair at the table. "Your dad was handling a hostage situation downtown at a bank that was being robbed. He offered himself as a hostage so that the robbers would let the civilians go. They took him with them when they tried to make their getaway. I guess they thought the police would just let them go if they had their chief as a hostage. Anyway, something happened while they were trying to escape, and they lost control of the car. It flipped over."

Both boys' jaws dropped, and Glen predictably blurted out his thoughts without censorship. "Holy shit!"

"Oi, watch your mouth," warned Levi.

"Is he really okay?" asked Kolby anxiously.

"Yes, he's really okay. I swear the man's got more lives than a cat. I don't know how he made it through that crash without more than some bruises and cuts, but he did and the hospital's not going to keep him for overnight observation. I'm sure you guys would rather come with me to pick him up than stay here and start on your homework."

"Yeah," agreed the boys in unison. They immediately got out of their seats and headed for the door.

Levi also stood up to follow them, but he paused for a moment when he felt his stomach churn again with nausea. He swallowed a couple of times, waited for it to settle down and then collected his keys before heading out the door.

* * *

"Kids!" Erwin smiled at his boys as the twins came running into the examination room with Levi coming behind them.

"Papa told us what happened," Glen informed him as he climbed onto the bed with Erwin and gave him a hug.

"Hey, don't smush him," advised Kolby to his brother. "He's probably sore right now, imp."

"I'm fine," assured Erwin. "Just some scratches."

He ruffled both boy's hair. "How was school today?"

"Same as usual," answered Glen.

"I had fun in PE," said Kolby.

"Did you?" Erwin was a bit surprised to hear that. Kolby wasn't really a sporty kid. He preferred reading over most physical activities, though he did enjoy riding his bike and tossing Frisbees.

"Yes. Coach was home sick today, so the substitute just let us watch a movie."

"Wasn't that nice of them," remarked Erwin dryly, now understanding why Kolby had fun.

"Guys," Dylan said to his brothers, "why don't we give Dad and Baba a few minutes alone and go find a vending machine?"

Glen shrugged. "I'm not hungry, but okay."

"If you don't start eating better, you're never going to get bigger," predicted Dylan. "Come on, it's on me."

"Don't overdo it," Levi warned. "I don't want their appetites for dinner spoiled by candy, got it?"

"I'll use moderation," promised Dylan with a smile. He took his brother's hands and led them out the door, closing it behind him.

Erwin met Levi's eyes once they were alone, and he could see the frustration in them. "Before you start to lecture me, you should know that I didn't plan for the day to go this way. I was only thinking of the safety of the people in the bank. I definitely didn't wake up this morning thinking to myself: _'Gee, I think I'll get kidnapped and wreck a car today.'_ "

"I know you didn't plan it," Levi said. He poked Erwin in the side, but he backed off when the blond winced. "You idiot. You never really _plan_ these things. They just always seem to happen to you."

"Hey, it's been a long time since I've had any serious incidents in the field," protested Erwin.

"Doesn't make it any easier to cope with when they happen," Levi shot back. He sighed, and his brows pinched in his customary, subtle way of expressing concern. "This is the second time I thought I was going to lose you. Did you put any thought into your family when you decided to martyr yourself?"

Erwin sobered. "Of course I did. As a matter of fact, you and the boys were all I could think about once the deal was made. I realized I had made an error in judgment as soon as the robbers drove off with me, but by then it was too late. The car accident happened because I was desperate to live, desperate to see you and the kids again. In the past, I never would have second guessed myself for taking an action like this, but things were different then. I didn't have anyone to come home to at night. Now I have four times the reason to keep myself alive than I did back then."

The answer seemed to pacify Levi somewhat. "So then you did this out of old habits?"

Erwin nodded. He reached out to caress his husband's comely, pale face. "Yes. Believe me, it wasn't because I had any interest in leaving this world and the family we've raised."

"What about the fuckers that took you hostage?" asked the omega. "Did they all pull through or did karma smack at least one of them good?"

"The driver died," answered Erwin with a frown. "That's both unfortunate and ironic to me."

Levi hopped up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Why's that?"

"Unfortunate because he was the only half-decent human being of the bunch of them. Ironic because he was the only one in the vehicle that had a seatbelt on when the car flipped."

"Tch. The guy robbed a bank and plotted to kill you, and you think he was decent?"

Erwin smiled at his mate. "Actually, he was the only one _against_ killing me. I got the feeling that he was trapped by circumstance. It doesn't matter now, though. He paid the ultimate price for his crime."

"And hopefully the other two will also," muttered Levi.

"That depends on the judge and the jury. I doubt they'll get the death penalty unless they have a record for murder. They'll face around ten years prison time otherwise, by my reckoning."

"So they'll be incarcerated in the same place as my uncle," mused Levi. A wicked glint shone in his stormy eyes. "Maybe they'll end up dead after all."

"Levi, do _not_ tell Kenny about this when you visit him again," Erwin stated firmly. "I'm sure the temptation to let him loose on these men is a strong one, but it would make you an accessory to murder. Your uncle isn't your attack dog."

"I was kidding," Levi said flatly. He shrugged and he hopped off the bed. He suddenly put a hand to his stomach with a grimace.

"What's the matter?" Erwin asked him, sensing his quiet distress.

"Just heartburn or something from worrying my ass off about you again," excused Levi. "It's been coming and going all day. I think you're giving me an ulcer."

"I'm sorry to have scared you. I'll make it up to you somehow."

The omega looked at Erwin again. "The best way for you to do that would be to quit this gig and find something that's not going to require you to dodge bullets or flip cars."

Erwin chuckled. "Funny you should say that. I've been thinking of bumping up my retirement plans."

"Really?" Levi tilted his head. "What would you want to do if you retire? Any thoughts?"

"I could become an academy instructor, at least until I figure out something else. The pay isn't bad and I would still be in my element, minus the bullets and rolling cars."

"Hmm. Well, if you decide to go ahead with that plan, I'm all for it." Levi bent over to kiss Erwin on the mouth. "I'm going to go find the kids and make sure Dylan's not letting them stuff their faces. He's bad about saying no when they turn on the charm."

* * *

After getting a full examination, Erwin was released from the hospital and he took a few days off work to rest up. The holidays were coming up, and with them Levi's birthday. Levi didn't particularly feel like making a big deal out of his birthday this year, but he agreed to have a gathering of family and friends for the event and Christmas. This of course meant they had to get started on planning, which was one of the things Levi hated about hosting social events.

As the end of the month approached, Levi began to get concerned over the unusual fatigue he'd started suffering since around the time the bank robbery happened. He was also finding himself adverse to certain smells, experiencing daily nausea and most telling of all, his nipple sensitivity increased. He came one night just from having Erwin play with them, and that was a major warning sign for him.

He was in the bathroom one morning after seeing the twins off to school and cleaning up from breakfast. He'd gotten sick again, losing his recently consumed pancakes in the process. As he rinsed his mouth out after brushing his teeth, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe he was imagining it, but his skin looked softer and smoother to his eyes.

"It can't be," he whispered with a frown. He wiped his hands off and put one of them on his belly, shaking his head. "No fucking way."

He couldn't blow it off, though. Either the impossible had happened, or something was really wrong with him. A simple at-home test wasn't enough to satisfy Levi; he needed to know without a doubt...needed a full examination for process of elimination. He experienced conflicting feelings of anticipation and dread as he got his cell phone and dialed Hange's clinic to set up an appointment. He would call in sick for the day once he finished with that. This was more important than making his work shift.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Hange came into the examination room with some test results and Levi sat up straighter on the examination table.

"Well?" he demanded. "What is it? Do I have a cancer growth or something?"

Hange hesitated for a minute. "Well, I have good news and bad news, depending on your perspective."

"Give me the bad news first, then." Levi braced himself.

"Okay. The bad news is that you _do_ have a growth."

Levi briefly shut his eyes. His mind started putting together pictures of him repeating his mother's history and ending up withering away in the hospital. Having his sons see him like that was definitely not what he wanted for them.

"What's the good news?" he asked softly. "It's treatable? Think you can remove it and put it in remission?"

"Hmm. Well, it can definitely be removed and that would fix your symptoms, but I don't think you really want to do that."

He forked his brows and stared at her. "Why the hell wouldn't I want a tumor removed, shitty-glasses? Make some sense. You think I'm gonna adopt it or something?"

"Considering it's not a tumor but a baby, yes. I think you might want to keep it."

His mouth snapped shut, but Levi wasn't completely surprised. He'd just been in denial because medically, it shouldn't have been a possibility. "How can that be? I'm fixed."

"My first concern was that it could be a tubal pregnancy," Hange explained, "hence why I did the full range of scans to be certain. Fortunately that isn't the case, or we'd have no choice but to abort it. Do you recall me telling you that in some rare cases, tubes can fuse back together again over time?"

"Shit. So that's what happened?"

Hange nodded. "I'm afraid so. Unless you really want to terminate, we can do the procedure again after this baby comes. If you want additional reassurance, you could talk to Erwin about getting snipped as well. That would fully eliminate future unplanned pregnancies."

Levi rubbed his forehead. He mentally reviewed the last time he'd had a heat or felt that nagging mating call, and he realized the former must have been when conception occurred. It wasn't a long heat, wasn't particularly intense, but it happened and he and Erwin spent a weekend taking care of the matter. That had to be it.

"Looks like Erwin's going to get that last kid he's been not-so-subtly hinting about after all," muttered Levi. He looked up at Hange as she approached. She looked like she wanted to congratulate him, but she was too prudent to do so when it was obvious he was conflicted. "All right, can you at least tell me if there's just one kid this time, or am I going to be having a litter?"

"It's too early for that yet," said Hange in an apologetic tone. "We can find that out once you're far enough along to have your dating scan and confirm your due date. Until then, just follow the old routine. Start on your prenatal vitamins, come in for your appointments on time, eat right and try to get enough rest. Once we know more, we can work out what kind of birthing plan you want to go with this time around. Maybe a home birth would be more to your liking?"

"That depends on whether or not you can make a house call when the time comes," said Levi, "and I'm not going natural, whether I do it at home or here. Especially if it's going to be another set of twins."

"I understand. There's also water births to consider, Levi. Lots of people are choosing that method these days. The lesser gravity pull seems to make birthing easier for some parents."

Levi frowned. "Push my kid out into a pool? Wouldn't that drown him to death?"

"Not at all," explained Hange. "Babies breathe amniotic fluid until they come out and get their airways cleared for their first breath. It's safe."

"Then I guess I'll discuss it with the stupid titan that did this to me again," groused the omega. He huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "He always gets his way, doesn't he?"

Hange laughed, and she patted him consolingly on the shoulder. "Not to nitpick my dear, but you're half responsible for your condition. I'm sure Erwin didn't sneak up and do you in your sleep."

"Whatever."

"Give yourself time," suggested Hange, "and for what it's worth, your hormone levels aren't as high as they were when we tested you after you conceived the twins. I don't think you need to worry about another multiple birth this time."

"Let's hope you're right," sighed Levi. As surly as he was over it, the truth was that a part of him was excited. He'd been having some quiet doubts about letting the opportunity for one more kid pass him and Erwin by. He'd been blaming it mostly on his husband's expressed interest in another baby, and partly on his own feelings of nostalgia as their youngest kids approached puberty.

"Can I get dressed and get out of here now?" Levi asked. "I want to start planning accordingly and figure out how I'm going to tell Erwin."

"Of course. I'll set up your vitamin prescription while you do that and send you home with them. How is Glen doing, by the way? Is he leveling out yet?"

"He's a little better," informed Levi. "He hasn't had another heat yet, though. I guess we'll wait and see how he does when the next one hits."

"Well, just keep it in mind that I'm here if you need me."

Levi looked at her, and the frustrated expression on his face faded with grudging gratitude. "Thanks."

* * *

Erwin returned home from work later that evening, around eight o'clock. He had some gifts in his trunk that he'd been gathering since the month before, but he hadn't had the opportunity to wrap them yet and he didn't trust Glen not to try and tear any of his open for an early peek. Tired from a long day and more Christmas shopping, he was eager to have something to eat, get a shower and go to bed.

"I'm home," he called as he walked through the door.

Levi was curled up on the couch with a steaming mug of chamomile tea. He turned to look at the blond as Erwin hung up his hat and joined him in the living room.

"Welcome home. There's some leftover Chinese takeout in the fridge. Didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"That's fine," assured Erwin. He walked over to the couch and bent over to kiss the crown of his mate's head. "Where are the boys? Playing in their room?"

"No, I sent them to spend the night with Penny."

"Oh. I forgot that this is the last day before the Christmas break starts." Erwin frowned a little. "Do you think the boys are getting a bit too old to have sleepovers with Penny?"

"Mike and Nanaba don't seem to think so." Levi shrugged. "The kids just change for bed separately in the bathroom. They don't all sleep in the same bed either, and they leave the door open. If Nanaba and Mike are fine with it, so am I."

"All right." Erwin stretched, and he walked into the kitchen to procure a serving of leftovers to warm up. "How was your day? Anything eventful happen at work?"

"No," answered Levi. "I didn't go to work today."

Erwin poked his head out of the kitchen. "Oh? I thought you were scheduled for the entire week."

"I was. I called in."

Erwin's frown returned. He opened up the containers of takeout and started spooning fried rice and sweet and sour pork onto a plate. He knew Levi hadn't been feeling a hundred percent lately. "Are you coming down with something, love?"

Levi joined him at the table once Erwin finished preparing his meal, and he had a seat across from him. "No, it's not a virus or anything. Congratulations, you fucker. You got your wish."

Erwin paused with his fork halfway to his lips. A piece of glazed meat fell off of it as he stared at Levi. "I beg your pardon?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "You've got some kind of superhuman sperm. I'm knocked up again."

Erwin's first reaction was to suspect Levi was having a go at him. "Is that a joke? Because if it is, it's mean."

"I'm completely serious," Levi answered. "Look into my eyes, blondie. I might be using some sarcasm, but I'm not toying with you."

Erwin stared at him harder. Levi could be very salty at times, especially when someone asked him what he thought was a stupid question. He was not, however, a cruel man despite his social ineptitudes. Erwin could feel Levi's sincerity through their link and see it in his eyes.

"It's true?" whispered Erwin. "You're really expecting?"

Levi nodded. "That's what I was doing today instead of going to work. I set up an appointment with Hange to get some tests run, because I thought it was something else. I thought maybe I had cancer. The notion that I could be pregnant did cross my mind, but it was a less likely possibility until Hange confirmed it for me."

"I've noticed that you've been tired lately," Erwin admitted. "I thought it was due to the stress of the holidays, coupled with the bank robbery incident and concern for Glen."

Levi nodded. "Anxiety and depression were also suspects in my mind. Usually for me, however, something triggers it. When I started feeling fatigued for no apparent reason and the sudden nausea attacks started, it made me consider there could be something physically wrong. Anyway, all of the possibilities I thought most likely were wrong and you're getting your wish to have another kid."

"But how could this have happened?" Erwin baffled. "And don't look at me that way. Before you say something facetious, I meant how did we conceive despite the procedure you had to prevent it? Hange said it was a complete success and we haven't had any unexpected surprises until now to contradict that prognosis."

Levi took another sip of his tea before answering. "Hange says my tubes grew back together, at least enough for one moment under the right conditions to give the big 'fuck you' to my sterilization procedure. Guess this one's fate."

Erwin tried hard not to smile. "You seem pretty accepting of it. Are you going to be all right with this, Levi?"

The omega sighed and shrugged. "Give me time to get used to it. Yes, I'm pissed that my choice was made for me again. Not by you, but by fucking nature. Still..."

He lowered his eyes in a way that made his countenance look beautiful to Erwin. "I did have some misgivings about never trying again," Levi went on. "As I told you; if it weren't for the risk of having more twins, I might have held off on calling it quits on more kids. I knew you wanted a few. I even thought four all together might be an acceptable number, as long as they were spaced out reasonably."

Erwin contained his exuberance over the situation, mindful of his partner's concerns and feelings. "Did Hange test for it? Are we...having another set of twins?"

"We won't know that until I go in for my first ultrasound, just like the last time," informed Levi. "Hange seems to think I'm not having twins this time based on my hormone levels, but we'll see."

"Well, she's been absolutely correct about most everything else so far," Erwin pointed out. "Maybe she's right."

"I really hope so." Levi paused, and he met Erwin's gaze. "I know how pathetically selfish I must sound right now. Anyone listening to this might think I don't care about our twins, the way I bitch about the possibility of having another set."

"I don't think that anyone who knows you and has seen you interact with our boys would think that," encouraged Erwin gently. "You are a very devoted and loving father, Levi. You simply know your own limits, and you've overcome so much already. Nobody would blame you for being reluctant to take on another challenge like raising a second pair of twins at this point in our lives. I know I don't."

While Levi never generally liked to express vulnerability, he did give Erwin's foot an affectionate nudge with his own beneath the table. "Thanks. Your opinion is the only one that really counts worth a shit, anyway."

* * *

Levi knew that his husband was trying to contain his bliss, and yet the man still had a subtle strut to his walk since their conversation. It wasn't obnoxious, certainly, but there was definitely more bounce to his step afterwards, and he of course started spoiling Levi like the idiot he was. Erwin bought expensive imported teas for him—all herbal of course, and known for benefits ranging from stress relief, stomach calming and improved circulation. Erwin also naturally started looking up baby items to design a new nursery, and Levi was quick to reprimand him when he caught him browsing the internet for such items three days after their conversation.

"Oi, where exactly do you plan to put all this shit you've thrown in your virtual cart? We haven't figured sleeping arrangements yet. Dylan's almost finished with his training and he's going to need his bedroom back once he's graduated."

"I know that," explained Erwin. "I was actually thinking of having an additional room built on. I spoke to a contractor about it, and he thinks we could easily get it done. We would lose a little back yard space, but it would solve the issue of where to put the nursery while Dylan is still living with us."

"You didn't even consult me?" Levi glared at him.

Erwin turned in his chair to look up at the omega...and he didn't have to look up very far, even from his sitting position. "Love, I was simply getting ideas from him. I planned to speak with you about it after the holidays and negotiate, but I didn't want to stress you. I have no intention of rushing Dylan out of our home, and these things I'm purchasing are going to be needed regardless. It's too bad we got rid of everything after the twins were no longer babies, but I honestly never expected us to be doing this again, despite my hopes to the contrary."

Levi calmed at that reasoning. "All right, I can give some wiggle room. Just don't have any of that stuff you're ordering delivered until after we've shared the news with everyone. I'd rather announce it in front of them all at once than have to tell them one by one and deal with all of the gushing and congrats again and again."

"One fell swoop, as we agreed." Erwin smiled. "Though I do wonder if you're up for the task on a day that's already stressful to you. We could wait until after the holidays and throw a beginning of the year barbecue or something."

Levi shook his head. "No. I'd rather get all of the stress out of the way at once. If you're worried I'll have a breakdown, don't. I can handle this. Even if I do start to get twitchy, I have you to do that sedating thing you've figured out through our link."

Erwin nodded. "Of course. Are you still angry with me?"

Levi cocked his head, not hiding his puzzled expression. "Angry with you? What gave you that idea?"

"Your reaction when you saw me planning purchases on this baby website, for one thing. Your way of delivering the news to me was fairly curt, too. Sometimes I can't tell if it's frustration due to stress that I'm feeling from you, or resentment toward me."

Levi checked a sigh. Even after all these years, Erwin sometimes suffered insecurities. He supposed he should be grateful to have a husband that still cared enough to worry about these things from time to time. Some couples stopped giving much of a damn about whether they made each other angry by this point in the relationship. It was sweet, really, the way Erwin still checked in to be sure he wasn't pushing his luck.

"No, I'm not mad at you." Levi combed his fingers through Erwin's golden hair. The strands were a little stiff due to the product Erwin used to keep his style in place, but it wasn't filmy or rough to the touch. "Granted I was pissed about you making plans without telling me, but you've always been a planner. I didn't realize you'd already gone so far, so I got pissy."

"Again, I wasn't trying to put anything into action without discussing it with you."

Levi nodded. "I know that. Guess I'm just more short tempered than usual."

"You're always short tempered," Erwin teased. Before Levi could make a comeback, he turned his chair around and caught the smaller man up, pulling him into his lap. "Don't run off in a huff. I was teasing."

Levi accepted that, albeit grudgingly. "Hope you're prepared for the mood swings I'm sure to start having as this pregnancy progresses."

Erwin put a protective hand over Levi's belly, and he kissed him softly. "I'm ready for that and more, lover. I'm prepared to give you massages, rub oil on your stomach and give you all of the attention I have with the past pregnancies. If you get a little moody, it's to be expected and it's worth it for this gift."

* * *

"Okay Glen, put the star on the top."

Erwin lifted his youngest son up so that the boy could reach the top of the Christmas tree, and he did as suggested. They'd waited until the last minute to put it up, due to their busy schedules and gift shopping rush. Erwin wondered why he still always did his shopping on the month of the holiday, rather than starting on it three months earlier so that he wasn't in such a hurry. He'd been quick to put up the light decorations on the house this year, but the inside of their home had been another matter.

"Okay, let's step back and have a look, gang," Dylan suggested once the star was in place. "Kolby, are you ready to turn on the lights?"

The older of the twins gave the thumbs-up, crouched over by the power outlet with the chord to the tree lights eagerly in hand. "Ready when you guys are."

"Okay," said Erwin. "One...two...three."

Kolby plugged in the chord, and the family watched the multicolored lights twinkle merrily into luminance. They had three different kinds of Christmas lights on the tree this year; one string of animated icicle lights in white, two strings of traditional bulbs and a string of bubble lights.

"Hey, looks great," commented Nick, coming to stand next to Dylan. He'd volunteered to help them decorate for the holiday gathering when he arrived with his partner.

"Yeah, it does look nice this year," agreed Levi. "Good work, everyone."

Erwin grinned, and then he impulsively scratched his head when the holly wreath he was wearing on top of it made his scalp itch. "I'm glad we found the culprit bulb that was keeping the one string from lighting up." He heard a car pull up in the driveway, and he checked his watch. It was about time for everyone to start showing up.

"I'll get the door," he offered after checking out the window and seeing Nanaba, Mike and Penny get out of the familiar black jeep. His stomach fluttered with nervous excitement. The plan was to announce Levi's pregnancy as soon as everyone sat down to dinner. As the time drew near, Erwin struggled not to look as happy and excited as he felt. He could finally celebrate openly once the news was out in the open...could finally talk to people about the new addition he and his spouse would be welcoming to their family. Hange of course already knew, but none of their other friends or family had any idea yet.

* * *

Everyone arrived with gifts to put under the tree for Secret Santa, along with something to contribute to the meal. Hange brought four bottles of non-alcoholic egg nog so that the kids could enjoy some too. Eren, Mikasa and Armin brought a big box of gingerbread cookies. Mike and Nanaba brought a candied walnut salad. Isabel and Farlan brought the green bean casserole they'd volunteered to make for the gathering, plus a set of fluted plastic holiday glasses for everyone to drink out of. Gunther brought deviled eggs. Dylan and Nick had brought a pumpkin pie and a pecan pie—both of which they'd picked up at the bakery, as neither of them knew how to make desserts and didn't have a kitchen in their dorm to even try.

Levi helped Erwin set everything out on the table, which they'd expanded using the two leaves that fit into it to make it longer for a large dining party. The dinner rolls were steaming, the turkey was carved and ready, the cranberry sauce was fragrant and beautifully red. The mashed potatoes and candied yams had turned out perfect, and the stuffing smelled so delicious it made Levi's mouth water.

Stuffing. He always craved stuffing when he was pregnant. Especially the cornbread kind that Erwin had made this year. Levi tried not to eyeball it like it was some sexy stripper he wanted to screw. His appetite had already increased with his condition, even as the smell of certain foods made him sick to his stomach. The latter was why they'd gone with only turkey this year and skipped the ham entirely. Something about the smell of baked ham churned Levi's stomach.

"All right everyone," Erwin said. "Take your seats and we can start digging in. Kids, grab your plates and tell us what you want on them."

The youngest participants filed up to get their plates and let the adults give them servings of the dishes they wanted. Penny made a face when her father spooned up some of the green bean casserole onto her plate without her consent, and Mike eyed her warningly.

"You need a vegetable," he told her. "You can't just eat stuffing, cranberry sauce and turkey, little girl."

"And you'd better eat everything on your plate before asking for seconds," added Nanaba.

Penny sighed and accepted the plate from her dad. Levi could empathize with her desire to eat mostly stuffing. He himself was getting impatient and he feared he would start to drool soon. As soon as the kids had their plates and went to the smaller table in the living room to start eating, Levi started spooning up some stuffing for himself.

"Wow, do you want some stuffing with your gravy, big bro?" Isabel teased when she saw how much of the meat juice sauce he was drizzling over the stuffing. "You'll turn it into stew if you keep it up!"

"Yeah, it's not like you to indulge so much," Farlan stated. "Even on the holidays, you usually eat like a bird. Did you smoke something green before we got here or what?"

Levi regarded his friends calmly, refraining from scolding Farlan for suggesting he'd gotten high before dinner. "No, I've just worked up an appetite finishing up all the interior decorations. I think I'm entitled to pig out just like the rest of you, if I want to."

"Sure you are," Gunther agreed readily. He grinned at Levi whilst helping himself to some mashed potatoes. "Though I wonder where you're going to put it all in that tiny frame of yours."

"Very funny," remarked Levi dryly. "My stomach's the same size as yours though, despite our difference in height."

"Levi can eat like a champion under the right circumstances," Erwin chuckled. "Which reminds me, he and I have an announcement to make to you all. Kids? Come back into the dining room for a moment. This is important."

The kids put aside their eating utensils and did as Erwin asked, situating themselves around the table behind the seated adults. "What is it, Dad?" Kolby asked.

Erwin stood up, and he took his holiday wine glass in hand and lifted it. "I want to propose a toast, first and foremost. This is a special time of year, and there's no better way to celebrate than in the company of those closest to us. A toast to all of you, and thank you for coming."

Levi checked a sigh. Erwin was stalling for dramatic effect, he realized. He was leading up to the biggest news, and there was no telling how many toasts he would make before finally dropping the bomb. Everyone raised their glasses and smiled at Erwin. Hange's eyes met Levi's across the table and she winked at him, smirking a bit. She knew what was up, clearly.

"And I would like to make a second toast to my husband," Erwin went on. "This day is doubly special because it commemorates the day that my Levi was born. Here's to you, Levi. Here is to your good heart, your determination and your strength of will. Here's to you coming into my life and being a constant light in it. May you see many more birthdays after this one."

Isabel hooted, and Eren tapped his fork against his plastic glass in agreement. The beverage containers were hoisted into the air once more.

"Thanks," Levi said, flushing a little. _~Get on with it, Blondie. You've already made me the center of attention. Don't drag it out all night until my stuffing gets cold. I want this over with.~_

"And finally," Erwin said as if sensing Levi's frustration, "I have one last toast to make. I was saving the best for last. Here's to Levi and I welcoming another blessing into our lives. We're expecting another child."

Dylan's jaw dropped, and so did his champagne. He inadvertently spilled most of it directly onto his food, and people got a glimpse of what complete and utter shock would have looked like on Levi's face, had he ever allowed it to manifest.

"Baba...you're pregnant?" Dylan cried, whipping his head to stare at Levi with an amazed smile on his lips.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Isabel in a squeal. "Levi, that is _so awesome_! I thought you guys weren't going to have anymore kids!"

"When did this happen?" Nanaba asked. "How far along are you?"

The room burst into exclamations and excitement as people bombarded the couple—especially Levi—with their questions. The twins hurried to Levi's side and started babbling at him in unison.

"A little brother?"

"Papa, why didn't you tell us before?"

"All right, everyone calm down," Levi said as patiently as he could. The only two people that weren't harassing him now were Hange and Mikasa; the former because she already knew and the latter because she was simply too dignified. "Yes, I'm expecting. Before any of you ask...no, it wasn't planned. The baby should come sometime in August. Erwin's been looking up contractors to build an additional room onto the house, so if any of you have connections we can use to cut costs, we'd appreciate it."

"Hey, planned or not planned it's great news," Dylan said. "You guys didn't plan on twins but look how great it turned out when you had Kolby and Glen!"

The subjects of his observation both stared at Glen in shock, and Levi barely refrained from cursing and going over to smack his eldest over the back of the head for his brutal verbal misstep. Erwin took care of the matter for him, though.

"What Dylan means," explained the blond to his sons, "is that we weren't expecting to have two babies when we conceived. You _were_ planned, kids. Don't misunderstand your brother's comment. We simply didn't know that there was a chance for twins when we tried for you."

"Ah, yeah," Dylan revised, flushing with embarrassment. "Don't listen to me, guys. I just wasn't thinking when I spoke."

"How we feel about any of our kids isn't based on whether your dad and I were actively trying to conceive you," Levi pointed out. "If it's meant to be, it happens. Just because me and Erwin thought we were through having kids doesn't mean this one is going to be treated any differently. I'd better not ever find out about any of you telling him he wasn't wanted in a moment of sibling rivalry, got it?"

"How do you know it's just going to be one?" Glen asked. "Maybe you'll have twins again, Papa."

Levi briefly met Hange's eyes, who shook her head subtly as reinforcement to her claims that she didn't have reason to believe Levi was carrying two babies.

"It's not likely," Levi said after a moment. "However, we're doing our best to be prepared, whatever the case. We'll know in a month or so when I go in for my first ultrasound."

"So we're not going to have to share our bedroom with the new baby?" Glen asked hopefully.

"No, we wouldn't do that to you," Erwin assured him. "That's why we're having another room built onto the house. A small one, big enough for a nursery or small bedroom. That way your brother Dylan still has his room available, and you two won't be invaded."

"What are you going to do once I move out?" asked Dylan. "Don't get me wrong; I love you guys and I don't plan on leaving immediately, but eventually I have to get a place of my own, right?"

"When that happens, we can move one of the twins into your bedroom so everyone gets their own room," answered Levi. "Or if the twins are content to keep sharing, we'll move the baby into your room and convert the nursery into a home office."

"I'd like a room of my own," stated Glen. When his brother gave him a semi hurt look, the young omega shrugged. "I'll still be right next to you. Don't be glum about it. Don't you want some privacy eventually?"

Kolby nodded reluctantly. "I guess so."

Levi felt for the boy. It was ironic that the older boy was the less mature one, right now. Not that Kolby wasn't a responsible kid; he always did as he was told and watched over his little brother. He just had feelings of attachment that Glen seemed to be getting over, now that he'd started puberty. Kolby didn't have any adult stirrings yet, so he probably couldn't grasp the concept of his twin desiring more privacy.

Levi tried not to think of some of the reasons behind Glen's feelings, but he was pretty sure one of them was so the kid could start experimenting with getting himself off whenever he felt sexual needs. It was an embarrassing and awkward time in a kid's life, and having a room of his own would make things easier on Glen whenever his suppressants didn't fully suppress his heat cycles.

"Yeah, he'll just be moving to the room next door to yours," said Levi, subtly consoling Kolby. "He's not moving out or anything."

"I...understand," murmured Kolby. Now _he_ was going to be the one in a funk, not just Glen.

"Hey, I'm not going to move out for a while," Dylan soothed. "It could be a year or longer before it comes to that, so you two have plenty of time ahead of you as roomies. I want to be sure I've got enough saved up before I leave the nest completely."

"Which is a smart decision," approved Gunther. "I moved out of my folks' place as soon as I was legally old enough, and it...didn't turn out so good for me."

Levi nodded at his friend, understanding his hidden meaning. He too had moved out of his childhood home as soon as he could, to escape the memories that came with the house and get away from his uncle. He didn't turn into a wild party boy like Gunther, but striking out on his own that early had robbed him of some of the pleasures of being that age. While his friends were going to events and doing fun activities, Levi had spent most of his time working to make ends meet.

"Like we said; you're welcome to keep living with us for as long as you want, brat. I'd rather you be prepared and have some leisure time in your youth than to have all your time sucked up by responsibilities. We'll expect you to pitch in a little on bills once you've started your career, but it'll cost you a lot less than renting a place of your own and taking care of all your own utilities and groceries."

"I know. Thanks, Baba."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Armin, "or is it too soon for that?"

"I've come up with a few," Erwin replied, "though Levi and I haven't really sat down to discuss it yet. There's plenty of time for that."

Levi himself hadn't considered any names for the child. He'd been too busy making plans for the future, and it dawned on him that he couldn't just call the new addition "the baby" all the time. "We'll come up with something before trimester three. Right now the focus is on getting ready for it. Anyone that has any suggestions can write them down on a pad of paper before leaving. It might give us some ideas."

Mikasa smiled and finally said something, now that it was apparent the couple was finished with their announcement. "Congratulations, you two. You know that you can count on us to help with babysitting whenever we can. The kids are always welcome to come stay at our place on weekends when we have free time to watch them."

"Thank you, Mikasa," said Erwin. He looked to Levi. "Am I allowed to be openly happy now?"

"Knock yourself out," invited Levi.

Erwin's smile took to his ears. His blue eyes lit up like the sun breaking through the clouds, and Levi realized how tightly his husband had been keeping his feelings in check.

"We're going to have another baby," said Erwin, this time in the way of an excited and proud dad, rather than the business-like manner in which he'd first announced it. Levi half-expected the man to start doing cartwheels.

"Yeah, we're going to have another baby," agreed Levi. He allowed the tiniest smile to grace his own lips, a much tamer expression of joy than Erwin's, but happy nonetheless.

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

This was it. This was the day when Dylan and Nick would finally earn their badges and join the ranks of the men and women in blue. Both he and his partner were wholly excited and partly nervous as they took their seats for the ceremony. It was a bit like high school graduation, except that instead of robes, they were wearing full uniform. Erwin himself was to present the plaques, certificates and badges. Of their entire training squad, only ten of them made it all the way through training. The others either dropped out partway through, deciding that being officers wasn't for them, or they didn't make the cut.

"And now introducing our newest officers into our ranks," Erwin said at the podium after talking about what it meant to serve and protect. "Line up, officers. Line up to receive the badges you've earned. It's an honor to welcome you into the family."

Dylan and Nick exchanged relieved glances, and they got up to join their fellow graduates up on the stage. Erwin stopped before each one of them with Mike following along, handing him cased plaques, badges and certificates in leather folders to give out. The chief shook hands with each individual, speaking soft congrats to them as he went along. Erwin smiled just a little wider when he made it to Dylan and presented him with his trophies of success.

"We've proud of you, son," Erwin said.

Dylan accepted the items, and he smiled subtly at his dad. "Thank you, sir."

He kept looking ahead as Erwin moved on down the line to Nick and the last two cadets. He could see his father in the audience, along with his twin brothers. Protecting his family was what Dylan wanted the most. He still remembered the rioting and all of the chaos that ensued because of it. He remembered what it was like to be scared and helpless while lawlessness prevailed and the world went crazy around him. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep his brothers—including the one that was on his way—from experiencing such anarchy themselves.

Saving lives and upholding the law was bound to be a tough job, but to Dylan, it was worth it.

* * *

"Well, we can safely rule out twins now," Hange explained after giving Levi his first ultrasound. She pointed out the fetus on the screen. "Just one little guy in there, this time."

Levi heaved a sigh of relief, and Erwin smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the confirmation," Erwin said. "Now perhaps Levi can relax a bit."

Hange grinned at the omega, who had been visibly tense while awaiting the results. "I'm sure having to piss like a racehorse didn't help with the anxiety. You can rest assured now, Levi. Go ahead and use the bathroom while I wrap this up and get some things together for you."

Levi nodded, waited for Hange to wipe off his stomach and then sat up to get off the examination table. Erwin helped him down solicitously, and Levi went straight to the bathroom connecting to the room to relieve his bladder. Once finished, he washed and dried his hands, and he changed back into his normal clothes.

He took a moment to gather himself. He'd been so very anxious about this checkup, and he hadn't been sleeping well thanks to the waiting and anticipation. Having suffered insomnia for most of his life to begin with, his worrying over this pregnancy had only made it worse. The condition itself also made him more fatigued than usual, which only put him in greater misery. He could see the dark circled under his eyes when he looked in the mirror, and he thought he looked like a ghoul.

Now assured that he would only be dealing with one birth instead of two, Levi felt more like himself again. He exited the bathroom to find Erwin speaking with Hange about their plans for this pregnancy.

"Levi and I have decided to try the water birth this time," Erwin was explaining to her. "From what you've told me, it could put less stress on him and the baby when the time comes. We've already researched the subject on line, but any additional information you can give us would be helpful. Does the hospital already have facilities for water births, or do we need to go to a special clinic when Levi goes into labor?"

"We've got water birthing facilities," confirmed Hange. "Just recently added, in fact. I'm happy you two are going to give this method a shot. I think Levi will find it much easier on his body, and a lot of mothers have told me the floating sensation not only eases their back pain, but sooths their minds and helps them focus better. My theory is that it's because it's like being in the womb themselves again, and it gives them an instinctive feeling of safety and security."

"Interesting," mused Erwin. "Could we have a look at these facilities before we leave today? I'd like to know what to expect."

"Of course," she agreed. "It's on the first floor. I'll take you down for a tour right now, if you want."

Erwin looked at Levi. "Well, Levi? Do you want to see where we'll be doing this when your time comes, or would you rather save it for another day?"

"We can have a look. I'm curios myself."

"All right then. Shall we, gentlemen?" Hange invited.

"Sure," agreed Levi.

He and Erwin followed the doctor out of the examination rooms and to the elevators. They went down to the first floor, and Hange led them to a wing there. She brought them to a room with a round tub in the center of it, and she pointed out the tub.

"That's where it will happen. Some people choose to stay in the water during labor and get out for the actual birthing. Others decide to give birth _in_ the water because studies have shown that it's less traumatizing for the baby to come out in an environment more similar to the one they were living in for nine months. It puts less shock on the system and reduces stress to the parent. You can get on your hands and knees for the event and rest your forehead on the cushions lining the top of the tub. Another method some people choose is for the birther to sit between the legs of the paternal parent, back facing them. This way the father can support the mother during labor and delivery."

"So I can get into the water with him while this is happening," reasoned Erwin.

Hange nodded. "Absolutely. Aside from the environment and its benefits, the process isn't much different from standard birthing. We'll monitor Levi and the baby's vitals throughout the event, and I'll be present through the whole thing once he's ready to start pushing. Hopefully with this one, there won't be any need to induce labor and it will go fairly quick. The less time Levi has to spend laboring, the better it will be for both him and the child."

"That would be nice," Levi muttered. He sure as hell didn't want to go a week past his due date again, nor did he want a long, drawn out labor like he'd had with Dylan. "How many people can we expect to have in this room with us at a time?"

"No more than one or two, and at intervals," explained Hange. "Just as it was with the other births, you'll have nurses coming to check on you from time to time, as well as myself. We'll do our best to give you privacy in between."

"Could the kids be present for it?" Erwin wondered.

"Hmm. I suppose the twins are old enough to be here without causing a disruption. Dylan's welcome to attend also, if that's what you all want. The only requirement is that they keep their distance once Levi is in full labor and ready to give birth."

"I'm not sure I want them here while we're doing this," Levi said slowly. "Seeing that kind of thing could traumatize them."

"Levi, it's childbirth," Erwin pointed out, "not the act of making a baby. I think the kids would be fascinated to see their new brother come into the world with their own eyes. Won't you just consider it?"

Levi sighed. "I'll think about it. I think it's more likely to gross them out, but whatever."

"You two have plenty of time to discuss it," said Hange. "You aren't due for seven more months, so there's no rush. How is the plan with the house coming along?"

"We've found some contractors with acceptable rates," answered Erwin. "They're going to get started on the add-on room next week, and they should have it completed well before Levi's due date. If it goes well, I may hire them again to build an above ground pool in the back yard with a deck. That's for future consideration, though."

"Far in the future," Levi reminded his husband. "Concentrate on the nursery for now. Your retirement home perks come second."

Erwin let the matter drop, probably sensing that he was pushing it with all of these ideas he kept throwing around.

* * *

As rookies, Dylan and Nick were assigned light duties for the time being. They started out with parking enforcement, reporting into that department and signing out a small buggy to drive around in. The sectors were divvied out between parking patrols in blocks, and for their first two weeks on the job, they basically rode around in a glorified golf cart to issue parking tickets downtown.

It was humbling and a little degrading at first. After all, they'd both entertained thoughts of busting gang members and drug addicts. Erwin reminded Dylan that everyone had to start from somewhere, and every cop on the force had humble beginnings. He assured him that with time, devotion and patience, he and Nick would both rise through the ranks and start getting assigned more involved police work. In the beginning, however, they would spend most of their time regulating parking and traffic. Erwin also reminded him that most officers on the force did a lot of traffic control or deskwork when there wasn't an emergency to handle.

"We aren't always out hunting down criminals and investigating murders," Erwin reasoned with him. "Some day when you're in the top ranks, you'll be grateful for the slow periods when the most you have to do is scan passing traffic for speeding violations. Believe me, when disaster strikes and you're going on twenty-four hours without rest, you'll miss handing out parking violations."

Dylan kept those words in mind, and he put up with the negatives of driving around in twenty degrees Fahrenheit or lower in a vehicle lacking a heater. At least the carts issued to meter enforcement in Mitras had both fully enclosed and open design models to use, depending on weather conditions and time of year. Currently all of the summer carts were covered up and stored away.

So there they were, making another block in their sector and doing their best to keep warm. They issued three parking tickets before lunch, and then they stopped at the station to recharge their vehicle battery and decide on a place to eat. They picked the hogie shop a block away, ordered hot sandwiches and enjoyed the luxury of being in a climate controlled atmosphere for a while. After having their meal, they still had about fifteen minutes to spare.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Nick said with a glance at the hardware store across the street. "Come on, Dylan. I think we can make these patrols a little more comfortable."

"What did you have in mind?" asked the smaller alpha, following his friend to the crosswalk.

"You'll see."

Dylan shrugged, and he walked into the store with Nick. The taller man went to the automobile isle, and he looked around with frowning concentration. After some time, Nick spotted what he was after, and he grinned as he grabbed the boxed merchandise off the shelf.

"Ah-hah! This is what we need. It might not be much, but it's better than nothing."

Dylan looked at the item in the other man's hands, and he understood. "A personal heater for golf carts? Nick, you're a fucking genius."

"I have my moments. Hmm, it's a little pricier than I was hoping, but at this point I'll spare the extra dollars."

Dylan dug out his wallet. "I'll pitch in half. We're both going to get use from it, after all."

"Cool. Hope it works right."

They went to the register, made their purchase and returned to the station to get their cart. Nick took the heater out of the box, unwound the chord and plugged it into the available outlet that was fortunately available in the dash. He put the heater in one of the cup holders as the instructions said to, turned the engine on and shared a grin with Dylan when the utility powered up and began blowing warm air.

"Good thing they had an electric version," Nick observed. "I almost went for the propane one, but with the amount of use we're going to get out of it, the canister replacements would add up in cost."

"Yeah," agreed Dylan. "Good thinking." He held his gloved hands in front of the heater vent, feeling the warmth blowing out of it. It wasn't as effective as a regular car's heating system, but it was a hell of a lot better than going without any heat source at all.

* * *

That evening, Erwin and Levi were putting together the new crib that they'd ordered for the nursery. They tried to ignore the noise from the construction as they worked in unison to assemble the piece of furniture.

"I think that piece is supposed to go in this slot," Levi said, gesturing at the section Erwin was holding up with a frown.

"Are you sure?" Erwin puzzled over the vague pictorial instructions, scratching his head. "They aren't exactly the most self-explanatory instructions I've seen."

"Here, let me see." Levi took the piece from his husband, gritted his teeth at the racket from the power saw the workers were using, and he fit the parts together. "See? I'm pretty sure it's supposed to go like that."

Erwin leaned forward to kiss him. "You're so clever."

Levi shrugged. "I'm mainly guessing based on the picture on the box. Backwards engineering seems to work better than following these shitty instructions."

They were interrupted when their youngest came out of the hallway with a sour look on his face, and Erwin got up. "What's the matter, Glen?"

"I can't concentrate on my homework with all that noise," said the boy. "How long are they going to keep at it? They've been here since this morning!"

"I paid them extra to stay longer today," Erwin explained. "They've got the structure of the room built, so I would like for them to finish sooner if possible. With luck, it will be completed by the end of the month."

Glen looked at Levi, who had returned his attention to putting the crib together. "When's Papa going to have the baby? He doesn't look big enough for it to come out that soon."

Levi paused again, and he glanced down at his stomach. He'd only just started to show. In fact, most people wouldn't guess that he was pregnant by looking at him yet. "No, the kid's not going to come out by the end of the month. I'm due around the middle of August, so there's still plenty of time to go."

"Then why is Dad in such a hurry to get the room finished?"

Levi smirked up at Erwin. "Because your dad is anal retentive about finishing things he starts. His attention to detail and tenacity are like nothing I've ever seen." He patted his stomach. "Here's the evidence of that."

Erwin kept a neutral expression, but his blue eyes seemed to smile at Levi over the subtle reminder that they wouldn't be building a nursery right now if not for his powers of persuasion. Not that Erwin exactly planned to get him pregnant, but Levi was still convinced that his alpha influence over him and his desire for another baby were partly responsible for nature winning out over medical science.

"Well, I'm going to end up with another F on my report card if this keeps up," complained Glen.

"You'd better not," warned Levi. "I'm serious, brat. We were lenient on you over the last one because you were having a hard time adjusting to your hormones changing, but one pass is all you get."

"I agree," stated Erwin. "There's no excuse for another failing grade on your report card, son. You're a bright boy, and we know you can do better than that."

"But I can't think straight with all this noise!"

Erwin considered the boy for a moment, and Levi could sense it the second an idea came to the blond. "Just a minute," Erwin said. "I think I have something that can help."

While Glen and Levi watched curiously, Erwin went over to the desk and searched through the drawers. He produced a pair of noise cancellation headphones that he sometimes used when he needed to work from home without auditory distractions. He approached their son with the item, and he fit it over Glen's ears. He had to adjust the headpiece to its shortest setting in order for it to fit Glen without slipping, but it seemed to do the trick.

"There. Is that better?" Erwin asked.

"Huh?" Glen lifted the left ear peace.

"I asked if that helps muffle the noise."

Glen re-adjusted the headphones, and he nodded after a moment's thought. "Thanks, Dad."

"Good. Now go to your room and finish your homework. Dinner will be in an hour."

Levi watched as the younger of the twins went to do as he was told. Once Glen was out of sight and Erwin joined him again on the floor, the omega made an observation.

"I don't know why he's having so much trouble focusing. Kolby gets his homework done without a fuss, even though we've had these workers staying late for the past three days."

"Perhaps it's because Kolby doesn't have puberty distracting him yet," reasoned Erwin. "He's also the more studious of the two. I even suspect he _enjoys_ doing his homework, which is something I've never witnessed before."

"Heh. I'll bet Hange liked doing it at that age too. I never thought any kid of mine would be such a bookworm."

Erwin smiled. "Yes, he does like to learn. I really hope that means we can expect a bright, successful career in his future."

"You're not going to let the idea of him being a doctor or lawyer go, are you?"

Erwin shrugged. "Is it so wrong to want to see our boys grow up to be independent and comfortably well off? Tell me you don't want the same thing."

"You know I do." Levi fit another piece to the structure of the crib. "I just don't think we should pressure them to go down a path of our choice. There's plenty of things they could do to earn a good income without narrowing it down to two choices. Maybe Kolby will want to be a computer analyst or a bookkeeper. Maybe Glen will turn out to be an actor or model. Point is, it isn't for us to decide."

Erwin sighed, and he helped Levi fit another section onto the crib. "I know you're right. I try not to push, but I would really like our other children to stay away from police work. It's practically becoming a family tradition, and I don't like the thought of all of our kids taking on the uniform as their career choices."

"Probably don't have to worry about that with Glen," Levi said a bit bitterly. "They don't let omegas do work like that anymore, unless it's just desk work or dispatch."

"I...wasn't thinking of that," admitted Erwin. "I know you won't like to hear it, but that's of some comfort to me. One less child of mine taking on a job that could get him shot at is one less I have to stress myself over."

"People can get shot whether they're in uniform or not," reasoned Levi. "They can be minding their own business walking to their car. They can take a bullet in a driveby that was meant for someone else. They can piss off the wrong person and get shot at in a moment of road rage."

"I get it," Erwin said before Levi could go on with the list of harsh facts. "However, the chances of a bullet finding them are much lower if they aren't actively doing work that paints them as targets. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, I agree. I'm just saying you can't bubble-wrap the world for these kids. They're going to be in harm's way at some point in their life no matter how they're earning their income, and there's not a hell of a lot we can do about that."

Erwin lowered his gaze. "Don't remind me. One of the hardest parts about being a father is knowing I can't always protect my kids."

Feeling pity for him as well as some empathy, Levi reached out and caught one of the blond's big hands in his. "I know, and it sucks. It's got to be even harder for someone like you, who's so protective of others. I didn't mean to bum you out, big guy. I just want to keep you grounded so you don't dream too big for your own good. Our kids are smart. They've got survival wits and we've done a pretty good job raising them so far. Maybe we can't shield them from everything, but we've damned sure given them the tools they're going to need in life to get by. Take heart in that."

Erwin lifted his gaze and met Levi's stare. He offered the smaller man a quiet little smile, and his gaze swept over Levi lingeringly. "When you talk like that, it makes me even more aware of how crazy I am about you."

Levi squirmed a bit. His heart annoyingly skipped a beat over the way his spouse was watching him. How Erwin could so easily take his breath away and make him horny still amazed Levi to this day.

"We should...finish the crib," reminded Levi softly. His breath caught as Erwin reached out with his free hand to trace his lips, and he parted them impulsively. Erwin's thumb pressed in between them, and Levi sucked on it without consciously thinking.

"I would rather take a break," murmured Erwin. "We have an hour before the roast is cooked for dinner."

"Maybe we should wait until after the kids are in bed," suggested Levi insincerely. He was already getting worked up, just by the bedroom eyes Erwin was casting at him.

"I don't think I can wait that long," purred Erwin.

Levi swallowed. Damn the man for being so fucking gorgeous and seductive.

* * *

Dylan came through the door, and his stomach growled when he smelled the aroma of food cooking. He dusted the powdery white evidence of the weather conditions off his coat, and then he removed it to hang it on the rack.

"Hey, you're home!"

Dylan turned to regard Kolby, who had come up behind him in the foyer. He smiled at the boy as he took off his gloves. "Hey kiddo. How was school?"

"It was good," came the customary, expected response. "Glen almost got himself in trouble with his mouth again, but I convinced him to keep quiet."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

Kolby shrugged. "He hates our math teacher. He thinks Mr. Raines treats him like an idiot anytime he asks a question."

Dylan frowned. "Do you agree with that, or is he just being overly sensitive?"

Kolby considered it carefully. "I think Mr. Raines does treat girls and Glen a little different from the rest of us. Penny feels the same way Glen does, so I guess it's true."

"So he's biased against girls and omegas," concluded Dylan in a less than pleased tone. "Have you talked to Baba and Dad about this? Teachers aren't supposed to discriminate against students based on gender or type."

"Glen doesn't want to say anything to them," whispered Kolby, glancing over his shoulder to be sure his brother wasn't behind him. "He wants to handle it himself."

"Well, that's a good attitude for him to have, but I don't think he _can_ handle this himself," explained Dylan softly. "If this guy is neglecting half his students because he's prejudiced, he isn't going to stop just because one little boy shoots him dirty looks. Hey, is this the same teacher that gave Glen a failing grade on his last report card?"

"Yeah, it is." Kolby nodded. "He wasn't doing that bad in his other classes. Math was the only one he got an F in."

Dylan restrained a groan. While Glen had been struggling a little with his grades, most of them hadn't dropped that significantly since he hit puberty. Now Dylan suspected his youngest brother hadn't actually earned that F. He could see why Glen was reluctant to tell their parents. Neither Levi nor Erwin were likely to react well to hearing that a teacher was potentially failing their son or other students on purpose. In his own way, Glen was trying to protect them from the stress of dealing with the situation when they were already juggling a lot with the baby on its way.

"I'll tell you what," Dylan offered, "I'll talk to the principle on Glen's behalf about this, and our parents don't have to know about it unless their involvement is required."

"I don't know...Glen might get mad."

"Kolby, if this is allowed to go on, it could really damage Glen's academic scores. Other students' too. If this guy is doing what I think he's doing, it's going to effect kids' futures. How do you think it makes them feel to have to bring home a low grade they don't deserve each report card? How do you think it feels for them to be treated like they're stupid when they ask for help understanding a problem? It's got to hurt their self-esteem and make them doubt themselves, and if that's really what this teacher is doing, he needs to be stopped. All of your classmates deserve to be treated fairly and encouraged by their teachers, not just the alphas and beta males."

Kolby sighed. "I know. I don't want Glen and Penny to feel stupid or get in trouble for their grades when they aren't doing anything wrong."

"So let me handle this," insisted Dylan. "I've got to work tomorrow, but I have Thursday off. I'll go to the school, have a meeting with the principle and talk to her about this. I'll try not to get our parents involved if I can. Maybe I can just convince her to investigate this herself and your math teacher will shoot himself in the foot."

"Okay," agreed Kolby. "Just make sure you tell her I said something, and not Glen. I don't want anyone accusing him of being a tattle-tale; especially when he's been kind of a troublemaker lately."

"I promise, I won't say that Glen told me," vowed Dylan. "So, are you guys done with your homework? It's snowing outside."

"It is?" Kolby's eyes went wide, and he ran to the window near the front door to see for himself. "Hey Glen, come out here! It's snowing?"

A few moments later, the younger twin emerged from the hallway leading to their bedroom. "Snowing?"

Kolby nodded. "Yeah! It's really coming down now, too. Want to have a snowball fight before dinner?"

"Sure. Anything to get me away from that noise."

Dylan cocked his head. "What noise? I don't hear anything. Are the workers still here?"

"No, they finally left," explained Glen, "but now Dad and Papa are making noise." He made an unflattering if descriptive gesture, curling the fingers of one hand into an "O" and poking the first digit of the other one through it.

"Oh...uh...okay." Dylan flushed, uncomfortable with his baby brother being so knowledgeable as to understand lewd hand gestures and the meaning behind them. "Well, you two go out and play for a while. I'll keep an eye on dinner since our parents are...busy."

* * *

Levi's back arched, and his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. The heater was running nicely, making the house toasty. That combined with Levi's aroused state made his body heat rise. Erwin released his nipple with a wet pop, smiled at him and switched to the other one. Levi shuddered and moaned the blond's name, helpless against the sensations Erwin was giving him.

"Why do you...focus so much on my tits?" gasped Levi. His groin was throbbing against the bigger man's muscled thigh, rubbing intimately against it.

"Because they're beautiful tits to focus on," Erwin murmured, and then he circled the bud with his tongue and gave it another suck.

Levi drew a sharp breath, his back arching again at the jolt that went through him. He cried out when Erwin's hand slipped down the back of his pants to start fingering him.

"Get them...off," panted Levi. "I don't...want to make a mess in my pants."

Still teasing his nipple with lips and tongue, Erwin complied with the demand and fumbled with the button and zipper on Levi's trousers. He paused in his actions for long enough to pull the omega's pants and underwear off, leaving him clad only in his socks and the shirt bunched up to expose his chest and stomach. Erwin stretched out on top of Levi again, hungrily seeking out the smaller man's gasping mouth with his own. He played with a nipple while he thrust his tongue urgently into his omega's mouth, tasting him deeply.

Perhaps Levi was right to accuse him of having a sort of fetish. Erwin couldn't pinpoint what it was about Levi being pregnant that set him off so easily. It wasn't just that the omega was carrying his baby inside of him. The changes Levi's body underwent in the process also had an influence on it. The sensitivity of his nipples, the way they darkened a bit in color, the glow in his skin...all of these things and more drove Erwin crazy with desire for him. He was secretly looking forward to when Levi began producing milk and would need his help expressing some of it to ease the pressure.

"I'm a terrible man," husked Erwin against Levi's moist lips.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" rasped the omega. His jaw clenched when Erwin gently squeezed the bud he was toying with. "Shit, Erwin!"

"Shh," insisted the blond, rocking his hips between the smaller man's bare thighs. "Calm down, love. We don't have to rush this."

"Don't know...why you just said you're a terrible man," informed Levi breathily, "but I've got to agree with you. Fucking sadist."

Erwin laughed huskily, but he didn't relent. He kissed his way down Levi's throat to his chest, and he grabbed the omega's hands and squeezed them when Levi started pushing at his shoulders, trying to stop him from continuing where he left off. Erwin felt another shudder rip through his mate as he captured his right nipple in his mouth and started pleasuring it again. A wet spot was forming on the crotch of the alpha's pants. It was such a huge turn-on to make Levi's composure disintegrate, to feel his helpless pleasure through the bond link.

He could tell by the way Levi's breath was hitching and how rapidly it was coming out that he was close. Erwin stopped sucking on his nipple, kissing around it and speaking in a low, baritone voice of command.

"Easy, Levi. Not yet. Not yet, lover."

It was an exercise in restraint in more than a figurative way. Erwin had difficulty holding himself back. He did so with determination, and he restrained his omega's hands until Levi stopped resisting him and his breathing calmed again. Satisfied that he'd prolonged things, Erwin gave Levi's other nipple his attention again, and he sucked and licked at it until his spouse was on the verge of climax again.

Once more, Erwin stopped before Levi reached completion. He migrated further down, released Levi's hands to push his thighs apart wide, and he stared at the omega's twitching cock in admiration before sheathing it in his mouth. Levi's thighs tensed and he pushed himself up partially on his elbows, panting and staring down at Erwin as the blond started bobbing his head.

Erwin watched him for a moment, enjoying the expression on Levi's flushed, sweat-sparkling face. He loved the way the brows forked over those hooded eyes, loved the way the pupils expended with his lust. Wanting more, Erwin teased Levi's nipples with his fingers. True to form, Levi started cussing him in a tone of urgency that said he didn't want Erwin to stop, no matter how he objected.

"Hah...hah...Erwin. _Erwin_!"

The blond sucked harder and moved his head faster. He groaned around Levi's hard, swollen flesh, fast approaching the point of desperation himself. If he weren't determined to get his mate off first, Erwin would have long since abandoned patience and buried himself in the omega's heat. He thought he'd been selfish enough in bed lately, though. The last few times they'd done it, Erwin had been so anxious to be inside of Levi that he'd only used minimum foreplay. Those damnable alpha urges that seemed to drive him more strongly when Levi was pregnant had taken over a lot, lately.

Erwin's throat worked as Levi's balls started tightening. The blond felt his husband's dick bulge further in his mouth, and then he was swallowing the salty gush of Levi's final pleasure. He stopped teasing the omega's nipples, knowing that coming made them even more sensitive and Levi had limits on how much stimulation he would willingly put up with. Erwin cupped the smaller man's narrow hips, and he slowed his sucking gradually. When Levi went soft in his mouth, the blond released him and stretched out full-length on his side next to him.

Erwin smiled down at his panting omega, trailing a finger over Levi's toned, heaving chest. He presented Levi with soft, calming kisses while he recovered, enjoying the moment even as his body screamed for completion.

"Have I improved?" whispered Erwin.

Levi's gaze focused on him, and his brows pinched in confusion.

"I mean at giving head," explained Erwin. "I know I'll never match your oral skills, but have I gotten better?"

"Oh," gasped Levi, surprise leaking through the bond between them. "Who said you needed improvement?"

Erwin shrugged. "I just strive to do my best, when it comes to making you feel good. So how about it; would you say I've gotten better?"

Levi bit his lower lip, and then he nodded. "Yeah. The suction you use is better than it used to be. Not that you sucked at it before—"

Erwin snorted with laughter.

"Oh, I just said that, didn't I?" Realizing his inadvertent pun, Levi gave him a full, sensual grin that was rare to see even for Erwin. "Okay, go ahead and laugh it up. I just meant you were never 'bad' at it."

"Good to know." Erwin winced slightly as a throb went through his groin that was actually painful. He reached down to try and adjust himself.

"Poor baby," sighed Levi, evidently catching on that Erwin was aching by now. He boldly reached down, nudged his hand beneath Erwin's and palmed the obnoxious swell of his genitals. "These pants are way too tight for you right now, I think. Let's get them off."

Erwin glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. "It's nearly time for dinner."

"So? The kids can serve themselves, and I heard Dylan come in a minute ago. They'll be fine." Levi lifted his head off the pillow to kiss the hollow of Erwin's throat. "Let's feed _this_ beast first, before we worry about the rest."

Erwin trembled at the breathy, sensual invitation. Levi might not be in the top five or even the top twenty when it came to whispering sweet nothings, but damned if he wasn't number one at pornographic pillow talk. Erwin wasted no time, sitting up abruptly and getting on his knees to undo his pants. He moved with such haste that he had Levi blinking at him, and then the omega gave a soft huff of amusement.

"Do you have a fire in your pants or what?"

"Yes," growled Erwin. He lay down on his back, shoved said pants down and wriggled out of them hurriedly. He kicked them off and reached for Levi, now practically ready to explode with lust. It was almost as bad as going into a rut or experiencing those bursts of spontaneous breeding urges he'd gone through back when they were trying to conceive the twins.

"Roll over," urged the blond. Something primal had taken hold, making him want to engage in a position he rarely ever asked Levi to do it in.

Levi complied, only briefly raising a brow but unquestioning. He got onto his hands and knees, and he looked over his shoulder at Erwin as the blond got into position. "Want to fuck me like an animal, gorgeous?"

"Yes," answered the alpha without apology. He maintained enough presence of mind to test Levi first, fingering him for a moment to ensure he was ready enough for him. "Tell me if I hurt you, and I'll stop."

Levi let loose a little gasp as Erwin's fingers delved in deep and scissored inside of him. "You won't hurt me," he breathed. "Go for it, blondie. You've earned it."

Erwin couldn't turn down that invitation if he'd tried. He spread the omega's delectably smooth, round ass cheeks and he nudged inside of him. Levi bowed his head and took a deep, steadying breath as Erwin drove himself slowly in. The omega consciously relaxed around him, his body drawing him in eagerly. Levi sighed with bliss once Erwin was fully seated, and he turned his head for a kiss when the blond cupped his jaw urgently. Their tongues fenced, and Erwin held himself like that inside of Levi for a few moments. He then withdrew to the tip and plunged in again with a grunt.

"Mmmph!" Levi's exclamation was muffled against Erwin's lips. It gave the blond no reason for pause though, something he'd never experienced with other partners. There was definitely an advantage to being pair-bonded and having the ability to sense what Levi felt when they made love.

"You make me so hot," Erwin informed him, breaking the kiss. He tweaked Levi's nipples as he began to pump, keeping his mouth close to the omega's flushed ear so that he could clearly hear every husky comment Erwin made. "Your body just begs for more. I can't get enough of the way you moan when I'm fucking you."

Erwin was rewarded with a whimper from Levi, testament of the excitement his own pillow talk caused. He'd gotten less reserved with his language use over time, no longer shrinking away from using lewd or profane terms when they had sex. He'd always been rather good at saying things to entice or inspire emotion, but actually talking dirty the way Levi did took some time to master. He was also less hesitant to have sex with Levi in this condition than he'd been the first time around.

"I want to pound you until you're a shaking quivering heap," Erwin went on. He stopped fondling the omega's right nipple to reach between his legs and claim his bobbing cock. He stroked it slowly, grunting in Levi's ear. It was still soft from the earlier orgasm, but Erwin was confident that he could get it hard again before long. "I adore playing with this, feeling it get big and hard in my hand. Love the way it looks, both when it's soft and when it's hard. I love the way it expands when you're excited."

Levi started to rock backwards into Erwin's thrusts, his breath coming out faster again. "Keep talking like that, hot stuff. You'll...feel it expand soon enough."

Erwin smiled tightly. He angled his pelvis and gave a sharp, firm thrust that probably made Levi's eyes roll back.

"Ah!" Levi's breath halted for a moment, then resumed in a broken manner.

"That's the noise I want to hear from you," informed Erwin. He did it again, and Levi's cock started to swell as promised. The omega's hands clenched into fists, and he groaned.

"You love it when I'm in this deep, don't you?" Erwin rotated his hips, and he bit down on the side of Levi's neck, just enough to stimulate his scent glands. Erwin breathed it in, and his hips started bucking. His pelvis smacked against Levi's ass as he started taking him faster.

"Annhh...Erwin! God, it's so fucking deep," Levi panted, his words confirming the observation Erwin had made.

"Just the way you like it," gasped Erwin. He nuzzled the spot where he'd bitten him, tasting sweat and smelling the heady aroma of pheromone secretion. He wasn't going to last much longer, he realized. He'd gotten too excited during their foreplay, and Levi felt so damned good. Erwin could feel his balls starting to swell and pull up, and he gritted his teeth. Trying his best to make it last long enough to give Levi another orgasm, he stroked the omega off faster. He took his other hand briefly away from the omega's chest to wet his fingers with his saliva, and then he continued playing with his nipples.

His actions provoked Levi's favorite swear word to manifest on his lips, over and over again.

"Shit. Oh, shit! Shit, Erwin!"

If he weren't so immersed in the encounter, Erwin might have questioned whether Levi was just cussing in passion or if he was actually commanding him to take a shit. That was a ridiculous notion though; the thought of his tidy little mate suddenly developing a scat fetish. Erwin let it go, and he focused on bringing them both to completion.

"Want to make you come again," he growled, slicking the pad of his thumb over the slippery tip of Levi's cock.

Unwittingly, he sent a mental command through their link, inadvertently intensifying Levi's pleasure and wrecking what remained of his resistance. Levi gasped, tossed his head back and spilled himself in the alpha's pumping hand. It evidently took him by surprise, because he whined in confusion even as his dick bucked and spurted. The resulting spasms around his length gave Erwin the release he needed, and he almost bellowed in pleasure when he came inside his mate. He knotted immediately afterwards, and Levi came again from that.

Erwin bowed his head, gasping for breath. He wrapped his arms around Levi and supported the trembling omega while they waited for the knot to go back down again, and once it did, Erwin pulled out slowly.

"You've been...doing that a lot," Levi wheezed, collapsing on his stomach.

"Doing what?" gasped Erwin, flopping onto his back.

Levi raised his head from his folded arms, turning his face to look at Erwin. "I don't know. Whatever it is you do through the link that makes me come like that."

So, Levi noticed. Erwin supposed he shouldn't be surprised. His mate was an observant and shrewd man, and Levi surely knew his own body well enough to tell when an outside force was manipulating it.

"I'm sorry. I don't even realize when I'm doing it until it happens." Still gasping for breath, Erwin studied his companion's face, as well as the emotions he sensed through their link. He didn't pick up on any anger from Levi, and that surprised him more than the realization that Levi knew he was being influenced. "You aren't mad?"

Levi thought about it, and he shook his head. "I was a little mad the first time it happened, after I realized what you'd done. I felt like you were stealing my autonomy or something, but then I thought about the way you are, and I changed my mind."

"Please elaborate," invited Erwin, now more curious than wary.

Levi shrugged his pale shoulders, and he rolled onto his side to face the blond. His shirt was now quite wrinkled from being bunched up, and he tugged it down a little...though that did nothing to hide his goods from sight.

"One thing I've always known for certain about you is that you aren't a selfish guy. If you were doing it on purpose, it wasn't for your own benefit. You just want to make me feel good."

"That's true," agreed Erwin, thinking of his primary motivations behind it each time he sent that little surge through their link.

"And it isn't the only time you've done something like that, though not for exactly the same reason," Levi went on. "You've helped me with anxiety by using our link. When I thought it over, I realized that you were just being my alpha, not trying to control me. That thing you do when we're having sex is really just another form of pleasuring me, when push comes to shove."

Erwin nodded, relieved. "Yes. I agree with that, though I'm pleasantly surprised that you don't find it intrusive."

"Tch. No more than your tongue is intrusive when you rim me." Levi smirked at him. "I don't get mad at you when you do that, so it would be stupid for me to get mad over this. You're not forcing me to do anything against my will. You're just making me feel good."

Erwin stared at him. He knew that if this had happened closer to the beginning of their relationship, Levi would probably have felt violated and it would have almost certainly damaged his trust in him. The omega's calm and forgiving logic was just proof of how far Levi had come since those days. Erwin reached out to caress Levi's pale, beloved face.

"Thank you," he said, "for being so rational about it, and so accepting. It's nothing I plan on when we make love. It just rears up on me at times. It's like an impulse and by the time I realize what I'm doing, it's already done."

"You said that already." Levi turned his head to kiss Erwin's fingertips. "Don't worry. I don't mind it. You don't have to apologize when it happens, Erwin."

Erwin relaxed, and he pulled Levi to him for an embrace. He didn't thank him again because it wasn't needed. He could stop worrying about fighting his instincts when they were intimate, and that came as a relief to him.

It wasn't until Levi started squirming and making disgusted noises that Erwin realized they were lying in the damp spot from their activities. He could also hear the sounds coming from the kitchen as the boys plated up their dinner. With a chuckle, the blond released his spouse and got out of bed to collect the wet wipes they kept stored in the bedside table for just such moments.

"We should get tidied up and join the kids for dinner," suggested Erwin after pulling a few wipes free and handing them to Levi.

"Yeah. Hopefully Dylan checked on it and it didn't get burned."

* * *

Nobody said anything to Erwin and Levi when they emerged from the master bedroom to join them at the table. Levi still had a telling flush to his face and a mark on the left side of his neck. Erwin's hair was a little mussed. Dylan had avoided going down that hallway once he knew what they were up to, though he suffered no illusions about his parents' love life. He didn't particularly like to think about it, but neither did he expect them to abstain.

"How is the roast?" Erwin asked, sitting down with his plate to join them.

"Nice and tender," assured Dylan. He avoided looking at either of his parents; not out of shame that they were still sexually active, but out of respect.

"Did your patrol today go well?" Levi asked him after joining them as well.

"Can't complain." Dylan shot a furtive glance at Erwin, thinking again of the things Mike and Nanaba said to him concerning the last time Erwin offered himself up as a hostage to someone. He almost brought it up, but the dinner table was no place to discuss that subject. Especially in front of the twins. "Nick came up with the idea to pick up a golf cart heater while we were on our lunch break. It's been getting pretty cold and those parking patrol carts are drafty, even though they're enclosed."

"Good thinking on Nick's part," approved Erwin. "Just keep working hard and set goals for yourself. If you do that, you may find yourself promoted to less mundane duties sooner than you think. Just don't look too far ahead in the future. Keep your goals reasonable, obtainable and small to start out. One step at a time, and you'll do well."

Dylan nodded, accepting the advice. Erwin gave him a lot of it these days, and he suspected it was as much to keep him from advancing too fast in the ranks as to keep him grounded. He knew that Erwin worried about him, even though he'd been supportive of Dylan's choice to join the force. After hearing some of the things he'd heard, Dylan could understand why the man would have problems with any of his children following in his footsteps.

There was something else troubling Dylan too, and it involved both of his parents. He'd been going through old crime files in his spare moments at the station, looking up past cases to get a better feel for what measures were taken to resolve them. He'd come across one that mentioned Levi's name in it. He didn't get the chance to look deeper into it because it was restricted access, but the photo he'd seen on the thumbnail was definitely his father.

Dylan knew that Levi had a history of drug abuse, and he knew that he'd met Erwin while struggling with that. He knew they'd conceived him during that time, and that Levi had left for a while to get his life back together. What he didn't understand was why there was a photo of some man he'd never seen before next to Levi's in the file he'd come across. He couldn't make out his features very well due to the size of the thumbnail, and it frustrated him that he couldn't open it to examine it in full.

There was something his parents hadn't told him...something that had to do with that file and the mysterious man in the picture next to Levi's. The guy looked to be in his twenties, with shoulder-length auburn hair and a light olive complexion. Dylan couldn't tell the color of his eyes, and he couldn't make out the text beneath the photo well enough to read the guy's name or other details.

Again, this wasn't a subject to bring up at dinner. Dylan didn't even know how he should bring it up in the future, or _if_ he should. Suppose the man in that file he'd found was an old friend of Levi's? Maybe they'd gotten arrested together, though Dylan hadn't seen any mug shots; just standard drivers' license pictures. Another thought occurred to him that it was possible the mystery guy used to be Levi's supplier. Dylan wasn't sure he wanted to rip open old wounds by talking to Levi about it. He didn't want to corner his baba and make him discuss that dark time in his life, but nor could he just let it drop.

He would just have to try and get the answers himself. Maybe Dylan could find a way to get access to that file, with the right help. He had one other family member that might be able to lend him a hand on that front, or she could at least possibly clear up the mystery for him without the need to even look at the file.

* * *

-To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Dylan was at work and going through files while waiting on the patrol route of the day to be finalized. He'd located the file he'd come across with Levi's picture in it, and he tried again to access it. Once more, his access was denied. He needed a password. He had no idea what combination of characters he could even try. Odds were, only the highest ranking law officials had the code to get into this file. He was willing to bet his dad had that code, but he sincerely doubted Erwin would give it to him if asked. He got no special treatment from the man at work.

"What are you doing?"

The question startled him so bad that he almost ripped the mouse out of the computer. Dylan turned around to face his aunt; ironically the very family member he'd been thinking about bringing the file up to.

"Uh, I was researching old files to use as a reference for when I start writing criminal reports myself," he explained. He hesitated when her gaze flicked to the screen. He saw her dark brows pinch slightly. Dylan got the feeling she'd seen this file before herself, but he couldn't guess at what she was feeling in regards to it.

"Aunt Mikasa," he said in a low voice, "I wasn't looking for it, but I came across this one while I was studying the others. It's a restricted file so I can't see more than the thumbnail. Any idea what it's about?"

She shook her head slowly, narrowing her eyes a little on the screen. "No. I don't have the permissions to look at the file either. I've seen it before too."

"You never asked Baba or Dad about it?"

She met his gaze again, and her expression smoothed to a mannequin-like blankness. "I don't pry into personal things they haven't chosen to share with me. I'm guessing by the date that this file is from a time in Levi's life that he doesn't want to speak of. In fact, I shouldn't even be mentioning that to you, because—"

"I know about the addiction problem," Dylan assured her. "Baba and I already cleared that up. You're not betraying his confidence."

"Even so, let's drop the subject," she suggested. "It's in the past, and some things are better left buried."

He regarded her suspiciously. She knew something. He could tell by that frozen look on her face. Both Mikasa and Levi tended to put that expressionless, eerily calm mask on when they didn't want to give something away.

"This is from before I was born," he observed, ignoring her request to drop the subject. "Probably around the time when my parents met."

"Probably," agreed Mikasa tonelessly. "It isn't important."

"How can you say that? Baba's in one of the department's criminal files. Don't you want to know why?"

"I can assure you that your father was never arrested here," Mikasa said.

"But then why is he in this file? Who is this other guy pictured in it?"

She sighed.

"You know, don't you?" pressed Dylan. "Is he a drug dealer Baba used to buy from or something?"

"...something like that."

"Is he one of the guys Uncle Kenny killed?"

Mikasa tilted her head slightly. "No. Kenny didn't kill this man."

Dylan frowned, reading into her statement. "But someone did?"

When she didn't answer, a horrible thought came to Dylan. "Was it Baba? Did _he_ kill him? In self-defense, right? It had to be self-defense."

"Levi didn't kill him either," Mikasa informed him. "Now let it drop, Dylan. There's nothing in that file that matters now. Worry about your performance so that you can get off parking enforcement duty and start doing real police work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

He watched her leave, and Dylan noticed that her usually fluid movements seemed a bit stiffer than usual. Something about that file and the second man depicted in it got to her. Maybe he was an ex lover of hers and there had been a domestic issue. Maybe Levi had intervened, and that was the connection.

Or maybe Mikasa had killed the guy.

Dylan's eyes widened at the new possibility. He could see his aunt doing something like that if anyone raised a hand to her. He could see her doing it to defend her cousin, too. The haunted reaction he'd detected from her could very well be due to her having a more personal connection to the man in the photo than he'd first thought.

"Jesus, how many people have my family killed all together?" whispered the young man to himself. First his Uncle Kenny, then his dad and now he discovered that his aunt Mikasa possibly plugged someone, too. If that was the case, how had she avoided imprisonment, let alone gotten into the police force?

"Hey, partner." Nick's voice shook Dylan out of his ponderings, and the taller alpha swaggered over to the desk he was at. He had a cup of coffee in both hands, and he offered one to Dylan. "Do we have our route yet, or are we still waiting on it?"

Dylan glanced over at the fax machine. "Still waiting on it. I guess there's a holdup in processing."

Nick shrugged, and he pulled up a chair from the adjacent desk to roll it over beside Dylan. He sat down in it and had a sip of his beverage. He nodded at the computer screen when he noticed the image on it. "Hey, is that your father? Or is that you?" Nick squinted, studied it for a moment and then answered his own question. "Nope, it's your father. What's this, his driving record or something?"

"No, it's an old criminal file I came across," answered Dylan.

"Oh yeah?" Nick's brows went up. "Doesn't look like an arrest log. What's in it?"

"I don't know," sighed Dylan. "It's restricted access. I need a pass code to open it up."

"Oh." Nick frowned at the screen, and he gestured with his cup. "Who's that dude?"

"Beats me," confessed Dylan. "I was trying to figure that out. I think this is a police report from before I was born, but I can't read what little text is visible on the thumbnail. All I can make out is something about a bust."

"Here, let me have a closer look."

As Nick leaned in to peer more closely at the screen, his scent wafted up Dylan's nostrils. The smaller male found himself staring at his friend's thick, rich brown hair. He could smell the lingering scent of Nick's shampoo, and he noticed the man had lost his summer highlights. The slightly wavy, collar-length hair was darkening with winter, but it looked so lustrous to Dylan that he was tempted to comb his fingers through it.

"Where's your hat?" asked Dylan to distract himself from his inappropriate thoughts.

"Hung up with my coat until we get our route," answered the other man casually. "Hmm, I can't make out a damn thing in this thumbnail. Sorry Dylan."

"That's okay," assured Dylan. "Thanks for trying. I think if I want some real answers, I would have to speak to my parents directly. My aunt Mikasa knows something about this file but she's being tight-lipped."

Nick looked at him. "Then why not just ask them? I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it. Maybe your father was a witness in a trial or something."

Dylan thought about that, and it seemed like a reasonable theory. If Levi used to be involved in drugs and the other man in the photo was too—based on Mikasa's vague answers—then maybe one or both of them got 'flipped' and traded information with the police in exchange for having charges dropped against them. Then again, if the mystery man was dead as Mikasa said, that could be why there was no mug shot of him. Maybe Levi turned him in, and he got killed while they were trying to bring him in.

"I can smell the smoke coming out of your ears."

Dylan looked at his companion. "Huh?"

Nick smiled and tapped him on the top of the head. "You're thinking too hard. You'll burn your brain up if you keep going."

Realizing he must have had a pretty absurd look of concentration on his face, Dylan imagined his father would have accused him of looking like he was straining for a shit. He smiled wanly at his partner. "I guess you're right. I'm just trying to understand why there's a file in these records with my baba in it. There are a lot of things about my family that I've only recently found out."

"So now you think they're hiding a lot more from you?" guessed Nick. He already knew about the jailbird in the family, but Dylan hadn't told him the details behind Kenny's motivation beyond saying that the man had an intense hatred for drug dealers. He hadn't told his friend that his father used to be addicted to heroine.

"I know if they are, it's only because they want to protect me," Dylan said almost defensively. He couldn't accept any other reason for it. His parents never lied that he knew of, but they didn't impart every dark detail of their pasts to him, either.

"Maybe they're scared you'll look at them differently if they tell you some things."

"Maybe," murmured Dylan. "Aunt Mikasa said it's better to leave some things buried. She might be right."

"I know that's not enough to satisfy you," observed Nick. "Hell, if I found a mystery file on one of my family members, I'd want to know what the hell was in it too. The problem is you don't know what you're going to find inside once you open Panda's box."

"Panda's box?" Dylan raised a brow at him, and he started to laugh in spite of himself. "I think you meant 'Pandora's box', you dork."

"Made you laugh." Nick grinned at him. "I know the right name. I just wanted to lighten the mood a little."

"Sure you did." Dylan's smile remained for a moment longer, and then he sobered again. "I don't know what I should do. Should I just speak directly to them about it, knowing it's probably something they never meant for me to find out about? Should I be sneaky and try to get the pass code so I can see for myself?"

"That depends on how prepared you think you are to find out what's really in it," Nick reiterated. "My advice? Sleep on it. The file's not going anywhere. There's no pressing need to see what's in it, and it may turn out to be nothing. Just think it over before you do anything rash."

Dylan nodded, trusting in his friend's judgment. That was one of the things that made Nick such an ideal partner for him. He always seemed to have a plan, and his thoughtfulness often tempered Dylan's impulsiveness. Dylan was more action orientated and Nick was more calculating. The fax started spitting out the paperwork for the day's route, and as Dylan reached for it, another thought occurred to him that made him freeze.

He and Nick were a lot like his parents in the way they interacted, and the way their personalities complimented each other like darkness and light. He was crushing on a guy that was a lot like his dad.

_~Oh my fucking god...~_

* * *

Mikasa had told Dylan to drop the subject, but when the day went by and she clocked out to go home, she herself couldn't seem to get it out of her head. She called Dylan up once she got home, and she told him to meet up at her place after he got out of work. She then sat down next to Armin in the living room, and she hesitated. He was the picture of serenity, reading one of his favorite novels with his long, blond hair pinned back on the sides. It still amazed her how innocent Armin seemed by all appearances, but he had one of the most brilliant and calculating minds that she'd ever come across. Only a handful of people came close to matching him, and that was Erwin, Hange and Glen.

Armin felt her eyes on him, and he smiled sidelong at her. "Hi."

Mikasa smiled back subtly. "Hi. Enjoying your book?"

"As always," he agreed. He marked his spot and set the book down. "How was work?"

"Mostly the usual," she answered. She hesitated again, and she reached into her jacket pocket where she'd put her thumb drive. Armin noticed the motion and followed it with his pale blue eyes.

"Is something on your mind? You seem troubled."

She sighed. There was that insight of his again. "Yes, something's on my mind, but I'm not sure how far I should go to alleviate my curiosity. I may need your help."

Armin turned sideways on the couch, sitting cross-legged and giving her his full attention. "Whatever you need, Mika. Tell me what I can do."

She bit her lip. "Something potentially illegal. Actually, it's definitely illegal, so I won't press the matter if you don't feel comfortable with it."

Armin seemed puzzled and slightly wary, at once. "How illegal? I can't imagine it being that bad, coming from you."

"Nothing that would qualify as a felony, but it does involve breaking into a protected file."

Mikasa then explained what happened at work that day and why she needed Armin's help. "I'm afraid if we don't do this, Dylan will find a way to do it himself. He's a smart kid, even if he lets his feelings override his intellect at times."

"Then at the risk of incriminating myself further, the solution might not be to hack the file and show it to him," Armin said thoughtfully. "It might be better to destroy it."

"To do that, I would have to sneak you into the department to access the system there," she explained, "or you would have to find a way to access it through the internet here. Either method would put you in serious legal trouble if it got traced back to you."

"Then how will I crack this file you want to see?" he asked her. "Either way, I would have to access it."

"I managed to copy it onto my thumb drive before leaving work. I couldn't open it, but I could save it. I'm surprised I was even able to do that. Annie nearly caught me doing it. I almost shit myself."

"Now you sound like your cousin," Armin informed her with a little smile. "This must be really important for you, to have taken that risk."

"I think it could be important for Dylan," she corrected. "Like I said; he's resourceful. I'm afraid he'll eventually find his own way to get into that file, and it's dated back to when Levi was found in his kidnapper's house."

Armin's expression changed to one of comprehension and dread. "He doesn't know about that, does he?"

"No, but he will if he looks at this file. I know it's related to that incident because it has a picture of his abductor on it, along with a picture of Levi. It's the only record on my cousin that we have in the system, so it could potentially detail everything from his abduction to his arrest in Trost for possession."

"Mikasa, if he sees that file..."

"I know," she said, "and that's why I would rather him find out with me around. You know how protective Dylan is over his father. If he learns that Levi was held against his will and raped for three months, it's going to devastate him. He needs someone around that can keep him calm and stop him from doing anything stupid."

"I...see your point," Armin reluctantly agreed. "Is he on his way over?"

"Yes, so here's the thumb drive. Will you help me with this?"

Armin took the small device from her, and he nodded. "I hope it's not what you think it is."

"I hope so too, but I doubt we'll be that lucky."

* * *

Dylan arrived at Mikasa's eagerly, suspecting that she'd had a change of heart and was planning to tell him about that file. When she answered the door with a cup of tea in her hand to offer him, he felt a shadow of foreboding. She was trying to prepare him for something.

"Should I be sitting down?" Dylan asked her seriously, taking the drink.

"I'm not sure," she answered him. "Come on in. Armin's working on bypassing the security code on that file right now."

"You can access it here?"

"No, I copied it to a thumb drive and brought it home for him to crack." She gave him a level stare. "Do _not_ repeat that to anyone, no matter what we find in that record. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." Dylan walked in, and he followed Mikasa to the room that served as a home office for her and her lovers. Armin was at the desk on his laptop, busily tapping away at the keyboard. "Hi Uncle Armin."

The blond omega paused, glanced over his shoulder at Dylan and gave him a semi-nervous smile. "Hello, Dylan. Pull up a chair. I'm almost done."

Now feeling nervous, Dylan slid the extra chair in the room over to the desk and took a seat beside Armin. Mikasa stood in the background and watched as the blond worked his magic and eventually got the file open.

"Okay, here it is," announced Armin. He scooted aside a bit to give Dylan a better view of the screen. "It says there was an incident while attempting the arrest of Derrick Slater over the illegal use and distribution of heroine. Police found a man in the basement and...oh."

Dylan felt Armin's troubled gaze on him as he read on. His eyes scanned the report, and as he read through them he uncovered more and more of a terrible truth. The more he read, the more he wished he'd taken his aunt's initial advice and left the subject buried.

Raped. His father was raped by the man in the other picture. He'd been held for three months, and Erwin was the one to shoot Slater after the man resisted arrest and pulled a weapon on authorities. The gunshot wound was almost instantly fatal, and afterwards police found Levi in the perpetrator's basement.

Dylan's eyes felt frozen in his skull as he absorbed this awful tragedy. This was how Levi got addicted to heroine; not because he fell victim to peer pressure or made a bad choice, but because this bastard had forced it on him to make him more docile.

"Where is he?" Dylan growled. His fingernails dug into his palms, and he literally envisioned himself ripping Derrick Slater to pieces.

"He's dead, Dylan," reminded Mikasa softly.

"Then where's his body?" snapped Dylan. "I want to stomp on it, piss all over it and set it on fire!"

"Cremated," answered Mikasa. "Dylan, listen to me..."

At that moment, Dylan noticed something else about the file. The date. They'd recovered Levi from that house around...

"I...I was born about eight months after this happened," he said stiffly. His gaze shot to Mikasa, wide-eyed. "Auntie Mika? Is...is my dad really my dad? Is it...it's not this _thing_ , is it? This piece of shit that hurt Baba?"

An expression of comprehension and alarm bled into her features. She shook her head, and she leaned over Armin's shoulder to check the date on the file and calculate herself. "No. Dylan, this doesn't mean anything. You came early. Levi and Erwin had a one-night stand, to tell you the truth. That's how you were conceived. Levi told me as much."

"He never told _me_ that," protested Dylan. "He said that he and Dad got together and when he had me and got back into the habit, he left for a while to get his life sorted out. You don't seriously expect me to believe that my father had a one-night stand with someone right after being raped for months, do you?"

"He was in pain," Mikasa defended, "and Erwin was there for him. I doubt either of them were thinking clearly when it happened, but it did and you were conceived from it. Nobody can say how they'll react to being violated, Dylan. Everyone's different, and in Levi's case, it seems the best way for him to cope was to be with someone completely opposite of the man that assaulted him."

Dylan wanted to believe her, wanted to trust that Erwin Smith was really his paternal father. When he added it all up in his mind though, it seemed unlikely. "No wonder Baba left." His throat hurt, and his eyes blurred up with tears. "It wasn't just because he had a drug problem. He was trying to get away from _me_."

"Now, don't jump to conclusions," Armin tried to soothe. "Your father was going through a struggle. He wasn't trying to get away from you, he was trying to protect you by leaving you with your dad. There's absolutely no proof that Erwin isn't your biological dad, Dylan. I know this is a shocking thing to learn, but you should try to calm down."

"How can I?" demanded the young officer. He wiped at his nose and sniffed. "You don't see the timeline, Uncle Armin? It's so close!"

"I already explained why that was," Mikasa told him. "Armin's right. There's no reason to conclude that you aren't Erwin's son. The dates are close, yes, but there's a reason for that."

Dylan wasn't really listening. "Why would Dad raise me if I wasn't really his kid?"

"Exactly," Armin said. "It's because you _are_ his son, Dylan. Erwin raised you with more devotion than I've seen from a lot of fathers. It wasn't easy for him to do it alone while Levi was away, but he did it and he loves you."

"Don't rush off and confront your parents," advised Mikasa. "You need to settle down and let this sink in."

Dylan lowered his head. "But...what if it's true? What if I really am that rapist's son?"

Mikasa and Armin glanced at each other, and the former moved around in front of Dylan's chair. She squatted before him and placed her hands on his knees, gazing up at him. "Dylan, think about your childhood. Think about the times you were sick and Erwin took care of you. Think about the times he played catch with you, the help he gave you with your school work and the support he's shown throughout the years. Can you really deny your own memories? I'm telling you: Erwin Smith is your father, come what may."

He tried to take comfort in that, but he couldn't help but wonder how many times Levi might have looked at him and secretly relived the horror of his assault. "I don't look anything like Erwin."

"You don't look anything like Derrick Slater, either," Armin pointed out. "You can't determine paternity just by looks. You favor your father. That doesn't mean Erwin isn't your other parent."

Dylan took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Listen," Mikasa said after a moment of watching him gasp. She rubbed his shoulders with a strong, sure grip, and she spoke in a calming tone. "Why don't you stay here with us tonight? You shouldn't go home like this. Take a sick day tomorrow if you have to, take it easy over here and get your thoughts together. I'll back you up. We'll say you came by for a visit after work and you started feeling sick. We'll say it was a twenty-four hour flu virus or something, and you didn't want to go home and expose your brothers to it. How about it, Dylan?"

"I...I guess that would be best," he answered. His voice sounded shredded to his own ears. His hands were shaking. He never would have imagined that he was the product of rape. Levi never gave him any reason to suspect it. He'd never looked upon him with disgust or resentment, and as Mikasa said, Erwin had been a loving and devoted father to him. Maybe she was right. Maybe his parents really _had_ conceived him in a moment of comforting that turned into passion.

Dylan needed to know the truth, though. He needed to know if he was the light in his baba's life—something that came as a blessing to Levi in his darkest hour, or a manifestation of that very darkness that Levi had somehow been strong enough to love anyway. He couldn't face them now though. That much he was sure about.

* * *

"Yeah. Okay, Mikasa. If he isn't feeling better in a couple of days, tell him to get his ass to the clinic and get checked out. I'll call tomorrow to check in on him. Thanks."

Levi hung up the phone with a little sigh. He turned to Erwin, who was standing nearby with the plates in his hand, waiting to find out what was going on. "Dylan's not going to make it home for dinner. He's staying with Mikasa and them tonight."

"That's abrupt," mused Erwin. "He's usually so pre-emptive about telling us when he isn't coming home."

"Yeah, but he started feeling sick while he was hanging out over there," explained the omega. "She says she thinks he's got a stomach virus. He couldn't come to the phone, but he asked if he could stay over there with them until it passes so he doesn't expose us to it."

"I see." Erwin frowned. "I understand him not wanting to get the twins sick, but it isn't much better for him to expose Mikasa, Eren and Armin to it."

"What else was he supposed to do?" Levi took the plates from his husband and started portioning out the squash, chicken and glazed carrots. "Get a hotel and stay there by himself? At least this way he has someone to help him while he recovers from this."

"I would have rather him come home and annexed himself to his bedroom." Erwin poured the drinks, and together they set the table. "Kids, dinner's ready. Put your homework down and come eat."

The boys had been late getting home due to a field trip, so their homework progress was running behind. They joined them in the dining room, and Kolby noticed Dylan's absence.

"Where's Dylan? Working late?"

"Your brother is staying with your aunt Mikasa and family tonight," replied Levi. "He caught a nasty stomach virus and decided to just stay with them until it runs its course."

"We could have taken care of him," protested Glen.

Levi glanced at the boy before sprinkling a little pepper on his vegetables. "He didn't want to get us sick. Especially you two and me, since I'm expecting."

"Oh." Glen started poking at his food, as always. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Levi assured. "He's got his aunt and uncles to take care of him. He should be back in a day or two. He just needs rest."

Erwin wished he felt as secure as Levi sounded, but something felt off about this. Always in the past, Dylan had called and let them know when he wasn't going to make it home. Erwin could only recall one or two times he showed up without calling first while he was living on the academy grounds. Even when he felt like utter shit, Dylan always called.

His condition must have gotten bad very quickly for him to have Mikasa call for him.

* * *

Dylan did as advised by his aunt, staying at her place for the next day and night while he tried to work the problem in his mind. He eventually arrived at the conclusion that he wasn't going to say anything to either of his parents, at least not until the residual stress of the holidays tapered off and Levi got his next prenatal. Regardless of what the truth was behind his conception, Dylan didn't want to upset his father any more than necessary to get his answers. He loved Levi, even if the man had kept the truth from him for all this time. He loved _both_ of them, and it hurt him as much to think about confronting them and resurrecting nightmares from the past as it did to think of discovering that he really was conceived out of rape.

He washed his uniform after the second day of his stay, deciding to make it into work the next day as scheduled. He couldn't let his career suffer on top of everything else. He still wanted to become a top ranking officer, still wanted to serve the community as his dad...as Erwin did.

The worst part of this, to Dylan's great shame, wasn't the outrage over learning someone had held his father prisoner, kept him drugged and violated him multiple times. It was the identity crisis he now faced. His dad might not really be his dad. He might be the son of a psychotic rapist, and if that was so, what kind of person did that make him? What could he eventually become with such evil running through his veins? Could he even be a decent cop, or would he turn into a monster some day because of genetics?

All of these questions and more raged in Dylan's mind, making it impossible for him to focus completely on his job when he returned to work. He must have looked as sick at heart as he felt, because as soon as his partner saw him, Nick hurried over to him and asked how he was doing.

"You look rough," observed Nick. "I heard you got the crud. Are you sure you're up for coming back this soon?"

"Yeah." Dylan nodded. "I'm feeling better. Just a little worn out. Besides, all we're going to be doing is riding around issuing parking violations. I can manage that."

Dylan spotted Erwin coming out of his office. He went still, torn. His instinct was to call out a greeting to the man as he always did when he saw him, but he couldn't find his voice. Erwin's gaze met Dylan's across the distance, and the handsome blond's face relaxed into a smile. He started to approach.

"Come on," Dylan urged his partner, feeling sick for real all the sudden. "Let's go to the cart station and sign ours out for the day. They'll probably have our route ready for us."

"Uh, okay. Hey, aren't you going to say good morning to your dad?"

"I said good morning to him already," lied Dylan. "Let's get going."

* * *

Erwin stopped in puzzlement when his son turned his back on him and made a hasty exit with Nick. He was sure Dylan had seen him, and he'd noticed something in the young man's eyes that chilled Erwin. It was almost as if Dylan had looked at him like a stranger. Hurt replaced Erwin's puzzlement, and he swallowed his feelings and tried to think logically. Dylan was just getting over a stomach virus.

Maybe his avoidance was due to concern that he might still be a little contagious, and he didn't want to risk exposing Erwin and thus the rest of the family to it. That did suit Dylan's personality. He'd been so excited to hear that Levi was expecting again, so it made sense that he would avoid risking getting him ill. Still, Dylan hadn't called them since he opted to stay with Mikasa. He didn't answer when Levi tried to phone him the day before, and now he wasn't so much as speaking with Erwin face to face, even from a distance.

Something was definitely wrong, and Erwin's suspicions that it wasn't just a virus increased.

* * *

Nick kept glancing sidelong at Dylan as they went about their duties for the day. Dylan could sense the questions in his friend's mind, but he didn't offer up any information. He stuck to business, barely talked and had no appetite for lunch when it came time for their meal break. Finally, once they got back into the cart after stopping at the burger place, he turned to his companion and spoke up.

"Okay, what's up? You're moodier than you were back in our academy days when you were worrying about Glen. Did something else happen to one of the twins? Is your father doing okay with his pregnancy? Talk to me."

Dylan kept his stare fixated blankly ahead. "I have a crush on you."

Nick went still. "What?"

"I said I have a crush on you," repeated Dylan, his tone flat. "Someone's got to be truthful. Might as well be me. I have a crush on you and I think it's because you remind me of my...dad."

The other male ogled him. "I remind you of the chief? How? We don't look anything alike."

Dylan shrugged in a jerky motion. "Your dedication to the force, your sense of humor, your way of always coming up with solutions. It's all textbook Erwin. I'm sick."

"You're not sick."

"Oh yeah? What do you call it when every quality someone finds attractive in another person matches the same qualities of their own...parent? It's classic psychology. I want to fuck my dad."

"Hey, stop saying shit like that." Nick sounded a little angry. "Have you ever looked at your dad and thought: _'Hey, I want to hit that'_?"

"Well, no..."

"Then you don't want to fuck your dad," Nick reasoned plainly. "Just because you think I have some of his qualities—which I find flattering, by the way—doesn't mean you see him when you look at me or vice-versa. By the way, the crush is mutual."

Dylan finally looked at him, uncertain and wary. "Is it?"

Nick sighed, and he took his hat off to comb his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. I thought I was throwing around enough hints, but I guess not because they obviously flew right over your head. I've liked you since we first met. I just didn't want to be too blatant about it and mess things up. So what made you come out with this all the sudden, anyway? Is it because you're still a little feverish, or did you just get tired of keeping it to yourself?"

"I...got tired of secrets," whispered Dylan.

Nick examined him. He glanced around at their surroundings. The windows were fogged up from the cold outside, as they hadn't yet turned the heater back on. He leaned in, and his lips touched Dylan's in a soft caress. They pressed more firmly against his when the smaller alpha went stiff with surprise, and then Nick's tongue was sliding against Dylan's.

A shudder went through Dylan, and he clutched at Nick's shoulders—not to push him away, but to keep him from withdrawing. He responded to the kiss almost feverishly, his long suppressed desire spiking. He thrust and curled his tongue against the other male's, and a low sound of need arose in his throat.

After a few heated moments, they broke apart, both breathing faster.

"Now," Nick said in a husky voice, "do I still remind you of your dad?"

The question struck Dylan like a punch to the solar plexus. Confused images of Erwin Smith and Derrick Slater swirled in his mind and he thought: _"Which one?"_

That inner dialog set him into a panic. How could he answer that question, when he didn't even know for sure who his dad really was? There had been nothing paternal at all about that kiss Nick gave to him, but the timing was worse than the other alpha could possibly understand.

"I have to go," Dylan blurted, stomach heaving.

Without further explanation, he shoved the passenger side door open and stumbled out of the cart. He heard Nick calling after him, heard the other man's footsteps behind him as he fled around the corner. He didn't know where he was going. It was starting to snow again, and the combination of cold and angst made his eyes tear up. He stopped in an alley to escape the eyes of people on the streets, and he pressed his hands against the brick wall, dragging in harsh breaths to clear the spots from his vision. Tears fell onto the snow-dusted pavement beneath his feet.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Dylan turned to see Nick standing there, having caught up with him. The concern on his face was as plain as day, as well as the undirected sympathy of someone that knew a friend was hurting, but didn't know why.

"What's going on, Dyl?" whispered Nick.

"Can't tell you," gasped Dylan. He just couldn't. He couldn't bear the disgust he would surely see on Nick's face if he confessed that he thought he was the son of a rapist. "Not yet. I still have to find out the truth for myself."

Nick sighed. "Then what can I do? You can't work like this, man. You're pale as death."

"I know," admitted Dylan. "Just tell them I got sick again if anyone asks. I'll leave work early."

"All right." Nick nodded. "You should go home, or go back to your aunt's house and rest if you're still worried about getting your family sick."

Dylan thought it over. He couldn't just let this go. He didn't want to confront his father about it at a time like this, but if he was going to have any peace of mind, he had to find out. Had to get some closure.

"I'll...go home."

* * *

-To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst dump!

Levi came home from his shift to find Dylan already there. Faintly relieved to see him home after hearing from Erwin that he'd left work early due to rebounding with the flu, Levi took his coat off and joined him in the living room.

"Hey kid. Feeling any better?"

Dylan had a strange look on his face as he met Levi's eyes. He nodded. "It's settled down a bit. How are you?"

Levi shrugged, and he went into the kitchen to start up the kettle and make some tea for the both of them. "Still having morning sickness, but it's not as bad as the last time. Do you want some chamomile mint? It might sooth your stomach."

"Yes, that would be good," came the dull answer.

Levi paused in the act of reaching for some teacups, frowning. "Are you sure you're all right? You sound like a zombie."

Dylan gave him a start when his voice came from directly behind him. "I'm just working some things out, Baba."

Levi whirled around to face him. He hadn't even heard him approach, which was unusual. Again, he thought there was something unsettling in his eyes. "What kind of things? You're acting kind of creepy. Do you need to lay down or what?"

Dylan took a deep breath, glanced away and then looked at him again. His eyes started filling with tears, glistening in the artificial luminance coming from the overhead light. "When you look at me," Dylan said in a choked voice, "what do you see?"

Levi's brows quirked upwards in confusion. "What is this, some kind of poetry you're trying out? Or are you taking up a drama class in your spare time? Is that what you were really doing when you said you were staying with your aunt?"

Dylan took another breath, and he stared at Levi with anguish that couldn't have possibly been feigned. "Do you see your son, or your rapist?"

A chill went through Levi, colder than a blast of winter. He stared at his son, and he couldn't even blink. The world felt like it was shrinking around him, like he was being sucked into some black void. Everything came rushing back at once; not because Levi had forgotten any of it. He never forgot it, but up until now, he was able to put it behind him after a long struggle. It came back to him like it was fresh, ripping into him mercilessly and putting him in a state he hadn't been in for years.

His worst fear had come true. Somehow Dylan had discovered the truth. Levi shuddered, and he grabbed at the counter as his legs threatened to give out on him.

"Baba?" In the face of seeing his father go as white as a sheet and start to tremble, Dylan seemed to temporarily forget whatever feelings of betrayal he must be experiencing. He went to Levi's side. He put an arm around him, supporting his weight so that he wouldn't fall.

"I'm all right," Levi said through bloodless lips. He straightened back up with difficulty, doing his best to maintain calm. It wasn't enough. He needed Erwin for this. He couldn't do this alone, because it wasn't just his tale to tell. Erwin had to be there to give his account of everything, as well as help de-escalate the situation.

"Go and sit down in the living room," Levi instructed. "I'm going to make us some tea."

"This isn't the time for a tea party!" Dylan's shout made Levi recoil. The young man immediately softened his tone, and he sniffed again. "I just...want to know who I am. I want to know the truth."

"You'll get it," promised Levi, "but I need a moment, all right? How the fuck did you hear about the rape, anyway?"

Dylan looked briefly ashamed. "I...found a file. Got a friend to crack it open for me."

"A file? As in a police file?"

Dylan nodded. It was classified. It had something about you in it. I saw the date, realized the report file was made around the same time you told me you and Dad hooked up, and decided I had to know what was in it."

Levi's resulting sigh was tired. He was so very tired. If there was just one secret he could have kept from just one person until his death, it was this one.

"Go and sit down," he reiterated. "I'm going to call your dad, and then I'm going to make arrangements for the twins to go home with Penny so the three of us can have a long, private talk without having to censor anything."

"Just tell me what—"

"Do as I say!" barked Levi, at the end of his rope. He mentally adjusted himself when his son looked as though he'd been punched. "Dylan, just do this for me. It's not a story I'm prepared to tell on my own, and you need all the facts."

Dylan's look of worry returned, at war with his personal hurt. "Okay, Baba. I don't understand, but I don't want you to get so upset that it makes you sick, either."

* * *

"Goddamn it, would someone please get that phone?"

Erwin's impatience and short temper was noticeable by everyone at the office, and two of the desk workers nearly collided with each other in their haste to do his bidding.

"Hey."

A big hand came down on Erwin's shoulder, and he almost recoiled in a violent way before he realized it belonged to Mike. Erwin sighed, reining himself in. "What is it?"

"You're scaring the rookies. It isn't like you to cuss your subordinates, Chief."

Erwin clamped down harder on his agitation. "My apologies. I suppose I'm just tired."

Mike nodded. "Mm. The last hostage situation and having a new baby on the way can't be helping."

"I'll be fine," insisted Erwin. "I'll just lock myself up in my office and handle paperwork for the rest of the day."

The truth was, he was terribly bothered by Dylan's behavior. He'd never been snubbed by his son like that before, and he was agonizing with himself over whether he was just imagining it or if something had happened to cause Dylan to avoid him that way. Not that they were the chummy father/son duo on the job, but...

Erwin's personal cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He made a grab for it eagerly, hoping it was a call from Dylan. He'd left work early, so his actions could have well been just lingering symptoms of the stomach flu influencing him. Erwin checked the number and saw that it was Levi.

"Excuse me," he said to Mike, and he went into his private office—his one little sanctuary at work that he rarely indulged in—and answered it.

"Erwin." Levi's voice sounded unusually tight and shaky. "I need you to come home now. Make arrangements with Mike and Nanaba for the twins to go to their place after school."

Erwin swore his heart stopped in that moment. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No. It's about Dylan. He found the police file from back when...back when you got me out of Slater's place."

"That file is classified," Erwin said, his expression freezing. "The only way Dylan could have seen its contents would be if he had the code to get into it, and the few that do have it memorized and don't keep it on paper."

"Well, he somehow got someone to hack into it so he could see what was in it," explained Levi. "Look, worry about the details later. Right now, I need you."

Erwin rubbed his temple. What a disaster. "All right. I'll talk to Mike and arrange for the boys to go there after school. I'll be home as soon as I can."

* * *

Those moments while waiting for Erwin to show were tense and awkward. Dylan felt like he'd done something horribly wrong, like he'd broken someone's window with an errant baseball or got caught smoking. It was like being a kid all over again, and his father's stony silence only exacerbated it. He felt like he needed to apologize to Levi, and his love for him prompted him to hesitantly try to.

"Baba...I'm sorry I snooped. I'm sorry to bring up a horrible part of your past again, but I didn't know what I would find in that file. I thought it was just going to be something related to your drug addiction. I thought maybe the man whose picture I saw next to yours might have been someone you testified against or turned in for distribution. I had no idea—"

"Save it," said Levi flatly. "We'll discuss it when your dad gets here."

"B-but _is_ he my—"

"Don't even ask that question to me right now," Levi interrupted. His pale gaze flicked to Dylan, and his stiff mask softened a little. "Not until he's here to help me explain, Dylan. You know I don't have the tact for delicate conversations, and right now, I'm not in a place to even try."

Dylan nodded and dropped his gaze, staring down at the forgotten cup of tea in his hands. He brought it to his lips and sipped on it absently, figuring a little chamomile to sooth the nerves wasn't a bad idea. The minutes ticked by, and Dylan had to refrain from standing up when he heard Erwin's cruiser pull up in the driveway outside. He waited tensely for the sound of keys rattling in the door, and when Erwin stepped inside and took off his coat, he met Dylan's eyes briefly.

The questioning in those piercing blue eyes and the vague undertone of disappointment struck Dylan to the core, and he bit his lip. He'd admitted to illegally hacking police records. Perhaps Erwin would press charges against him. He'd be well within his rights, especially since Dylan essentially violated a victim's right to privacy under the law.

"All right," Erwin said in that calm, smooth voice Dylan had heard him use when approaching a complex and intense situation. "Let's have a talk and get this settled."

He joined them in the living room, sitting down beside Levi on the couch. Dylan remained where he was in the lounger chair diagonal from it. Erwin took Levi's hand, turned it over and kissed the palm, meeting his eyes briefly in that way he always did when trying to silently reassure the omega. Levi nodded, and he quietly gestured at the coffee table to call attention to the third cup of tea he'd set out for his husband.

"We have to tell him everything," informed Levi softly. "Otherwise he'll never stop questioning and wondering."

"I know," responded Erwin just as softly. He picked up his teacup, had a sip and gazed over at Dylan. "First, tell me who helped you get into that file."

"I can't do that, sir. They didn't know what they were opening, and they don't deserve to be punished. I take full responsibility."

"That's noble of you under the circumstances, but would you accept that kind of excuse from someone that broke into a bank and tried to tell you his accomplice didn't realize what he was doing when he cracked the safe for him?"

"Well no, but—"

"Tell me who did it, Dylan. Give me a name."

Dylan broke into a sweat. He didn't want Armin to get in trouble, and he didn't want his aunt to lose her badge. "Please don't ask me," he said instead of trying to come up with a lie. There had been enough lies in their family. He felt he would be a hypocrite by adding more of his own.

Erwin kept him pinned with that intense stare for a few seconds longer, and then he shrugged. "Under the circumstances, I'm willing to negotiate for now. You have questions and you have the right to have them answered for you. Be aware, however, that what you're about to hear is probably going to change everything. You may come to regret it."

"I understand, sir. I just...need to know."

"I just want to know one more thing, before we begin." Erwin had another sip of his drink, and he met Dylan's eyes again. This time the hardness in his gaze was gone, to be replaced by that familiar paternal warmth Dylan was used to seeing in it. "Why didn't you just come to us, son?"

"Because I didn't think you would tell me the truth if I did," confessed Dylan, "You'd have tried to protect Baba, wouldn't you?"

Erwin sighed, glanced at Levi and nodded. "I suppose that's true enough. I might have embellished so that I could spare Levi's dignity and spare you this anguish. I'll admit that my protectiveness can be a failing of mine at times. However, I would have preferred for you to come to me with this first, rather than laying it down on your father. Especially in his condition and especially after finding out what happened to him. What were you thinking?"

Dylan shrank inwards on himself, shamed by the admonishment. "I...I don't know, sir. It just came out. I was going to wait until you got home so I could speak to both of you, but I had to know if...if my father sees a monster when he looks at me."

Erwin blinked slowly. "Has Levi ever given you reason to believe he sees you as anything other than his son, Dylan? Has he ever looked upon you with anything but love?"

Dylan closed his eyes, and tears gathered on his lashes. He shook his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. He really _was_ a monster, and not just because he might have been spawned by a rapist. He'd hurt the most important person in his life. It didn't matter that his father had basically been lying to him his whole life, didn't matter that he'd left him for the first year of his life. Dylan's sin was far worse, and now he wished he'd taken a totally different approach to this.

"What's done is done," said Erwin at last. "I can't condemn you for acting in a moment of emotional distress and confusion. All that we can do now is discuss this as calmly as possible and find the best way to move on without tearing this family to shreds. Levi, do you want to begin, or should I?"

"I'll start," Levi said decisively.

He set his beverage down, took a slow breath and began to tell his side of the story. "The first thing you should know is that yes, I was held captive and violated. I'm not going to go into the details of what was done to me; no point. I'll tell you that my abductor forced a combination of narcotics and hormone boosters on me, both to keep me docile and to induce heats. He did the latter so that he could pair-bond with me. That way, he could have more control over me."

Dylan pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling sick. He almost asked a question, but he wisely kept his mouth shut and allowed his father to continue uninterrupted. He could see the haunted look in Levi's eyes...a look he recalled seeing now and then in the past, but hadn't witnessed for some time since childhood.

When Levi didn't go on, but silently brooded instead, Erwin picked up for him. "I had a warrant for the arrest of the man holding Levi captive. We had no idea he was in the basement when we arrived to apprehend the suspect. Slater had a weapon on him. He tried to fire it, but I shot him first. It was a fatal shot, as you probably read in the report. I'd intended to wound, but my aim got spoiled and I hit him in the heart rather than the arm as intended. Other officers found Levi in the basement while I called it in. He couldn't speak at first due to the trauma he'd endured and the influence of the drugs he was on. We took him to the hospital immediately."

"While I was in there," Levi went on after Erwin paused, "they naturally did a rape kit and ran some tests to be sure I hadn't caught any STD's from my...experience. Those came up negative, but the pregnancy test came up positive. I had three choices available to me. I took a few days to think on it. It was already a hard call to make, but I was also going through drug withdrawals."

Here Levi paused again, and he affixed Dylan with a somber stare. "You're probably wondering right now if I thought of having an abortion. I'll be straight with you. The answer to that question is yes. It was the first thing that came to mind, in fact."

Dylan swallowed and nodded. "I...don't blame you."

"However," Levi continued, "After thinking on it, I decided I wasn't going to take that route. Instead I made plans to have you and put you up for adoption."

Dylan winced. He glanced at Erwin. "And the chief adopted me?"

"In a manner of speaking," answered Levi. "It wasn't initially planned that way. I didn't want my friends and family to know what happened to me. Couldn't bear the humiliation of it, so I came up with a bullshit story about getting in with the wrong crowd and becoming addicted to heroine. I contacted Erwin because at the time, he was the only person outside my circle of family and friends that I trusted. He'd shown me kindness and support, and for some reason the determined bastard insisted on helping me get through my situation. So we came up with a plan. I told everyone that he and I had a one night stand. Told them he'd shown an interest in me and asked me out. I said we had a few too many drinks, and his attempts to comfort me resulted in us sleeping together."

Levi sighed, and he combed his fingers through his hair. "It isn't just you I lied to, Dylan. For the longest time, everyone thought you were me and Erwin's 'love child', conceived in one reckless moment between us. He was chivalrous enough to go along with the story that he was your paternal father, because he wanted to spare me the indignity of telling people the truth."

Dylan bit his lip, and he looked at Erwin. It sounded just like something Erwin would do for his father. He'd always been so devoted to him. "How did I end up being raised by him, if you were supposed to give me up for adoption?"

"Well..."

Levi seemed to struggle with that one, so Erwin took over for him again.

"During his pregnancy and recovery, I took it upon myself to watch over Levi." Erwin took Levi's hand in his, and he smiled softly at his mate. "In the course of doing so, I fell in love with him. I also fell in love with the child he was carrying."

Levi smiled the tiniest bit, very briefly.

Erwin looked at Dylan again. "Dylan, I thought of you as my own before you were even born. That was how I ended up with you. Your father saw it before I did, and he presented a proposal to me when you were born. The moment you came out and he saw you, he decided he didn't want to give you away to strangers. Nor did he feel he was in any position to raise you himself, so he asked me to do it for him."

"You asked what I see when I look at you," Levi murmured. He too met Dylan's eyes. "To answer that question, I never saw my rapist. I just saw my own kid. Period. That's why I couldn't give you up, and why I asked Erwin if he would take care of you for me. I saw how he looked at you, how he held you, and I knew there wasn't another damned person on the planet that could make a better dad for you."

A tremor shook Dylan. He tried to keep his composure, but he started weeping again. "So...you left me with him. Did you ever plan on coming back, or was that just circumstantial?"

Levi sighed. "I don't know what I'd planned on doing, to be honest. My life was in the shitter at the time. I left to try and find myself again, because I couldn't be any good to you as I was back then. I fell off the wagon while I was away, got into some trouble and ended up with a choice between rehab or jail. I picked the former, and I came back here to Mitras to try and get clean."

Kenny had told him something of the sort the last time Dylan visited him. This part was a little easier to take, since he was hearing it from his father's own mouth. "How did you end up living here with us?"

"A busy-body nerd with glasses," answered Levi dryly. "Hange found out I was at the rehab center, so she arranged a reunion between Erwin and I. We still had the same chemistry as before, so we started seeing more of each other while I was recovering. One day I had a bad panic attack 'cause I felt boxed in, and I didn't want to be stuck in that place anymore. Erwin made arrangements to be my 'guardian' and have me come live with him. That's how we eventually ended up in a real relationship and getting married."

It sounded almost like a fairy tale to Dylan; one that started out dark but ended with true love triumphing. He found some comfort in that, though his confusion was still raging inside of him. The pain of having discovered his origins was like a raw, festering wound...but he loved his family. Even if Erwin wasn't his real father, he still...

"Son, listen to me," Erwin said to him, leaning forward and fixating his blue eyes on him. "Are you listening?"

Dylan nodded mechanically, trying to swallow around the tightness in his throat. To hear Erwin still calling him "son", even after this revelation, was both an affirmation to Dylan and a steady rock to lean against in a turbulent sea of doubt.

"I will always be your dad," Erwin told him sincerely. "I don't give a goddamn about how other people define the term. You _are_ my son, and nothing is going to change that in my eyes. I couldn't feel more passionately about this if I'd physically sired you myself. There's more to being a parent than the act of reproduction. Do you understand?"

"I...Dad..." Dylan started to break down. The thought of never addressing the man by that title again had broken his heart, and now that he said it, he felt the full impact. Erwin was his dad. His _only_ dad. Dylan didn't know what the hell that made the man who sired him, but he knew now with certainty that he could never see the chief of police as anything but his parent.

Erwin got up as Dylan put his face in his hands and began to weep with quiet, wracking sobs. Dylan felt the older male's strong, capable hands settle on his shoulders, and he tried to collect himself as he looked up at Erwin's towering form. There were more lines of care on Erwin's face than there used to be, Dylan realized; etched there by the trials of his career and the struggles he'd endured to provide for and protect his family. It wasn't something he usually would have noticed, but now he saw it more clearly because of the tired sorrow Erwin was watching him with.

"Don't base who you are on the actions of others," advised Erwin softly, "not even if they share your DNA. You are your own person, and as far as I'm concerned, you've grown into a damned fine one."

Levi got up as well, and he came up behind Erwin, standing a bit off to the side. "You're not inherently evil just because of the circumstances of your conception. Erwin is right; _you_ define who you are. You've been doing it for all these years, so don't let this stop you from doing it now."

Erwin offered Dylan his hand. "We're your family, Dylan. This is a horrible reveal for you, I know. I can only imagine what you must be feeling. Don't let it drive a rift between us, though."

Dylan took Erwin's hand, stood up and hesitated a second longer. While he was an adult now, he was still young enough to need parental support from time to time. He still had youthful moments of uncertainty and this experience had made him feel like a scared little boy. He shattered when Erwin embraced him in a hug, and he returned it tightly. Erwin patted his back while Dylan cried one out against his shoulder. Dylan opened his eyes to see Levi watching him with furrowed brows and a regretful expression on his face. Dylan shook his head, hating to see self-blame in his father's eyes. He reached out with one arm to pull Levi into the embrace, turning it into a three-way hug.

"I'm sorry," quavered Dylan to his parents. "I...didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I think the one you hurt the most was yourself," Erwin told him. His voice was a little husky, betraying some emotion despite his stoicism. "It's all right, son. Just be very selective about who you share this with. I know you can't keep it bottled up indefinitely and I wouldn't ask you to, but keep it in mind that many people won't be able to understand. I don't want to see you get hurt more than you already have."

"I know, Dad," sniffed Dylan. "I don't want my brothers to ever find out. I'll...keep it to myself."

"You could try counseling," Levi suggested. "I wouldn't have suggested it to anyone years ago, but I've seen how it can help people that need a safe outlet."

"Maybe."

Right now, Dylan was too emotionally drained to consider that. He'd only wanted to learn the truth, but in doing so, he'd committed a crime and he'd hurt his family and himself. He gathered his composure with difficulty, sniffed one last time and withdrew from the embrace. He took his wallet out and removed his badge to offer it to Erwin.

"What are you doing?" Erwin stared at the badge, then at Dylan.

"I'm ready. I understand what you have to do."

Erwin slowly shook his head, eyeing the badge like it was a snake about to strike.

"What the hell are you talking about, kid?" demanded Levi.

"I broke the law," Dylan stated simply. "I know I have to face the consequences."

Erwin sighed. He combed his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "Put it away, son. Nobody's getting arrested or relieved of duty."

"But Dad—"

"I'm not going to arrest my son for something as minor as looking at a file," Erwin said firmly. "If you'd just asked me passionately enough, I would have probably shown you that file myself...with your father's permission. This is one of those situations where an exception can be made. You did this without malicious intent, and I for one believe in second chances."

Dylan lowered the badge, at war with himself. "Are you sure, Dad? I know how dedicated you are to upholding the law. I'm willing to accept responsibility for my actions."

Erwin reached out to squeeze Dylan's shoulders. "And that's partly why I'm going to consider this a warning and a lesson in life for you. Up until now, you've been the model son. You rarely gave us cause to worry, you never broke any laws or caused much trouble at school. I'm considering this a first-time offense and being lenient."

Erwin paused and he regarded Dylan with a sterner look, one that commanded attention and respect. "However, if something like this happens again, I'll have no choice. Understood?"

Dylan nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now put away your badge and finish your tea. I'll arrange for the twins to stay overnight at the Zacharius household so that we can all have the chance to pull ourselves together. We can order takeout delivery from our Thai restaurant tonight, if that's all right by you both."

"Fine by me," sighed Levi. "I'm not especially hungry, so just order me a bowl of Tom Gai soup and get a couple of summer rolls to go with it. That'll be enough for me."

Erwin nodded. "Maybe you should lie down for a bit, Levi."

The omega nodded, looking as though he hadn't slept in days, now that the atmosphere had calmed. "Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. Wake me up when the food gets here."

Dylan bit his lip as his father left the living room to go lie down in the master bedroom. _He'd_ done that to Levi with his impulsive confrontation. He shouldn't have come home. He should have stayed at Mikasa's until he had his head cleared enough to think straight.

"What's done is done, Dylan," advised Erwin softly, evidently reading the younger male's thoughts on his face. "This took a lot out of Levi, but we can move past this. I think there's been enough blame and regret in this family for one night. Let's try to wind down, recover and look forward instead of back."

Dylan nodded, but it wasn't as simple as Erwin said. He was going to be feeling guilt over this for days to come...perhaps years. He had to own it, though. He'd opened Pandora's Box like Nick said, and now all he could do was deal with the aftermath.

"You should go and check on Baba," suggested Dylan, knowing that Erwin had a calming effect on Levi. "I can take care of contacting the Zacharius family and ordering our food, Dad."

"Agreed," said Erwin. "I'll have the beef bulgogi. Get an order of crab rangoon and whatever you want."

* * *

Erwin quietly pushed the door to the bedroom open, and he peeked in on Levi. The omega had taken off his shoes and socks, and he'd changed into a set of light polyester pajamas. It was the forest green set Erwin had bought him last year, the ones with disembodied white wings printed on the back of the top half and artful swirls of darker green complimenting the whole set. Levi was lying on his side with his back to the bedroom entrance, his lower arm folded up under the pillow his head was resting on.

Erwin could tell he was awake without seeing his face. He came in soundlessly, closing the door behind him. He approached the bed and he sat down on his side of it, leaning over with his legs hanging over the side. He embraced Levi from behind, half-lying down with him. He kissed the shell of his ear, and he looked down at him. Levi was staring at the wall, and the haunted expression on his face was an all too familiar ghost from the past.

He'd put up a good front for the sake of their boy, but now that he was out of Dylan's presence, Levi's bravado had dropped. He was vulnerable and Erwin could feel it to the depths of his soul.

"Thanks for that," whispered Levi suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"For the 'boost' you gave me when you came home," explained the omega. "I might have lost my shit if it weren't for you."

Understanding now that he meant the soothing wave he'd passed through their link to calm Levi's nerves, Erwin kissed his temple. "Do you need more? I can tell you're distraught."

Levi turned his head to look up at Erwin's hovering face. The unhappy frown on his lips was painful to look at. "I had one fucking wish above all for Dylan, and that was that he'd never have to know about this shit. I just wanted him to have a decent, normal life. Now it's ruined."

"Levi, don't say that." Erwin stroked his mate's hair. "This doesn't have to ruin him. You said so yourself. I think Dylan will ultimately be all right. It may take time, but he's adaptive. As he matures, he may come to look back on this as a challenge in life that he beat. All we can do is support him."

Erwin stopped stroking Levi's hair to place a protective hand over the omega's abdomen. "Try not to upset yourself more than necessary over this. You have another child to protect; one that's more vulnerable than the others at this stage. Let me help you again, love."

Ordinarily Levi's stubborn pride would keep him from immediately accepting the offer, but this time he merely nodded silently. He closed his eyes as Erwin held him close and concentrated on sharing calm, tranquil energy through their bond. After a few moments, Levi sighed and relaxed. Erwin pulled back enough to gaze down at him, and he just watched Levi for a moment. The little omega must have truly been exhausted by the emotional turmoil he'd endured today, because he was already sound asleep. Erwin brushed a lock of dark hair away from Levi's eye, and he placed a kiss on his cheek.

Carefully, Erwin released his spouse from his embrace and scooted off the bed. He considered not waking Levi as promised when the food arrived, because the man clearly needed rest. However, summer rolls were best eaten while hot and crispy. Levi probably wouldn't thank him for having to reheat them in the microwave and eating them soggy.

* * *

Levi tried to follow his own advice to Dylan and not allow the actions of others hold influence over him. He thought he'd kicked this problem years ago, but a few days after the reveal he and Erwin shared with Dylan, he was still thinking about what happened to him back in the darker days of his life. He couldn't understand it. While he'd never forgotten, over time he'd come to regard those memories in a somewhat detached manner, like they'd happened to someone else. Since the discussion with his son, however, it was harder to maintain that detachment.

He tried to approach it from a logical standpoint. He'd been able to heal from the experience over time because it was all internalized. He had only to focus on himself. If psychological counseling had taught him one thing, it was how to self-analyze and evaluate his own feelings and reactions. He mulled it over in his head silently, going about his daily routines and assuring Erwin that he would be okay in time when the blond expressed concern over the emotions he could sense from him.

That was one thing Levi resented about the pair-bond; his inability to hide his feelings from Erwin. True, it worked both ways and he'd often used that to his advantage to tell what Erwin was feeling when others failed to, but it made it damned hard for Levi to keep his dignity when he was upset.

One evening in the middle of the week while he was out walking around town just to get away and have some alone time, Levi stopped at the park across from the hospital. He sat down on the very bench that he and Erwin had sat on together the first time they discussed Levi's plan to hide what happened to him from his family and friends. He looked out at the artificial pond and the dome fountain spraying in the middle of it, watching the way the underwater lighting reflected on the sheets of water spewing out of the fountain.

After a while of introspection, Levi thought he figured it out. He wasn't getting triggered because anything had changed for him personally over the years. He wasn't upset for himself, he realized. He was upset for his son. That was why he was so affected by the memories when Dylan asked him that horrendous question: _"Do you see your son, or your rapist?"_

The shock of that moment of dawning comprehension would live with Levi for the rest of his days. He bowed his head and pulled his jacket tighter around his frame as the wind picked up, scattering a few remaining dead leaves, the last to fall from the trees as winter arrived. Levi knew that he couldn't fix this for Dylan. His only recourse had been to tell him the truth. This was Dylan's battle to fight, and aside from giving him guidance and reminding him that he was his own person and their son, Levi and Erwin couldn't help him with this.

Deciding he'd been in this spot for too long, as it brought back even more unhappy memories, Levi got up and walked back to the park entrance. His car was a couple of blocks away because he didn't feel like looking for parking. Before he made it up the path, Levi heard a man's voice call out to him.

"Hey, do you have the time?"

Levi turned at the sound of the voice, and his defensive instincts immediately kicked in upon recognizing the scent the approaching male was giving off.

_~Alpha.~_

Levi kept his cool, but his heartbeat had picked up. Being approached by an alpha in the dark after having been reliving his ordeal with Slater was not the ideal combination for his nerves. He checked his phone rather than squint at his watch, and he made sure his keys were in his hand.

"It's nine twenty-six."

The man came closer, and Levi was able to see his face in the light from the garden lamps lining the path. He swore for a moment that he was looking at his deceased kidnapper. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes momentarily and opened then again. The guy's face came into sharper focus. He didn't look like Slater after all; it had just been Levi's imagination acting up on him.

"Nine twenty-six? Damn. Now I'm in for it."

Levi frowned at him suspiciously. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, I came here to go jogging," explained the stranger. "I wore myself out, so I took a break on one of those hammocks they've got strung between the trees down on the southern end of the park. I must have dozed off. Lost my phone too, and I couldn't find it in the dark."

Some of Levi's wariness faded, but he still kept a grip on his keys. The man's outfit certainly seemed to back his claim; he was wearing a sweater hoodie, a pair of black jogging pants and running shoes. Levi nonetheless made some quick mental notes about his height and appearance.

_~About 6'1", dark blond hair, green eyes, narrow face, long-ish nose. Maybe one-eighty pounds...~_

"Why were you out jogging at this time of night?"

The guy shrugged. "I wasn't. It was daylight when I did my route. Like I said: I crashed hard on one of those hammocks and overslept."

"Seems a little cold to sleep out in the open right now," observed Levi, still wary.

"That's what woke me up." The man smirked ruefully. He eyeballed Levi with interest. "On that note, what are you doing here by yourself at this time of night?" He sniffed the air in Levi's direction like a hound picking up a scent. "You're mated. Where's your alpha?"

"Doing his own thing, just as I'm doing mine," Levi answered stiffly. "Which is what I suggest you carry on doing. There's no curfew for omegas. I'm an adult, and I can go where I please, when I please, without a fucking escort or permission."

The guy raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I wasn't trying to upset you. I was just curious. I don't see many omegas out by themselves after dark, is all."

"Maybe that's going to change," suggested Levi, fingers tightening in his pocket around his key chain. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other places to be."

He dismissed himself from the stranger's presence without another word, and he forced himself to walk in a casual pace the rest of the way up the path. He didn't have any reason to hurry. He had as much right to have a walk in the park or down the street after dark as anyone else. He wouldn't give this guy the satisfaction of hurrying like some scolded teen caught out after curfew.

Only when Levi made it back to his car, got inside and locked the doors did he allow himself to lose some of his composure. His hand shook as he put the key in the ignition and cranked the engine to life. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against the steering wheel, and he wondered if his adrenaline came from the fight or the flight instinct. He'd been fully prepared to demonstrate some of his martial arts techniques on that alpha if the man had so much as made another step toward him. He could have possibly gotten himself arrested for assault and battery by doing so, because despite Levi's gut reaction to being approached by an unknown alpha in the dark, the man had made no threatening moves against him.

He'd planned to visit the beach next, maybe take a walk along the shore for a bit to clear his head. Levi decided it was too cold for that. Too cold, and he was admittedly too shaken. He sat back in the seat, buckled his safety belt and pulled out of his parking spot to go home. As Levi drove through the downtown area to reach the interstate, he passed through the south side where the buildings were less maintained and the lower income residents lived. It wasn't necessarily the worst part of town, where shootings occurred nightly, but it was not a place he preferred to linger in at this time of night.

As he drove under the overpass to prepare to take the on ramp, he saw a group of people huddled around a metal barrel with a fire blazing in it. Levi was forced to slow due to a short line of cars waiting to get on the ramp. Honestly, they could have run the red light rather than wait for it to change so that they could all make their turn. The police rarely patrolled this area due to the sheer number of homeless vagrants that populated it, so nobody was likely to get popped if they made the turn before the light changed.

Erwin said they still lacked the manpower to clean up this area and keep it regulated. He also believed it was wasted to try, because there weren't enough shelters in this part of town yet, and people still needed somewhere to sleep and seek shelter. Erwin didn't believe in harassing the homeless. By his reasoning, these people were already living under impossible circumstances, and as they had nowhere else to go, constantly chasing them out of popular resting locations was not only pointless, but cruel.

Levi thought of the way his husband looked when the subject came up. There was a resolved kind of sadness in Erwin's eyes, the look of a man who wanted to help but didn't have the resources to do so. Most vagrants were addicts or alcoholics, and Mitras still had a shortage of rehab programs in this sector. The shelters were notoriously strict and unscrupulous here, as well. People had to turn in their belongings before retiring for the night in one of them, and there was a curfew. If they didn't check in by a certain time of day, they got locked out. Erwin said that most of the homeless preferred to sleep under the bridge, in shanty communities set up in abandoned parking lots or in parks. The local shelters robbed them of what little dignity they might have remaining to them when people sought out a bed for the night in them, and so they slept in boxes, tents, or on the ground.

Levi watched the group of people around the makeshift fire pit warm their hands while he waited for the light to change. He wondered how often Erwin had been forced to chase people like this away due to community complaints of their presence "devaluing" the neighborhood. Perhaps not in this area, but further uptown where citizens considered vagrants to be an eyesore; pests that gave them unwanted reminders that not everyone was as fortunate as they were.

When he thought of it, all of those times Levi had seen Erwin stop at a charity bell ringer outside a grocery store to give a rather generous donation to the box. He recalled the time he'd stopped into the precinct to have lunch with Erwin in his office, and he came in to see his husband talking to a haggard looking man in ill-fitting clothes, who was cuffed and seated in a chair in the processing room. Levi witnessed Erwin speaking to the man in a low, kind voice, and then Erwin turned to one of his subordinates and ordered them to remove the man's cuffs, return his things and release him from custody.

That man had been a homeless person that got busted for manipulating the pedestrian signal button at a crosswalk, delaying traffic so that he could illegally panhandle motorists while they were forced to wait. Apparently, he'd gotten too pushy with some of them and someone called the police on him. Ordinarily they would have just made him leave with a warning, but the man had done this multiple times and so they brought him in to book him on charges of obstructing traffic and illegal panhandling.

Erwin had been lenient on that man. Instead of allowing the charges to be processed, he approached the guy as the chief of police, had a personal talk with him and directed him to all of the local havens and shelters in the area, as well as community resource centers where he could apply for local work, even if it was just one day gigs or trash pickup. Erwin encouraged the man to make use of those resources, and he warned him that further incidents would not be tolerated.

The man was never seen panhandling again. From what Levi heard, he'd found janitorial work and got approved for low income housing. That was how good Erwin was at helping people find their way and inspiring them to do better for themselves.

"Maybe that's why I keep having his babies," Levi mused to himself, still watching the homeless people around their fire pit, "because I think this shit hole of a world needs more like him in it."

The light finally turned green, and just as Levi was about to take his attention off the homeless group to focus it on the road again, something caught his eye. He did a double-take and stared as one of the young men in the vagrant group started heating up a spoon with a lighter, while a woman dressed in an oversized coat next to him looked on eagerly, clutching in her hand an object that was all too familiar to Levi.

_~Fuck. Don't do it. Don't do it, lady.~_

At first, Levi thought he was hallucinating what he was seeing. Surely, they weren't about to shoot up right there in the open. Then he reminded himself that it was rare for any patrol cars to come this way unless there was an incident reported. Why _should_ the locals care if some passing civilian drivers saw them smoking pot, doing drugs or pissing in public? The police weren't likely to come here just because someone was allegedly seen getting high. It would have to be a public safety issue, like a robbery or assault.

They were really doing it. They were going to do heroin right there. Levi's instinct was to jump out of his car and yell at them for being idiots. He wanted to grab that woman by the arm and drag her away, shake some sense into her and somehow save her.

Someone behind Levi laid on the horn, startling him out of it. The cars ahead of him had already gone, and he had two people behind him waiting on him to move. Levi's foot came down a tad too heavily on the accelerator, and he accidentally peeled out as he turned onto the ramp. He steadied the wheel once he got onto it, and he took a deep breath.

Witnessing someone about to imbibe in his old crutch had brought back phantom cravings. His body had long since purged itself of dependency upon the drug, but evidently the psychological addiction still lurked in the shadows, even after being clean for this long. He knew it was all in his head, but it was as potent as if it were still a physical addiction.

Levi's hands started to shake, and he pulled the glove off of the right one so that he could operate the smart phone mounted on his dash. He selected Erwin's contact number and put it on speaker so that he could keep both hands on the wheel and concentrate on driving. After a few rings, his husband picked up.

"Levi, is everything all right?"

"I'm coming home," Levi informed. "Erwin, I..."

Erwin's voice took on a stern but worried tone. "What's the matter? Where are you?"

"I'm on the interstate, heading back now. Are you at home?"

"Yes. Levi, are you all right?"

Levi hesitated. No, he wasn't all right, but he was terrible at admitting it. "Just letting you know I'm on my way."

"Something's wrong," Erwin said with certainty. "I can hear it in your voice, and I can feel your distress from here. Do you need to pull over somewhere and have me come get you?"

Levi's jaw clenched. He didn't want to have to do that, but he was starting to shake all over and driving was making him nervous. "Yeah," he sighed at last. "Yeah, I think we'd better do that. I'll take the next exit and pull in somewhere to wait for you. It'll be exit 42. I'll park at the rest stop and wait there. Someone's going to need to get my car home, though. Not Dylan; don't tell him about this. He's already got enough on his plate."

"Dylan's working late tonight anyway," said Erwin. "I'll call Farlan and see if he and Isabel can come, since they live close to that exit."

"That's fine," agreed Levi. "I'm pulling onto the off-ramp now. See you soon."

"All right, love. Just sit tight. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

-To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've slowed down a bit due to my work schedule. Not a terribly exciting chapter this time, but there's more action to come in the future.

Erwin met up with Levi at the rest stop, and he waited with him until Farlan and Isabel came to take Levi's keys and follow them home. Both of Levi's friends were full of questions. Levi used the excuse that he had a minor dizzy spell, didn't feel safe driving home and didn't want to leave his car anywhere overnight. Isabel and Farlan accepted his explanation, though they both suggested that Levi should make an appointment to get checked out as soon as possible.

They got Levi's car home safely, and after a brief visit Farlan and Isabel took their leave. The twins were thankfully already in bed, so there was no need to try and explain the situation to them. Erwin sensed his mate's disquiet, felt his body trembling when he put an arm around him. He coaxed Levi to get changed for bed while he brewed some chamomile tea for him.

"We're going to single-handedly wipe out the chamomile market, the way we're going," Erwin joked as he joined his mate in the bedroom and handed his cup over to him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and he watched as Levi sipped the tea, taking note of how unsteady the smaller male's hands were. He said nothing, just sat in silent support of his spouse and waited for Levi to take the initiative. After several moments of stagnant quiet that was only broken by the soft sound of Levi's sipping, the omega finally spoke.

"While I was out tonight, I stopped by the park across the street from the hospital. I was just thinking of the first time we really sat down and had a talk. You know, back when I was looking for a scapegoat to explain my pregnancy."

Erwin nodded. "I remember."

"I don't know why I went there," Levi went on. "Just a spur of the moment compulsion. Anyway, when I was leaving this man approached me. He was an alpha."

When Erwin's expression darkened, Levi hastily reassured him. "He didn't do anything. He just wanted the time. It freaked me out though, having some alpha come up to me in the dark. I...felt cravings afterwards. Like withdrawals. I haven't felt the urge to shoot up for years, but after that, I wanted a fix."

Erwin was dismayed by this news, and it showed on his face. "Oh, Levi."

"I'm okay," Levi told him. "It's passed now. I just wasn't expecting it." He rested his hand over his still-flat abdomen with a sigh. "That's why I stopped and called for you to come and get me."

Erwin placed his hand over the omega's, and he rubbed it. "Is there anything I can do to make it better for you?"

"No," said Levi. "This is just one of those battles I have to fight on my own. I didn't give into temptation, so that's something, at least. I've gotta protect this kid."

Erwin was inspired by those words. He tugged Levi's shirt up to expose his belly, and he lowered his head to plant a kiss on it. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for your strength."

He glanced up at Levi's face to find the omega blushing. Erwin grinned helplessly at the sight. "You really don't take compliments well, my love."

Levi shrugged, blushing even deeper. "I don't know how to respond to shit like that. Being praised for not shooting up feels weird to me."

"You protected yourself and our child," insisted Erwin. "Despite the temptation you must have felt to give in, you took the high road. I admire that, and I'm proud of you. I only have one question, though. What do you think spurred this temptation on? Was it just due to being approached the way you were, or could it have been the memories surrounding your location?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Levi softly. "Could have been a combination of all of it. I just wanted to clear my head a bit. This business with Dylan finding out about his origins has my emotions completely fucked. I don't know what to do, Erwin."

The alpha watched helplessly as Levi's stormy gray eyes met his. The unhappiness in them was tangible. Erwin wished he had the means to ease the pain he saw in that hooded gaze. He stroked Levi's hair and shook his head, operating more on instinct than anything else.

"Levi, you've done everything you can for Dylan. I too regret that he found out the way he did, but there's nothing more that you can do. You've protected him for his entire life. You've done everything and more that anyone could expect of a loving parent. Some things, I think, are just meant to be. Dylan is a young man now...an adult. Maybe this is his battle to fight, and you and I have to just step back and allow him to do it. Maybe we should consider this a right of passage for our son; a necessary test to help him grow."

"It's a shit-ass right of passage, if that's the case," grumbled Levi. "Other kids his age just face getting out on their own and paying rent. Dylan's suffering a fucking identity crisis."

"I know," agreed Erwin, "and it's completely unfair. However, you have another child to think of, and Dylan knows that. Don't take his recent silence as a rejection of you, Levi. I'm sure he hasn't spoken of any of this because he doesn't want to upset you."

"You think so?" Levi's tone was both wary and hopeful.

Erwin nodded, and he stroked the distressed omega's dark hair again. "I do. He mentioned to me the other day that he wished he'd approached the subject differently. Dylan is filled with regret for the way he handled it, though I told him that he couldn't possibly be expected to think with total rationality after discovering such a life-altering truth. I think he's afraid to approach you now because he believes it would just remind you of what you went through."

"My son avoiding me like the plague isn't helping me cope." Levi scooted into a sitting position and folded his arms over his chest. "All it's doing is making me feel more guilty."

Erwin lowered his gaze, at war with himself. "I'm sorry, Levi. I wish that I could fix this for you both."

"You can't be 'Mr. Fix-it' for everything," Levi reminded him. "Golden tongue or not, some things just can't be cured with diplomacy."

"True, but I can't stand seeing you wallowing in self-blame for things that are beyond your control." Erwin bent over to kiss Levi on the crown of his head. "You aren't at fault for any of this, Levi. All you wanted to do was protect your son, and truth be told, it was Dylan that took that out of your hands. Now he's got to face the consequences and all that we can do is be there for him."

Levi heaved a shuddering sigh, and he nodded. The action didn't come across as acceptance to Erwin, however. Levi's nod was one of resolve, because he had no choice but to endure the situation. That didn't sit well with Erwin at all.

* * *

Dylan was reluctant to return home after he finished his work shift. He still couldn't bear to look his father in the eye, even though he had every reason to believe that Levi loved him and didn't hold him responsible for what happened. Dylan knew that he was projecting his own guilt, blaming himself for things he had no control over. He knew Levi didn't see him as a burden. The man had raised him with the same attentive care that he gave his 'legitimate' children.

Still, every time Dylan looked at his father since the day he'd confronted him, he couldn't help but wonder how much better Levi's life could have been if it weren't for him. It didn't matter how many times Levi and Erwin assured him that he was very much wanted and loved; all Dylan could think of was how it must have felt for his father to suffer through rape after rape, only to find out when it was all over that he was carrying the child of the man that had tormented him.

Dylan thought about these things as he drove his dad's car home. He nearly called up his partner to ask if he could crash at his place for the night, but his situation with Nick was just as complicated as his situation at home. Things had been tense and awkward between them since the day Nick kissed him and Dylan flipped out over it. He wanted to explain to the man that he hadn't been trying to reject him, that he was just confused and his mention of his dad only made things worse. If he did try to explain it, however, he would have to confess to his friend that he was the product of rape. Dylan wasn't ready for Nick to find out about that. He had no reason to believe Nick would judge him for the circumstances of his birth, but fear rarely used logic.

Dylan pulled into the driveway, and he saw his dad sitting on the front porch in one of the wicker chairs. He frowned in puzzlement as he cut the engine and got out of the car. Erwin watched his approach with a thoughtful look on his handsome face, and he gestured at the chair adjacent to his own once Dylan got up the stairs onto the porch.

"Have a seat, son. I want to talk to you."

Dylan looked around helplessly. Having no choice but to obey, he pocketed his car keys and sat down. "What's up?"

Erwin was quietly introspective for a moment, and then he spoke again. "I need you to talk to your father."

Puzzled and uncomfortable, Dylan shifted in his seat. "About what? Dad, I can't talk about what happened with him. I can't stand it, and I know it hurts him to bring the subject up."

"I'm not asking you to talk about his abduction," clarified Erwin. "I'm asking you to just _talk_ to him. You've been avoiding Levi since the day this all came out, and while I'm sure you have the best intentions, it's taking a toll on him. He sees it as rejection and it's causing him undue guilt."

Dylan dropped his gaze to his lap. "Oh. I...I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure you didn't," agreed Erwin calmly. "Nonetheless, it hurts him. I don't mean to diminish what you're going through, son. I can only imagine how it must feel to be you right now. Regardless, I want you to consider how Levi must be feeling. He had the opportunity to abort the pregnancy when he found out he was carrying you. He didn't. He carried you to term, did everything in his power to see to it that you would grow up safe and happy, and not once have I ever been given reason to believe he even associates you with the events he endured."

"Yes, but—"

"Let me finish," interrupted Erwin sternly. "I imagine you're thinking of when he left you with me. I cannot stress enough to you that Levi's reasons behind that decision were purely selfless. I'm sure it may seem callous to you, that it may feel like he abandoned you. I would like to counter that supposition now with the reminder that Levi did return of his own volition, and he's raised you ever since. What was going through his head at the time isn't something people like you and I can even fathom, Dylan. He was in agony, and he needed to take that journey to find himself before he could call himself your father. Do you understand?"

Dylan's vision blurred as his eyes welled up with tears. He sniffed, and he hastily wiped his nose before nodding. "Yes sir. I know he had to do it. I just don't understand why he even came back. He...he didn't owe me anything. He could have just...moved on with his life and...forgotten all about me. Would have been easier on him if he did."

"Levi's never been an advocate of the 'easy' path." Erwin smirked dryly. "He came back because he loved you. He couldn't be parted from you any longer. Levi has never seen his rapist in you, so I'm begging you not to dismiss his loyalty and see yourself differently. Your father loves you for who you are, not how he conceived you. We both do. Avoiding Levi is only doing harm, both to you and to him. He feels responsible for it, and you're the only one that can correct the situation."

"How do I correct it?" Dylan asked helplessly. "I hate to see him in pain. Do you think I like it? Do you think I get a thrill out of knowing I'm the one hurting him?"

"I never suggested any such thing," corrected Erwin sternly. "Stop projecting and listen to me. I know you're at a loss for how to approach him, but it doesn't have to be so complex. Just talk to him as you normally would. Tell him about your day. Ask if he needs help around the house. Anything but this cold silence between you would be an improvement. There's no need to bring up your recent discovery. Just talk to him, Dylan. Keep it simple. God knows the two of you could both use a little normalcy in your lives right now."

"I...I'll try," whispered Dylan. "Is he up now?"

"No. He went to bed early," explained Erwin. "You have the day off tomorrow, don't you?"

Dylan nodded.

"Then I suggest you make it a father/son day. Maybe you could take Levi out to lunch or to a movie. Whatever helps the two of you break the ice and mend this rift between you. Here." He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, and he started counting out bills. "I'll treat."

"Dad, you don't have to do that," Dylan said awkwardly.

Erwin kept counting out bills until he had a hundred, and he handed it stubbornly to the younger man. "You're still saving up for your own car. Let me cover this. Both of you are very important to me and I'll miss the cash less than I would miss seeing the two of you interacting, so take it."

Dylan hesitantly accepted the money, flushing a bit. "I didn't know it was bothering you that much."

"When the love of my life and my son are both suffering depression, it bothers me," stated Erwin. He gave Dylan a quiet smile. "Just do your best to correct the situation."

Humbled, Dylan nodded. "I will, sir."

* * *

Levi overslept. Usually he would be up and about before the twins got ready for school. He would ordinarily have breakfast with them and pack their lunch boxes, but today he left that to Erwin as he didn't have the energy for it. His sleep was plagued with nightmares, and he gave a start when he felt something brush against his nose around ten in the morning. He came awake with a snort to find his oldest son looking down at him. Dylan had the swifter duster in his hand, and he smiled at Levi when the omega blinked up at him.

"Wakey wakey, Baba. You're sleeping the whole day away."

Levi scooted into a sitting position, covering his mouth on a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten," explained the young alpha. "I was going to let you sleep in longer, but I thought it would wreck your internal clock. I just finished all of the dusting, so you don't need to worry about that today."

The news that his son had done some housekeeping didn't come as a particular surprise to Levi. Dylan had always been a good helper. What surprised him was how casually the boy was speaking to him. They'd hardly exchanged two words between them since the day Dylan revealed what he'd learned about his parentage.

"What brought this on?" Levi asked guardedly.

Dylan shrugged. "I just knew this was one of the days you do cleaning and I figured I'd help out. You've seemed really tired lately, and you're taking your maternity leave from work so early. I wanted you to have one less thing to worry about."

Levi eyed the young man. Dylan's generosity wasn't uncommon, but the timing was odd. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Baba." Dylan lowered his gaze. "I just...miss taking to you. I thought since we both have the free time today, we could go have lunch together. I can take you to your favorite Thai place if you want."

Levi's mouth started to water at the mention of good Thai food. He hadn't eaten at that place for over a month, and now that his food sensitivity was starting to wane, he could afford to indulge without fear of getting sick. "That place is kind of pricey, though."

"I've got it covered," assured Dylan. He patted Levi's shoulder. "Come on; get changed and I'll call to reserve us a table. You deserve a good meal."

Levi pulled the covers aside to get out of the bed. He watched his son start heading for the door, and he spoke his concerns aloud. "You don't have to do this, kid. You've been through hell and—"

"Baba, we don't need to talk about that," Dylan insisted, pausing to look back at him. There was some regret in his eyes, along with a protective kind of tenderness. "You never did anything wrong, okay? I don't want today to be about any of that. I just want to spend time with you."

As confused as Levi was over this sudden flip in his son's attitude, he was grateful. He nodded, gave Dylan a bare hint of a smile and went to the dresser to select a change of clothing. "All right. It's your call since you're paying. Are you going to drive or should I?"

"Dad left his car for me," answered Dylan. "Mike came and picked him up for work, so I've got our ride taken care of."

Levi nodded, and his confusion faded with dawning comprehension. Erwin must have set this all up, or at least taken a hand in it. The big blond busybody couldn't leave well enough alone when it came to Levi's emotional state. This didn't upset Levi, however. Knowing his husband had his back as always came as a comfort to him, and he didn't even care what Erwin might have said to Dylan to get the boy talking to him again.

* * *

They had a nice outing, bringing home leftovers from the restaurant that they couldn't finish. The tension between father and son was substantially reduced, and Levi had to admit he'd had a nice time. One thing still ate at him, though. He still didn't know who had helped Dylan bypass the security of the police report to get his answers. Levi had been trying to let it go, reasoning with himself that it really didn't matter. Dylan found out and that was that.

However, each time he thought of the shock of hearing his son ask him if he saw his rapist when he looked at him, the burning question of who else was in on the discovery stamped itself into his mind. After putting away the leftovers from lunch, Levi studied his son and he debated with himself over whether he really wanted to know the answer. He couldn't let it go.

"Dylan, I know we're supposed to be avoiding the subject," Levi said at last, "but I still want to know who helped you crack into that file."

Dylan gave Levi a wary look. He parted his lips as if to answer, and then he shook his head with a regretful sigh. "I'm sorry Baba, but I can't tell you that. I want to more than you know, because I hate keeping things from you. It isn't just about me, though. I know how your temper is and I feel like I have to protect the person that helped me."

Levi grunted with annoyance. "So it was just one person, then."

Dylan didn't answer. His eyes begged Levi to forgive him, and the omega was forced to let it go for now. This was the first bit of normalcy he and Dylan had experienced since the revelation, and Levi didn't want to push it and ruin the reconciliation.

"All right, kid. You've obviously made up your mind not to tell me, and I don't want to piss on the parade by grilling you. I hope one day you'll feel secure enough to share the information with me."

"Maybe one day," agreed Dylan softly. "When enough time passes and you're less likely to kill someone."

"Heh. What do I look like to you?" Levi smirked up at Dylan, forcing a light tone to his voice in the interest of maintaining the peace. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"You're pretty damned scary when someone crosses you," countered Dylan with a smirk of his own. "Even Dad won't mess with you when you're in a mood."

"Seems I'm 'in a mood' a lot more often these days," Levi sighed. He placed a hand over his stomach when he felt a threatening twinge of nausea, and he was glad he'd eaten lightly.

"You okay?" Dylan asked, giving him a concerned look. "You've gone pale."

"Just a little sick to my stomach," assured Levi. "It'll pass. It just happens sometimes after I eat. Once I get into the next trimester I shouldn't have such a delicate stomach."

Dylan nodded. "I remember from when you were carrying the twins."

Levi raised a brow. "You remember that far back? You weren't even ten years old then."

Dylan shrugged. "Yeah, I remember all of it. I was really excited to be getting a brother, so I was really into the pregnancy."

Levi reminisced about that time in their lives, and he nearly smiled at the memory of how attentive Dylan had been to him. "You used to rub my feet all the time, and you wouldn't let me carry more than two grocery bags when we'd come home from shopping."

"Well, Aunt Hange did say you weren't supposed to lift anything heavy," excused Dylan with a blush. "I was just trying to make sure you didn't strain yourself."

Levi nodded, and he stared up at his son. "You're a good kid, Dylan. You always have been."

The young man lowered his gaze. "Up until recently, you mean."

"No," corrected Levi. "You could have done things differently and handled it better, but I'm not gonna fault you for trying to find answers. My only concern is that you stay true to yourself and keep in mind that you've got a family that loves you. Are we clear on that?"

Dylan nodded, and this time his smile was a bit more genuine. "Yes sir."

"Good," approved Levi. He walked into the living room, plopped down on the couch and took his shoes off. "Now come and rub my feet like you used to."

Dylan chuckled, and he joined Levi on the couch without argument. The subject of his origins dropped as Dylan turned on the television and got to work on Levi's feet.

* * *

That was how Erwin found his spouse and son when he came home from work. He knew as soon as he found Dylan rubbing Levi's feet that his advice had been heeded and things were probably going to be okay. He smiled at the pair of them as he removed his coat and hung it up. Levi was dozing off, and Dylan was watching a comedy show on the television while keeping up with his attentive kneading.

"Hey Dad," greeted Dylan softly. "You're home early."

"It was a very slow day," explained Erwin. He walked over to the couch, and he squatted before Levi to stroke the omega's dark bangs away from his forehead. "Are you asleep, love?"

Levi's eyes opened up and focused on Erwin. He shook his head. "Just resting my eyes, hot stuff. Eating always makes me sleepy in this trimester."

"I know." Erwin kissed Levi on the forehead. "What all did you two get up to today?"

Levi covered his mouth on a yawn before answering. "Dylan treated me to lunch at the Mango Tree. There's some leftovers in the fridge if you want some."

"Thanks, but you keep that for yourself," insisted Erwin. "I'm sure you'll get hungry again later, and we had pizza delivered to the station today. I'm good."

Erwin smiled at Dylan. "I see you're taking good care of your father, just as you did the last time we were expecting."

"It's the least I can do," said Dylan. Something passed between them; a silent sort of communication and respect. Dylan's eyes seemed to be thanking Erwin, and the blond gave a brief, soft nod of acknowledgement. He couldn't outright tell his son how relieved he was to see him and Levi interacting this way again, or how genuinely distressed he'd been over the possibility of Dylan's discovery tearing their family apart.

"Hey, we're home!" yelled Glen's voice suddenly.

Erwin gave a start, and he checked his watch. He hadn't even noticed the front door opening, but the twins were right on time. He stood up to greet them with a smile as the boys came in carrying their backpacks.

"Welcome home, boys. I trust you have homework to do?"

"Actually I don't, for once," Kolby announced. "I finished all of mine in class today."

"And at recess," added Glen with a disparaging look at his brother. "He's the only kid at our school that would rather do schoolwork than hang out during break time!"

Kolby spread his hands. "But now we're home and I have free time to do whatever I want, unlike you. I'll be reading my comics while you're still doing homework, so there."

Glen smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"Oi," snapped Levi, "Cool it, brat."

"No hitting," chastised Erwin a second later.

"He shouldn't have teased me," defended Glen. "Why aren't you lecturing him?"

"Because he's already finished with his homework and you started it," Levi informed the younger twin. "Do you think your dad and I are deaf and stupid, or what? We just heard you taunting your brother for getting his assignment done early. Don't be so surprised that he retaliated."

"You always stick up for him," accused Glen.

"Hey, that isn't true," Dylan corrected before the adults could offer a rebuttal to the accusation. "Dad and Baba don't play favorites. Kolby just gets in trouble less than you because he's better behaved."

Glen pouted a little, but he didn't have a response for that. Probably because Dylan was dead right and he knew it. "I have algebra," he complained. "Can someone help me with it so my head doesn't explode?"

"I'll help you," Dylan offered. "Uh, Kolby, do you want to take over rubbing Baba's feet so I can help the imp out?"

"That's okay," Levi assured, pulling his feet out of Dylan's lap. "I think you've spoiled me enough today, and I'm going to fall asleep too early if my feet keep getting rubbed. Go ahead and help Glen. Kolby, you can read your comics until dinner's ready. We're keeping it simple tonight, I think. Tater tots and breaded fish filets."

"Mmm," approved Kolby with a grin. Fish and chips or tots were his favorite. "Thanks, Papa!"

Erwin watched the oldest twin run down the hall to enjoy his comics, while the younger one followed at a more subdued pace with their elder brother taking up the rear. Once he and Levi were alone in the living room together, Erwin sat down where Dylan had been and he snatched Levi's feet to begin rubbing them.

"Hey, I said I'll fall asleep too soon if I keep getting my feet rubbed," Levi admonished. His lids drooped with pleasure, belying his protests.

"Allow me to pamper you a bit," insisted Erwin. "I haven't had much of a chance to do it, with my work schedule."

Levi's head lolled on his shoulders, and he fell back against the throw pillows with a sigh of pleasure. "I've got to admit, Dylan does his best but nobody give massages like you."

Erwin smiled, pleased to have pleased him. He had to tread lightly here, because their twins had no idea about the recent upheaval in their lives. He, Levi and Dylan all agreed not to reveal the truth of Dylan's origins to the twins...at least until they were both old enough to understand it.

"How did the lunch date go?" asked Erwin softly. "Did you both enjoy yourselves? Did you...talk?"

Levi nodded. "Yes to both. I think..." He paused and glanced around, and then he lowered his voice. "I think he's going to be okay. He's hurting, but he's trying to push past it. He still won't tell me who his partner in crime was, though."

Erwin frowned. He too wanted to know who had provided Dylan with the means of decoding that file, but he could understand why the young man would keep that information from them. After all, it was a legal issue and Dylan had good reason to fear that his accomplice might face charges if he revealed who they were.

"I wonder if it's Hange," mused Erwin impulsively, thinking of how multi-talented their doctor was and how invested she'd been in their lives.

"Shitty glasses?" Levi seemed to mull it over, and he shook his head. "I don't think so. If she was going to rat us out, she'd have done it a long time ago. Don't forget she had a major hand in everything leading up to this point and she's kept our personal business under wraps from the beginning."

Erwin nodded. "You're right. Now that you've put it that way, I can't imagine her being responsible."

"Maybe it was Nick," Levi suggested.

Erwin raised both eyebrows. "Nick? Forgive me, but he doesn't strike me as the sort that would be adept at computer programming."

Levi shrugged. "How much do we really know about him, though? Aside from the fact that Dylan's crushing on the guy and they're partners, we don't know jack shit about him. Maybe he's a closet geek."

"I suppose stranger things have happened," allowed Erwin, "but to be honest, there's nothing about that young man that says 'geek' to me. I'm sure he knows the basics on computers but I sincerely doubt he's a hacker masquerading as a jock."

"Tch. Yeah, I see your point." Levi scratched his chin, and then he groaned when Erwin rubbed the arch of his left foot. "I can't think straight with you doing that."

"Sorry," Erwin said insincerely. He grinned at his spouse, amused by the dazed expression on Levi's comely face. Though he understood why Levi wanted to know who assisted Dylan in making his discovery, Erwin secretly preferred not to know. Whether it was someone he and Levi knew or a random associate of Dylan's, he thought it might be better for him and Levi to remain ignorant.

"Let's not dwell on it tonight," suggested Erwin. "We should be grateful that Dylan is coping better now. With any luck, we can put this behind us and things can eventually return to a more normal state."

Levi opened his eyes again, studied Erwin and nodded slowly. "You don't even want to know, do you?"

Erwin checked a sigh. Sometimes he wished the pair-bond between them wouldn't allow so much emotional feedback. There were advantages to be sure, but it could be a bit invasive. "What I want the most right now is for all of us to heal from this, Levi. It couldn't have happened at a worse time, and I'm just grateful that you held it together as much as you did. That kind of stress truly could have harmed the baby, and Hange has already advised you to avoid situations that cause undue anxiety."

He didn't mention Levi's age being a factor. Erwin didn't want to add insult to injury. It was true though; Levi was no longer the ideal age for having babies and therefore, this pregnancy was higher risk than the previous ones. Not that Levi wasn't still as spry as ever, but it would have been better if this conception had occurred five years ago.

"I know that," Levi huffed. "I didn't ask for this to happen."

Realizing he wasn't helping the situation with his lecturing, Erwin let it drop and he resumed rubbing his husband's feet. "Of course not. Let's think of more pleasant things. The nursery is almost finished, and soon things will be much quieter around here once the construction is complete. I'll bet you're looking forward to that."

Levi shrugged. "It's going to get noisy again when this kid comes. The lack of construction is only going to be a brief respite."

Erwin smiled. "Maybe this one will be as quiet as Dylan was as a child."

"Or maybe he'll be as loud as Glen," stated Levi ominously, sighing. "I'm bracing myself all the same."

Erwin lifted the omega's foot and placed a kiss on the top of it. "Whether he's noisy or quiet, I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"Don't kiss my feet," objected Levi. "Yuck. I haven't washed them."

Erwin laughed helplessly at that. Levi was so cute.

* * *

It came in baby steps. Dylan couldn't just erase the horror of finding out how he was conceived, but for his father's sake and for the sake of his unborn sibling, the young man tried his best to cope and carry on. He still couldn't reconcile the knowledge that the man he'd always thought was his dad wasn't really related to him by blood. It felt surreal to him. He still thought of Erwin as "Dad"—that couldn't get wiped out overnight after being raised by the man his whole life. It was jarring for Dylan to look at Erwin and think to himself: _"Oh, that's right. He didn't actually sire me."_

He threw himself into his work, and while he wanted to spend more time with Nick and find out where their relationship might head, he still felt tainted. The history of his origins was like a smothering vice to Dylan. He had no reason to believe Nick would judge him for something he had no control over, but at the same time he could imagine the shock and disgust on his face if he ever found out.

Dylan struggled with himself day by day. Each time he went out on patrol with his partner, he wanted to come clean with him. He wanted to just come out and say it, to get it over with and deal with the aftermath before he got any further attached to Nick. For his part, Nick didn't press him for an explanation as to why Dylan ran off that day after he kissed him. He didn't try to kiss him again, either. It was the elephant in the room for the pair; the moment they both feared to bring up.

Finally after answering a call to get a statement from a civilian over a dispute with her neighbors, Dylan couldn't bear it any longer. He and Nick were leaving the woman's house, and he stared at his friend's handsome profile. Vividly recalling the feel of Nick's mouth against his, Dylan chose to at least clear the air about that day.

"I wasn't rejecting you," Dylan said. He looked ahead at the road when Nick glanced sidelong at him.

"Huh?"

"When you kissed me," explained Dylan, face heating. "The way I acted. It wasn't because of you. I had some things going on in my personal life. I was...really confused."

"Oh." A moment of silence stretched between them, and the brunet cleared his throat. "I thought I really blew it by doing that. When you said you liked me, I figured it was the perfect chance to make a move."

"I know, and it would have been if I didn't have so much going on in the background."

Nick turned a corner, switched lanes and glanced at him again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think I'm ready to," sighed Dylan. "It's...complicated."

"Yeah, I get that." Nick pulled into an alleyway, much to Dylan's confusion. He parked the car, turned in his seat and watched the smaller alpha with concerned gold-flecked eyes. "Look, I really want to know what's going on, but I'm not going to push you to tell me. I can wait. What I want to know right now is if I've got a shot. I don't mean to put you on the spot, but I'd like to know where I stand. If I try to kiss you again, are you going to run off on me?"

Dylan bit his lip, and he shook his head. "No. I won't run off on you. I'm handling things much better."

Nick studied him for a moment, and then he cupped the back of Dylan's head and drew him in. Just as before, it was a shock to the system to feel the other male's lips moving against his own. At first Dylan sat petrified, worried that he would freak out again and ruin his chances with Nick once and for all. When Nick pried his mouth open and slipped him some tongue, Dylan's uncertainty melted away to be replaced by throbbing desire.

Dylan made a curious sound in his throat, his fingers carding through Nick's hair and knocking the other officer's hat off his head. This was probably not the smartest thing they'd ever done; parking in an alley to make out while on duty. He didn't care, though. Dylan's lust for Nick was sharper than what he was used to experiencing with a partner. He couldn't help but wonder if that was because he was an alpha, or if it was because this was Dylan's first serious crush. It could have been either one.

Nick's hand slid down Dylan's back, then around to his front. His other hand cupped Dylan's chin and turned his head to the side, and then his mouth was pressing hot, moist kisses on Dylan's throat. The first four buttons of Dylan's uniform shirt came undone as Nick's busy hand manipulated them, and then said hand burrowed into the parted material. It happened so fast that Dylan had no time to prepare for it, and he gave a start when Nick's fingers sought out a nipple and squeezed it through his undershirt. The jolt it gave him made Dylan go hard in the pants immediately.

Indecisive definitely wasn't a word Dylan would have used to describe his partner in that moment. He hadn't expected him to move this fast or this aggressively, but now that he had, Dylan wanted more. He fumbled with his seatbelt until he got it undone, and he scooted closer to the other male. He didn't try to push Nick's hand away, letting him feel him up at leisure. It wasn't until the other hand slipped between Dylan's legs to palm his growing package that the smaller alpha came to his senses and broke the kiss.

"Ah, we'd better stop," gasped Dylan. He had alpha condoms with him. That was something his parents had always stressed that he carry once he came of age, whether he had the intention of getting laid or not. Levi made it abundantly clear to him that he didn't want to find out he was going to be an accidental grandparent, and Dylan surely didn't want that kind of complication in his life either.

Not that he and Nick could have an "oops", with both of them being alphas...

"Yeah," agreed Nick, breathing just as heavily as Dylan. He stared into his eyes, licked his lips and then buttoned Dylan's shirt back up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. It's just...you're _really_ hot."

Dylan huffed a soft laugh; the first genuine laugh he'd had in days. "So are you. I don't think it would look good on our record if we got caught doing it in the patrol car whether we're on the clock or off, though."

"No kidding." Nick sighed, and he adjusted his package subtly. "Damn, I need a cold shower now."

Dylan truly didn't mean to commit a social faux pas, but it only took a second of curiosity for his dazed condition to allow his mouth to run away from him. "Do you think my father's hot too?"

Nick blinked at him, and he flushed. "Um...okay, awkward moment..."

"I just mean because people say we look so much alike," Dylan said hastily, also blushing. "Hey, could we just forget I asked that? I don't know what made me say it."

"It's all right," chuckled nick. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, and he looked ahead down the alley while he considered the question. "Yes, I think your father's hot from a conventional standpoint. I would have probably gone for him if he was my age and I met him before I met you, at least on looks alone."

Nick looked at Dylan again. "But I'm not attracted to him. He's cute, but he's not my type. You are. Does that make sense?"

Dylan nodded. "It does." He and Levi might pass as brothers in appearance, but as Levi had said several times since Dylan's discovery; he was his own person. He wasn't a clone of his father or of the man that sired him. Dylan didn't know or want to know what kind of person his biological paternal parent was. What he'd done to Levi was proof enough of that. However uncertain Dylan felt about where his life was heading and what kind of person he'd eventually become, he knew in his soul that he would never be capable of committing the kind of evil that Derrick Slater had wrought.

"Thanks," he whispered to Nick.

The other male seemed confused, and Dylan didn't know how to explain to him that he'd just helped affirm his identity with his explanation. He settled for keeping it simple. "I mean for the kiss, and for not giving up on me because I acted like a freak."

Nick's expression softened. He reached out to pat Dylan on the shoulder. "Whatever you're going through right now, I'm here for you. Okay?"

Dylan nodded. "I know."

Maybe some day, he would work up the courage to tell Nick everything. At least now he knew that his partner shared his feelings and he had a chance with him.

* * *

Levi noticed it right away when his oldest son came home. The ironic thing was that Dylan himself seemed oblivious to it. The young man entered the house through the front door, mentioned that it looked like the roof over the new room being constructed was almost done, and then took off his jacket. When he undid the top two buttons of his shirt to get more comfortable, Levi narrowed his eyes at the raspberry mark on the lightly tanned column of his son's throat.

"Hope they weren't too noisy for you today Baba," Dylan remarked. He took his hat off and hung it up on the rack, and then he walked over to Levi, bent over a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's your stomach feeling today?"

"Fine," answered Levi. "How's your partner?"

Dylan glanced at him, and it seemed his face gained a little color. "Nick's good. We had a pretty uneventful patrol today."

"Uneventful, huh?" Levi hid a smirk, his gaze sliding to the suspicious mark on Dylan's neck.

Dylan seemed to catch on that Levi's attention was on his throat. He reached up to rub at it self-consciously. "Do I have a spot of dirt on me or something?"

"Or something," Levi said evasively. "Anyway, the twins went over to visit the Ratcliff family. Your dad called earlier and said he's going to be staying late at work, so it's just going to be the two of us for dinner. I thought we could make spinach chicken alfredo tonight."

"Sounds good." Dylan still bore a puzzled look on his face. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom and get washed up, then I'll help you with dinner."

"Take your time," advised Levi. He watched his son go, and he finally freed the smirk he'd been holding in when he heard Dylan cuss from the bathroom. Levi started getting out the ingredients for supper, maintaining a casual air when Dylan re-joined him in the kitchen. He glanced at the young man as Dylan began to get out the pots and pans, and he snorted when he saw the band aid now covering the mark on Dylan's neck.

"So by 'uneventful'," Levi commented, unable to resist, "you mean things were so slow at work today that you and Nick had time to make out."

Dylan almost dropped the pan he'd gotten down, and he cast a guilty look Levi's way.

"Don't act like you just got caught robbing a bank. Tch." Levi shook his head, and he took the pan from his son to fill it with water. "You're an adult now. You're entitled to a little nookie. Just try not to get caught doing it while you're on duty."

"Right," agreed Dylan. "It wasn't exactly planned. I don't go out on patrol expecting to do things like that."

"I'm sure you don't." Levi salted the water and cranked the burner up. "So are you two dating now or what?"

"I think it's going in that direction," admitted Dylan. "It's really early though. We're just testing the waters for now."

"It's probably a smart move for you to practice caution," mused Levi. "Too many kids rush into things these days."

"You're not going to lecture me about wanting to be with another alpha?"

Levi glanced over his shoulder at him. "I'll leave that part up to your dad. He's the one that has his heart set on grandkids some day."

"But even if I had kids, they wouldn't be...um...never mind."

Levi turned around completely to face Dylan. "Wouldn't be what? Biologically related to him?"

Dylan visibly winced.

"Erwin doesn't give a damn about that," reminded Levi, "and maybe one day, you won't either. It won't matter anyway if you and Nick become a serious item. I'm just advising you to be prepared for an argument from Erwin, because he's the one you need to worry about when it comes to something like this. The guy's got baby fever and it doesn't stop with me."

Dylan gave a hesitant smile. "He really does, doesn't he? I don't think he'll be happy until he's up to his chin in babies."

"Well he's not getting them from me," Levi stated firmly. He got the chicken out of the fridge and he set the cutting board down. "If he wants more after this, he'll have to look into adoption. This is the last one for me."

"You've said that before," Dylan pointed out with a smirk.

"I mean it this time," insisted Levi. "Anymore after this and we'll end up being in walkers by the time the youngest ones graduate. I'm already pushing it having this one."

"You're not even forty yet," objected Dylan.

"Close enough." Levi gestured at the chicken breasts he'd set out. "Here, you cut these up for me. I don't want to handle raw chicken."

Dylan complied with the request, selecting a proper knife before beginning. "Are you sure you're okay with this thing between me and Nick?"

"You don't need to worry about me," Levi reiterated. "As for your dad, he'll get over whatever disappointment he might feel eventually. Your happiness is more important to him than his desire to have grandkids, and he'll be busy with this new brat I'm having soon enough."

Dylan glanced at Levi sidelong, and then he resumed slicing up the meat. "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him about me and Nick. Things are still a little weird between us."

"That's your call. I can't promise I can keep it completely under wraps, though. The pair-bond between us makes it hard for me to hide things from Erwin and vice-versa."

"I know. I'm not asking you to lie to him. Just don't bring it up to him until I can decide how to tell him."

"I can do that." Seeing that the water was starting to boil, Levi dropped the noodles into it and then got to work on the sauce. "Make sure you cook that chicken all the way through."

"I will," promised Dylan. "Thanks, Baba."

Levi said nothing, but his lips curved up the tiniest bit. He had to admit it was a relief to be able to talk to Dylan about his personal life again, and he could only hope that in time, Dylan's heart would heal and he could lead a productive life. If anyone could understand the difficulty of recovering from such emotional turmoil, it was Levi.

* * *

-To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan had been hoping for some call to action that would give him and his partner a break from the monotony of issuing parking violations. There was a saying, though: "Be careful what you wish for". Never had there been a truer statement, he discovered. He and Nick were out doing their usual thing when a call came through on the radio that made his recent discovery about his background seem like a trivial thing to be upset about.

_"All active units; we have a 10-71 in progress. Repeat, a 10-71 is in progress. Suspect is a male student. One teacher is confirmed shot. Need assistance at the following address..."_

Dylan frowned and listened, and he went white when he recognized the address. The middle school. There was a shooting taking place at the school his little brothers went to. He felt frozen to his seat, and not because of the cold.

"Shit, isn't that the school your brothers attend?"

When Dylan didn't answer, but merely stopped the cart and stared dumbly at the radio, Nick turned in the seat to face him. He gave Dylan a shake, jarring him out of his shock. "Hey, snap out of it! We've got to get moving and get to our squad car."

"R-right." Dylan started to pull away from the curve, and he nearly collided with a car that was coming up behind them.

"Hold it," advised Nick urgently. "Here, turn the lights on. Maybe I should drive."

"No time to switch places," gasped Dylan.

He did as his partner suggested and flipped the topper lights on, and he tried to be more careful with his driving. He had the accelerator to the floor, and though the police carts had more powerful engines than standard golf carts and could go faster, the top speed was only 35 miles per hour. It felt like it took forever for them to make it back to the hub to drop the cart off and retrieve their cruiser. The whole time, Dylan was silently praying to himself.

_~Please don't let my brothers get hurt. Please let them be safe!~_

* * *

It had happened in the blink of an eye. Kolby and Glen were on their way to their next class after the lunch break was up. There weren't many people still in the hallways but a few scragglers like them were taking their time getting to class, stretching out the brief moment of freedom during the school day for as long as they could. Glen was talking about how much he disliked the math teacher when he noticed his brother stop walking, stiffen and look around with an alert expression on his face. The behavior immediately made the hair at the nape of Glen's neck stand up, and he too looked around.

"What's the matter? Did you forget something?"

"No," came the low answer, "but something feels wrong. There's a smell..."

"So someone farted," reasoned Glen with a shrug, relaxing. "Big deal. Damn, you have a sensitive nose."

For once, the older twin didn't comment on Glen's use of forbidden profanity. He had a look about him that was somewhere between puzzled and wary. "I can't explain it. It's the kind of smell I pick up on when someone's scared or excited, but there's something else to it. It's like...thunder before a storm hits. It smells like danger."

"What are you going on about?" demanded the omega impatiently. "Your creative writing class is making you flaky. You're like a walking book these days, over-describing every detail of everything you see or feel. It's getting annoying."

That was when all hell broke loose. Kolby looked at him and started to respond to his critique, but then a loud bang went off, echoing off the walls. Someone screamed, and more screams followed. There was another bang, deafening in the acoustical properties of the hallway. Glen started to turn around when he realized the noise was coming from behind them. He got sideswiped by another student that was dashing past in a frantic pace, and he fell to the floor.

"Ow! Hey butt munch, watch where you're—"

Kolby hauled the smaller twin to his feet before Glen could complete his sentence. "Run, Glen!"

"Why? What's going on?"

Then Glen saw the answer to his own question. Backlit by the open doors leading out to the front of the school was another student. Glen couldn't see his face well enough at this range to tell who it was, but he had something in his hand that the omega immediately recognized, having a dad and a brother who were in the Police force. It was a handgun, and the owner of it was taking aim at the scattering staff and students left in the hallway. Someone—an adult staff member—was lying still at the shooter's feet with a pool of crimson spreading out beneath them.

"Shit," gasped Glen, and he questioned his brother's advice no further. He kept pace with Kolby, fleeing the danger and anticipating getting a bullet in his back all the while. Kolby kept hold of Glen's arm, pulling him along when the smaller boy's shorter strides made him start to fall behind. Kolby fell back a pace or two, and Dylan heard his voice urging him on from directly behind him. His brother, he realized, had purposely gotten behind him to act as a meat shield and protect Glen's back.

Glen heard two more shots go off, and someone behind him and off to the right screamed in agony; a girl. He glanced over his shoulder and he felt horrible for being relieved to see that it wasn't Penny. He recognized the fallen girl from some class or another, but he couldn't think of which one or what her name was. He half expected his brother to stop and try to help her, but Kolby was evidently more focused on getting the two of them to safety.

"Go left!"

Glen did as the other twin said, and he realized Kolby had made a tactical error when they reached a dead end. This was just a cul-de-sac in the wing lined with lockers. They had nowhere to go except perhaps out one of the windows high on the walls. Glen turned around to face his brother, confused as to why he would have led them here.

"What are you trying to do, Kol?"

Kolby was wide-eyed and pale, looking around with dismay. "I panicked," he gasped. "I got my directions mixed up."

"Well, we'd better go the other way, then."

People ran past the dead end they were in, and the twins witnessed another student get gunned down; this time a boy. They could hear someone yelling that running wouldn't do any good, and it was obvious that the shooter was closing in on their location. Someone must have pulled the fire alarm, because bells started going off and the sprinkler system activated, drenching the twins in moments.

"No time," exclaimed Kolby. "Hide!"

"Where?" Glen practically yelled. "I know I'm small but even I can't fit into one of these mini lockers!"

Kolby kept looking around desperately, and then he grabbed the smaller boy by the shirt and pulled him over to a janitor's closet. Thankfully it was unlocked. He shoved Glen through the threshold, then joined him and closed the door, sealing them in darkness. There was no way for them to lock the door without a key, so Kolby kept a grip on the doorknob to try and prevent someone opening it from the other side. With his free hand, he reached into his jacket pocket for his phone and turned it on. The close confines of the closet lit up with a soft glow from the screen.

"What are you doing?" asked Glen in a loud whisper. "Turn that off! He might see the light and decide to look in here!"

"I think right now he's just shooting anyone he sees moving," reasoned Kolby. "He's probably going to try and get into classrooms before he thinks to check the bathrooms or closets. I'm calling Dad."

"Oh." Glen likewise got his phone out. "Good idea. I'll call the emergency line while you do that."

* * *

Erwin was out the door before any other officers, having already heard a code red alert come in about the school shooting before his son called his personal cell phone. He was getting into his car when the device rang with Kolby's personal ring tone, and Erwin almost felt faint with relief to be contacted by one of the twins.

"Dad?"

"Yes son, we're aware of the problem and I'm coming right now," assured the police chief. "Are you and your brother uninjured? Are you somewhere safe?" Erwin started up the cruiser, and other officers were racing for their squad cars as well.

"We're hiding in a janitor's closet," answered Kolby. "Neither of us got hurt, but I think one of the teachers is dead. Also two students. I d-don't know how many more he's shot."

Hearing the stutter and quiver manifesting in the boy's voice, Erwin tried to keep his own voice calm and reassuring. "Just stay where you are. If you can barricade the door with something, do it. Don't come out until I tell you it's safe, understand?"

"Y-yes sir. Please hurry."

"It's going to be all right," Erwin said, helpless at the moment to offer more. "Just do as I told you and lay low."

"Okay."

"I love you and your brother, and I'll be there soon with every officer at my disposal to handle this," promised Erwin. "I have to hang up with you now, but keep your phone on hand until this is over with."

"I will. Love you too Dad."

Erwin would have liked to stay on the phone with Kolby through the whole affair, if only to assure himself that the boys stayed safe and their hiding place didn't get discovered by the shooter. He could only hope that the suspect didn't have the time or inclination search for hiding targets. It ultimately depended on how many bullets he had at his disposal and how fast he could kill off the easier targets. Grim though it was, anyone that wasn't in an easily spotted or found location should be safe until the shooter picked off everyone else.

Erwin reluctantly ended the call, and he peeled out of the parking garage and took up the lead in the response team. Lines of cruisers with lights flashing and sirens blaring poured out of the station's parking garage, bringing traffic to a halt so that they could pass. As he raced through the streets at top speed, Erwin spotted other emergency vehicles joining in from different locations. Fire trucks and ambulances soon merged with the emergency response convoy, and Erwin saw Eren Jaeger driving the fire truck that pulled into the lane beside him. Their eyes met for a moment, and he could see the dread in Eren's face. Erwin gave him a brief nod, silent and respectful appreciation for his part in trying to bring this disaster under control.

As they closed the distance to the middle school, Erwin prayed this wouldn't be a complete blood bath. He prayed the suspect would run out of ammunition or be stopped before the body count rose to exponential levels.

* * *

Levi heard about the incident while working a half day at the clinic. He'd been debating over a subtle suggestion Erwin had made the night before that he should just go ahead and take his full maternity leave early, since this pregnancy carried a slightly higher risk than the last two. Levi hated the thought of being stuck at home all the time. Cleaning habits aside, he wasn't a very domestic person and he doubted he ever would be. Still, he didn't want anything to go wrong with this pregnancy. It would be the last one he ever had. It was a conundrum of desire versus caution, and just as he was calculating how long he could expect to be out of work if he took Erwin's advice, Gunther hurried into his office with a grim expression on his face.

"Levi, you'd better check out the news. There's been a shooting at the school your kids go to."

Levi stared up at the man like he'd sprouted an extra appendage. "You shitting me?"

"No." Gunther shook his head. "I was just checking out the weather forecast while I was on break and they interrupted it with the breaking news. I came straight here."

Levi stood up so fast that his chair skittered backwards and nearly toppled. "Fuck watching the news; I've got to go."

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll clock you out and let them know what's going on. I hope your boys are all right."

"Thanks."

Levi didn't bother to grab his coat. He wasn't supposed to be running in his condition; at least not at the breakneck speed Levi was employing. He wasn't supposed to be running inside the building either, but he didn't give a damn about all that right now. He sprinted with singular purpose, ignoring calls of inquiry from coworkers and patients alike as he made for the parking lot exit to get his car. He slid into the vehicle, put the key in the ignition and then paused before turning it.

Levi's gaze focused on the floor of the front passenger side, where he could just see the edge of a black case peeking out from under the seat. He'd placed it in his car initially because he didn't want it in his house while the kids were young. He could have locked it up in the safe where Erwin put his firearms while off-duty, but there was a measure of safety in having it available in his car. The case had a combination lock on it, so logically it probably wasn't possible to retrieve the gun inside quickly enough if someone tried to rob or car jack him. Still, it made Levi feel better just to have it there.

The decision he made next came easier than the choice he'd been mulling over concerning his work schedule. Levi bent over and reached for the case, pulled it quickly out, set it on the passenger seat and deftly entered the combination to get it open. He took out the firearm, checked the safety and then confirmed that it was still loaded. He hadn't shot it in a good while, but he did practice regular maintenance on it and he replaced the ammunition each year just to be safe. He was confident that it would fire properly if he really needed to use it.

Setting the gun back in the case, he closed the container again, made sure the combination was set so that it would stay unlocked and he took off out of the parking lot. Levi was generally a safe driver. He stayed within a reasonable range of the speed limit, but today was very different. Their weren't likely to be many police out looking for traffic violations right now, as Levi was sure most units were converging on the scene at the school.

He put his hazard lights on, and he started to demonstrate his skills as a driver, weaving in and out of traffic and screaming past people to get to the interstate. Once he got onto the ramp, his speed climbed to nearly one-hundred miles per hour. He counted on the use of his hazard lights signaling to any law enforcement he might come across that he was in an emergency situation and had good reason to speed. If not and he got pulled over, he would quickly explain who he was...though anyone from Erwin's precinct would likely recognize him as their chief's husband and let him go.

The primary thought in Levi's head was that kid or no kid, if the bastard that started this assault harmed either of his kids, he would kill him without hesitation or regret.

* * *

They set up a police line perimeter around the school right away, and Erwin assessed the situation inside the building. They'd heard two gunshots go off inside since their arrival, but now it was quiet. The suspect probably heard the sirens when emergency vehicles pulled up and was now aware that the place was surrounded.

There were three possibilities that Erwin found most likely. Either the suspect had just run out of bullets, he'd stopped to consider whether to continue the massacre or take hostages in an attempt to escape, or he'd killed one last person before turning the gun on himself. It wouldn't be the first time police arrived to find a shooter dead by his own weapon after opening fire on people. Whether this kid was calculating enough to count every shot he fired and make sure to leave one round for himself was up for debate.

He saw Mike come around from the south side of the property in his cruiser, and the deputy pulled to a stop all the way across the street from the school. Erwin frowned curiously at that, until he saw a familiar face peeking out the window from the back of Mike's patrol car. Penny was in there. How that could be, he didn't know. He got his answer when Mike walked up to him to speak.

"Penny was still outside when the first shots were fired," explained Mike. "She ran to the back of the staff parking lot and hid behind the dumpster to call me. I had her wait there, and I picked her up when I arrived."

Erwin nodded, his expression relaxing into understanding. "How fortunate for her that she lingered behind at the best possible moment. Is she all right?"

"She's shaken up, but she didn't actually see what was going on. She'll probably fair better than some of the kids that were eye witnesses to it. She just recognized the sound of the gunshot for what it was and got the hell away from the building. Nanaba is going to take her home as soon as she gets here."

That didn't surprise Erwin. Mike and Nanaba had started teaching Penny to shoot as soon as they thought she was old enough to start learning. Of course she would recognize gunfire when she heard it, and she was a smart girl with quick instincts. Given that, Erwin decided it was time for him to start teaching the twins how to shoot. He wished he'd started earlier like his friends did, but he was loathe to introduce such lessons to them before the age of fifteen. He'd taught them gun safety so far, but he'd never let them handle a firearm or shown them how to shoot one first-hand.

"The suspect has stopped firing," Erwin said, "and we're getting ready to try and negotiate terms with him. Make sure our men and women don't fire any shots unless they're fired at themselves, until further notification."

"I'm on it," agreed Mike. He left Erwin's side to relay his orders.

Erwin got out the megaphone and began to formulate how he would start negotiations. It was difficult for him not to rush the situation out of concern for his boys, but being hasty was never a good way to resolve matters like this. He needed to try and talk this kid down, find out his motivation and reason with him so that no more lives were lost. He didn't even know how many fatalities there were yet. Some victims in that building could still be alive, but they wouldn't be for long if they bled out before they could get medical attention.

Erwin heard the screech of tires behind him, and he turned to see Levi pulling up in the new peacock blue hatchback. Levi knocked over a road cone as he pulled to a stop, and Erwin immediately approached the omega's car when Levi opened the door and got out.

"Levi, I don't want you here—"

"Too bad," interrupted Levi. He had a killing look on his face that made even Erwin want to cringe. "My kids are in that building and I'm not going anywhere until I see them come out in one piece. Understood?"

Erwin hesitated, and then he breathed a sigh. He took his cap off and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. He couldn't order his spouse around, not even using his alpha influence over him. Levi had ever right to be here. He couldn't be expected to sit at home or at work, wondering and worrying. That might be even worse for the baby than him being at the scene. Still, with an armed assailant reportedly on the grounds, Erwin worried about a stray bullet hitting Levi.

"All right, if you insist on this..." Erwin went to one of the supply vans and spoke with Annie. She searched for a protective vest in the requested size range and gave it to him, and Erwin carried it over to Levi. "Put this on. No arguments. Also, stay in your car and keep low until we have this resolved and the kids safely out of there. I don't want you out in the open."

Levi started to open his mouth to argue, but Erwin shushed him with two fingers to his lips. "Please, Levi. You have _another_ child to protect." He gave a meaningful glance down at Levi's stomach.

Levi placed a hand over his abdomen, and his hard expression softened a bit. He nodded. "Yeah. All right." He took the offered vest, and Erwin helped him to fit it on. It was a little snug due to the slight expansion of Levi's waist, but it was certainly preferable to nothing. Erwin ushered his husband back to the car once he was satisfied that the defensive gear was secured, and then he turned his attention back to the situation at hand. It didn't help his nerves to now have Levi to worry about as well as their sons.

* * *

"We should talk to the chief," suggested Nick as he and Dylan pulled up. "He's probably around the front of the building."

Dylan said nothing. He pulled the vehicle to a stiff halt, undid his safety belt and got out of the cruiser. He went around to the trunk to open it up and get out some of the protective gear they kept on hand in case of emergencies like this. As he began putting it on, his partner also got out of the car and approached him warily.

"Dylan, what are you thinking?"

Dylan buckled the straps on his vest, then retrieved some additional armor pieces to fit over his legs. He decided against using the arm pieces, because he didn't want his range of motion too hampered. "I'm going in."

Nick's eyes bugged out. "Hey, I get that you're worried about your brothers, but I think we should follow protocol here. I'm sure your dad has a plan."

"Right now, all they're doing is waiting and trying to work out negotiations," said Dylan. He finished suiting up, and he met Nick's gaze. "The shooting's stopped for now. This could be the best chance I've got to get my brothers out of there."

Nick cast a helpless look around at the situation. There were other officers surrounding the building, but none of them had noticed the pair of them yet. He closed the distance between himself and Dylan, and he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"How are you going to get in there, huh? It's broad daylight. Someone's going to see you and we don't know for sure that there's only one shooter. I'm telling you, it's a bad idea. You'll be putting yourself at serious risk. Even if you _do_ get in there and get the twins out without an incident, it'll go down on your record that you went against orders and endangered students, yourself and other officers. Think, Dylan! You could lose your badge and your life."

Dylan hesitated. He was operating on sheer adrenaline. "They're my brothers," he stated softly. Never before had he felt his connection to the twins more acutely than he did now, when their lives were in peril. The things he'd discovered about his lineage seemed trivial now, a minor thing compared to the mortal danger his family members faced.

"I know." Nick gave him a quick, impulsive hug. "I know, Dylan. I can't say I'd feel any different if it were me, but you've got to at least find out what the plan is on dealing with this before you do anything so rash, okay? What did they teach us in the academy about situations like this?"

"Observe, plan and negotiate," recited Dylan through frozen lips. "Move in if all else fails."

"That's right. Now come on; let's go and talk to the chief. Even if you know the layout of this place, you don't know where the shooter or your brothers are at in there. You can't just charge in with no idea of what your facing, let alone by yourself."

Dylan looked at the school building again, then back at his friend. He was torn. His own safety didn't matter to him right now, but Nick made a valid point. He had to use his head in this, not just his heart. "Okay. Let's go see my dad and find out what's going on."

Nick clapped him on the back, and they got back into their cruiser to drive around to the front entrance of the middle school. They found Erwin standing at the forefront of the line of police officers and emergency vehicles. He was talking to Eren Jaeger and another fireman that had arrived on the scene. Dylan got out of the car quickly, and he approached the chief with a determined gate. Erwin saw him coming, and his conversation with Eren and the blond guy beside him died off. He looked Dylan up and down, taking in his armored appearance.

"It's good that you put on protective gear," said Erwin in greeting. "We aren't moving in yet, though. Even if we do, you and the other rookies are to stay back and leave this to more specialized teams."

"What's the plan?" Dylan asked, steeling himself. "Has any contact been made with the suspect? Do you know if the twins are okay?"

"Glen and Kolby are safe," assured Erwin. "They're locked in a utility closet. The shooter hasn't found them and I doubt he will. As for contact, so far we've received no response."

"So it's just one guy, sir?" Nick asked.

Erwin nodded. "That's the conclusion. This was a lone operation conducted by an obviously disturbed kid. For all we know, he's been planning this for a while. We have an identity on the suspect. The S.W.A.T team is assembling, and if negotiations don't produce results in the next ten minutes, they're going in with your aunt Mikasa heading the operation."

Dylan almost said that he wanted to join them, but he could see by Erwin's rigid posture and the warning look in his eye that no such request would be honored. "What can we do, sir?"

"Stay back, keep your firearms at ready but don't shoot unless fired upon or ordered to," explained Erwin. He looked over Dylan's shoulder, and he nodded at something in that direction. "Your father is back there. The most useful thing you and your partner can do right now is stay by him and comfort him."

Dylan's eyes went wide as he followed Erwin's gaze and saw Levi's car back behind the rows of police vehicles. "What's he doing here?"

"His sons are in a hostage situation," reasoned Erwin flatly. "It would be naive of both of us to assume he would stay away."

Dylan conceded the point, but he sure as hell wasn't on board with his pregnant father being there. He started to ask Erwin why he let him stay, but the question died on his lips when he gazed back into the police chief's eyes and saw the tired resolve in them. Short of restraining Levi and dragging him away by force, there wasn't much even Erwin could do. There were other civilians behind the police line too...worried parents and curious neighborhood residents. The press was also there, interviewing various law enforcement people and rescue workers. Levi had as much right to be there as they did.

"Okay," decided Dylan, gaining a further hold on his own anxiety. "I'll take care of Baba. Just get my brothers out of there safely, Dad."

* * *

Levi was quietly grateful to see Dylan and Nick, though he would have preferred not to have his entire family on the scene like this. He couldn't put any blame on Dylan for coming; the kid was an officer of the law now and if Levi as a civilian could be here, then Dylan certainly had the right to be as well. He tried to keep himself in a calm frame of mind. He even got a text from Glen shortly before Dylan approached his car, assuring him that he and his brother were okay. Scared, but okay.

"Dad...is that a gun?"

Levi stopped staring at the radio console of his car and glanced over at the case sitting on the passenger side floor. He nodded. "Yeah."

Dylan and Nick exchanged a look. "What were you planning to do with that?"

Levi met his son's eyes, and his lips thinned with annoyance. "What do you think? Some lunatic shot up some kids and staff, my husband, cousin and oldest son are on duty and at risk, and my youngest kids are stuck in there with the fucker responsible for all this. Use your imagination."

"Oh shit," whispered Nick, glancing around furtively. "Might want to keep it down, Mr. Ackerman."

"Listen kid, if any of my family members end up in the hospital or killed today, I don't give two shits what people hear me say. If I end up pulling that trigger, I'm not going to be subtle about it. I'll make sure that little killer sees the bullet coming and knows who it came from. Are we clear on that?"

"Y-yeah, crystal," answered Nick with a faintly startled expression. "But if people hear you talking like this, it could cause problems. I don't blame you for feeling this way sir, but you might want to put the case out of sight until we have a better idea of what's going on. Have a little faith in the chief."

Levi _did_ have faith in Erwin, but he also had faith in the dark side of humanity and knew how easily death could happen. He considered the case on his car floor, and he decided it wouldn't hurt to slide it out of sight under the seat. He wasn't looking to end up sharing a cell block with his uncle—especially when he had another kid on the way—but he was dead serious about retaliation if the shooter hurt any of his family members.

Dylan said something in a low voice to his partner, and then he went around to the passenger side to slide into the car next to Levi. He bit his lip as he looked at him, and he spoke in a low voice. It seemed like he was trying to imitate Erwin's negotiation tone.

"Baba, we're going to get Kolby and Glen out of there. You'll see. I totally get where you're coming from. I almost ran in there as soon as we showed up and—"

"Don't you dare," Levi snapped at him, eyes flashing. "You're not trained enough to handle this sort of thing. I'm sure your role here is for backup and to cover hostages when they start bringing them out."

"Yes, you're right," Dylan agreed. "But what I'm telling you is that I really do understand how you feel. If it would have been dumb for me to rush in there without thinking, don't you think it's equally stupid for you to be sitting here talking about gunning someone down? I'm not defending the asshole that started this, but what if you shot the wrong person? And like it or not, this guy is entitled by law to due process. If you go for vigilante justice, you'll just end up in prison yourself."

Levi knew in his heart that Dylan was right, but becoming a parent had taught him one thing: when it came to the safety of his children, there was little room for compromise. "One thing's for sure," he muttered, "they're definitely getting enrolled in a private school after this."

* * *

The tension was thick. Anxious parents had arrived, and law enforcement was forced to create a second barricade to control the crowd and stop civilians from trying to rush into the school. Erwin understood their feelings better than some of his officers. As a father himself with two boys in that building, it was difficult to clamp down on his own impulses. He caught himself taking a step toward the police line more than once, driven by the urge to go in there himself and rescue his sons, even if it meant killing someone.

He kept glancing back at Levi, who was standing by his car at a safe distance, pacing back and forth while talking to Dylan and Nick. Having his mate here in such a condition didn't help to ease Erwin's already taut nerves. He wanted to put up a barrier around Levi's car, some kind of improvised protective walls to shield the omega and their unborn child from any stray bullets that might veer in that direction.

Nanaba had taken Penny home, though the little girl had resisted out of concern for her classmates—especially the twins. In the end, Mike had to pick his daughter up and carry her kicking and screaming to Nanaba's car. It was upsetting to watch. Up until that moment, Erwin hadn't realized just how close their kids had gotten. Kolby and Glen might as well have been Penny's biological brothers, the way she'd acted.

Erwin had tried calling out through the loudphone, tried reasoning with the shooter within the building. His efforts thus far had met with no success. Either the boy had no interest in hearing his options, or he was starting to realize the magnitude of what he'd done and was getting scared. That wasn't good. A scared kid with a gun was even more dangerous than an angry one that felt he had some kind of score to settle. That fear would make him reckless, more likely to impulsive violence as it grew and caused desperation to settle in.

"How much longer are we going to wait to go in?" Mike asked softly, coming up beside Erwin as the chief lowered the megaphone for the third time.

Erwin shook his head, staring at the building with narrowed eyes as if willing himself to obtain the ability to see through walls. He wanted to know what was going on in there before making a judgment call of this magnitude. If he sent in the S.W.A.T team without fully assessing the situation, he risked turning a bad situation into something worse. It was important to avoid making the shooter feel more threatened and cornered than he already was. Children's lives were on the line.

"We'll give it another twenty minutes," Erwin said at last. "If I can't establish communication with the suspect by then, we'll have to consider the use of force."

Mikasa was standing a few feet away with Annie. She overheard Erwin, and she approached him with a frown. "With all due respect sir, I think that the longer we wait, the more lives we risk."

Erwin met her gaze, and unlike many people, Mikasa didn't shrink away from the directness of his icy stare. She stood her ground, and the only indication that she gave of being uncomfortable with the look was a slight softening of her pale features. Behind her, Annie watched curiously. The small blonde woman appeared covertly interested while at the same time bored.

Erwin collected himself, remembering that Mikasa had personal reasons for wanting to move sooner. Her nephews were in there. Of course she would fall to the urgency of getting them out of there as soon as possible. He was their parent, however. Whatever she was feeling right now, Erwin felt it two-fold. It was difficult for him to temper himself and speak to her with patience.

"Your opinion has been noted, Officer Ackerman. I'm sure you realize that as the father of two of the hostages we're trying to rescue, I also have personal feelings on this matter. However, we have to strive not to let our hearts rule our heads. Glen and Kolby are counting on us to protect them and their classmates. Keep that perspective in mind, Mikasa. Hasty action could—"

The unmistakable sound of gunfire coming from inside of the building interrupted Erwin's speech. His eyes widened, and he turned to face the building. It felt like his heart stopped, and Erwin instinctively thumped a fist against the left side of his chest to get it going again. He couldn't draw breath, and all he could think of was that one of his boys might have taken the bullet that was born of that shot.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this update took. This chapter was difficult for me to write, because it encompasses a problem that has been increasingly common in reality. As most of my readers know, I draw inspiration from life, even if that inspiration comes from a dark place. Maybe it's not appropriate, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of school shootings and their families. Sorry for the cliffhanger and for the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Glen heard it first when the shot went off, and if he'd been a cat, his fur would have been standing on end. He jumped and backed against the wall hastily, and he stumbled against a mop bucket and fell on his ass. His brother likewise responded to the noise, but Kolby's reaction was a bit different from the smaller twin. He side-stepped, putting himself between the door and Glen.

"What are you doing?" Glen asked, but it was already apparent to him. Kolby was instinctively trying to shield him with his own body. It was both endearing and alarming to Glen that his brother was so protective of him that he was willing to take a bullet for him.

"It came from down the hall," Kolby said, turning slightly to look back at Glen. It was too dark in the closet to make out his expression, but his voice was full of tension. "I think...he's started killing again."

"Keep your voice down," advised Glen with a grunt, getting back to his feet. It was unlikely that their cracked schoolmate was outside searching for them in the halls, but prudency was a good thing to practice at this point.

"What are they doing out there?" wondered Kolby aloud. "Why hasn't Dad sent the police in yet?"

"I...don't know," admitted Glen. "Maybe he can't. Dad might be the chief, but he's still got bosses to answer to. They probably have some kind of protocol to follow or something. Maybe they're still trying to figure out how they plan to do things."

"By the time they figure it out, more people are gonna be dead."

Glen frowned, unable to dispute his brother's claim. He had faith that their dad would save them somehow, but the waiting was murdering his composure. He was harshly reminded of the fact that he was still just a kid when he began to break down and cry.

"Glen?" Kolby moved away from the door and felt his way over to the smaller twin upon hearing him sniffle. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"I w-want Papa," whined Glen, finally giving in to the fear and losing all rationale.

Kolby embraced him tightly, attempting to give them both the comfort they needed. "I know. Me too. We'll see him again soon, all right? We've just got to stay put like Dad said and wait. It'll be all right, you'll see."

* * *

"Levi, stop!"

Levi struggled against his husband's hold on him, his gun tightly clasped in his hand. The moment he heard the shot go off inside the school, he'd launched into action and went running from his car toward the building. It was only by sheer luck that Erwin had caught him before he jumped over the police line. With his small, lithe frame, Levi had zipped past all the other officers and he'd nearly made it.

"Let go of me," he snarled. "Our boys are in there!"

Erwin had Levi's right wrist in a vice-like hold, and he had his other arm around the omega's waist. "Don't. Let go of the weapon, Levi. You're not thinking straight."

Mikasa joined the blond's efforts to disarm Levi. She started prying his fingers off the handle of his gun, her eyes wider than usual in an expression of alarm. "Listen to him, Levi. You can't go running in there blindly. Let us handle this."

"Chief," Mike called, "we'd better make a move. Dylan and Nick just ran in there."

"What?"

Erwin's hold on Levi relaxed in surprise, but Mike's words shocked Levi enough that he didn't take advantage of the moment to break free. Levi went still and stared at the towering blond.

"Are you shitting me?" demanded Levi, looking around for his eldest son.

Mike shook his head. "In the confusion, they both slipped past us. I just saw them go into the main entrance."

"Fuck," spat Levi, now having even more reason to be anxious. He finally let go of the gun, allowing Mikasa to take it from him. He turned in Erwin's arms and stared up at him urgently. "Enough talking, Smith! Send the goddamned team in before one of our kids ends up dead."

Erwin didn't even hesitate. It was clear by the tense expression on his handsome face that he was finished with negotiations now. He looked to Mikasa and Annie with a nod. "Begin the operation. Get your people in there and take care of this as quickly and safely as possible."

"What are your orders concerning the shooter when we encounter him, sir?" Annie asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

Erwin paused for three heartbeats, and then his answer came with brutal finality. "Take him down. Use whatever means necessary. I'll take full responsibility no matter the outcome."

He focused on Mikasa next. "When you find Dylan and Nick, detain them and have them brought out. They aren't trained for this sort of operation and will only complicate things if allowed to participate."

Mikasa nodded. "Understood, sir. Should I also prioritize locating the twins and sending them out?"

"Yes," agreed Erwin. "They're in the janitor closet in B wing. Send officers to retrieve them immediately while the rest of you focus on detaining the suspect."

Levi took a deep breath, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. He was starting to feel faint; a condition that had only happened to him in the past during pregnancy. His ears were ringing and his strength was failing him. "Erwin..."

His mate must have picked up on what was happening through the link they shared, because Erwin tightened his hold on him and supported Levi with worry stamped on his face. The blond waved at the paramedics a few yards away. "Come and see to my husband, would you?"

Eren had hopped out of his fire engine, and he jogged over to them with the paramedics. "Hey, is he going to be okay? He's looking pretty pale."

Annoyed that Eren was addressing Erwin and basically ignoring him, Levi supplied Jaeger with a sharp response. "I'm just a little dizzy, brat. I don't need you guys babying me."

Despite his words, he was struggling to retain consciousness. Levi heard himself wheezing, felt the tightness in his chest and he knew he was having a panic attack. "Fuck..."

"Let's get you into the ambulance, sir," suggested the brunette female paramedic that came to their side. "You can lie down in there."

"He's pregnant," Erwin informed her.

"Why...the hell are you...spouting our business like that?" Levi panted.

"They need to know, love," explained Erwin. "For medical purposes. Am I right?" He looked to the paramedic for confirmation.

"Yes sir," she agreed. "It's necessary information so that we can adjust any treatment we need to give accordingly. Please bring him to the ambulance and we'll start by giving him some oxygen."

"I don't need—" Levi began but then the world started spinning and he groaned. He felt himself lifted bridal style by his mate, and then he was being carried to the medical vehicle as advised.

His last thoughts before blacking out were of his children and what he would do if any of them got hurt.

* * *

In the back of his mind, Dylan knew he was making a reckless mistake that could cost him his badge. He also knew his partner wouldn't have stayed behind even if he'd asked him to, so Nick was at risk as well. None of that was as important to him as the safety of his brothers, though. He led Nick through the hallways, sprinting at top speed and leaving the bigger alpha behind.

"Dylan," Nick called, "wait up! I can't keep up with you, man!"

Dylan's hat had flown off his head in his charge, landing somewhere behind him. He kept one hand on the handle of his gun as he raced to the location he thought the twins were at. His pulse was loud in his ears, drowning out the sounds of his own pounding footsteps and ragged breathing.

"Kolby," Dylan shouted once he rounded the corner into the wing he believed they were located at. "Glen!"

He heard a faint responsive call up ahead and to the left. It sounded like Kolby's voice. Dylan didn't waste any time. He ran to the source, and he saw the older twin's pale, frightened face peeking out from the cracked doorway of the janitorial closet. Dylan sped to it, skidding to a halt and narrowly avoiding crashing into the door. He yanked it open, and he caught up both his siblings in a tight hug when they tumbled out.

"Hey guys," panted Dylan. He was shaking, he realized. Glen felt like a fragile little bird in his arms, and his shirt got dampened with the smaller twin's tears. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"W-what took you so long?" sniffled Glen.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Dylan kissed the little omega on the crown of his blond head. "Protocol is the only excuse I can make. I'm not even supposed to be in here, but when I heard that last shot...I just couldn't hang back anymore."

Nick made it to them, and he had his weapon drawn. He stood watch while the brothers gathered themselves, ready to defend them if necessary. "Okay, you found 'em. We should get them out of here right away, bro. I'm hearing some noise from down the hall, and I think they've sent the S.W.A.T guys in."

"They have," said a voice from the end of the hallway they were in.

Dylan straightened up and swallowed when he saw his aunt Mikasa approaching with an unreadable expression on her fair, lovely features. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. Her face was blank like Levi's tended to get when he didn't want to reveal his emotions.

"Aunt Mikasa, I had to."

She gave a curt nod, and she glanced behind her at the group of armored officers that had come in with her. "Go on," she urged them. "Follow the directive and listen to Officer Leonhart's orders."

She turned back to Dylan and the boys once her group split apart and went down the hall toward the classroom where the screaming and sobbing was coming from. Her eyes scanned the twins quickly, revealing a hint of concern. "Are you boys okay? Are either of you hurt?"

"We're okay," Kolby assured in a shaken tone. "Where's Dad and Papa?"

"They're outside," she informed. "Dylan, Nick, take the boys out and don't set foot in here again unless told otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," agreed Dylan with relief. "We haven't heard any more shots go off since that last one, so hopefully the perp ran out of bullets."

"Hopefully," agreed Mikasa. "Get going. We'll handle the rest."

* * *

Erwin's heart nearly stopped when he saw his sons emerge from the school building. He was just stepping out of the ambulance after checking on Levi when Dylan and Nick came out with the twins. He damned near broke his neck jumping over the police line.

"Dad!" Glen rushed to him first, plowing into Erwin's open arms. His face was tearful, and that troubled Erwin more than anything. Seeing his child cry was torture. He gathered Kolby into his embrace as well, and he kissed both of them on the top of their heads.

"Are you all right?" Erwin asked them when he collected himself enough to speak.

"We're okay," Kolby assured him.

"They were right where you said they'd be," explained Dylan. His voice was a little shaky, but he otherwise seemed composed. "We didn't hear anymore gunshots go off."

Erwin looked up at Dylan, and his expression darkened. "You disobeyed direct orders. I'm relieved that you found the boys and got back out of there, but the fact remains that your actions could have jeopardized this entire operation as well as several lives. Consider yourself and your partner suspended from duty until further notice."

"Dad, he saved us," Glen argued. "You can't punish him for that!"

Erwin looked at his youngest son's tearful face, and he softened his gaze. "I understand how you feel, but Dylan knew he was under orders to wait. He ignored those orders, and the fact stands that while it worked out in our favor, it could have just as easily gone the opposite way and ended in disaster. As his superior, I have no choice but to enforce due reprisal. I can't make an exception for him, regardless of our relationship or what he did for you boys. I know it's hard for you to understand, Glen, but when you're older, perhaps it will make more sense."

"It's not fair," muttered Glen.

"It's okay, imp," Dylan soothed, ruffling the youngest twin's hair. "I knew I'd get in trouble, and I was willing to accept that."

He looked at Erwin, and he un-holstered his firearms. "I'm sorry, Dad. They're my _brothers_. What else could I have done?"

Erwin sighed, and he eased out of his children's embrace to stand up and accept Dylan and Nick's surrendered weapons. "I imagine a lot of people would have done the same in your place. I'll request leniency on the grounds that you were acting to save family members, and Nick did his part out of loyalty to you. Believe me, I'm getting no pleasure from this."

"I know, sir." Dylan looked around, and he frowned. "Where's Baba? I know he couldn't have gone home."

Erwin hesitated for a moment. There was no easy way to say it, so he decided to just be truthful. "Your father is in the ambulance over there near Uncle Eren's fire truck. He's all right; he just had an anxiety attack and collapsed. They've given him oxygen and they've assured me it wasn't anything serious."

"Shit," blurted Glen, and his brother didn't even bother to remonstrate him for cussing.

"Can we see him?" Kolby asked.

Erwin nodded. "Yes, go and climb into the vehicle. Stay by his side and ride with if they take him to the hospital. In fact, I would prefer it that way. I want you all away from here if possible. That includes you, Dylan. Nick, feel free to do whatever you like, so long as you stay out of the way of the teams we've assigned to handle this situation."

"Yes sir," agreed Nick contritely. He shot a quick, frustrated look at Dylan. That glance told Erwin that Nick was quietly blaming his partner for the way things had gone, and he couldn't blame him for that. Obviously the young man cared deeply for Dylan; otherwise he wouldn't have risked his job and safety rushing in there with him against orders.

Erwin hoped that the incident wouldn't damage Dylan and Nick's friendship. They really clicked well as partners and it would be a shame for that to change.

* * *

The ambulance did take Levi to the hospital after a while, but only because Erwin directly requested it. He had no reason to believe his spouse needed hospitalization, but it was his best option to get his family away from the scene and securely out of danger. After a grueling wait that seemed like hours but in reality was no more than thirty minutes, Erwin got contacted by Mikasa on the radio.

"It's over, sir. The perp isn't a threat anymore, and we're sending the hostages out. We need medical in here to see to the injured. We also need at least four body bags."

Erwin lifted the radio to his mouth. "Did you take out the shooter?"

"We didn't have to," reported Mikasa somberly. "He took _himself_ out, Chief. That last shot we heard was him turning the gun on himself."

Erwin lowered his eyes, compressing his lips. What could the kid have been thinking? What had driven a boy of that age to such extreme, violent measures? Was he being bullied at school? Abused in the home?

"Did anyone have an idea of his motives?" Erwin asked. "Any teachers or classmates?"

"So far everyone is in too much shock to give a full account of what happened," came Mikasa's answer.

"Of course," sighed Erwin. "I'm coming in with the paramedics and clean-up team. Do your best to tend the surviving injured in the meantime."

He waved at Mike and the team he'd assembled, and then he approached the medical personnel on the site to inform them it was safe to go in and do their jobs. Erwin was at the head of the group, and as they walked through the double doors leading into the structure, his brain pieced together the events based on his surroundings. He stepped carefully over the body of an adult—probably the first one to fall when the perpetrator started opening fire. Erwin squatted down beside the woman, confirmed that she was gone and gently closed her eyes. He got back up and he moved on to the next still figure.

His throat ached. This one was a student; a boy probably around the twins' age. He was gone as well. Erwin stared down at the kid while his fellow rescue workers began to bag him up with care. One of the couples out there waiting behind the police line were undoubtedly this boy's parents. How devastated they were going to be when they saw their son carried out in a body bag. Erwin and other parents were the lucky ones, today. Their children would return home alive and well.

Guilt ate at police chief as he examined the blood on the walls, on the floor, and on lockers. Erwin knew that there was only so much he could do. He was mortal like anyone else. Superheroes were just characters in comic books and on television. They didn't exist in real life. He had no special powers at his disposal, and he logically knew he'd done the best that he could. Still, every little drop of crimson, every body and every injured person they found weighed heavily on him.

"I'm sorry," he heard himself whisper. Erwin paused outside the door to the classroom where the shooter had rounded up most of the people that couldn't get out in time. There were officers escorting sobbing kids out, and the paramedics were already busily tending to the ones that took non-fatal shots in the chaos. Erwin moved aside as a pair of medics pushed a gurney into the room.

"I'm sorry," he said again, closing his eyes.

A hand settled on his shoulder. "Don't do that, Chief."

Erwin opened his eyes again and turned to look at Mike, who had come up quietly behind him and evidently overheard his soft lament.

"What else am I supposed to do?" asked Erwin helplessly. "Should I be praising myself for shouting into a bullhorn instead of taking action when I could have?"

"Hey, you made a judgment call based on information we had," Mike pointed out. "You had no way of knowing what was going on behind these walls. None of us did. The only thing we knew was that some kid started shooting up his teachers and school mates. If you'd have sent us in blind without trying to get more information first, we could have ended up with officers down, too. I say you made the right choice."

Erwin glanced down at his insignia patch on his uniform shirt. He pulled out his badge, and he stared at it. "What the hell good does this do," he mused, "when it can't even save innocent kids? It's just a symbol, just a rank. It didn't do a goddamned thing to help these kids today."

"You're looking at it wrong," advised Mike softly. "The title isn't what makes you. It's your actions, and I'm telling you, there wasn't anything more you could have done today."

Erwin shook his head. "Right. The badge isn't what failed them. _I_ did."

Mike caught and held Erwin's gaze, his chiseled face a serious mask. "Erwin, maybe you should take a sabbatical. This has me shaken up too, but I've never seen you give into despair before. Take some time off to recoup with your family. Hell, take your paternity leave early, for that matter. With your record being what it is, I doubt the higher-ups would raise a stink if you don't come back until after your new baby's born. I'll push for it, in fact. I'm on your side."

"You may be onto something," admitted Erwin. He felt so tired...even old. He was still in his prime, but the struggles he'd seen in these past few years being on the force had really worn him down. Still, he was a dutiful individual, and Erwin wasn't in the habit of doing things half-assed.

He stepped into the classroom and walked over to one of the bodies they were just bagging up. It was the boy that had fired all of the shots. Annie was wearing gloves and carefully bagging up the weapon he'd used, having pried it from his hand. She glanced up at Erwin as his shadow fell over her, and her pale blue eyes were somber.

"It seems to have been instant death, Chief. Maybe it sounds cold, but he's lucky. The shot to the temple could have left him alive and quadriplegic for the rest of his life instead."

Erwin couldn't see the benefit in the boy's death, even if Annie's words were true. He gazed down at the still body, taking note of the neat hole through his left temple. The right side where the bullet exited was another matter. The gore of bone fragments and brain matter splattered on the floor made Erwin's stomach heave, though this wasn't the first time he'd seen a death of this nature.

Erwin swallowed and looked away. They were going to have a challenge patching the exit side of the boy's skull up enough to give an open casket funeral. The kid wasn't familiar to him. He had brown hair, a fair complexion and hazel eyes. If Erwin wasn't mistaken, the boy was an alpha. Not that it would have made a difference had he been any other type. School shootings were becoming so commonplace that it was impossible to pin down any factors that might contribute to it. Ethnicity, type, religion...none of it made a difference. The one common factor was that males were almost always the perps in these situations. Perhaps people would just blame it all on testosterone, though Erwin believe that too would be reaching.

"What happens to kids these days," he muttered, "to make them go to such lengths?"

Mikasa paused in the act of helping to bag the body up. She looked up at Erwin, and she shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine, Chief. Some people blame the media, others blame the education system itself. Armin thinks we medicate kids too much these days. Maybe he's right. Instead of discipline, people turn to pills to control behavior. Then again, maybe it's genetic like I've heard some people say."

"I don't believe that it's genetic," Erwin stated a bit more coldly than intended. His thoughts immediately went to Dylan, and what a good man he was turning out to be. If the theory of genetics making kids go bad were true, then Dylan wouldn't be the person he was today.

"I don't believe that either," agreed Mikasa softly.

Erwin looked at her with a frown, sensing something in her tone that gave him pause. She looked away, but not before he detected a subtle hint of guilt in her eyes. Suddenly, Erwin had a gut feeling that he knew who had helped Dylan discover his origins. He couldn't accuse Mikasa right now, though. Confrontation—if he decided it was warranted—would have to wait for another time. In his heart, he knew she would have acted out of benevolent intentions if she really was responsible for helping him crack those files. Maybe she wanted to see them as badly as Dylan. The damage was done, and Erwin didn't have any room left in him for further angst today.

"I want his family investigated," Erwin decided aloud, pushing aside his thoughts and suspicions concerning Mikasa. "I want to know how he interacted with his peers before this happened. If he had any enemies. If there was any evidence of possible abuse in his family. I want to know _everything_. Have someone contact his parents and set up an interview with them. Give them time to grieve, of course. Be compassionate, but as of now, they're at the top of the list of people we need to investigate."

"Understood," agreed Mike. He patted Erwin on the shoulder. "You should go to the hospital and be with your family. There's nothing more you can do here, Chief."

"I'll extend that suggestion to you," suggested Erwin tiredly. "I'm sure Penny could use her father right now."

Mike nodded. "Yeah." He hesitated, looking between Mikasa and Annie.

"Go ahead," suggested Annie. "We've got this handled, sirs."

* * *

Poor Hange was beside herself. She'd heard the news of course; it was all over the radio and network stations. She wasn't prepared for the magnitude of the carnage she would soon witness, though. They brought victims in about an hour after the incident started, and as Hange moved from one patient to the next to determine who was in the most critical condition and needed surgery right away, her nerves began to fray. It didn't help when Levi got wheeled in, having just regained consciousness after passing out. Hange ordered one of her best nurses to look after him while she, her associate doctors and Moblit began to perform emergency surgeries.

It was all too much, and not just because it was such a sudden and big influx of patients. She'd experienced rush triad before, especially during the rioting a few years ago. The difference now was that over half of her critical patients were just children. It was difficult for the brain to process. As a childfree person with no intention of having a family, one might accuse Hange of lacking maternal instincts. If only that were true. She could have told them that she'd nursed abandoned kittens before sending them to no-kill shelters and helping them find homes. She could have informed them of the time she'd even saved a baby squirrel that she'd found under a tree in the park one day. People thought "childfree" was synonymous with "selfish" and "child-hating", but that was not the case.

Hange found herself blinking back tears as one of the most critical patients—a little girl with red curls and freckles—lost the battle to live. She did her very best to revive her, to keep her little heart going while the medical team rushed give her the blood transfusion she needed. She'd lost too much though, and after attempting more times than usual to defibrillate, Hange was forced to give it up.

"T-time of death," sniffed Hange, covering the girl's pale, immobile face with the sheet. "four twenty-two pm."

Moblit gazed at her with obvious concern, his own expression pained beneath the mask covering his mouth and nose. "Doctor Zoë—"

"Have her taken to the morgue with the other fallen," ordered Hange. "Excuse me, I'm going to get a bit of fresh air until the next patient is prepped."

She pulled her surgical mask down as soon as she exited the surgery room, and she made a beeline for the nearest break room. She was going to crack. She didn't want her coworkers to see that happen. Her breath hitched, and she kept her head down as she blindly made her way to the relative sanctuary of the break room. She made it inside, and fortunately there was nobody in there. Of course there wouldn't be anyone in there. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to deal with this tragedy.

Hange snatched her glasses off of her face and pocketed them so that her tears wouldn't stain the lenses and compromise her vision during the next surgical procedure. She wiped at her eyes in vain as they began streaming. The door opened, and she turned her back on it so that whoever was joining her in the break room wouldn't see her crying.

"Hange?"

Recognizing the voice as Moblit's, she turned around to face him. Her breath hitched again, and she scrubbed at her eyes once more. She then realized that she had blood on her gloves, and she'd neglected to take them off. There was probably a smear of it across her face now.

"It's stupid," she sniffed. "I shouldn't be coming apart like this."

Moblit locked the door behind him, and he took his gloves off as he approached her. "It isn't stupid. You're not made of stone, Hange. Yes, it's our job as medical professionals to try and put our feelings aside when we're treating patients, but if we weren't capable of caring, we would be in the wrong profession."

Hange let herself get enfolded in the man's embrace, and she sagged against him. His gentle comfort opened up the floodgates, and she started sobbing against his shoulder.

"I just keep asking myself: _'Why? Why did this happen? What kind of parents raise a killer like that, and how could nobody see it coming?'_ Every time I treat one of them, I'm asking myself this and I don't have any fucking idea what the answer is. I also keep thinking it could have been one of my friends' boys, and then I feel like a piece of shit for being grateful that it wasn't!"

"They're okay?" Moblit pressed, stroking her back. "Your friends' kids? The twins?"

She nodded and sniffed. "Yes, they're fine. I saw them briefly when their father was brought in. Someone was definitely watching over those boys today, and Levi and Erwin won't be the ones mourning the loss of their kids tonight. It feels wrong to be happy about that, with all of these other fatalities."

"Hey." Moblit pulled away a little, and he cupped Hange's chin in his palm to direct her gaze to his own. "There's nothing wrong about feeling relief that someone close to you didn't get hurt in this, okay? They're your godchildren, right?"

"In a manner of speaking," Hange answered. "Technically, Levi's cousin is their godmother. I'm the back-up if something happens to her. The last resort, so to speak."

"But they're still entrusting you to take care of their kids if there's no more immediate family to do it," Moblit pointed out. "You were there for the birth of every one of them, and you'll be there for the birth of their fourth, too. You call them your nephews most of the time, so don't punish yourself for considering them family and being happy they're okay."

Hange bit her lip, and she nodded. Her tears slowed, though they were still coming out as a slow trickle. "I suppose you're right. Those kids mean a lot to me, and believe it or not, I'd be more than willing to take them in if anything happened to their family."

"I know you would." Moblit gave her a sad little smile. "Let's hope it never comes to that, though. You should take as much time as you need to compose yourself."

"I don't have as much time as I need," sighed Hange. "They're going to need me in surgery soon, and if even one of us slacks off, we could lose more patients. I'm still trying to understand why this happened."

"That's for the police to find out," advised Moblit. "Our job is to save lives, and dwelling on what led up to this when we don't have any clues will just get in the way of that. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I will. Just give me a minute. I just needed to vent some."

Moblit nodded, and he held her while Hange cried it out for a few minutes longer. It felt good to be comforted like this. It also reminded Hange that she lived a rather lonely life. It had been a long time since she'd had anyone hold her. She didn't mind so much the lack of sex; she'd never been the worlds greatest at flirtation or dating. To have someone just hold her like this was something she now realized she'd really been missing.

* * *

They'd given Levi a very low dose of anxiety medication to settle his nerves and prevent another panic attack. It was just enough to make him drowsy, and when he awoke from his doze he was in a hospital room. The television was on, and his twins were sitting on the reclining visitor chair together watching it. Levi blinked, unsure if he was really awake or just hopefully dreaming.

"Kids?"

Kolby and Glen turned to look at him, and a smile of relief lit up both their young faces. They scrambled out of the chair to hurry over to Levi's bed, and they climbed up on it, careful not to elbow their recovering father.

"Hey, Papa!" Glen threw his arms around Levi's neck and hugged him. "Dad said you passed out. We were really worried."

"Are you okay?" Kolby asked, waiting his turn to hug Levi as well.

"Yeah," answered Levi at length. He stared at the boys, looking them over diligently for any signs of injury. "How about you? How did we get here, and what happened at the school? Where's your dad and brother at?"

They both started talking at the same time, animated in their rush to explain.

"We were hiding in the closet almost the whole time," Glen said.

"Dylan came in and found us," explained Kolby. "He had Nick with him."

Glen picked up again. "Aunt Mikasa showed up after that and told Dyl to get us out of there. You were in an ambulance, konked out. Dad told them to take you to the hospital and we rode with."

"He's somewhere around," Kolby assured Levi when the omega frowned and started to ask on Erwin's whereabouts again. "He said he was going to get us something to eat, but I'm not hungry."

"I'll never eat again, after that," announced Glen.

"Well, you _have_ to eat again or you'll starve to death," Levi told him sternly. "I get that you don't have an appetite after what you went through, but don't even think of using that as an extended reason to skip meals, kid. Worrying about you getting shot was bad enough without you wasting away on me."

Levi paused, looked at each twin in turn again and then embraced them both. "You scared the shit out of me."

"You're never afraid," Kolby informed, surprised.

"I was today." Levi pulled back, loosening his embrace on them. "You might think I'm lacking emotions, but when my family's in danger I can panic with the best of them. That was good thinking, hiding in that closet when it was going on. That tells me you boys can still keep your heads in a crisis situation, which is important."

"It was Kolby's idea," admitted Glen. "I was too confused to think of anything except trying to squeeze into a locker or something. He's the one that saved our butts."

Kolby shrugged modestly when Levi's gaze turned to him. "All I was thinking about was protecting my brother."

Levi nodded slowly. That was just what he'd asked of Kolby, and though it probably wasn't a fair responsibility to put on so young an alpha, he was glad the boy had taken his advice to heart. "I'm proud of you. Just remember to protect yourself as well, understand? You aren't disposable."

"I know." Kolby smiled at him. "Is the baby okay?"

Levi rested a hand over his abdomen. "Yes, I think so. I remember the last thing they told me before I passed out entirely was that the baby was fine. I'm going to call for a nurse anyway, just to be sure."

Levi pressed the button to the nurse's station, and he asked them to send someone in to talk to him about his condition. It only took a few moments for one of the RN's to come, and she explained to Levi that they'd been monitoring him and the baby's vital signs closely, and that his episode hadn't done any harm.

Erwin came in after the nurse left, and his arms were laden with various snacks from the vending machine. Levi's greeting died on his lips when he saw the selection his spouse had made. He raised a meaningful brow at the junk food in Erwin's possession, frowning with disapproval.

Erwin glanced down at the snacks, then met Levi's gaze again with a shrug. "They've been through a lot today, love. I think we can make an exception."

Levi sighed, cast a quick look at the twins and nodded in agreement. While he generally restricted their intake of sugary foods and salty chips, he had to take into consideration that the boys probably hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and Glen was already a picky eater.

"Just this once. Don't you kids expect to have a dinner of corn chips and candy bars again soon, though."

"Boys, why don't you take this outside and enjoy it in the courtyard?" Erwin suggested. "Dylan and Nick are down there. I'd like to speak with your father alone for a while."

The twins exchanged suspicious glances, but they did as Erwin asked. After divvying out the bags of junk food and the two orange sodas he'd bought, Erwin shooed them out of the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned to face Levi again, his face changed dramatically. Levi stared at his husband. Erwin looked...haggard. The lines he'd developed over time that were usually subtle enough to be overlooked seemed to etch themselves deeper in his handsome face.

"How bad is it?" Levi asked, guessing this was about what happened at the school after he'd passed out.

Erwin sighed, approached the bed and seated himself gingerly on the edge of it. He was facing away from Levi. He hung his head before speaking, and his broad shoulders slumped. "It's bad. The suspect shot himself, so there's no chance of questioning him to hear his account of what led to this. His family isn't talking so far, but I'm giving allowances for their grief. So far, we have seven deaths and nearly twenty wounded. Two of the deceased were staff members. The rest were kids."

Levi absorbed this quietly. He didn't feel any remorse for the shooter. That was hard to come by after the kid had put his sons in mortal danger. His rage did cool some, however.

"That kid had to be pretty fucked up," he reasoned at last. "Were you there when it happened?"

"No, I didn't witness it," answered the blond. "It was that last gunshot we heard before you started passing out. Mikasa's team found him, and then we went in with the paramedics and cleanup crews."

Erwin's shoulders slumped even further. "In all my years of police work, I've never seen anything quite as terrible as this. With the state of things today, I should have known it was bound to happen sooner or later. I just never dreamed it would happen at the very school our children go to."

"They aren't going to be going there anymore," Levi said firmly, though he already knew Erwin was on the same page. "We're going to get them enrolled in a private school with better security. I don't care how much it costs or how long a wait there is, and I don't care if it's a long drive to get them to and from school each day."

"I know, and I agree." Erwin finally turned to face him, and that was when Levi saw the glisten of tears in his eyes. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Levi."

It was then that Levi felt it through the bond they shared. Waves of quiet desperation, of heartache and exhaustion and frustration. He then realized that Erwin had somehow been shielding him from it, blocking Levi from picking up on it via their pair bond. Levi's throat tightened. Whatever Erwin had done to mask it from him, he'd finally lost the battle and now it was raw, bleeding like an open wound.

And seeing such a strong, capable man break down and cry was more than Levi could handle. He'd seen Erwin get emotional. He'd seen him express it, but Levi had never before witnessed such a lost look in his husband's beautiful blue eyes before. It was like they were silently pleading with him to understand, and to help him make it better.

This shooting had broken Erwin's resolve, destroyed the bulwark of faith and determination he'd built when nothing else could.

"Hey, come here," Levi said. His throat ached. He adjusted the bed to help him sit up, and he scooted over to embrace Erwin from behind. He was so bad at this, but if he couldn't comfort this man in his moment of need, he didn't deserve him.

"Listen," Levi murmured against Erwin's shoulder. "If you can't do it anymore, then don't. Nobody knows your limits better than you, and that includes me. Listen to what your gut is telling you. It's like it's...killing your soul or something. You should go ahead and retire."

"I wanted to wait until after the little one comes," Erwin sighed. He placed his hands over the smaller ones resting on his midsection, rubbing them. "We'll have added expenses with this birth and when the new addition arrives. If I retire now, we may end up struggling."

"We might have to cut back on our budget some," agreed Levi, "but we're not going to fall into a hole. You've talked about instructing at the police academy after retirement. Nothing says you can't get started on that sooner than planned."

Erwin twisted around to face the omega, and a tear trickled down his face. He started to say something, then shook his head and lowered his gaze. He spoke in a strained, low voice. "Not yet. Not when there could be additional medical expenses to face that we weren't planning for. I can't do that to you or to our family."

Frustration pricked at Levi, but he avoided falling into his usual habits and getting salty with Erwin. The man was more vulnerable right now than Levi had ever seen him, and he knew that he needed to employ compassion over sarcasm if he was to help him with this. Still, a little tough love might be acceptable, so long as he balanced it.

"Oi, listen to me. Are you listening?"

Erwin nodded, his throat working as he tried to stifle his emotions.

Levi leaned in close, cupped the back of Erwin's head and brought their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, and he spoke in a soft, solemn voice. "You've carried me so many times for all these years, blondie. Now it's time for me to carry you a bit. I don't know how the hell you've been hiding it so well from me, but I see now that this career isn't good for you anymore. You've done your part, and now it's time for you to rest."

"Levi—"

Levi shushed him with a quick kiss on the mouth. "No. Don't make excuses to keep torturing yourself, idiot. We'll get by. I know it's not going to be easy for you to let it go after all this time, but I think it'll fuck you up permanently if you try to keep going now. If it's bad for you, don't do it. In that respect, it's the same as my drug addiction."

Erwin blinked, looking surprised. "I never would have thought of it that way."

"Am I wrong?" persisted Levi. "There's a certain dependence you have on the lifestyle. I was addicted to heroin, you're addicted to being a hero. I know one is a chemical and the other is a public service commitment, but they're both habitual, right? They're both bad for us."

Erwin studied him, and the blond's tears dried. He sighed, and he gave Levi a tired smile. "As odd as your comparisons seem, I can't disagree with your observations. This career has been all I've known for a long time, and you're right. A part of me is afraid to give it up; not only because it would effect my ability to provide for my family, but because I haven't done anything else for the longest time. I think...I'm afraid of failing you and the kids the most."

_~The way I failed those kids that got shot down today.~_

Erwin didn't have to say that part out loud for Levi to read it in his haunted eyes. He reached out to smooth a stray lock of Erwin's golden hair back into place with the rest of the side-part. He loved this man more than words could ever say, and Levi brainstormed for a way to help him with this that wouldn't result in too sudden a change for Erwin, or further guilt.

"How about a compromise?" suggested Levi after some thought.

"Such as?"

He met Erwin's gaze again. "Don't go 'cold turkey'. Gradually ease off on your duties. Give yourself time to adjust to a change of lifestyle, and give your coworkers time to adjust to you not being around. Start instructing one or two classes at the academy a week, see how you like it. Stick to paperwork more and let your high ranking officers handle more of the heavy stuff. See how you feel in a month or so after doing that. If you still feel the same way as you do now, you'll have a better perspective on what you want to do."

Erwin's gaze unfocused as he thought it over. He nodded. "I think that's good advice, Levi. I'll try your proposal."

"There's more," Levi said, hesitating a bit. He heaved a sigh, held Erwin's gaze and told him what he was sure would send the man spinning into denial. "I think you've got PTSD."

Erwin stared blankly at him for a moment. "Do you?"

"Yeah." Levi rubbed Erwin's shoulders, hoping his pride wouldn't be too injured by the theory. "Seeing what happened to those kids was too much for you. I don't even want to imagine what the hell you saw when you went into that building, but I can tell it traumatized you. That's why you're crumbling, big guy. You've reached your limit. Trust me, I'm familiar with the symptoms."

"I...know you are." Erwin looked away, and that rolling clash of emotions welled up through the link again. He rubbed his eyes. "Shit."

Levi had been bracing for an argument, but evidently Erwin was very much aware that he was losing his shit. The blond began to tremble, and Levi reached out to him again. He cupped the bigger man's face in his palms and made Erwin look at him again. Erwin's eyes were getting red, tearing up again.

"Hey, there's no shame in it. Happens to the strongest people when they've seen enough hell in their lives. You can think about what you want to do about it for a few days, but don't just blow it off. I wish I could do that trick you pull when I'm having anxiety issues, but I guess feeding you serenity through our link isn't really my forte."

"What would you like me to do?" whispered Erwin. "I don't want you worrying about me and getting stressed. It isn't good for you or the baby."

Levi smirked, though his lips trembled the slightest bit. It was hard for him to see Erwin in such a state. "I'm gonna worry about you regardless. It comes with the package of being your omega. Anyway, I know you're not much of a talker when it comes to your own problems. That's where we're alike. Still, I want you to try talking to _me_ at least when you need to vent, if you don't want to do it with a professional. Maybe you should try taking some of my anxiety meds and see how that goes for you."

"It's not really a good idea for anyone to take someone else's prescription," said Erwin, "unless they share the same prescription you're already on."

Levi checked a sigh. "Fucking boyscout. Fine, then talk to Hange when she's got time for an appointment with you. I'm sure she'll set you up with something appropriate. Just don't try to handle this without any help; that's all I ask."

Erwin gave a nod of consent. It was the best that Levi could hope for out of him.

* * *

-To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Erwin felt like he was sleepwalking through his days after that. Everything had a surreal quality to it, like he wasn't really there. He recalled Levi mentioning feeling much the same way for a while after he was rescued from his kidnapper, and he had to concede that his spouse had hit the nail on the head with his diagnosis of PTSD. He resisted going to Hange about it at first; partly because as Levi said, he wasn't much for admitting weaknesses and opening up to people. It was also because when he saw Hange just before they released Levi from hospital care, the woman looked almost as haggard as he felt. Hange had her own angst to deal with, Erwin realized. He could only guess at how many students she'd treated for gunshot wounds, or how many she personally lost in her attempts to save them.

They enrolled the twins in a local private school after a few days respite from the incident. In fact, a lot of parents did the same—including Mike and Nanaba. There was actually a waiting list due to the sudden influx of new students being enrolled at the same private school system after the shooting, so Erwin and Levi had to team up to homeschool the twins in the meantime. It was a small sacrifice to make in exchange for the security of knowing they were safe.

Erwin pondered over whether he and his family had moved far enough into the suburbs. The school their sons had been attending wasn't even one of the inner city ones, and yet this tragedy still occurred. It seemed to him that if they really wanted to get away from mass violence to raise their family in peace, they had to change locations again. Perhaps they could move a state or two away to a smaller, quieter town like Dauper. Then again if they did that, they'd be uprooting their family again and taking the kids away from all of their friends. At least at this private school they were still able to see Penny on campus at lunch. The girls were in a separate building from the boys for classes, but they shared the same campus and there weren't rules against them interacting in the hallways, the cafeteria or in the courtyard.

It was a lot of heavy thinking to do on top of his planning for his career change. He asked Levi what he thought of the idea of selling the house and moving out into the country, if not to another state. The suggestion didn't go over favorably.

"No. I'm not doing that to them, or to us," Levi stated firmly. "We're settled in here. We've already modified this house to our liking, and neither one of us is equipped to put up with the stress of moving again right now anyway. The boys are happy here, and I'm not willing to force Dylan to make the choice of moving with us and having to transfer to another precinct or trying to scrape by here on his own. He doesn't have full financial stability yet."

"I see." Erwin hadn't really expected a different reaction. Levi was tired of running away, after all. "All right, we'll put a pin in the idea. I don't want to take it off the table entirely though. Maybe it's an option we can look into later on in the future, once things settle down again and we have a better idea of where we're at financially."

Levi shrugged out of his shirt and finished changing for bed. "Don't expect me to warm up to it anytime soon, Erwin. I like it here. I know you've got a lot of shit going through your mind...been there myself. Just remember that making decisions while you're dealing with demons like this isn't always the best move."

Erwin likewise undressed for bed, opting to put on a pair of track pants for bed. Spring was on its way again, and soon it would warm up enough to sleep in the nude once more. Of course, Levi might not do that this year, considering he would be fairly round by the time summer returned. He was cutely shy about his body when pregnant, Erwin recalled.

The couple slipped into bed together, and Erwin cut off the light. He put an arm around Levi and he tried to fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing those staring eyes, kept seeing the blood and reliving the tragedy from the week before. He had nearly drifted off to sleep when a sudden rush of panic hit him without warning, and Erwin sat up and gasped for breath.

Levi immediately stirred in reaction to the blond's behavior; he was a light sleeper to begin with unless medicated or completely worn out. He sat up as well and gave Erwin a puzzled look.

"What is it? Feel something crawling on you?" Levi started searching the bed on that note, never a fan of creepy crawlies invading his home.

Erwin didn't answer. He was trying to calm the thundering of his heart and banish the terrible images from his mind. Now he knew how it must have been for Levi when he was struggling with his addiction and trauma. The link allowed him to experience some of it, but vaguely. Just enough to know Levi was having trouble.

"Erwin," Levi whispered, suddenly going still. He reached out for him, and in the faint moonlight filtering through the blinds, Erwin could see the quiet, helpless concern in his mate's eyes. "Breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth. Try to settle it before you hyperventilate."

Erwin nodded, trying to take Levi's advice. It wasn't easy. His lungs felt starved for air, and the impulse to gasp and fill them up was strong. He was wheezing as though he were having an asthma attack, and that was confusing for him because he'd never had a history of that sort of medical issue.

"Slow," encouraged Levi, placing a hand over Erwin's bare solar plexus. He started breathing with him the way Erwin did when Levi was in labor. "That's it. Just give it a minute."

It took a while for Erwin's breathing to settle to where he could draw breath normally again. He lay back down on his side once it did, and he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. Levi stretched out beside him, watching him silently while the blond calmed himself.

"I keep seeing it," confessed Erwin, meeting the hooded gray eyes of his spouse.

Levi nodded. "I know."

Erwin closed his eyes and sighed. Levi couldn't really do anything for him beyond try to comfort him, he knew. It was enough that he could confide in him, and he would just have to fight off these instances on his own otherwise.

He sensed Levi going suddenly still, and then the omega took his hand. Erwin opened his eyes again when Levi guided his hand beneath his nightshirt to the subtle swell of his stomach, placing the palm flat against it.

"Feel that?" Levi whispered, staring at him. "It's moving."

Erwin quieted his thoughts and focused on the feel of his mate's smooth skin under his hand. He _did_ feel it. It was faint...barely a flutter, but there was movement there. In addition, he could feel the baby's presence through their pair bond, weaker than Levi's but still there. His tension began to ease, and he took absurd comfort in the feel of their unborn stirring beneath his touch.

"I feel it," whispered Erwin back. He held Levi's gaze, and he kept his palm in place on his abdomen. He couldn't quite smile at the moment, but the experience did sooth his anxiety and take his mind off his dark thoughts. "Isn't it a bit early?"

Levi gave a shrug. "It's a little sooner than I recall feeling the other kids move, but I'm just far enough along now."

"Amazing," breathed Erwin. He honestly didn't think he would ever ceased to be fascinated by the process of incubation and childbirth, and he'd only developed that sense of awe after getting involved with Levi. He supposed it took being directly involved in it for him to truly appreciate the magic of it.

Levi favored him with a soft little smile. "There's that look on your face again. I forgot I missed seeing it."

"Oh?" Erwin's gaze slid down to the omega's partly exposed tummy and his own hand splayed over it. "I have no idea what I look like when I'm experiencing this."

"Kind of like you've just won the lottery. So do you feel better?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes. This helps. I'm not sure why, but it really does."

Levi brushed a thumb over one of Erwin's brows. "Then it looks like I found a trick to help you without meds after all. You can keep your hand there if you want. I don't mind."

Erwin kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

Levi generally wasn't fond of having his stomach touched at random while expecting, but given the circumstances, he made exceptions for his husband. After discovering the soothing effect it had on Erwin to feel his stomach—even if the baby wasn't moving—Levi began to encourage the alpha to do it whenever he felt the rigors of stress pressing down on him.

Most of the time it seemed to work, but there were a couple of times that it was bad enough that Levi had to nag Erwin to take one of his anxiety pills. After the second such occasion, Erwin finally went to Hange to discuss prescription options that wouldn't impede his ability to work or function at home. He didn't take the mediation often; just when Levi wasn't around to help him calm down or when the stress was simply too great for a simple solution.

Farlan and Isabel came to visit one weekend, about two weeks after the tragedy of the shooting. The boys were playing frisbee outside with their older brother, and Levi was mixing up the sauce for wings they planned to barbecue for the meal. He didn't enjoy the messy task, nor would he enjoy the following mess they were going to make when the wings were being eaten...but he had to admit the damned things tasted good.

Levi paused when a warm, tall presence suddenly came up behind him, embraced him and settled big hands over his lower abdomen. He tensed only briefly, then relaxed under Erwin's protective touch. He let the alpha rub his tummy, and he turned his head when the blond's lips grazed his temple. He exchanged a kiss with Erwin, and then he resumed blending the sauce with the whisk.

 _~You must be eating this up,~_ Levi thought as Erwin lingered, taking greater liberty than he normally would in front of guests. At least there was nothing sexual in his touch. Erwin seemed to need the contact more for reassurance than anything else, so his hands didn't wander.

"I picked up the oils and cream we always use when you start showing," murmured Erwin into his ear. "I'd like to start doing that little tradition tonight."

Levi had to suddenly revise his opinion that Erwin didn't touch him this way so often out of sexual intent. He felt the man's groin begin to swell a bit against the small of his back, and he vividly remembered how sensual the act of Erwin rubbing those essential oils on his stomach tended to get.

The man had a fetish. Levi had thought so before, and he was reminded of that now. Sometimes he wondered if Erwin would keep him pregnant indefinitely if he could, but that was always a fleeting notion when he recalled how supportive the man had been about Levi's choice not to have more kids. Erwin definitely had some kind of pregnancy kink when it came to him, but he wasn't so obsessive with it that it was obscene.

"Save it," muttered Levi. "We've got company, pervert."

Erwin chuckled, and he finally released Levi, taking a second to inhale the omega's scent. "I can behave. I just wanted you to know that I picked up everything when I bought the groceries. Are you okay with it?"

Levi snorted. Of course he was okay with it. He'd always loved the pampering Erwin bestowed upon him, and the sex that usually came afterwards was always a bonus. "Yeah. Just focus on the grill right now and don't get too worked up. You'll scare our friends away if you let that monster in your pants wake up fully in front of them."

"Monster, is it?" Erwin stepped back prudently despite his words, and he cleared his throat. "Well, I'll just...go and check on the steaks."

Levi hid a smirk. "I'll dress the wings and bring them out when I finish blending the sauce."

He watched his husband exit stage left from the corner of his eye, and then Levi returned his attention to mixing, tasting and adding dashes of seasoning or other ingredients he thought the wing sauce was lacking a little. Isabel came into the kitchen just as Levi decided he'd perfected the balance of flavors, and she stepped up close to him to whisper an observation.

"Hey Levi, is something going on that you haven't told us about?"

He stopped and frowned at her in confusion. "What makes you ask that?"

Isabel shot a look through the kitchen window facing the back porch, where Erwin stood on the other side, making final finishing touches to the steaks before putting them on the grill. "I've never seen you let Erwin be so lovey-dovey and touchy-feely in front of people. You usually hate it when people want to feel your baby bump, and you only put up with it grudgingly. Nothing's wrong, right? I mean, they haven't found some complication with this pregnancy that's making you both more...um...domestic?"

"Everything's fine," Levi assured her. Realizing that wouldn't be enough to satisfy her curiosity, he picked up a clean plastic spoon and collected a little of the sauce on it. "Here, taste it. What do you think?"

"It's great," she assured him after sampling it, "but that doesn't answer—"

"Look, this is going to be our last time," explained Levi. He disposed of the tasting spoon and picked up the mixing bowl to carry it over to the wings lying in a deep barbecue pan. As he began to drizzle the mixture over the wings, he further explained to her. "I'm giving certain allowances, because after this baby comes, I'm getting sterilized again and this time Erwin's agreed to get snipped as well on top of it. Seeing as this is going to be his last chance to feel our kid moving inside of me, feel it getting bigger, I've decided to be generous. Besides, the man's been through hell. It's my turn to spoil him a little."

The expression on Isabel's pixie-like face softened in sympathy. "It must have been awful, going into that school after those shootings."

"Yeah, so I'd appreciate it if you and Farlan wouldn't bring it up in front of him," advised Levi softly. "He doesn't need the reminder today. In fact, he wants to retire from his position early because of this."

Isabel's eyes widened. "Wow, is it that bad?"

Levi nodded. "It's that bad, yes. I'm doing my best to distract him from it, make life a little more bearable for him in the meantime. That 'touchy feely' contact you saw is part of that. It helps him stay calm, so my little quirks about public displays and random contact will just have to be put aside."

"I'm sorry," she sighed sincerely. "He really is the best police chief we've ever had. I don't know what we'll do without him. I feel like Mitras is gonna fall apart without him on the throne."

"Someone else is just going to have to pick up the torch, because Erwin's done more than his part protecting this community. Time to let him rest."

"Yeah. I understand. How are the twins dealing with what happened?"

Levi covered up the wings with foil, and he picked up the barbecue pan. "Not as bad as they could be. We've got them seeing a juvenile counselor about it once a week so they have an impartial ear to vent to. I learned that can be an important part of recovering for some people when they've been through trauma. Hopefully they'll still grow up well-adjusted and won't need therapy for years after this."

Isabel nodded. "Anything we can help with?"

"No, just kick back and relax until the food's ready. You can get the potato salad out of the fridge when we sit down to eat."

Levi carried the wings out back to his spouse, and he set them down on the table beside the grill. He watched Erwin flip the steaks. The blond was very good at cooking them just the way people requested them, and he was paying absurd concentration to his task.

"Yours should be ready before everyone else's," remarked Erwin casually. He glanced at Levi. "Are you sure you can stomach it? I've never seen you eat rare steak before, and the smell of red meat cooking usually bothers you when you're in this condition."

Levi eyed the smaller steak he'd requested to be cooked rare, and his mouth watered. "I'm sure. I don't know what it is with this one, but I'm craving red meat."

It was cake with the twins, and pickles with Dylan.

"Maybe you need the iron," mused Erwin. "Hange did say that certain food cravings are related to a shortage of specific vitamins or nutrients."

Levi nodded. He recalled Hange telling him that as well. With Dylan, he craved the vinigary stuff because he needed the additional salt for the electrolytes. He'd still craved pickles once in a while with the twins, but mostly when he was having muscle cramps. The cake, Hange had said, was a craving for sugar because his glucose levels and energy was low. Needing more iron with this one made some sense, but it worried Levi a bit. If he was having issues with red blood cell production, that could become a problem as the pregnancy advanced.

"I'm going to make an appointment to get another checkup on Monday," he decided. "At least I'm not having the smell sensitivity I usually have, but I want to be sure something's not off."

Erwin reached out to put an arm around him. "I'm sure it's fine, but I think you're doing the right thing in being cautious. I'll come to the appointment with you."

"But you have work on Monday," Levi pointed out. True, Erwin was cutting back a lot on his hours and sticking mostly to desk work, but the man still hated to take unscheduled time off.

"This is important, Levi." Erwin's demeanor changed from relaxed to suddenly tense. "I missed a lot of the appointments when you were carrying the twins. I don't want to miss a single thing with this one. Just tell me what time the appointment is, and I'll either meet you there or go with you, depending on when it is."

Levi went mute, lowering his gaze. He'd pegged his mate just right when he explained to Isabel that this pregnancy was of major importance to Erwin, since it was going to be the last one. He only now realized the intensity of Erwin's feelings on it, though.

"All right. Relax, blondie. I was just pointing out your schedule in case you forgot."

Erwin's demeanor softened, and he gave Levi a quiet little smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to growl at you. It's more internalized than anything else. I feel like I didn't prioritize my family enough the last time, and I want to make up for that now. Consider it part of my adjustment to the change of lifestyle."

Levi nodded. "I get that. So have you applied for an instructor position yet? Will they have an opening when you're ready to step down?"

"I've made my interest in that position known, and the commissioner has promised to put me high on the list when the time comes. I may be collecting my retirement pension for a while before I begin instructing, just so you know. Money could get tight."

"I don't care about that," insisted Levi. "Your emotional state is more important to me than having a disposable income. We'll make it work."

Erwin sighed, and he bent over to rest his forehead against Levi's shoulder. He rubbed up and down the omega's biceps, and he spoke in a relieved tone. "Thank you. I keep feeling like I'm putting a burden on you and the kids with this career change. You support means a lot to me."

"Stop worrying about that," advised Levi. "Our kids weren't born with silver spoons in their mouths. I think we raised them without spoiling them, so they'll adjust if we can't afford the latest video games right away. I think they're old enough to understand the concept of budgeting, and the baby's not going to know the difference at all."

"You're right," agreed Erwin. He released Levi from his embrace, and he pulled the foil cover off the wings and began placing them on the bottom grill with the thongs. In doing so, it assured that the sauce wouldn't drip onto the steaks. "Would you mind bringing me a beer? I've got to keep my eyes on this."

"Sure." Levi's stomach rumbled again. It was a bit surprising to him, how eager he was to sink his teeth into that steak he'd selected. Maybe he should have picked a larger cut of meat.

* * *

While their parents were getting dinner ready, Dylan and the twins kept tossing the frisbee back and forth. It was during this interaction that Dylan figured something out that hadn't dawned on him before.

"So Nick isn't coming over today?" Glen asked, catching the flying disc his older brother had just coasted to him.

"No. I asked him if he wanted to, but he felt like this was more of a family weekend for us. I guess he didn't want to feel like he was intrusive."

Glen frowned a bit, before throwing the frisbee to his waiting twin. "He wouldn't have been intruding. I like Nick."

Dylan smiled. "Yeah, he's a nice guy."

"Glen's got a crush on him," informed Kolby with a soft snicker.

"Do not!"

"Do too." Kolby tossed the disc back to Glen, but this time the smaller boy missed his catch. "I saw your face that day he took off his shirt. Your tongue was practically hanging out."

Dylan cast a sharp look at Glen's now blushing face. He remembered the day in question as well. It had been the weekend before the school shooting, and Nick had come over for lunch. He'd accidentally gotten some spaghetti sauce on his shirt, and Erwin told him to give the clothing article over so that he could run it through the wash before the stain set. Nick ended up going shirtless through most of the visit, but Dylan had been too busy staring at his bared torso himself to notice his little brother investing an interest in it.

"Were you staring at my partner, Glen?" Dylan cracked a smirk.

"N-no," defended the boy. "It was just...it was right there in my face! I'd never seen Nick without a shirt before, so of course I looked."

"God, your face is red." Dylan fought laughter. "Hey, it's all right if you were admiring him, kiddo. Nick's put together nicely and you're starting to have some feelings you didn't have before. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't have feelings!"

Dylan lost the battle to contain his mirth. He almost doubled over laughing at Glen's mortified denial. When the boy huffed and started to walk away, Dylan jogged over to him and caught him by the arm. He turned Glen around to face him, and he squatted down to look at him more levelly.

"Don't get mad. Of course you have feelings, Glen. That's a normal part of growing up, and you don't have to be ashamed for noticing guys in a different way, all right? I don't think anyone would blame you for eyeballing Nick. That's all I was trying to say."

Glen looked sullen and unsure.

"Wow," mused Dylan. "You know, everyone says I favor our father in looks the most, but check out that pout you've got. You're the spitting image of Baba right now, if he had blond hair."

"You should talk to him, Glen," encouraged Kolby. "I'm sorry I teased you. I'll let you two speak alone."

They both watched as the older twin took his leave and went into the house to visit with their guests. Dylan frowned after him, a little confused. He looked back up at the smaller twin standing in front of him. "What did he mean by that? Talk to me about what?"

Glen sighed. "It's nothing. He didn't mean anything. He's just being stupid."

"Glen."

At Dylan's firm tone, the boy caved. "All right, fine. The thing is, I...I really _have_ been looking at guys differently. The older ones, that is."

Dylan wasn't sure how to take that bit of information. "Uh, only the older ones?"

"Don't say it like I'm some kind of creep," sniffed Glen. "It's just...the boys my age are still mostly kids. They don't have the muscles guys your age have, you know? They're all...skinny or flabby, and most are flat-chested. Guys like Nick have those man boobs."

"Oh." Dylan covered his mouth briefly to hide his smile, understanding at last. It wasn't an age preference as he'd feared, it was the muscle development. "Well, before you know it, a lot of your class mates are going to be packing some six packs too. It's okay to notice it, Glen. It just mean's you're starting to have an omega's drive."

" _Which_ classmates?" pressed Glen, suddenly morose. "The ones that got blown away, or the strangers I'm going to be going to school with soon?"

Dylan sobered. "I'm sorry. I didn't think before I said that. Come here." He drew the little omega to him, hugging him. He felt a tremor go through Glen, and he sighed against the boy's hair.

"I know it's hard, and I know you're trying to be brave. Dad and Baba are only switching your school because they want you guys to be safe. You know that, right?"

"I know."

Dylan pulled back and looked Glen in the eyes. The blue shade of them was made brighter by the tears beginning to form in them. He felt terrible. He wished he could erase the memory of what the twins had been through, but all he could do as their big brother was watch over them and advise them when they needed it. Right now, Glen was facing the confusion of puberty along with the trauma of losing friends and being put in a different school environment. It must be murder on his emotions, and he was still just a child.

"Hey, you're a tough kid, you know that? You and your brother both." Dylan lightly and playfully chucked the omega on the chin. "You'll get through this, and if you want, I can bring Nick over next weekend and find a way to get his shirt off for you."

Glen snorted in a very Levi-like way. "You're crazy."

Dylan chuckled. "Maybe, but if it will cheer you up, I'm down for it."

Glen lowered his gaze, demonstrating a rare streak of shyness. "He's...really cute."

"Yeah." Dylan nodded. "I know."

Glen met his eyes again, and his gaze sharpened. "I mean, he's nice to look at, but I know he's yours. Don't get the idea that I think he would go for a kid like me. I would never do something dumb like try to steal him from you."

It was now Dylan's turn to blush. So, at least one of his brothers was onto him. "You ah...noticed that, huh?"

"Pu-leez. I'd have to be deaf and blind not to." Glen smirked mischievously. "I saw you two squeeze hands. Adults don't do that kind of thing if they're just friends. Well, maybe some girls do, but not guys."

Dylan studied the boy, and he shook his head with amazement. "You are one observant little shit, you know that?"

Glen shrugged. "If you say so. Have you and Nick kissed yet?"

Now the conversation was drifting toward an uncomfortable place. The focus had shifted away from Glen's hormonal changes to Dylan's personal relationship. The only thing that made him feel comfortable enough to supply an answer was the knowledge that the kid was only asking out of curiosity. Glen was an innocent; newly experiencing feelings of lust and trying to understand them. It was natural that he would have questions about the way romantic relationships worked.

"Yeah, we've kissed. That's all, though."

Glen looked around as if ensuring nobody else was within hearing distance, and he leaned closer to whisper to the older male. "I caught Penny and Kolby kissing."

Dylan's eyes shot wide open. "What? You're kidding!"

"Nope." Glen shook his head. "It was last weekend after the shooting. Penny came over and we were playing video games. I went to pee and when I came back to our bedroom, I saw them holding hands and kissing. I mean, it wasn't a _real_ kiss, but it was a kiss."

Dylan frowned. "What do you mean? What's a 'real' kiss to you? Were their mouths touching or what?"

"Yeah, their lips were touching," confirmed Glen. "I don't think there was any tongue, though. It wasn't like those movie kisses, or the way Dad kisses Papa when they think nobody's watching. It was all awkward and shy."

Dylan grinned. "So Kolby's had his first kiss. Go Kolby. You didn't give them a hard time about it, I hope?"

"Nah. I slipped out before they noticed me. I know I can be a stinker, but I didn't want to embarrass my brother like that. It didn't look to me like he really knew what he was doing anyway, and I think maybe it was an accidental kiss. Penny was real upset over what happened at the school. I got the feeling Kolby was just trying to make her feel better, and he took it further than he meant to."

"Well, maybe that's the case." Dylan relaxed, and he stood up. "Anyway, I'm glad you didn't call them out on it. Huh, so those two have a case of puppy love. That's effing adorable."

"You can cuss in front of me," sighed Glen. "Sheesh. Just because I'm not allowed doesn't mean I don't know the words."

Dylan stifled another laugh, and he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "When you're older. Baba tries hard to censor himself in front of you, and he'd have a fit if he heard me flinging around too many profanities. I've already overstepped myself with the poo word."

Glen cracked a smile. "When was the first time you cussed?"

Dylan grimaced impulsively. "I think I was still a toddler, actually. I only have a vague memory of it, but I heard Baba say 'shit' and I thought it was a funny word, so I repeated it. Dad said I kept yelling it and he swore he saw Baba shrink every time it came out. They both got pretty diligent about censorship after that."

Glen cackled. "Oh man, I can just see you doing that! Papa's got no room to talk, though. I've heard him come out with some real bombers before, and he always acts like it was someone else when he gets called out on it."

Dylan nodded with agreement, chuckling under his breath. "Yeah. Baba's got cussing down to an art form. Dad, on the other hand...I don't think I ever hear him swear except when he's really, really frustrated."

"He says 'GD' when it gets like that," remarked Glen. "That's like the motherload to him."

"You're right." Dylan was laughing now, unable to contain it. "And he's so puritanical about it, like he's just offended the whole nation."

Glen's face screwed up with confusion. "What's 'puritanical' mean?"

Dylan's laughter faded, and he thought about it. "It means someone's got really high morals. Like, through the roof. Maybe that's too extreme of a word to describe Dad. He's not a preachy type; he's just...ah..."

"Really good," finished Glen for him.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded. Their dad was a bastion of goodness. Sometimes he felt like someone should build a statue in his honor and display it downtown. "Dad's a super good guy."

The more he thought on it, the more truth he found in the statement. Erwin had kept him and raised him as his own, even though he had no biological ties to him. He'd helped Levi stay clean, and he'd protected both his family and the community for years without asking for a thing in return. A lump formed in Dylan's throat. He'd been so selfish after finding out his origins, thinking only of his own feelings and even putting some of the blame on the man he'd known as his parent for all of his life. Most men wouldn't have done _half_ the things Erwin had done for him, or for Levi. How many men would put themselves in the position of being a single father for a baby conceived out of rape? How many would take on a drug addict as their spouse and stick by them through the worst times? Not many, that was for sure.

"He's not appreciated enough," whispered the young man at last.

Glen put his small hand into Dylan's larger one. "Are you okay? You look like you want to cry."

Dylan paused and looked down at the little hand in his own. Glen and Kolby both had no idea that he was only their half-brother. They didn't know the awful truth behind his birth, and while keeping secrets felt like a poison to Dylan, he didn't want either of them to ever find out. They were his brothers, plain and simple.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He returned the pressure of Glen's hand, and he smiled down at him. "I guess I just got nostalgic. Hey, I'm really glad we had this talk. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Even if it's embarrassing. I'll never make fun of you."

"I know," agreed Glen. "But um...don't tell anyone what we talked about, okay?"

"I promise I won't," assured Dylan. "It's between you and me."

"And don't forget your offer about Nick, either."

That brightened Dylan's mood again, and he laughed. "Right. Next time he's here, that shirt's coming off somehow. I'll remember."

"You're the best big brother," stated Glen. "Willing to objectify your boyfriend like that."

"How in the hell do you know what 'objectify' is when you don't know what 'puritanical' means?"

"We had a lot of social justice warriors in our school," excused Glen. "That's a hot topic...but I don't think half of them know what they're talking about and they're just parroting the older crowd."

Now Dylan was confused. "Social...justice warriors?"

Glen shrugged, and he swung both their hands back and forth. "Yeah. I don't know what it means, exactly, but it's kind of a movement."

"Well, what are they protesting or fighting for?" Dylan hadn't heard of it yet, but most of his internet use these days was dedicated to research for law enforcement. He only got on Facebook because his dad was such a fan of it.

"Um...social justice, I guess," answered Glen uncertainly. "They hate racism and sexism. Actually, there's a lot of 'isms' they don't like. It's one of those things that should be simple but isn't."

"Huh. So they're against discrimination, basically."

"I guess. Sometimes I think they just like to be pissed off. They want to do away with all the restrictions on omegas, so I think they're all right."

"I've got to look into this more," Dylan decided. He remembered the rioting when the omega registration law came out, and he wondered if it might have helped spawn this movement. He'd seen his share of peaceful protests since joining the force, but nothing like what he'd witnessed in his childhood. "Are they vigilante types?"

"I don't think so." Glen shook his head. "They're just loud. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want you going and arresting my friends' parents for being loudmouths."

"I wouldn't do that," assured Dylan with a smile. "I'm just curious. As long as they aren't breaking any laws, they can say whatever they want."

"Good. I think the food's about ready, but I've got to go to the bathroom. Thanks for the talk, bro."

Dylan released the boy's hand and bumped fists with him. "Anytime."

He watched Glen race for the house, and he murmured under his breath: "You're my brother."

* * *

Erwin was both confused and delighted when Dylan came up to him and gave him a tight hug, just as he'd finished taking Levi's steak off the grill.

"What's all this?" he asked, returning the embrace.

"Nothing," Dylan said. He stepped back and looked Erwin up and down. "Just proud you're my dad."

Speechless, Erwin stared at the young man.

"Look, it's no big deal," excused Dylan. "I just figured you've been through a lot, and it needed to be said."

Erwin smiled. There was no possible way Dylan could even fathom how much his words meant to him. Things had been tense between them, regardless of their mutual efforts to let go of the past. This was the first time Dylan had shown him such spontaneous affection since before the awful truth of his birth came out. Rather than press him for more information, he returned his attention to the grill. "Thank you, son. I truly appreciate it."

"Want me to bring this to Baba?" offered Dylan with a gesture at the plated steak. "He seems pretty hungry today."

Erwin made a noise of amusement in his throat. "Yes, I don't think Levi will have the patience to wait until the rest is cooked. The baby has his appetite in overdrive. Go ahead and bring it to him before he starts eating the paint off the walls."

Dylan laughed. "I've never seen Baba this hungry before. I remember practically having to force-feed him when he was carrying the twins. Everything seemed to make him sick to the stomach."

"Agreed." Erwin smiled sidelong at the younger alpha. "They say that no two pregnancies are alike, but one thing always seemed to be consistent with all of you save for the cravings Levi got on occasion. He had a really poor appetite. I'm sure Hange will be pleased to know that isn't the case with this one."

"Yeah. When I went with him to his last checkup, she pulled me aside and told me to harass him to eat if I have to."

Erwin's mirth faded at the reminder that he hadn't been as active as he would have liked. Not that he begrudged Dylan for being there in his place; it was a blessing to have a family member at Levi's side at all. He as the other parent should have been the one to do that, though. Hange should have been advising _him_ , not their son.

"In the future, you shouldn't have to do that very often."

"Oh, I don't mind," Dylan assured him. He picked up Levi's plate, but he paused when he saw the look on Erwin's face. "It's not about that though, is it? Are you stressing out, Dad?"

"I'm that transparent, am I?" Erwin smirked humorlessly, and he sighed. Dylan had been honest with him, so he should return the favor. "Sometimes I feel like a bad husband."

Dylan's expression suddenly became angry, and it took Erwin aback. "Don't...you... _ever_...say that."

Beside himself, the blond blinked at his eldest. "Pardon?"

"That you're a bad husband," clarified Dylan, "or a bad father. Christ, you're standing here making sure Baba gets some of his food before everyone else because he's hungry. You raised me when...when things were rough and you really didn't have to. You're an _awesome_ husband and an _awesome_ dad, okay?"

Erwin's face heated under the aggressive but sincere praise. "I...don't know what to say."

"Well I can tell you what you _shouldn't_ say," suggested Dylan. "Don't say you suck at anything. Okay, so you've missed a few prenatal appointments. You've been there for everything else. You need to stop ragging on yourself, stop setting impossible standards for yourself. Don't you _get_ it? You're twice the man most people are, Chief. Nobody I grew up with had a dad that was as dedicated as you are, and sometimes I feel sorry for them because I think they missed out. I'm the ungrateful shit that didn't appreciate what I had and—"

"Easy," soothed Erwin when Dylan's ire put him in danger of dropping Levi's plate with his animations. He took the plate from the young man and stared him in the eye. "Dylan, I hear you, and I appreciate what you've just said more than you could ever know. Don't ruin your father's steak or he'll kill both of us."

Dylan's anger abruptly melted into embarrassed humor. "Oh...ah, good point. I guess I really flew off the handle. Wouldn't want to drop Baba's steak on the ground. Sorry, pops. I'm good. I just didn't like you beating yourself up like that."

Erwin chuckled past the lump in his throat. "I'll try to avoid that in the future, now that I know how strongly you feel. Do you think you can bring this to your father now?"

Dylan took the extended plate and he nodded. "Yeah. I blew up, but I'm okay now. You just mean a lot to me, you know?"

Erwin's smile almost took to his ears. "I do now. Thank you, son." He dared to put an arm around the younger man, and he kissed the top of his head. Dylan was so much like Levi when he got angry. "I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

That simple statement uplifted Erwin so much that he felt like he could walk on clouds.

* * *

"Thank fuck," Levi said without preamble when his oldest son brought him his rare steak. He ignored the fact that his twins were in the room watching the movie with Farlan and Isabel, for once sparing decency and reverting to obscenities. Nobody tried to correct him, and he felt everyone's eyes on him as he started tearing into the meat so carefully prepared by Erwin.

Farlan was the first to break the silence. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat like that before, Levi. You're not even using the utensils."

Indeed, Levi had picked up the slab of meat with his bare hands and was going at it like a ravenous panther. He did pause long enough to wipe his lips with his napkin and respond to Farlan's amused observation. "I'm eating for two. Sue me."

"Hold on, I've got to get a picture of this," Isabel remarked. She pulled out her cell phone and stood up to take aim with the camera application. "Levi pigging out is something we'll probably never see again!"

"Ha, ha." Levi was so hungry that he didn't even try to spare his dignity by knocking the phone out of her hands. He took another bite, and his next words came out garbled. "Waif tiff you're pwegwant, biff."

Despite the distortion of his response, Isabel apparently got the gist of it. "Joke's on you big bro. I'm _never_ getting pregnant. The only babies I'm having are the fur babies. Well, fur, feather and scales."

"Our house is like a zoo," sighed Farlan. "Now we've got a bowl of tadpoles she rescued from a puddle on the street after it rained. It's gross."

Levi scowled, swallowing his bite of meat. "You're growing disgusting gutter frogs in your house now? What's wrong with you, Red?"

"Hey, it's not their fault their parents chose to breed in a puddle that's going to dry up!" Isabel took another picture before putting her phone away. "They're just babies, and they're really cute. Farlan can talk, but he has fun feeding them despite his mean words."

Levi looked to Farlan, who shrugged. "They're not as disgusting as I thought, true. When they grow their legs and start hopping though, they'd better be out. I can handle the ferret, the cat, the iguana, the dog, the fish tank and the finches, but frogs are on my ban list."

Levi snorted, and he picked up his slab of undercooked meat again. "I'm surprised she hasn't tried to bring home a snake yet."

"I love snakes," declared Isabel, "but I can't feed them for moral reasons. I could never feed live little mice to them. I have a hard enough time with the crickets for Gungee."

"She cries every time she feeds that lizard," muttered Farlan with a sigh. "Too tender-hearted."

"Why have a pet that makes you cry when you feed it?" wondered Levi. He tore into the steak again, and he prudently dabbed at his mouth when the pink-tinged juice dribbled down his chin. It was delicious in a way he never would have expected.

"I didn't mean to keep him," defended Isabel. She crossed her legs and folded her hands over her topmost knee. "He was a rescue. His owner was neglecting him, and I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. I'm too attached now. Farlan feeds him most of the time and I just leave the room."

"That's got to be a tough thing," Dylan observed. "You love animals so much that you hate seeing them eat other animals."

"I do," sighed Isabel in defeat, "and it's pretty hypocritical of me. I'm about to dine on dead cow and chickens. What right do I have to be upset over some crickets, right?"

"You're just compassionate," Kolby said, turning away from the television to address her. "That's not bad! You just feel a lot. You're...um...empathetic."

Isabel smiled at the oldest twin. "You're right! See, Farlan? I'm empathetic."

"Your empathy keeps me up at night," he joked dryly. "I can't count how many times those freaking birds of yours have woken me up at the crack of dawn."

"Better you than me," mumbled Levi around the steak in his mouth. He was already more than halfway through it. Damn, the kid he was carrying was really demanding. He wondered briefly if he could steal Isabel's steak without causing too much of a fuss. After all, she had guilt issues when it came to eating animal flesh. He abandoned the idea as the infusion of partly raw meat helped him to regain his senses. What a shitty host he would be to take someone else's serving.

Instead, Levi opted for another option to help manage his hunger. "Hey Isabel, that potato salad you brought is ready, right? You don't need to do anything more to it?"

"Sure, Levi. Want me to scoop some up for you?" Isabel started giggling. "You are such a preggy pig right now."

"Screw you," muttered the omega ungraciously. "I'm too hungry to care."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite part in this was the conversation between Dylan and Glen. Also a disclaimer: I have nothing against SJW, but I remember being confused when the movement came out and much like Dylan, I wasn't sure what was going on. :-D I tend to draw inspiration from real life, as most readers know. 
> 
> On a side note, I would totally be Isabel; taking in more stray animals than I know what to do with and the only reason I don't have a pet snake is because I can't consign other animals to death to feed one. I love Isabel, lol!
> 
> Also Levi pigging out was very fun to write. Picturing him forgoing table manners like that made me laugh. Isabel calling him "preggy pig" came out of the blue.


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn." Dylan said it for the second time, and he checked the engine again for any clue of what was going on with his squad car. He was no mechanic, but he suspected there was a problem with the catalytic converter. Nick had taken a sick day, so it was just him on their assigned patrol route. So far it had been horribly boring. The squad car breaking down was the most exciting thing to happen all day long.

Dylan shook his head, closing the hood. He couldn't detect the exact cause of the stall, which meant he would have to call for a tow to the precinct repair facilities. He wrote it down as a loss and started to call for the tow. Before he could start, however, he got an incoming call from Nick's phone. Dylan immediately answered it, concerned.

"Hey bud. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," came the panting response. "Dylan, I'm...not actually sick today. I've got a real problem."

Dylan frowned. Nick had told him that he'd had a bad reaction to some takeout he'd eaten last night. "What do you mean? You said you had an upset stomach."

"I wasn't totally truthful about that," admitted Nick. His voice sounded strained, deeper than usual. "Dylan, I think...maybe you should get a hotel room for the night."

Dylan's alarm increased. "Nick, what the hell's going on? You say you're not sick, but you're acting like you've got some super contagious virus or something. Be straight with me."

"'Straight'. That's rich," came the tight response.

"Be serious," ordered Dylan, at the end of his rope. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

"There's nothing...you can do," answered Nick. "It's not a virus or anything. I...shit, I don't know how to say it. It's embarrassing."

"Just say it," insisted Dylan. He took off his police cap, dropped it onto the hood of his car and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. "If you can't trust me to be open with me after all we've been through, something's off and I don't think I'm the problem."

"You know I trust you, Dyl," excused Nick in a defensive tone. "That isn't the problem. It's just...damn. All right, I'm in a rut. Like a _mating_ rut."

It took Dylan a minute to comprehend what his partner was saying to him. His heart skipped a beat, but then his stomach seemed to sink. "Oh. I get it." He'd only experienced a rut once, and it was pretty terrible. Two days of porn and beating off was his only outlet for it, as he had no romantic interest at the time. "I guess you need an omega, then. It's okay. I understand."

Nick went silent for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice held a touch of anger. "You think an omega is what I need? Shit, Dylan. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Dylan bit his lip. It wasn't like his partner to be so short with him. "Maybe you do. I just know that ruts are usually best taken care of by omegas."

"Dylan...I'm not interested in an omega." Nick started panting softly. "Don't you get it? I'm with _you_. I need _you_."

Dylan's face grew hot. "But how can I...I mean, I know you need sex, but would it be enough for you with me?"

Nick laughed, a pained and tense sound. "God, you're adorable. Yes, it would be enough. You've got the same parts as an omega, minus the womb. I can't see how it would make a difference, but I don't want to put you through it if you're not willing. I can't promise I can stop if we get started, so that's why I'm suggesting the motel room. I...I don't want to mess things up between us. I really like you."

"I really like you too," assured Dylan. His heart was beating fast. He wondered how badly it would reflect on him if he called in sick for the day, what with his car being on the fritz and all. If he did this, it would be his first time with Nick. "You need me to bottom, right? I mean, that's what ruts do and all...I don't think it would help you if I...um...topped right now."

"Baby, you could do whatever you wanted to me and I'd be happy just to get it," answered the other alpha sincerely. "But only if you're into it, got it? I'm dying here. I keep thinking of you and it just makes me...ah, shit...I'm about to come."

Dylan listened to his love interest's hearty gasps, and his pants started feeling uncomfortably tight. "Nick? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," came the panting response at length. "Yeah, I'm okay. Didn't see that one coming. I'm sorry, Dyl. It's fucking awful."

Dylan could relate, having experienced the condition himself. "It's okay. Listen, our patrol car is messed up, so I'm going to have it brought in. I think they'll let me take a sick day. I can pick up a few things and come take care of you. You're at your apartment, right?"

"Yes." Nick's voice was tight. "Dylan, you don't have to—"

"I'm okay with it," interrupted Dylan. "It might not be how we planned our first time, but it was bound to happen eventually. I'm not into torture. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You sure?"

Dylan couldn't have been more sure of anything in his life. He was a little afraid because it would be his first time as a receiver, but he was also excited. "I'm sure, Nick. I'll be there right away."

* * *

Dylan was absolutely horrified when he went to the pharmacy to pick up some things he thought were needed, because none other than his dad happened to be in the same place. Dylan was in the personal isle trying to decide between lubricants when he spotted Erwin coming in from the corner of his eye. He had a moment of panic, and he thought about trying to run out the door while Erwin's back was turned. The police chief was looking over some essential oils, probably with the intention of rubbing them on Levi's stomach. He was trapped the moment Erwin's sharp blue eyes caught sight of him, and Dylan was stuck holding a tube of lubricant and wildly trying to churn up some excuse for it.

"Hello there," Erwin greeted, walking over to him. He saw the item in Dylan's hand, glanced at his blushing face and then cleared his throat. Erwin carefully glanced to the side. "I wasn't expecting to run into you in here."

Dylan shot a look down at the damning evidence in his hands. "Dad, I can explain—"

"There's no need to, son," interjected the taller, older male. "I understand."

Erwin gave Dylan one of his patented, easy smiles. He reached out for a packet of condoms specifically designed for alphas, and he offered them to the younger man with a low suggestion. "Be careful. That's all I can ask of you."

Dylan took the offering clumsily, nearly dropping it. He felt like he could die right there on the spot. "Yes sir. I...I will."

Erwin smiled again, sighed a little and then pointedly turned away. "Whoever it is, they're fortunate to have a considerate partner."

Dylan stared at his dad's broad back as Erwin retreated, and he realized the impossible. Erwin _didn't_ know. He had no clue about him and Nick. Dylan really didn't share his personal love life with the blond; not the way he'd shared with Levi. He was still a little surprised that his observant dad hadn't figured it out on his own, however.

"It's Nick," Dylan called out impulsively. He didn't know _why_ he said it, except that he feared Erwin had expectations of him that wouldn't work out in the end.

Erwin stopped in his tracks, turned and looked at him. His eyes narrowed. There was a calculating look in his eyes. "Is it?"

He was treading on dangerous ground, Dylan realized. It never occurred to him that Erwin might honestly disapprove of his relationship with his partner. He'd been holding back on telling him because he knew Erwin had dreams of grandchildren someday, but he didn't truly believe the man would be unforgiving of his choice. Now he was forced to revise that opinion.

"Dad, are you okay with it?" Dylan asked uncertainly. "Hey, we aren't just...I mean it isn't just a game. We really like each other."

It took Erwin a moment to respond, and Dylan could see that it was an effort on his part. He could see the conflict in his eyes. "I haven't the right to question your personal choices. If Nick is who you want, then it's best for you to be with him."

Dylan's tension faded. He hadn't fully realized just how much Erwin's approval meant to him until this moment, despite asking Levi not to say anything about it to him when the omega found out. He nodded and smiled at Erwin. "Thanks."

Erwin nodded back, and his mouth curved into a smile as well. His earlier ambiguity seemed to fade away. "All that I've ever wanted for you and your brothers was your safety and happiness, Dylan. That won't change. Now I think I should take my leave before it gets awkward again."

That made Dylan laugh, however inappropriate it was. He waved at Erwin as the blond prudently made his exit, and then he sighed. He was giddy. His nervousness returned as he looked down at the items he'd procured. He wouldn't be the one using the condoms today. Maybe if there were any left after he and Nick took care of his rut, he'd get his turn. This time, however, he would be the one on the bottom.

Dylan dug out his phone as he approached the register, and he tried to stay casual as the lady rang him up. His face was hot despite his self-reminder that he was an adult and he wasn't doing anything scandalous. He sent a text to Nick while he waited on his total to come up.

_"Almost finished here. I'll be there in about 15. Hang in there."_

It took a moment for a response to come through, and Dylan tried not to think of what Nick was doing with his hands to cause the delay.

_"Okay. My balls hurt."_

Dylan winced, even as he huffed a laugh. He couldn't tell if Nick was being serious or not, so he decided not to send a teasing reply. Better to leave it as it was until they were face to face.

* * *

"'Hang in there', he says," panted Nick, lying naked and sweaty on his bed. He had the air conditioner set to the lowest possible temperature, but it still wasn't enough to cool the heat his body was producing. He'd already had one cold shower. That had helped for a little while, but the moisture had evaporated shortly after he'd stepped out and the sweats started again.

This was bad. It wasn't his first rut, but it was worse than any of the previous ones had ever been. He remembered reading somewhere that alpha and omega mating cycles could intensify once there was a suitable partner in the picture. It must be true, because this was the first rut he'd had since meeting Dylan and it was at least two times worse than what he was used to.

Nick gave a start when there was a knock on his front door, even though he was expecting it. He sat up with a groan, hobbled over to the cobalt satin robe he had hanging on his bedroom door and endured the discomfort of putting it on. Even such soft material felt abrasive against his sensitized skin. It wasn't a heavy or thick robe, but it made him feel even hotter, and he was rasping like he'd run a marathon by the time he made it to the front door.

"I'm an idiot," Nick informed as he opened the door. "Should have just told you to come in...oh. Uh...hello little girl."

Nick was horrified. Instead of his boyfriend, he'd opened up the door to a girl dressed in a scout uniform. Her brown hair was parted into two pigtail braids and she had a freckled face. She stared up at him with her mouth hanging partly open, and behind her stood a woman dressed in a similar, adult version of the uniform. When she saw the state that Nick was in—obvious even with his body covered, the woman abruptly dropped the bag she was carrying that was full of Girl Scout cookies.

"Ah...Emily, come along," urged the woman while Nick stood there dumbfounded and helplessly mute. "We're sorry to bother you, sir."

"I...it isn't what you think," he called, mortified beyond belief. "Hey, you left your...cookies."

The den mother and her young charge were already around the corner of the breezeway and out of sight. Obviously the cookies weren't as important as protecting that little girl from someone the den mother must have assumed to be a sexual predator. Nick couldn't blame her, yet he resented the impression at the same time. Part of him wanted to chase after them and explain that he was a police officer and would never behave inappropriately with a child, but his common sense stopped him from doing so. It would only make it worse if he went after them right now, and he didn't have the mental or physical fortitude at the moment to give a better impression.

With another groan, Nick collected the abandoned bag of cookie boxes. He would have them turned in to the nearest local Girl Scout club with a note of apology, once his condition was relieved enough for him to think straight.

"Hurry, Dyl," he muttered.

* * *

Dylan nearly got ran over by a woman practically dragging a little girl with her. They burst out of the elevator the minute the doors slid open, and he had to hastily jump aside to avoid a collision. He watched them make tracks for the parking garage with a frown, wondering what their hurry was.

"Someone steal your cookies?" he muttered under his breath, recognizing the uniforms they were wearing. He shrugged it off, shook his head and stepped into the elevator. He tried not to fidget as he selected the fifth floor and waited for the lift to make it there. Dylan checked a sigh when the elevator stopped on the third floor to admit someone, but he smiled at the elderly woman that stepped in, asked which floor she wanted and pressed the number for her.

"I think I know you from somewhere," the lady remarked, eyeballing him once the doors closed again.

Dylan gave her a look of polite ignorance. "Ma'am?"

"Have you been on the telly?" She had an accent, and he picked her to be from Marley.

"No ma'am, not that I know of," Dylan answered.

"Hmm. I could swear that I've seen...oh! I remember now! You're the police chief's husband. That handsome Erwin Smith. I saw you on the news a few days ago. Levi, isn't it?"

Dylan's brows shot up. This was...awkward. First of all, he had no idea his father had somehow made it on the news. Secondly of course, she was mistaking him for Levi. "Er, I'm sorry ma'am, but that isn't me. I mean, my father is Levi and my dad is Erwin, but I'm...not Levi. You say you saw him on the news?"

"Oh, now I feel so silly! My, you _do_ look like your father. I thought you seemed a bit tall, though. Otherwise Chief Smith must be a giant."

Dylan smiled at her. "Dad's a tall guy, but my father is really short. I can see how people might get that impression looking at them side by side. What...news story was this that you mentioned?"

"It was just a brief segment about local celebrities," she explained with a wave of her hand. "Must have been about a month ago, I think. They showed you...I mean, your father going into a restaurant with the chief. That's where I thought I'd seen you from."

"Oh." Dylan thought he probably shouldn't be too surprised to hear that his parents had some media stalkers, but somehow he kept forgetting how popular Erwin really was. The guy was just so down to earth, it was hard to remember at times that he was a minor celebrity. He thought back, and he recalled that Erwin had taken Levi out to dinner before the school shooting happened. It was a celebratory date of sorts after finding out Levi was pregnant again. That must have been when the media got the footage.

"Well, people do say I look a lot like my father," Dylan said. "You don't need to apologize, ma'am."

"What a nice boy you are," she complimented.

"Thank you." Dylan almost sighed in relief when the elevator dinged at his floor. "This is where I get off. Have a good day, ma'am."

_~And you wouldn't be calling me a 'nice boy' if you knew what I'm really here for.~_

He almost snickered. Swallowing his anxiety, Dylan retreated from the elevator. He took an immediate left, followed the breezeway around to the second right and then turned there. He found Nick's apartment door, thought about knocking but then decided to just try the knob first. When he found it locked, he rapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Who is it?" called a miserable, deep voice from the other side.

"It's me, Dylan. Open up, bud."

Dylan thought he heard his friend say: "Thank God," and he smirked to himself. Nick must be in pretty bad shape. He wondered how sore his ass was going to be tomorrow.

When the door opened and Dylan got his first glimpse of his impending lover, his mouth went dry and his knees felt weak. Nick's thick, collar-length brown hair ordinarily was styled into a way that made it look somehow windswept and groomed at the same time. Now it was hanging over his eyes in a disheveled and sexy manner. As for his eyes, they seemed lighter than usual, with more amber in them than brown. He was in his robe, and the way it was poking out at the crotch left little doubt that he was in a state of arousal. The clothing article was loose enough, but it was hastily tied closed and the material parted enough to expose most of Nick's tan, muscular chest.

He looked wild to Dylan, like a wolf ready to lunge at some prey. Rather than make him uneasy, this side of Nick turned him on to the point of being ridiculous.

"Damn," breathed Dylan. He could smell the scent his partner was giving off; probably not as keenly as an omega could have, but the musky fragrance was strong enough to tickle his senses. "What sharp teeth you have, Grandma. You aren't going to eat me, are you?"

Nick's gaze raked him like hot coals. "Don't tempt me. Come on in, gorgeous. Oh, and don't call me 'grandma'. That's just creepy."

Dylan bit his lip, forced to concede. He'd meant it to be flippant, a little joke to break the ice. After his weird conversation with the old lady in the elevator, however, his attempt seemed more than inappropriate. He came through the threshold and closed the door behind him, and he watched as Nick trod over to the living room couch and plopped down on it. The brunet put his head in his hands with a sigh.

"You must be really bad off," murmured Dylan. He glanced down at the grocery bag in his hand. "I um...picked up some things. Lube, condoms. It's probably a shitty thing to lead with, but under the circumstances...ahem. Anyway."

Nick took his head out of his hands and looked up at Dylan with tortured eyes. "You're being responsible. One of us should be. I've got some condoms but they're kind of old."

Dylan shrugged. "Even if we went without, you couldn't get me pregnant. I know you don't sleep around so I trust you don't have any STD's. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Of course it would have been easier if I hadn't run into my old man while I was at the store..."

Nick seemed to calm down a bit. "The chief?"

Dylan nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. Maybe he was there picking up some prenatal vitamins for Baba, I don't know. He caught me in the act of buying the stuff and the next thing I knew, I told him who it was for. Sorry. I didn't mean to tell him about us yet. I just can't lie to him."

Nick gave him a weak smirk. He patted the cushion beside him on the gray micro fiber couch. "Come here."

Dylan did as the bigger male suggested, almost hesitant. He wasn't used to Nick taking the lead so strongly. Usually the guy followed whatever tone he set. He sat down almost gingerly, watching Nick with anticipation and uncertainty. Why was he so jumpy? He wanted this. He'd barely hesitated when Nick told him that he needed him. Somehow though, Dylan felt like a virgin about to get laid for the first time.

"Before you showed up," Nick told him softly, "someone knocked on my door. I thought it was you, so I put on my robe and opened it. It was a Girl Scout selling cookies. I answered the damned door with a huge boner. Her den mother was with her. Imagine the impression that made."

Dylan's jaw dropped. If Nick weren't in his current condition, he would have suspected a joke. He could see by the tense set of the other male's jaw that Nick was being completely serious, though. He also remembered nearly getting run over by a woman and a Girl Scout while trying to get onto the elevator.

"Okay," breathed Dylan, "you win. Your day officially sucked more than mine."

Nick held a straight face for precisely three more seconds, and then his teeth flashed in a grin. He started to laugh and strained though it was, it was genuine. It was also infectious, and Dylan joined him. The tension between them eased, and after a few moments of shared mirth, they stared at one another. Nick sobered first, and his eyes once again raked over Dylan. The beads of sweat sparkling on his forehead multiplied, and he licked his lips.

"You sure you want to go through with this? Once I get my hands on you, I know I won't be able to stop."

Dylan nodded in understanding, his pulse again quickening. "I want to. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Nick leaned in closer, putting an arm around him. His mouth connected with Dylan's, and his hand cupped the slimmer alpha's jaw. Dylan opened his mouth at Nick's silent request, letting the other male's tongue in. He gasped into the kiss when Nick's tongue thrust aggressively against his, and he clutched the bag of goods he'd bought for them tighter in his hands. Why he was hanging on to it so diligently, Dylan wasn't sure. It wasn't like the lube and condoms would jump out and run away, but somehow it made him feel more secure to hold onto them.

Nick's hand released his jaw and slid down his chest, the fingers working at the buttons on Dylan's uniform shirt. The man's body heat was radiating from him, making Dylan break out into a sweat as well. He'd thought the apartment was a little chilly when he'd first come in, but now it didn't feel cool enough. As Nick undid and parted his shirt, Dylan got some relief from the growing heat he felt. He was wearing a white undershirt, and he heard Nick growl in frustration when the other male realized it.

"What's with all the layers?" panted Nick. "Winter's over with."

"Habit," excused Dylan. He gasped again when his partner's big, calloused hand shoved up beneath the undershirt to stroke his chest and abs. The palm chafed against his nipples, making them tingle and harden. He'd always been a little self-conscious over his own sensitivity in that area. Having never been with an omega and therefore having no basis of comparison, it was Dylan's impression that other men didn't seem to have that problem.

"Wait," gasped Dylan when Nick started to tweak and rub the left one. He groaned, his eyes going blank with pleasure. "That's sensitive."

"I wondered," husked Nick. "I noticed how quick they poke out when it gets cold."

"What?" Dylan's daze faded momentarily, and he pulled back a little to look at the other man.

"I'm probably the only one looking hard enough to notice it," Nick assured him. "Once I did though, I couldn't help but watch for it every time you walk into an air conditioned room or when the temperature outside is low."

"You're a pervert," accused Dylan with a blush. His breath caught again when Nick burrowed his other hand beneath the undershirt to join the first one in feeling him up.

"Maybe I am," said Nick. "In case you haven't noticed though; you're hot." He nibbled Dylan's ear, making him practically go cross-eyed. His fingertips rubbed Dylan's nipples, and his lips traveled from Dylan's earlobe to his neck.

"Nnnh...if...you say so." Dylan nearly jumped when one of Nick's hands abruptly slipped down, changing its trajectory from his chest to between his thighs. He made an embarrassing sound as the bigger male gave his crotch a squeeze and a rub, but before he could react more than that, Nick was guiding him down onto his back. Nick paused in his groping to snatch the bag out of Dylan's hand. He dropped it carelessly on the floor, and he started wrangling Dylan out of his uniform shirt.

Nick worked fast. With a few eager yanks, the shirt ended up off of Dylan and onto the floor. The undershirt followed, and then Nick was grinding between his thighs. He was so hard it was almost painful. The man's groin was like a rock, digging into Dylan's thigh. Even through the discomfort though, Dylan found it exciting. He rubbed back against him, unused to being so aggressively handled.

"Dylan," groaned Nick, his lips damp against the other alpha's throat. "God, I'm turned on."

"Me too," assured Dylan in a gasp. He was almost as hard as his companion, and he started fumbling with the belt of Nick's robe. His phone started going off in his pocket, and he lifted up briefly to pull it out and set it aside on the end table. Now wasn't the time to be taking any calls.

"Let me...get the lube," suggested Dylan as soon as he gripped his partner's thick, long cock and the reality of what they were about to do set in. The way things were heating up, it was better not to put off getting that tube opened.

"Right," agreed Nick roughly. He reached down with a groan to retrieve the bag he'd torn out of Dylan's hand. He put it on top of Dylan's bared stomach, and he sat up between the smaller male's legs. Nick stroked his hands over Dylan's torso in a lover's caress, and he started working his belt open.

"I can't wait to be inside you," he confessed, staring down at him with blazing eyes.

Dylan lifted his hips to assist when his companion started to pull his pants down. They were both breathing heavily, and Dylan was felt like there wasn't enough air to breathe. He tried to relax, tried to remind himself that he wasn't about to do anything that thousands of other men hadn't done before him. Surely he wasn't the only alpha to offer his ass to his boyfriend. If some of the amateur porn he'd seen was any indication of reality, it must feel good. Otherwise why would so many guys do it?

"You never specified," he said in a tight voice once his pants came off, "how many guys you've done this way before."

Nick met his gaze. "I'm not inexperienced in it, if that's what you mean. Right now I don't want to think about any other guys. I just want to focus on you."

Dylan accepted the answer. He just had to trust that Nick knew what he was doing, at least better than Dylan did. He started to cover his groin when his partner worked his underwear down to expose him fully, and Nick took his wrists to pull his hands away.

"No, don't do that. Don't hide yourself, Dylan. Let me see all of you."

Dylan stopped resisting Nick's hold, swallowing his shyness. He'd never been so self-conscious of his body before. It was just more proof of how much of an influence Nick had on him.

_~I'm acting like a virgin again. I've got to stop that.~_

Dylan forced his eyes back open to gaze up at his companion, curious to see his reaction to the sight of his nudity. Again, Nick had that semi-predatory look in his eyes that made Dylan wonder if he might try to bite him. He didn't say anything, just watched as Nick scanned him up and down.

"Damn," breathed Nick. He ran his hands over Dylan's body, and his arousal twitched visibly between his thighs. There was something erotic about the sight of him in that open robe. He squeezed Dylan's pecs, teased his nipples to hardness again and then let his hands glide over the smaller alpha's six pack. "I've been fantasizing about seeing you naked. You were always so modest when we were rooming together. I never got to see more of you than your chest."

Dylan's breath was coming out fast and hard, his excitement mounting. He hadn't realized he'd been "modest" around his partner until now. Maybe it was subconscious on his part because of the attraction he'd harbored for the man since meeting him.

"Something about you makes me shy," admitted Dylan softly.

Nick smiled at him a little painfully. "Something about you makes me crazy. I don't know how I've kept my hands off you for this long."

Nick stretched out on top of him, and his body heat again cocooned Dylan. Nick kissed his jaw, his lips and his throat, and he murmured to him in a low, strained voice. "It's cute when you get shy, you know? It's kind of a tease. I just can't handle any teasing right now."

"I...I know," breathed Dylan. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Nick took his weight off of him again. He loved the contact, but the man was so hot—and not just figuratively. He watched as Nick got out the lubricant and unscrewed the cap.

"I wish I could be more patient," Nick informed him, squirting some of the lube onto the first two fingers of his right hand. "If I weren't so fucking desperate for you, I'd take my time and get you off first. I feel like I'm going to explode though, Dyl."

"It's okay," assured Dylan. He purposely spread his legs wider, exposing himself for Nick even though the act of doing so made him feel embarrassed again. "Under the circumstances, I don't expect too much foreplay. That can come after we've taken care of you."

Nick stopped all the sudden, and he gave Dylan a troubled stare. His lust seemed to fade at least a little bit. He looked guilty.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked. He threaded his fingers behind his head, trying to at least appear more relaxed than he felt. "Why are you stopping?"

"I don't want to do this on the couch," decided Nick softly. "I might be having some issues with my self-control right now, but that doesn't mean I've got to be an animal. Let's go into the bedroom."

A little surprised, Dylan took the other male's offered hands and let Nick help him to sit up. "I wouldn't have minded," he assured him.

Nick wobbled a little as he got to his feet, and he embraced Dylan tightly once the other alpha did the same. "Least I can do is finish this in a bed," he said into Dylan's ear. "You deserve that consideration, at least."

Dylan smiled at him, endeared by his attempts to be thoughtful. "Okay. Let's go to the bedroom."

* * *

It seemed like hours later when Nick lay on his side watching his sleeping companion. He was still dealing with nagging urges, but he'd sated his lust enough to give Dylan a break and let him rest. He reached out to brush the other man's dark bangs away from his closed eyes. Dylan's hair was still damp with perspiration. They'd laid out some towels on the bed in a hasty moment of thought, just before things really got started. Nick was glad Dylan had suggested it; otherwise their would probably be no dry spots at all to sleep in. The sun was going down, proof of how long they'd been at it before he was finally satisfied enough to stop.

He'd hurt Dylan in the beginning. He knew he did. He'd tried not to, but Nick hadn't been with anyone since he'd left home to move to Mitras and train to join the police force. He was more out of practice than he'd thought, and the last time he'd been with someone, lubricant hadn't been such a necessity. He'd used it liberally, but Nick suspected it hadn't been enough. Dylan hadn't issued any verbal complaints, but the sharp gasp he'd issued when Nick stopped fingering him to enter him was telling. The pained look on his face and the way his eyes watered was further evidence of his discomfort.

"I couldn't stop," whispered Nick with a frown. He sighed. He'd apologized several times to his companion already, and Dylan insisted that he stop. He'd assured Nick that it only hurt for a little while, and if the way he started to moan after the first initial thrusts was any indication, he was being truthful. He also came several times. Nick's torso was crusted with the evidence of that.

He just wished the pleasure didn't have to follow pain.

"I'm sorry, Dyl," he murmured, again apologizing to his partner.

"Mmm," hummed Dylan obliviously.

He squirmed closer to Nick and threw an arm around him. The action made Nick feel marginally better. He didn't mind the blend of sweat and body fluids coating the both of them, or the sharp musk of sex permeating the air. He returned Dylan's embrace, brushing his lips over the other man's damp forehead. He let his hands drift a little, rubbing his palm over Dylan's smooth bottom. Dylan made a distressed sound when he stroked between the cheeks, and Nick immediately stopped.

"Your poor little ass," he whispered, again assailed with guilt. He hadn't made him bleed, thank goodness, but he could feel how hot and inflamed the pucker of flesh was.

Dylan stirred, his eyes fluttering open. The pupils contracted as the evening light slanting in from the window fell on them. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah." Nick rubbed the small of Dylan's back. "I'm worried about you."

"Cut that out," sighed Dylan. "I'm okay."

"Really?" Nick brushed a finger between Dylan's butt cheeks, making him wince. "You seem pretty tender down there to me."

"Okay, I'm sore," admitted Dylan. "You were my first to do that with. What do you expect? There was more pleasure than pain. I wasn't crying out like that because you were hurting me."

Nick flushed. Admittedly, Dylan had gotten quite vocal after a while. His neighbors had to have heard the whole thing. "I just wish I could have eased you into it better."

"You're in a rut," excused Dylan. "It's not easy to practice restraint in that condition. I've been there myself."

"But did you attack anyone the way I did you?" Nick smirked at him.

"Just myself," confessed Dylan with a smirk of his own. "I've never had it happen while I was dating someone before." He bit his lip and winced again when Nick stroked his reddened hole.

"How about a cold pack?" offered Nick. "I've got one in the fridge for sprains. Maybe it'll help."

"Yeah, we can try that. I could use a shower, too." Dylan glanced down at himself with a little frown. "At least the bedding's still relatively clean."

Nick nodded. "That was a smart idea you had with the towels." He sat up, trying to ignore the return of the swelling to his groin and put his desires on the back burner for now. He picked up the discarded towels they'd taken off the bed once they'd finished. "I'll throw these in the wash and get the water going. Uh, can you walk, or should I carry you?"

"I'm not broken," chuckled Dylan. "You've got a big dick, but it's not torpedo sized."

In spite of his assurances, he moved gingerly as he rolled out of the bed and got to his feet. When he saw Nick frowning over the way he limped, he nudged the bigger male. "I said I'm fine. Stop looking like you tortured me."

"I'm...all right, I'll try to stop." Nick finished gathering up the soiled towels, and he started carrying them out of the bedroom.

"Hey Nick?"

Nick paused and looked back at his partner. "Hmm?"

"Are you feeling better now?" Dylan was covering his groin with his hands, again demonstrating that shy streak that Nick found so endearing.

"Yes, you took really good care of me." Nick smiled at him, admiring the sight of him. He had to look away, else he might forget that he wanted to let Dylan have a breather before going after him again. He really _would_ hurt him if he tried to fuck him again right now, no matter how many times Dylan insisted he was okay. "I can think straight again."

"We can do it again if you need it," offered Dylan softly.

Nick groaned. "You have no idea how tempting that is, but we'd better not. You're hobbling like an old geezer as it is. Let's give your butt a break before we have more sex, okay?"

Dylan's sculpted features betrayed a hint of relief, proving to Nick that he wasn't as "fine" as he professed to be. "All right. As long as you're not suffering anymore."

"No, just marginally horny. It's not unbearable anymore." Nick winked at him, and he left the room to take care of the towels. He was afraid that if he stayed in there for much longer, smelling Dylan, seeing his naked flesh and his dark hair and his piercing gray eyes, he would lose it again.

* * *

Dylan stayed overnight with Nick, and when he recovered enough from the first encounter, they had sex again. The second round was easier than the first, as Nick was calm enough to take it slower and engage in more foreplay. The first time they had sex Dylan wasn't sure how he felt about it, at least in the beginning. After the second, he came to the conclusion that he liked bottoming much more than he'd expected. In fact, when Nick knotted inside of him the second time around, Dylan came so hard he thought he was going to pass out. Evidently, omegas weren't the only ones that could have a strong reaction to the experience of being knotted.

He reluctantly left Nick's apartment the next morning and sent a text to both of his parents letting them know he was all right and would be coming home. Fortunately, he had the day off. He didn't think he was in any condition to patrol right now, and he hadn't gotten word back about the status of the police cruiser anyway.

"Take some aspirin," advised Nick after giving him a lingering kiss at the door. "You should take it easy today. Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride home?"

"I'm sure. I think it might be a little awkward if we pull up together in your car. I mean, my folks know we're involved now, but I don't want to give them any reason to interrogate you."

Nick grimaced. "Right. Ah, they're probably going to have some questions for you if you show up walking like that, though."

"I'll try to be discreet about it," promised Dylan with a smirk. He checked his freshly laundered outfit to be sure it wasn't lopsided, though coming home wearing the same clothing he'd been wearing the day before was probably going to be a big enough clue on its own. "I'll take some aspirin, too. I'll give you a call tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Nick rubbed the smaller alpha's shoulders. "I want to take you out somewhere this weekend. Thanks for rocking my world, cute stuff."

Dylan grinned bashfully. "Same to you. Thanks for washing my clothes for me, too."

"Well, I made a mess of them." Nick shrugged. "I'm sorry about the button. If I find it, I'll put it somewhere safe so I can give it back the next time I see you."

Dylan touched the top part of his uniform shirt where one button was now missing. "It probably fell in the couch, or under it. No big deal; I've got other shirts." He embraced Nick for one last kiss. "Talk to you later."

* * *

Levi was no fool. He immediately noticed the change in his son when Dylan came home just before noon. The kid had taken a taxi home, rather than take Levi up on his offer to come and pick him up. He hadn't said _where_ he'd stayed the night, only that he'd lost track of time and decided not to risk waking anyone by coming home so late. Levi watched his son walking slowly up the walkway to the steps leading up to the front porch. Dylan was smiling softly as he walked, his mind obviously elsewhere. There was a faint blush to his cheeks, a subtle glow that Levi had seen on his own face before when he and Erwin first became lovers.

He kept watching from one of the windows beside the front door, and it didn't escape his notice the way Dylan grimaced slightly as he ascended the stairs. Levi noticed other little things in the time it took for his son to make it to the door and open it. It made sense that the young man was still wearing his uniform from the day before, as he hadn't planned to stay out all night long. That wasn't what really caught Levi's attention; it was the slight swelling in Dylan's lips, the little bruise mark on his neck and the giddy expression on his face.

Someone had kissed Dylan hard enough to bruise his lips. Levi was willing to bet money on it. The mark on his throat was about the size of a dime. Levi knew a hickey when he saw one. That stiff walk of his was also telling. Levi had walked like that himself plenty of times after relieving a heat or one of Erwin's ruts.

"Good morning," Levi greeted when Dylan stepped in.

The young man gave a start, and he looked at Levi from beneath the brim of his hat with an openly guilty expression. "Oh. Hi Baba. Sorry I didn't call last night to let you know I wasn't coming home, but—"

"You're an adult now," interrupted Levi, holding his gaze. "You don't need to report in every time you stay out late, though I appreciate you checking in with us while you're living here so we know not to file a missing person report."

"I know," Dylan said a little uncertainly, staring at him as if trying to read his thoughts. "I should have messaged you last night. I just didn't want to wake you guys up. Are you mad? I can't tell."

Levi shook his head. "No. Like I said; you're an adult. Someday you'll have a place of your own and I can't expect you to tell me every little thing you're up to. I've got to get used to that."

Dylan took his cap off and hung it up on the rack by the door. "I'll still check in with you when that day comes. I don't want you worrying about me."

Levi shrugged. "I'm a parent. Worrying comes with the territory."

Dylan chuckled a little uncomfortably. "Where are the twins?"

"It's a school day," reminded Levi. "They started class this week at the new school, remember?"

"Oh. I forgot."

Erwin came out of the hallway leading to the bedrooms, and he too looked Dylan up and down upon seeing him. "Good morning. You had a late night, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Dylan put his hands in his pockets. "I hung out with a friend after I had to have the cruiser towed. We lost track of time."

"You said that in your text message," reminded Erwin with patient amusement. "Well, I'm glad you had the sense to stay where you were and not try to make it home too late."

"That's what you guys always said I should do when I'm out too late. We didn't drink anything, though."

"You showered," Levi observed.

"Yeah, I did," agreed Dylan. "I also washed my clothes before I came home, but I think I'm going to go and change into something more comfortable. Does anything need to be done around the house?"

"You could mow the lawn," suggested Levi.

Dylan looked so nonplussed that Levi almost cracked a smirk. "Uh, really? Okay. I can do that, I guess."

"On second thought, don't worry about it," revised Levi. Even he couldn't be so cruel, if his suspicions were true. "You're walking like you're sore. Did you pull a muscle or what?"

"Yeah," agreed Dylan, blushing. "I um...pulled something in my thigh, I guess."

"Then put some muscle rub on it and lie down for a while," advised Levi. "Maybe some hot and cold therapy would do you some good, too."

"Yes sir. Excuse me." Dylan made his escape, walking as quickly out of the living room as his sore condition would let him.

Erwin stepped up beside Levi, and he bent over to speak into the omega's ear. "Do you believe he pulled a muscle?"

"Only in his ass," sighed Levi.

Erwin looked at him.

"You think I'm wrong?" challenged Levi. "Oi, I know that limp. I've had it myself thanks to you. I know you might not want to hear it, but I think Dylan did more than just 'hang out' with a friend last night."

Erwin combed his fingers through his golden hair. For the first time, Levi noticed a single pale strand of gray amongst the blond in it. The alpha didn't speak, and Levi detected ambiguous feelings coming from him through their bond.

"I think," Levi continued, hoping he wasn't fucking up by saying it, "that Dylan and his partner are more than just friends. Don't freak out—"

"I know."

Levi blinked at him. "Seriously? You haven't said anything."

"Neither have you," countered Erwin. "But to be honest, I wasn't sure until yesterday. I ran into Dylan while I was in the drugstore. He was picking up some items that left no doubt in my mind that he was planning to get lucky."

"Oh." Levi's blank expression gave way to disconcertment. "Did you say anything to him or did you skip out before he saw you?"

"I spoke to him," admitted Erwin. "I didn't intend to put him on the spot. I didn't realize what he was buying until I came up to him, and by then it was too late to pretend I didn't notice. Dylan confessed to me that he's involved with Nick."

"I see." Levi frowned. "Did you give him a hard time about it?"

"Of course not," soothed Erwin, "and I didn't mention it to you because I wasn't sure if you knew yet. I didn't know how you would feel about it, and I didn't want to upset you right now."

Levi sighed and shook his head. "Shit. I've known for a little while, but I didn't say anything to you for the same damned reason. You're so invested in having grandkids someday I didn't think it would go over well if you found out he's with someone he can't have kids with."

"I understand," soothed Erwin. "I suppose it's my own fault for talking about the subject so much. Don't misunderstand me; I'm still entertaining the hope that Dylan will have a family of his own someday, but it would be pointless to pressure him. Maybe this is just a temporary thing that will pass."

Levi stifled a groan. He _knew_ it. Erwin thought it was just a phase. "He's not going to wake up one day and decide he's not partial to other alphas, Erwin. Have you ever seen him show any interest in omegas?"

"No, but he's had a lack of exposure to them," excused Erwin. "How can we be sure he won't eventually meet one that catches his eye?"

"Because he wants Nick," snapped Levi. "He's got an ass limp today because he's already done the deed with him. Don't be thick, blondie. You may just have to accept the idea that Dylan's not meant to father kids, even if him and Nick don't last."

"I hear you," Erwin said softly. "Lower your voice. We don't want him hearing us argue about this."

"Who's arguing?" Levi insisted. "I'm just pointing out the facts to you. I don't want you building your hopes up and getting disappointed. Dylan's had a hard enough time of it without seeing disapproval on your face. He's finally coping with the shit he found out and he looks up to you. Don't use that against him to get your way."

"Levi, I have no intention of pressuring Dylan," defended Erwin. "I know that I can't pick and choose who he's involved with. I like Nick, and I hope for Dylan's sake that the two of them will be happy together. That doesn't mean I should completely give up on the possibility of grandchildren, does it?"

"Tch. Okay, for the sake of argument, let's say things get really serious with Dylan and Nick," Levi whispered. "Would you be content with the two of them adopting? Would that be enough for you, or does it have to be a kid Dylan sired with his own loins?"

Now Erwin looked exasperated. "I can't believe you're even asking me that."

At once, Levi understood why Erwin was frustrated, and he realized he'd posed an unfair question. Of course blood didn't matter so much to Erwin. He'd raised a kid he didn't sire, and he loved him as much as he loved the two that came from his own sperm.

"I...shit, Erwin, I'm sorry." Levi didn't do shame well, but he was big enough to admit when he was wrong. "That was a boneheaded thing for me to say. I was just thinking about Dylan's feelings, but you're going through your own hell right now."

The glint of anger in Erwin's blue eyes softened, and he smiled tolerantly at the smaller male. "You were just being protective of Dylan. It's fatherly instinct, even when kids are grown. I can forgive that, lover."

"I just don't want your relationship with him to get strained again," admitted Levi. "It wouldn't be good for either of you."

"And I agree." Erwin cupped Levi's face in his hands, and he gazed into his eyes. "Levi, believe me when I say that no matter who Dylan ends up with...alpha, omega or beta, I'm always going to love and support him."

Levi nodded, closing his eyes. "I guess I was being paranoid."

"Not really. I stand by my opinion that things could change, but I'm not going to push for it." Erwin kissed him on the forehead, and then he released Levi's face to put his hands over his stomach. "This baby is going to distract me from my desire for grandchildren for a while. Once he's born, I won't have time to worry about when and if our kids have families of their own."

Levi glanced down at the big hands on his belly, and then he looked back up at Erwin searchingly. "Are you saying all this just to reassure me? Are you really going to be all right with Dylan seeing Nick, or are you just being diplomatic?"

"It will take some getting used to," admitted Erwin, "but I'll adjust. I promise you that I won't give him any grief about his choice. Don't worry."

The answer satisfied Levi. He watched with subtle amusement as Erwin went to his knees before him and pressed his ear against his stomach. Levi impulsively stroked his husband's hair while Erwin listened to his stomach. The baby was moving again, a faint flutter of activity. As Levi got further along, he expected those tiny movements would evolve into more vigorous activity.

"Your stomach just growled," observed Erwin, tilting his head back to grin up at Levi.

"Yeah. Seems like I'm hungry every couple of hours, these days."

"Then you should eat," suggested Erwin. He stood up. "What would you like? More pancakes? Some sausage? Or I could order a pizza for lunch."

"Give it another hour," insisted Levi. "I don't want to overeat and end up gaining more weight than I'm supposed to. It's not going to be as easy to work off the baby fat this time as it used to be."

"You shouldn't worry about putting on a little extra weight," protested Erwin.

"Oi, if I can avoid the flab for a few more years, I will. I'm not getting any younger, but I'm not at the age yet where I can get away with letting myself go. I can't do my usual exercise routines while I'm in my condition, so any fat I put on isn't going to just slide right off when the baby's born."

Erwin kissed him on the lips. "You worry too much about your fitness."

"Easy for you to say," reminded Levi. "You're active and you can work out as much as you want. I don't want people to look at us and see a dough boy next to a chiseled blond god."

Erwin laughed softly. "Levi I don't think that's a possibility. You're metabolism is still so high that I can't imagine you getting that out of shape. I won't pressure you if you don't want to eat until noon, though. Just remember that snacks in between meals aren't a crime. Hange even recommended it."

Levi shrugged. He hadn't forgotten the reaction he'd gotten at the barbecue that day when his hunger got the better of him.

* * *

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chickened out of writing a more detailed love scene between Dylan and Nick. I think for couples other than Levi and Erwin, it feels right to leave some of it to the imagination in this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, work is kicking my ass. Sorry for the delay in updating, folks!

The twins were adjusting a little better to their new school than anticipated. Some of the boys' old classmates were enrolled in the same private school after the tragic shooting, so they didn't have to start completely from scratch. Dylan was doing well in the police force, while Erwin cut back on his duties little by little. They were in the process of transferring someone from another district to take over for Erwin as chief. He had decided after careful reflection that it was the right choice for him to retire from his position and take up instruction in the academy.

Levi supported his decision, of course. He'd been quietly longing for the day when Erwin could put down his badge and stop taking on such dangerous work, but he'd been very careful not to try and influence him until the day he saw Erwin finally break down. It was still a little shocking to him when he considered how deeply it had pained him to see his spouse cry like that.

As for Levi, he was staying on top of his prenatal visits, his eating habits and his exercise routines. Obviously he couldn't do anything too strenuous, but he'd worked out a list of doctor approved exercises he could do for each trimester until the baby came. He was getting into the middle of his second trimester, which unfortunately meant he had to start wearing light padding under his shirts to prevent chafing and leakage.

Summer break was about to start, so Levi and Erwin tried to organize some activities to keep the twins active and occupied until the next school year started up. They signed them both up for baseball again, and Levi enrolled them in karate classes.

"Couldn't you and Mikasa do that instruction yourselves?" suggested Erwin as they sat down together at the kitchen table to go over their options.

Guessing that was Erwin's subtle way of trying to save money, Levi glanced up from the paperwork he was looking over. "If I weren't knocked up, I'd keep training them myself. Mikasa's schedule is too busy with her work responsibilities increasing. I've found a good dojo for a reasonable price. Don't worry about it; we can swing it. I know the instructor."

"All right, I'll go along with that." Erwin checked his laptop, sitting before him on the table. "What about swim lessons?"

"They're already both strong swimmers," reminded Levi.

"I meant on a competitive level. Diving or lap swimming might be a useful thing for them to train for, in case they want to join the team once they're in high school."

Levi thought about it, and he nodded. "All right. Let's sign them up for some trial classes and see how they take to it. I'm sure they'll love the swimming part, but we might be piling up too many organized sports on them. They've got to have a little spare time to do their own thing over the summer, too."

"Hmm, a valid point." Erwin frowned in thought.

"We could exchange the baseball for the swim lessons," offered Levi.

"But baseball is their favorite sport to play," Erwin reminded him. "I think they'd resent us if we took it from them in favor of pushing something new."

"Right," sighed Levi. "I was just thinking the swimming training might be a cooler option for them this year. It's supposed to be sweltering by next month."

"We had a milder winter than usual," agreed Erwin. "Half the snowfall of last year. Summer is going to be brutal. I'm not keen on the idea of one of our boys getting overheated and sick in the field, either."

"Still doesn't change the fact that they'd be pissed off if we don't let them sign up for baseball this year."

"True." Erwin thought on it for a moment, blue eyes narrowed. Levi could tell when an idea came to him, due to the way his eyes lit up. "Ah, I know. I'll get them a seasonal pass to the water park. That way they can enjoy swimming at their leisure without pressure, and they can keep honing their swimming skills at the same time."

"That could work." In fact, Levi thought it was a great idea. "I think that about does it, then. We've set up enough activities to keep them occupied until school starts again, and that's probably what they both need the most right now. It will also keep them out of my hair when I get heavy and the heat puts me in a shitty mood."

"I'll have the AC people come out and inspect our system," promised Erwin with a smile. "Make sure it's in top condition to keep you comfortable. Have you put in for your full maternity leave yet at work?"

"Yeah. My last day will be Friday." Levi wasn't entirely thrilled about that, but at least it was paid leave, so it wouldn't hurt their budget any further. "I'd better look into something to keep myself occupied too; otherwise I'm going to be doing nothing but cleaning until this baby comes."

"You'll do that anyway," teased Erwin. "I'll come home and find you dusting with one hand and holding a book in the other one, or watching one of those soap operas—"

"I don't watch soaps," defended Levi. "You just happened to come home while I was channel surfing that day."

"You were standing there watching it with rapt attention, holding onto the swifter like it was a safety bar on a roller coaster car."

"Tch. You're imagining things." Levi tried to contain his embarrassment. Secretly, he _had_ found one particular title that was at least interesting enough to follow when he was alone and had the time to catch it. He wasn't about to tell Erwin that he kept up with the episodes he missed by browsing the soap opera magazines at the grocery stores.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Erwin was still smiling in that adoring way. "You can have domestic qualities and still be a badass, Levi."

"Soaps are for housewives," Levi insisted. He scowled. "Though I guess that's what I'm turning into."

"Nonsense." Erwin got out of his chair, circled around the table and rubbed Levi's shoulders. He bent over to kiss him on the crown of his head. "This is just a break from work for you. After the baby is born, you'll be returning to the job and eventually you'll be back to full time. If anything, you'll probably be working longer hours than I will."

Erwin suddenly went still, and Levi picked up on a hint of disquiet from him. The omega turned in his seat and craned his neck to look up at his mate. "What?"

"You'll be working longer hours," repeated Erwin with a frown. "That will cut into the breastfeeding schedule, now that I think about it."

"So we'll switch to formula when I'm ready to go back to work." Levi shrugged.

Erwin looked at him sharply. "I thought we agreed to breastfeed for at least six months."

Levi's jaw tightened with annoyance. No, he'd agreed to keep it up for as long as he reasonably could. Erwin and Hange were the ones that thought he should go for six months, and he simply didn't feel like arguing with both of them at the same time.

"Then you'd better figure out a way to start lactating, big guy," Levi said at last. He reached up without warning to give Erwin's hard pecs a squeeze with both hands.

Erwin jumped a little. "You know I can't physically do that."

Levi sighed. "Look, I'll start pumping when I return to work. I've done it before, I can do it again. I won't like it, but I'll do it for a while. Once it starts making me too sore I'm going to have to call it quits, though. The kid won't wither and die if it's not attached to my tit for half a year, you know."

"I know, but Hange said that due to our age, it's better for the baby's nutritional needs to keep him on the breast for as long as possible," reminded Erwin. "We're fortunate there haven't been any complications so far."

"Look, I realize you want this kid to have ever advantage we can give him," Levi tried to reason. "I do too, but you've got to understand that even if I want to keep him on my milk for longer, it's likely to dry up before six months pass. I can't force my body to produce more than it can, Erwin. You might think I'm just being selfish, but I'm being realistic here."

Erwin grimaced a little, and he nodded. "I forgot about that. Very well. Just go for as long as you can, then." He bent over to kiss him again, this time on the mouth. "I didn't mean to upset you."

It was hard for Levi to retain a gruff stance these days, what with Erwin fighting depression and anxiety and his own hormones making Levi more sensitive than usual. He sighed, reaching up and behind him to hug Erwin backwards around the neck.

"I know you didn't. I'm just under some pressure myself, and I'm getting into the uncomfortable stages of this pregnancy where I can't find a good sleeping position and I'm starting to waddle."

Erwin kissed the side of Levi's neck, his lips smiling against the skin. "I like the waddle stage. It's cute."

"I think you like _every_ stage," accused Levi softly.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Erwin sucked on the spot below Levi's ear, and his hands started to roam. "I know something that could take your mind off it. Make you more comfortable and ease the pressure in your chest."

Levi squirmed as one of the blond's hands stroked over his belly and glided lower, while the other burrowed into his half-buttoned shirt. "Hey, we're trying to plan some things out here."

"I thought you declared us to be finished with that," reminded Erwin. He nibbled Levi's ear. "Why don't we take advantage of the privacy we have, hmm? It isn't very often that we have the house all to ourselves for this long."

That much was true. The twins were staying overnight at Mikasa's place, and Dylan said he had a late shift to work so he was going to just crash at his partner's house afterwards. Levi and Erwin usually had to wait for bedtime to get some loving in, otherwise they settled for quickies when they were both in the mood but didn't have much time to fool around.

"Smith, you drive a hard bargain."

* * *

Strangely enough, this would only be the second time Dylan stayed the night with Nick. They'd been on a few dates, fooled around a lot and even stole a few kisses while on patrol when they were alone in their cruiser...but they hadn't had sex since the day Nick went into his rut. It wasn't due to a lack of desire on either part. Dylan could tell his boyfriend wanted him, and he wanted Nick just as bad. The problem for him was internalized. He still hadn't revealed the truth to Nick about his origins, and the more time he spent with him, the more he felt like the guy could be The One.

That was the crux of the matter for Dylan. He should have told Nick from the start as soon as he found out how he was conceived. The longer he waited to do so, the more attached Dylan got to him and the more fearful he became of how Nick would react. He was struggling with the problem and putting off sleeping with him again until he could sort out his tangled feelings.

Unfortunately, Nick had no idea what the problem was and he was starting to make assumptions of his own, due to lack of communication from Dylan. They were making out in the car while they were on patrol break, and Dylan stopped Nick's hand from reaching its goal when he felt it inching up his thigh toward his groin.

"What is it?" Nick sighed at last, breaking the kiss to peer at him. "We've already slept together. You said you wanted it. Now I can't even get a little touch without setting off some purity alarm?"

Dylan flushed, but he understood his partner's frustration. "I'm not trying to be a puritan. It's complicated, okay?"

"Then suppose you explain it to me," suggested Nick, "because the impression I'm getting is that you've got some regrets about us sleeping together, and now you're buying time so you can figure out how to break things off with me."

"No, I'm not—"

"Hey, if you're not as into me as you thought you were, I wish you'd just tell me," interrupted Nick, "before I get any crazier about you than I already am."

Dylan stared at him, aching inside. Nick had practically just mirrored everything he felt in that one sentence. "It isn't what you think. The problem is with me, not you. You're...you're great. I loved that whole day and night we spent together, even when it was a little uncomfortable. I wouldn't have changed a damned thing, I just have some issues to work out."

Nick sighed and put his hands on the steering wheel. "And you won't even give me a hint of what those issues are? What am I supposed to do while you're trying to 'work it out', if I don't even know how I can help?"

Dylan thought about it, agonizing over it once again. He wanted Nick to have more disclosure, wanted to get it out of the way so that it wouldn't plague him anymore. It felt like a barrier between them. If he never told Nick, he'd always be keeping a dirty little secret from him. However, he had good reasons beyond sheer self-interest to keep it from him.

"Give me a little more time," pleaded Dylan. "It's hard for me to put into words. Can you do that for me?"

Nick examined him for a moment, and he finally nodded. "All right. I'll try."

* * *

That night after work, Dylan let go of his inhibitions if only because he thought it was better to try and live in the moment. He tossed hesitation out the window and went for it with his partner once they got home to Nick's place, and this time, he was the one to top. He started off with oral on the couch, and it moved into the bedroom after that. Nick was quite willing to reverse roles with him. He didn't seem as experienced at bottoming as he was in the opposite role, but Dylan sure as hell had no complaints. It was as intense as the first time, and Dylan was again left confused as to which role he preferred the most.

Sated and sweaty, the pair collapsed in Nick's bed together, catching their breath after the encounter. Nick rolled on his side to regard Dylan, and he smiled lazily at him. His smile immediately faded as if a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, you didn't do this because of what I said today, did you?"

"In a way," confessed Dylan, determined to be as honest with him as he could. He also turned onto his side, and he reached out to stroke the other alpha's muscular hip. "It isn't what you're thinking, though. This wasn't a case of giving in just to shut you up."

"But there was still pressure," guessed Nick. "If I hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have done this tonight."

Dylan lowered his gaze in thought. "There are two kinds of pushing, you know. There's the negative kind where you pressure someone to do something they don't want to, whether it's for their benefit or not. Then there's the positive kind when you push someone to do something they need to do. I needed this, so don't take it as a bad thing."

Nick frowned. "Okay...I guess I can see that logic, but I still put pressure on you for mostly selfish reasons."

Dylan shook his head and rolled his eyes briefly. "You're a guy, and you're an alpha. We generally want sex, Nick. You had a legit reason for bringing the subject up. Don't sweat it."

"I think you're being too reasonable, but if you're sure this wasn't something you did because you felt obligated—"

Dylan shushed him with a kiss. "I'm sure. Let's just catch our breath and enjoy the moment, okay?"

Nick relaxed, putting an arm around him. "Okay."

Satisfied that he'd addressed the situation, Dylan scooted closer to the other man and relaxed against him with a sigh. He pressed his face against Nick's chest, then turned his head to listen to the deep, steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Dylan closed his eyes, and he thought about things. His misgivings, his deep desire for things to work out with him and Nick, his search for self-identity. After minutes ticked by and their breathing settled down to a normal level, Dylan spoke again.

"I'm not Erwin Smith's biological son."

Nick's breath halted for a second, and then he pulled away a bit to regard the smaller male. "Come again?"

Dylan looked into his eyes. "Erwin's not my 'real' paternal father. I only found out recently. That's why I've been acting so weird."

"I don't understand. Are you adopted? Levi _has_ to be your father. You look just like him."

"Levi is, but Erwin isn't," explained Dylan. "Listen Nick, by telling you this, I'm taking a big chance. It isn't just about me; it's about my family. My brothers don't know we don't share blood ties to our dad. Maybe some day we'll all sit down as a family and explain things to them, but right now they're young, they're going through a lot of shit and they've been through enough. You can't say anything to anyone, understand? Only a small handful of people know, and if it got out it could wreck my family."

"I...understand," answered Nick softly. "So is Erwin actually your step father or something? How did you find out?"

"It's complicated," sighed Dylan. He settled for an abridged version of the truth, because he felt safer in doing so. "Another man sired me. Dad met my father when he was already pregnant with me. He helped him out. I guess in that time they fell for each other, but Baba was struggling with some life issues and he wasn't ready to be with anyone. He gave me up to Erwin when I was born, and Erwin raised me alone for the first year of my life while my father was trying to pull his life together. He didn't adopt me in the regular sense, just so you understand. My father named him as his paternal parent on my birth certificate, so there was no process to go through or anything."

Nick absorbed this silently for a moment, and then he spoke. "Damn. Did they just come out and tell you this, after all this time?"

"No. I found some information I wasn't supposed to see, and I confronted them because I wanted to know the truth." Dylan glanced away. "I have mixed feelings. I wish I hadn't found out and was still ignorant, but I'm also kind of glad to know the truth. People should know where they came from."

"Yeah, I can see that." Nick gave him a squeeze. "No wonder you've been so distracted. I have no idea what it must feel like, but I'm here for you."

Dylan met his eyes again, and he managed a hesitant smile. "I know you want to be. It's just...sometimes I need solitude. It isn't because I don't want your comfort or company. I'm just still trying to work things out in my head, and sometimes other people's input only makes me more confused. Does that make sense?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. You've just found out something major about yourself, and it's a lot to absorb. Did they tell you who your real dad is? Have you met him yet?"

"They told me about him and no, I haven't met him. I never will. He's dead."

An expression of sympathy spread over Nick's handsome face. "I'm sorry, Dyl."

"Don't be," insisted Dylan. "He was just a sperm donor. Erwin's my 'real' Dad. The guy that sired me was a piece of shit, and if he were still alive and I ever _did_ meet him, I'd want to kill him myself."

Nick stared at him, his brows drawing down. "Just what the hell did he do? Did he abandon your father when he found out he was pregnant? Was he abusive or something?"

"He was...abusive. Yeah." Dylan grimaced. He wasn't ready to share the full story, as much as he wanted to trust Nick implicitly. "Baba left him with my dad's help. That was how they met."

Nick reached out to stroke Dylan's hair. "How did he die?"

Dylan shrugged. "Fucked with the wrong person and got shot. He was six feet under before I was even born."

"Oh." It was obvious by the look on his face that Nick wanted to know more, but he was thoughtful enough not to press for more information. "Do you at least have access to his medical history? Even if he was a piece of shit, that's something you should know about in case he had anything hereditary he might have passed down to you."

"That's covered," Dylan assured him. "But you see why I couldn't just come right out and tell you? It's been tearing me up, but I didn't know how you'd react."

"Why would I react, except to try and support you?" wondered Nick. "It's not like your birth circumstances have anything to do with me. You're still my partner and boyfriend. This doesn't change anything."

"I guess not." Dylan lowered his gaze, feeling unreasonably guilty. He'd betrayed the family secret, while at the same time he hadn't trusted Nick enough to give him full disclosure. He felt like he was betraying both his lover and his family. He wondered if Nick would still feel the same if he found out Dylan was the product of brutal and repetitive rape.

"Hey, I don't care where you came from," whispered Nick, cupping Dylan's chin. He searched his eyes when they met his own. "Lots of people don't grow up with both biological parents in the picture, and as far as I'm concerned, you're better off for it. Being adopted or partly adopted doesn't make you some social leper, and you had no control over that stuff. Besides, I think it's pretty awesome that your parents hooked up like that. That's one 'how we met' story that most parents can't compete with."

Dylan had to agree with him on that front. His parents' love story _was_ pretty amazing, and a part of him wished more people could know about it just so they could see that there was more good in the world than they thought.

"So we're good?" Dylan hated the uncertainty and shyness in his own voice.

Nick smiled at him. "Of course we are. There was no need to ask."

* * *

Kolby wasn't blind to the fact that his brother was becoming more and more distracted as time went by. He didn't say anything to him. He didn't want to embarrass him, especially now that Kolby too was beginning to experience the confusion of puberty onset. He was starting to get hair in certain places, his voice had cracked a couple of times, all of his shoes were getting too tight and he noticed his pants seemed shorter. He was also unaccountably nervous around girls and omegas, and that was new to him. Kolby usually got along with everyone because he was so quiet, calm and unassuming. Now he had a hard time even speaking to the opposite sex or type without blushing.

Glen, though...he was in trouble. The medication he was on kept his heat cycles under control; he hadn't had any for a while. Still though, Kolby saw his younger twin staring at alphas from time to time. There was one particularly handsome teacher in their new school that Dylan didn't even have a class with, but every time the little omega saw the man pass by in the hallway or in the lunch room, he stopped whatever he was doing and blushed.

Kolby wasn't sure what to do about it, if anything. He worried about it, sure. There was an incident not long ago in their old school with a teacher behaving inappropriately with a girl in their grade. He was afraid that Glen might lapse in personal judgment if some attractive alpha teacher tried something like that with him. He couldn't go to their parents about it, though. Not over Glen simply looking at someone.

He kept it to himself, reasoning that the rules were so strict at their current school that Glen was probably safe from any scenario with an adult trying to take advantage of him. That didn't solve the problem of the alpha boys their age, though. Glen was small in stature like their father, but he was developing fast and losing the pudge of youth in his features. He was losing that childish cuteness, his features and body maturing, gaining an omega's allure both in build and facial visage.

Every time Kolby noticed one of his alpha peers at school staring at his brother, he tensed. Every time he saw Glen covertly peek at a passing adult alpha, he worried. He tried very hard to stifle his protectiveness of Glen; at least enough to respect his privacy. His little brother was no idiot. He wouldn't do something stupid, no matter how impulsive he could be. Kolby told himself that day by day, but he was having a hard time convincing himself of it.

* * *

Glen, unaware of his brother's scrutiny due to the battle of hormones he was falling victim to, had no idea that he was being watched. He was supposed to be doing his homework. His parents had started separating him and Kolby when they did their homework, because they got caught copying from each other's work. Glen was better at history and speech, while Kolby excelled more at literature and math. They helped each other with their shortcomings, but lately they'd admittedly gotten lazy about it and just started copying answers from each other so they could finish the task faster and have more free time.

Glen wasn't doing his homework. Lying on his stomach on the floor, he was sketching in his notebook instead. His head was in the clouds. He couldn't stop thinking of alphas. He was currently in what Dr. Zoë described as a "mini heat", in which his hormones were spiked but he wasn't in a full-blown mating cycle. Thanks to the suppressants he was on, he hadn't experienced a full heat for months. All the same, when his hormone levels were on the rise like this, Glen had a terrible time concentrating.

He curved his pen trajectory, absently drawing the subject that was foremost in his thoughts. It wasn't until a shadow fell over him that he realized he wasn't alone in the room anymore, and Glen experienced a moment of sheer panic. It was too late to try and cover up the sketch, and attempting to do so would only further incriminate him. He twisted to look up at the person standing over him, hoping it was only his brother.

It wasn't. Erwin Smith's blue eyes stared down at him from a lofty height, opaque and impossible to read. The topaz gaze flicked between Glen and the sketch he'd been making. The little omega wished there was a hole nearby that he could just crawl into and die.

"Um...Dad. I was just...I mean, my head was hurting from trying to do my algebra so...I took a little break and...uh..." Glen's face felt like an inferno. "Shit."

Erwin raised a brow. "Language, son. You know better."

"I'm sorry," Glen said in a rush, covertly attempting to lean over his sketch to block it from Erwin's view. "I'll get back to my algebra."

Erwin squatted down with a soft sigh. He reached out and took the damning piece of evidence that clearly displayed where Glen's thoughts were at. He stared at it broodingly for a moment, and then he met the blushing boy's eyes.

"You drew this, did you? It's awfully good."

Glen wasn't sure how to react to the praise. It certainly wasn't the sort of drawing he'd presented to his parents in the past. Crayon-drawn landscapes and cartoon figures were completely different from what he'd just been caught sketching. He stayed silent, suspicious of his dad's motives.

"Who is he?" Erwin asked mildly, examining the sketch.

Glen thought fast. He wasn't _about_ to tell Erwin that the subject in his drawing was one of the teachers at school. "Just some random guy. I think I saw him in a magazine or something."

"I see." Erwin put the slip of notebook paper back down, and he got to his feet. "Well, I understand the need for a break, but you should go back to finishing your homework."

Glen stared up at him, mouth agape. He finally found his tongue. "You're not mad? You aren't gonna get onto me?"

"Why would I?" Erwin favored him with one of his patented smiles of calm patience. "Drawing nude figures isn't a crime, Glen. You really seem to have an eye for art, and you've got a natural curiosity for the human body. If it were something obscene I might question it, but this is no punishable offense."

"Oh." Glen blushed deeper. If his dad knew the thoughts that were going through his mind when he started that sketch, he might have an entirely different opinion on it. "Okay. Um, I'll get back to what I was doing."

Actually, he'd only finished a grand total of three of his ten assigned equations, but Erwin didn't need to know that. Glen didn't bother asking him not to tell Levi about it; he knew there would be mention of it regardless of how he pleaded. He didn't believe for a second that Erwin was as blasé about it as he appeared.

"Good. Dinner will be ready in about a half an hour. Try to finish before then."

Glen nodded, and he breathed a sigh and dropped his head on his textbook after his dad retreated. How humiliating.

* * *

Erwin debated with himself over whether he should discuss what he'd witnessed with Levi. They had a quiet family dinner, and he didn't fail to notice how Glen kept his eyes downcast and blushed throughout the entire meal. The poor boy was already so embarrassed for getting caught red-handed, Erwin couldn't find fault with him over it. As he'd said to his son; it was natural for Glen to be curious about the human body—especially that of the alpha male. The boy really did have a talent for art. He hadn't told him that just to flatter him. Erwin tended to lean more towards sports when it came to encouraging his boys to take on hobbies, but if the artistic path was more suited to Glen, he was willing to support that.

The thing that really troubled Erwin was the attention to anatomical detail he'd seen in that drawing. Alpha genitals were subtly different from that of other males, not just in size but in shape. The base of the shaft was thicker even when soft, due to the knotting function of alpha cocks. It wasn't something that stood out drastically, but those familiar with alpha anatomy could spot it right away. Glen had drawn his subject's groin with such precision that it could logically be assumed he was very familiar with alpha physiology. That was what worried Erwin above all.

When he bedded down with his mate for the night, Erwin was still silently brooding over the matter. He didn't want to alarm Levi, didn't want to upset him in his condition. However, this could potentially be a very real problem. Erwin didn't quite believe Glen's excuse that the man he'd drawn was just some random fellow he'd seen in some magazine. He'd drawn the picture without any reference as far as Erwin could tell, which meant the boy had looked at the subject in question often and long enough to memorize everything about his appearance.

Had he seen that man naked? Erwin shuddered at the thought. It was a very dark path for his mind to take. The notion that his youngest son had sexual experience was distressing enough, but the possibility that he'd gotten it with an older man made Erwin's skin crawl.

"Levi?" He finally said after lying on his back for a few moments and staring up at the darkened ceiling.

"Mmm?" Levi rolled over to face him, opening his eyes.

"I walked in on Glen drawing something when he was supposed to be doing his homework."

Levi blinked slowly, and his response was sarcastic, as expected. "So flog the little slacker for it. Fifteen lashes ought to do it."

Erwin turned his head to regard the omega, and for once, Levi's sass didn't bring a smile of amusement to his face. "Let me finish. It wasn't just a landscape or an animal this time, else I wouldn't have cared. He was drawing an image of a naked man."

Levi frowned, his thunder stolen by the declaration. "Okay..."

"It wasn't pornographic," assured Erwin quickly. "The subject of the sketch was just standing and looking off in the distance. I would have considered it a contemplative pose if he weren't in the buff."

Levi relaxed a little, but there was an air of wariness about him. "Well, the kid's naturally curious. At least he's just drawing naked guys instead of doing shit with them."

Erwin hesitated. This was where it got complicated, and being tactful was a must. "It was a very good drawing. Glen has an eye for art that I hadn't fully appreciated until now."

"So what are you saying?" yawned Levi. "You think we should enroll him in some special art classes?"

"That may be a thing to consider," mused Erwin, "but the real issue for me is how much detail he'd put into certain parts of the anatomy. He drew that man's genitals with shocking realism."

Levi's brows pinched. "Glen's got a penis. He knows what they look like first-hand. That's not so weird."

"The subject was obviously an alpha male, as well."

Levi went still.

"What I mean to say," Erwin went on carefully, "is that Glen seems more knowledgeable about alpha male anatomy than I would consider ordinary for a boy his age. Now, I may be reading too much into it and I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it did give me some concern."

"Well...yeah. I can see how it would," Levi responded after a few moments. "Let's not get ourselves too worked up over this and think with reason, shall we? Glen is at the age now where he's noticing other people sexually. Speaking from experience, I remember when I hit puberty. All I could think about was alphas. Their smell, their size, their looks. I couldn't concentrate for shit. The onset of puberty hit me like a fucking train and everything changed so fast I couldn't keep up with it. Given that, I'm not going to let myself freak out over this situation."

"I understand," said Erwin with a nod, "but I'm still worried about how familiar he seemed to be with alpha genitals."

Levi compressed his lips. "We showed both the boys anatomical details about all human types, remember? Neither one of them are ignorant about sexual biology. Besides, if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say Glen has several reference sources. If we went through his phone I'll bet we'd find saved pictures of nude alpha models. Maybe even some porn, disgusting as it is for me to think about it. He's growing up, and we're just going to have to accept the fact that he's going to be sexually active sooner or later."

Erwin thought on it. He hadn't considered the possibility of Glen looking up images for reference on the internet. He didn't really _want_ to consider it, but what Levi said made perfect sense. Both of the boys probably visited web locations he wouldn't approve of, in fact. There was only so much a parent could do to monitor what their children were exposed to. He and Levi had all the channels on their cable service with adult content locked so that it required a special code to access them.

They could only do so much about the internet, though. Short of taking away their phones, they'd exhausted all other means of censorship. Having the boys equipped with personal cell phones was a necessity these days, especially given what happened at their old school.

"I'm not ready for this," sighed Erwin at last.

"Me either," admitted Levi softly. "It's happening too damned fast."

Erwin then made a decision that some might call rash, but he had his son's best interests at heart. "We should get him on birth control as well as the suppressants. I sincerely hope that Glen has the willpower to resist temptation, but we both know what hormones can do to common sense. Especially when it comes to alphas and omegas."

Levi bit his lip. Erwin almost expected him to argue about it, but he nodded instead. "Right. One slip-up and like it or not, we could end up being grandparents way too prematurely. It shouldn't stop with Glen, though. In case you haven't noticed, our other son is starting to bloom as well. Kolby's started getting a little peach fuzz over his upper lip. We'll need to get him a razor soon and teach him how to shave."

"You're right," conceded Erwin. "Both of them need to be taught responsibility and prevention. The question is in how we're going to address it without embarrassing them."

"I don't give a pig's fart about whether they get embarrassed or not," stated Levi bluntly. "I'd rather embarrass them today and get them into the habit of practicing safe sex than wake up tomorrow finding out one of them has an STD or a kid on the way."

Erwin winced at Levi's brutal candor. "All right, but again I ask: how should we approach this?"

Levi sighed, and he rolled onto his back. "Leave it to me. I'll handle it."

"You're sure?" pressed Erwin. "This is a delicate matter, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do all of the parenting."

"You're good at certain aspects of this gig," reasoned Levi, "but I shine when it comes to uncomfortable subjects. You'd be trying to candy coat everything to be polite. It'll take you forever to get your point across. I don't care about offending anyone, so best let me tackle this one. I did it with Dylan, and I can do it with the twins."

Erwin remembered when Levi addressed the issue of Dylan maturing into sexuality, but he couldn't recall just what he'd done. All he remembered was Dylan telling him flatly that he was never going to get anyone pregnant afterwards. They'd never had any problems with him, so whatever teachings Levi gave him must have been effective.

"All right. I'll step aside and leave this to you, but if you need my help at all, don't hesitate to say something."

* * *

The boys were both surprised when Levi scheduled an outing with them that Sunday. When asked what they were going to be doing, Levi told them that they were going to do some shopping and watch a movie. They seemed to like the idea well enough, but Levi knew they would quickly change their tunes when they discovered the motive behind it.

Erwin made plans with Mike and Nanaba to go to the beach, so that Levi and the twins would have the house to themselves for a few hours. Dylan was going to be at work until late evening, so he wouldn't be there either. It was the perfect opportunity, and Levi didn't waste it. First, he took them to the supermarket. Both boys were confused when they pulled up at the shopping center, and they looked at each other inquisitively when Levi parked the car and got out.

"Time's wasting," declared Levi, opening up the back passenger side door. "Come on, brats."

Kolby and Glen unbuckled their safety belts and got out of the car. It was the latter twin that gathered the courage to voice a question. "We're shopping for groceries? I thought you were taking us to get stuff for school or pick out a video game, Papa."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you know the rule," Levi informed. He began walking to the entrance, trusting that the twins would follow. "No new games until the next report cards come in without a grade lower than a B. Today we're picking up some essentials for the house and for your personal benefit."

He heard Kolby heave a sigh, but the older twin was too well-behaved to complain like his brother. They went into the grocery store, and Levi grabbed a shopping basket. He didn't need to pick up a lot, and his real motivation for this had nothing to do with food. He selected a dozen eggs, some cheese and a bag of apples. Then he led the boys to the medication and personal hygiene isle, and he stopped before the shelves featuring condoms, lube and pregnancy tests.

"Okay, pick your size." Levi gestured at the selection of condom boxes meaningfully.

Both twins blushed brightly, eyes widening.

"Um, excuse me?" Kolby asked.

"Papa, is this a joke?" demanded Glen. "'Cause it isn't funny!"

"It isn't a joke," Levi assured them. "STD's aren't a laughing matter. You're both coming of age and as such, you need to be prepared. Don't mistake me; this isn't an endorsement for you two to go out and start screwing with abandon. This is a pre-emptive measure to make sure that if you _do_ get into a situation where you need it, you have something to use. Go ahead, pick a box out each. From now on, you're both to keep two condoms in your wallets at all times, got it?"

The twins looked around in a half-panic. One lady passed by them in the isle, looked at the trio curiously and then grinned when she realized what Levi was doing. Levi saw her give a silent nod of approval. Evidently she was a parent herself, and not one of those types that thought keeping her kids ignorant about sex and prevention was going to protect them.

"Papa," Glen whispered harshly, "I'm not doing it with anyone! I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Things can change," advised Levi, "and I'm not keen on you two learning sexual responsibility through trial and error. Let's stay ahead of the curve, shall we? Pick out your condoms and let's go. We have a movie to watch, if you remember."

When neither of the boys made a move, Levi settled a glare of warning on them. No words needed to be spoken; his message got through loud and clear. Kolby was the first to pick out a box after looking the choices over, and Levi's brows rose subtly at his choice. He didn't comment on it, because he knew he was already embarrassing the kids to the limit of their endurance.

_~Magnum sized alpha condoms, eh? Either you take after your dad more than I realized, or you just grabbed one at random.~_

Levi didn't think the latter was the case, though. Kolby seemed to consider his options carefully before making his selection. Levi hadn't seen his boys naked since they were little kids, but he did remember remarking to Erwin about the size of Kolby's balls once while he was changing his diaper. He supposed it made sense for a son of Erwin Smith to have a big payload.

"You next, Glen," urged Levi. "Go ahead. We don't have all day."

The smaller twin sighed, shrugged and approached the condom displays. He chewed on his fingernails as he eyed each box respectively, and then he turned to look up at Levi.

"What if I pick the wrong kind?"

Levi tilted his head a little. "What, you mean for yourself? Ordinary beta condoms fit omegas."

"Yeah, but what about the other guy?"

Confused, Levi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Glen rolled his eyes. "The guy you think I'm going to be using these things on, Papa. Say I'm with someone and I don't have the right kind of condom for them. What then?"

"It's a condom, not rocket science," muttered Levi, now feeling uncommonly flustered. Glen was definitely his kid. Levi was used to dishing out the candor, not being on the receiving end of it.

"Yeah, but if I get the alpha kind and I end up with a beta or another omega, it'll probably just fall off of them, right? Like a glove that's too big."

Levi scratched the back of his head. He certainly hadn't anticipated this little complication. "Well, this is mostly a theoretical situation. I want you to be prepared and take this seriously. Sex isn't a game, and—"

"And what if I'm with an alpha and all I've got are regular ones?" Glen went on with great importance. "It would snap if he tried to use one, wouldn't it?"

Levi tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly finding it more difficult to breathe. He thought of the talk he and Erwin had about the boy's nude sketch, and it didn't seem so ridiculous that Glen might be a tad more experienced than either of them would like.

"Look kid," Levi said, lowering his voice when an old man wandered by looking for some kind of old person medication, "As I said before; I'm not advocating for you to go out and screw someone. In fact, there will be severe consequences if I find out that either of you are having sex before you're at least seventeen. I'm trying to teach a lesson here, instill some common sense and responsibility into you both."

"But you want me to take it seriously, right?" Glen asked, a sly look in his eyes. "How am I supposed to do that if you say it doesn't matter what kind of condoms I buy? You want me to practice safe sex, right? That means I have to be prepared for every situation, even if it's just theoretical."

 _~Oh, you little fucker,~_ thought Levi. The kid was as calculating as Erwin, and twice as ruthless. While Kolby inherited more of Erwin's looks and apparently, his endowments, Glen had received the man's cunning.

Levi was caught in the web of his youngest son's logic. The maddening thing was that Glen was completely right. When he became sexually active—and Levi hoped that hadn't already happened—his use of protective measures might vary depending on what kind of partner he had. Better for him to have every opportunity at his disposal to prevent unwanted pregnancy or disease, regardless of how uncomfortable it made Levi feel.

"Fine," he finally snapped. "Get one box of each kind, then."

He didn't miss Glen's subtle little grin. Levi knew that he'd been played; a tactical counter-attack to his plan to publicly shame the boys in an effort to drive the point home. Rather than being irritated, he had to silently applaud Glen for his intuition and creativity. It made him sick to his stomach to think that the boy was already sexually active, but with that kind of willfulness and craftiness, he could at least be assured that Glen was armed with the ability to take care of himself.

* * *

"Everybody thinks I'm already doing it."

The glum comment gave Kolby pause. He'd just been loading up one of their favorite games when his brother said that. He twisted around to look at the smaller boy.

"Well _are_ you?"

Glen scowled at his older sibling. "No, dummy. How could you even ask me that?"

Kolby bit his lip. "Well, you're awfully secretive about some things. You used to show off your drawings all the time, but lately you don't want anyone to see them. Also, you stare at that one teacher in our school every chance you get. I...I don't know how else to ask you this, but has he done something to you?"

Glen's eyes widened to blue disks. "What do you mean? Like touched me somewhere?"

Kolby grimaced and shrugged. "In case you haven't noticed, alphas think you're really cute. You take after Papa and Dylan that way. All three of you have looks that drive my type crazy, and that's why I worry about you so much."

"But Dylan's an alpha," Glen pointed out.

"I know, but he doesn't have the look of one," reasoned Kolby. "Hey, I'm not trying to get into your business, but if anyone is messing with you, I wish you'd tell me. I'm your brother. I get it if you're afraid to talk to our parents, but you should at least feel safe talking to me."

"Nobody is messing with me," assured Glen with a sigh. "Look, if you see me staring at that teacher, it's because...well, because I think he's cute. Don't you _dare_ tell anyone I said that, you hear me?"

Kolby was a bit taken aback by the fierceness in his brother's tone. For a second, he thought Glen looked like he was about to cry. The smaller twin quickly schooled his expression to mask the adolescent angst manifesting in it, and while Kolby didn't understand completely, he realized Glen was feeling ashamed of himself.

"It's okay," he soothed, upset that he'd made his sibling look like that even for a moment. "You aren't doing anything wrong. So you think he's cute. Lots of the girls do too."

"They do?" Glen relaxed a little, a hint of relief making an appearance in his expression.

"Yeah." Kolby nodded. "Even Penny."

It was his turn to sigh glumly. "How am I supposed to compete with a good-looking adult like that?"

Glen hesitated for a moment, and then he scooted closer to the older twin and patted him on the shoulder. "It's just a crush. She'll get over it. That guy's just a fantasy. _You're_ her reality, Kolby. I think Penny's smart enough to know that."

"Maybe reality isn't enough for her," mused the young alpha with a frown. "We're not really officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't have any right to be upset over her looking at anyone else, do I?"

"Why not?" Glen shrugged. "You've kissed. That means something, even if you haven't shaken on it or whatever people do when they decide to be a couple. Besides that, you're an alpha. It's normal for your type to be a little over the top when it comes to jealousy, from what I've seen."

"We can't all be _that_ bad," muttered Kolby. "I don't want to be some paranoid jerk that knocks out everyone that so much as looks at Penny."

"So don't be." Glen shrugged. "Just because you have feelings like that doesn't mean you've got to act on them. Take Dad for example; the other day when you were bike riding with Penny, him and Papa took me to get some ice cream."

Kolby's face took on an interesting blend of confusion and curiosity. "What does that have to do with me being jealous of Penny?"

"I'm getting to that, if you'll just shut up and let me finish," chastised Glen peevishly. "Anyway, the guy at the ice cream counter was an alpha. Probably around Dylan's age. He was staring at Papa and he didn't even seem to notice Dad standing there behind him. He said: _'Hey cutie, what can I get for you?'_. Come to think of it, I don't think he noticed _anyone_ else in the room once Papa came up to the counter."

"Wow, so he said that right in front of Dad?" Kolby blinked, wondering how he hadn't heard anything about this until now. Then again, Erwin was known for his staunch patience. Maybe the reason he hadn't heard anything was because their paternal father had exercised such patience rather than resorting to violence as some other alphas might have.

"Yeah," confirmed Glen with a smirk. "I don't think he realized Papa was pregnant, either. I guess he's not showing enough yet for some people to pick up on it right away. Anyhow, I saw the look on Dad's face and it wasn't pretty. To be honest, it kind of scared the shit out of me."

"So he _was_ mad," reasoned Kolby. He shuddered a little. Erwin Smith wasn't a man known to lose his cool easily, but everyone knew instinctively not to mess with him. The thought of what might happen if his self-control slipped was truly frightening to contemplate.

"Ho yeah, he was pissed." Glen gave a half-smirk, half-grimace. "I thought he was going to jump over that counter, snap the guy in half and drink his spinal fluid. I've never seen Dad look like that before. Papa didn't see his expression, but he must have picked up on it anyway when Dad got between him and the register and made the order for us. After we left, Papa asked him why he didn't just carry a club around with him and drag him off to a cave by the hair."

Kolby winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Glen snickered softly. "I think half the reason Dad's so patient about his jealousy is because Papa scares him too much for him to act on it."

"I can see that," mused Kolby. As intimidating as Erwin could potentially be, _nobody_ wanted to cross Levi. While Erwin practiced self-restraint and calm, Levi never censored his thoughts or feelings. If you messed up with him, he made damned sure you knew it.

"Back on the subject though," Kolby said, feeling like they were drifting off track, "I don't think anyone thinks you're really 'doing it'. I think everyone's just worried that you might start. Papa's really protective of you, in case you haven't noticed. He just doesn't want to see you get in trouble. That was kind of mean, what you did to him at the grocery store."

"He started it," huffed Glen. "Really. Making us pick out condoms in front of people, then forcing us to pay for them at the register with our allowance? Talk about mean. Now I have to save up more for that game I'm trying to get. Like I'm going to get any use out of those things he made me buy. Unlike you, I don't really like anyone. Just because I like looking at some grown up alphas doesn't mean I'm gonna run off and do the nasty with them. Boys our age don't interest me."

Kolby resisted a grimace. "I think," he said carefully, "that might be the reason Papa's worried. Try to see it from his point of view, imp. You're his only omega kid and the only interest you've shown is in adult men. That's got to freak him out a little bit."

"I just like to _look_ at them," protested Glen. "I don't want to _be_ with them. To be honest, I don't think I want to be with anyone. All the bloodflow goes straight to an alpha's wiener and misses their brain. Even the smart ones like Dad act like dumb apes when someone sets a toe on their 'territory'. I think I can live without that drama, thanks."

Kolby tried not to feel so much relief over his brother's words. It wasn't fair for him to be happy to hear his brother wasn't interested in dating. Some day Glen might change his mind, and everyone would just have to accept that. Still, it was encouraging to know that Glen wasn't actively looking for someone.

"What about other omegas?" he pressed, curious now as to where the other boy's tastes might lead.

"Too meek," said Glen with a shake of his head. "I mean, I've only met one or two outside of Papa, but so far they act like Uncle Armand. Way too passive for me."

"Then you and Papa are the exception," remarked Kolby with a dry smirk. "What about girls, then? They aren't all meek. Just look at Penny."

"I'd rather not." Glen shrugged. "Penny's okay, but girls are too...girly. Too many curves and bumps, and they get really moody every month. I like men. I just don't _want_ one."

Kolby accepted that answer, but he had to snort at his brother's description of girls. "You're so weird. I'm sure our parents would be happy if you never dated, though."

"Until they expect grandkids," muttered Glen ominously, "especially Dad. Ugh. You and Penny better be the ones to do that for him. It's not my style."

"We're not even a real couple," reminded Kolby. "It was just one kiss!"

"Sure, sure." Glen picked up the game controller he'd earlier put down. "Are we gonna play this, or what? We still haven't reached level fifteen yet, and I want my sword."

"You and that sword," grumbled Kolby. He also picked up his controller, and he selected the 'Continue' option from where they'd last left off. "If we get to it, I'm going to duel you for it you know."

"I'll wipe the floor with your butt," promised Glen.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Levi has possibly the best parenting skills, but I'm a little biased because I did the same thing to my nephew when he got old enough for me to consider the possibility of "oopsies". Also, I have officially fallen in love with Glen--not in a pervy way, just as a character that makes me smile a lot. I don't know why it's always either the sassy or crazy characters that leave such a strong impression with me, but I guess that explains why Levi and Hange are still my favorite SNK characters and the Undertaker is always going to be my best guy from Kuroshitsuji. :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor guys can't get a break. There's a method to my madness, though.

"Okay Papa, get your little butt in there."

Levi eyeballed the tub of water Hange was gesturing at dubiously. Dressed in a pair of swimming trunks for the mock birth, he was more than a little uncomfortable with the entire affair. Erwin stood behind him in similar attire, and the alpha gently nudged him when Levi didn't move.

"It's just water, love," murmured Erwin into Levi's ear. "We agreed to practice for this. I'm sure it's fine."

"It just feels stupid," complained Levi. He nonetheless dipped a toe in the water, testing its temperature. It was lukewarm as promised. With a sigh, Levi stepped into the tub and lowered himself carefully down. Erwin joined him a second later, positioning his larger body behind Levi's and spreading his legs so that the smaller male was seated between them.

"Practice makes perfect," advised Hange with a smile. "You've never had a water birth before, so a little rehearsal before the grand event is advisable. I want you to be as comfortable and secure as possible when the time comes, midget."

"What is there to practice?" objected Levi. "I'm just going to be sitting in this tub pushing, right?"

Erwin put his arms around him from behind, splaying his big hands over the swell of Levi's abdomen. "This is going to be fundamentally different from your other childbirths, Levi. As Hange explained; the water lessens gravitational pull. That means less strain on your body. It's important to adjust your techniques accordingly because you won't need to push quite so hard when your time comes."

"That's exactly right," agreed Hange with enthusiasm and a nod. "Having a water birth is going to be a new thing for the both of you, so look at this like a breathing class. You want this precious new baby to be born with as little strain to you both as possible, don't you Levi?"

"Yes," he sighed, seeing their points. "So what do I need to do different, this time?"

Hange squatted down before the tub, resting her wrists on her knees. "It's not very complicated. You'll basically still be following the same breathing rule, holding your breath for ten seconds before releasing, bearing down with the contractions once you're dilated enough. The difference is going to be in the amount of lower back strain you'll feel. Like Erwin pointed out; the buoyancy is going to help make it an easier birth on you. Every water birth I've witnessed has been a good experience for both the parents and the babies. Trust me, you've made a good choice."

She checked her watch. "Okay, let's get started. Pretend the first contractions have started, and I'll coach you through them. We'll start out at five minutes apart and gradually decrease the time between them. Go."

Blushing with embarrassment, Levi tried to recall what contractions felt like and he started practicing the breathing techniques he'd been taught. Erwin breathed with him, decidedly more confident and relaxed than the omega. Hange timed them, talked Levi through it and told him when to relax.

The worst part about this entire affair was that once he was ready to start pushing for real, he would have to be naked. Levi didn't really mind if Hange was there because he'd never really been able to assign a gender to her, but he'd made it clear that barring some emergency, she was to be the only person besides himself and Erwin in the room when the baby started coming. Erwin thought his modesty was cute, but for Levi it was a matter of retaining some sense of dignity. Even after all these years, it didn't take very much for Levi to feel violated and exposed.

* * *

"How did the water birth practice go?" Dylan asked later that day when Erwin and Levi returned home.

Erwin glanced at his moody spouse, hesitating. He'd certainly found it interesting, but he worried inwardly that Levi was starting to regret their choice in how this baby would come into the world. "It went fine. Levi came through like a champ, just as I know he will when the real event comes."

"Ass kisser," muttered Levi. He set down the bag of groceries they'd picked up on the way home, resting it on the kitchen counter. "I felt like a huge spectacle."

"Did you have an audience or something?" Dylan asked. He opened the bag and dutifully started putting away the groceries.

"No, it was just us and Hange." Levi shrugged, and he leaned back against Erwin as the blond embraced him from behind. "I just don't like people looking at me when I'm pretending to give birth. I'm a shitty actor."

Dylan laughed, shaking his head as he put away the gallon of milk they'd purchased. "Baba, it's going to be real enough before long. Don't think of it like you're rehearsing for a play. You're just getting ready for the real thing."

"Still feels weird," grumbled Levi.

Erwin kissed the crown of his head, and he rocked him. "Thank you for enduring it, if only for the baby's sake. Dylan, I expected you to be working today."

"I took the day off," confessed the younger alpha. He frowned a bit and rubbed his stomach. "Feeling a little queasy, to be honest. Baba, you might want to keep your distance, just in case it's something contagious. I think it was the eggs I had for breakfast so I threw them out just to be careful, but I don't want you catching it if it's a virus."

"Suggestion noted," agreed Levi. "Good thing we picked up more eggs. You ought to go lay down if you're feeling sick, kiddo."

"Yeah," agreed Dylan. He covered his mouth on a burp, suddenly looking quite green. "Uh, I think I'd better do that."

Erwin took his attention away from Levi out of concern for the young man. He approached Dylan and put a supportive arm around him. "Are you all right? You look pale."

"I'm...oh crap..."

Dylan shoved away from him without ceremony, and he charged out of the kitchen and down the hall for the main bathroom. Erwin watched helplessly, and he exchanged a look with Levi when the sound of Dylan retching into the toilet reached their ears.

"That was sudden," remarked Erwin with a frown.

Levi nodded, and he too was looking a little pale. "Yeah. In fact, just listening to it makes me...ah, hell..."

The next thing Erwin knew, his spouse was racing for the master bedroom and the bathroom connecting to it. He followed Levi in, more than a little worried. He bent over to rub Levi's back as the omega hung his head over the toilet and got violently ill.

"I don't think it was the eggs," observed Erwin softly. While Levi's illness could be blamed on his pregnancy and a more sensitive stomach due to the condition, Erwin himself was starting to feel a bit nauseous.

"Shit," gasped Levi between heaves. "Call the...school. Have the...twins go home with Penny this afternoon."

"I think it's too late for that," predicted Erwin grimly. "We all had breakfast together, so we've all been exposed to it."

His phone started to vibrate in the pocket of his trousers, and Erwin took it out to examine the caller ID. It was the principal's office at the private school the twins were attending. With a sigh, he brought the phone to his ear, already guessing what this call was about.

"Erwin Smith speaking." He carried the phone out of the bathroom while Levi continued to throw up.

"Mr. Smith, it's Principle Landers," answered the man on the other line. "I'm afraid we're going to need to send both of your boys home today. Glen has gotten sick twice and now Kolby's started complaining about an upset stomach. Is it possible for you to come and pick them up? We need to avoid exposing the staff and students if this is caused by a virus. I hope you understand."

"Yes, I understand," assured Erwin. "I think the entire family is coming down with it, in fact. Please have the boys waiting at the pickup area for me, and I'll come and get them as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. Keep us updated on their condition, won't you? I can have their homework assignments emailed until they've recovered enough to attend class again."

Erwin swallowed, salivating against his will as his stomach began to churn with greater intensity. "Of course. Urp...excuse me, I need to let you go."

He didn't wait to hear the response. He didn't have the time. What started as a touch of queasiness suddenly became a full-blown attack of sour stomach, and he started heaving before he even put the phone away. By some miracle he made it to the kitchen sink before everything started coming up, but he made a glorious splatter that he knew would have Levi in a fit of hygienic rage if he saw it. Gasping and groaning, Erwin waited for the spell to end before rinsing out the mess he'd made as best as he could.

There was no way he could make it to the school and back again without having another accident, he knew. He pulled his phone out again and dialed Mikasa's number. When he got her voice mail, he hung up and tried Eren, then finally resorted to Armin after having no luck.

"Armin, it's Erwin," he said in a rough voice when the blond omega answered the phone. "I need a favor. I'm sorry to ask, but my entire family has come down with some kind of stomach flu, including the twins. I need someone to pick them up from school and bring them home. I hate to expose you to it, but currently none of us can drive to do it ourselves."

"Oh, that's terrible," Armin replied sincerely. "Of course I'll do it. I'll just put on a mask to cut down on exposure."

Erwin doubted that a simple dusting mask would be enough, but at this point, he had little choice. "Thank you, Armin. You're a life saver."

* * *

Levi vividly recalled the last time he and his family had been hit with a stomach virus this severe. Dylan had still been a baby. He'd thought that was a nightmare, but now there were twice as many sick people in the same house. The one consolation was that this time, none of them were infants or toddlers. Armin was thoughtful enough to pick up some things for them from the drugstore after dropping the twins off. Levi tried to hold down the anti nausea medication, but it came right back up on him shortly after swallowing it. He called Hange for advice, and he was none too pleased with the suggestion she came up with.

"You know Levi," she told him, "trying to take oral medication in a situation like this is usually just wasteful. If you can't hold it down long enough to work, it isn't going to help you. I think you may just have to endure suppositories if you want the vomiting to stop faster."

He groaned softly. "Somehow I had a feeling you would say that. They don't sell any over the counter, though. I had Armin check for me when he picked up the other stuff."

"I'll bring some by for you," offered Hange. "You aren't going to get anything over the counter that packs a big enough punch to treat this stomach virus, anyway."

Levi started to respond, but his stomach twisted and he had to swallow several times to keep from puking all over his phone. "Guess we'll have to do whatever it takes. W-when can you bring it?"

"I'll call in a prescription for it right now and pick it up at the hospital," she assured him. "I have the day off, so you won't have to wait very long. Just hang in there a little while longer. I know it's an unpleasant delivery system, but it gets into your bloodstream much faster and it'll be worth a few moments of discomfort once your heaves ease up. How are the boys? Are they sick too?"

"Yeah, we've all got it," confirmed Levi. "I guess it's going around at the school and the twins brought it home with them. Erwin says Mike called him a few minutes ago and told him Penny's got the shit too."

"When it rains, it pours," sighed Hange. "Well, let me get off the phone with you so I can set up that prescription and get it over there to you guys. You especially should be lying down and trying to drink some fluids, Levi. Even if you can't hold it down for long, you've got to try and stay hydrated."

"I've got some ginger ale I've been sipping on. Just try to hurry, okay?"

"You must really be miserable to be so eager to use 'butt bullets', as you call them," she teased.

Levi didn't dispute that. His stomach was already sore from heaving. He wanted to talk to Hange about getting Glen on some birth control too, but it would have to wait until he could string a sentence together without gagging. "See you soon. I've gotta go puke again."

Levi hung up the phone and made a beeline for the bathroom. He could hear Erwin retching in the living room. The blond had given up on rushing for the toilet or sink every time he felt his gorge rising, and he was lying down on the couch with a bucket on the floor next to him. Dylan was in his room with the door closed, likewise having procured a container to get sick in. As for the twins, Kolby was fortunate enough to fall into an exhausted sleep, while Glen took up residency in the main bathroom, spreading his sleeping bag on the floor by the toilet.

This was going to be a miserable few days for all of them.

* * *

Erwin's voice was hoarse from getting sick when Hange came over with the medication she'd picked up for them. She'd prudently covered her mouth and nose with a sterile hospital mask before knocking on their door, and her eyes widened a bit behind the lenses of her glasses when Erwin answered the door to let her in.

"Wow, you're looking really haggard," she commented, stepping inside. She opened up the paper bag she'd brought with her, procuring two boxes of medication from its depths. "Here. This should be enough for all of you, but if you run out and you're still having symptoms, you might have to take more drastic measures. If this goes on for longer than forty-eight hours, you seriously need to consider bringing your family in for treatment."

Erwin cleared his throat before taking the offering. "What kind of treatment?"

"Intravenous fluids for a start," explained Hange, "possibly coupled with more powerful medication. These that I'm giving you are the strongest thing available for at-home treatment, but if they don't cut the mustard, we may need to resort to injections. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, though. I'm sure the suppositories will be enough. Just make sure to supervise when the twins take them, and read the dosage label carefully."

Erwin frowned at the medication, wondering how he was going to convince the boys to put something up their asses. He certainly wasn't in love with the prospect of having to apply them himself, and he was sure Glen would have a thing or three to say about it if he asked Hange to do it for him.

"All right. I'll try to gain their cooperation. Maybe by now even Glen is willing to try whatever it takes, no matter how uncomfortable."

"People usually get to that point out of desperation after enough vomiting spells," agreed Hange. "Do you need me to help you, or do you remember how to do it from the last time?"

"I remember all too clearly," sighed Erwin. He burped as his stomach churned again. "Thank you, Hange. Excuse me for being abrupt, but I can't..." He put his free hand over his mouth, fearful that he was about to heave right in front of her.

"That's okay, Erwin," Hange soothed. "I'll take my exit now. I know you're in no shape to sit and chat, so I'll just let myself out."

He nodded, and he somehow managed to hold off on getting sick again until after Hange was out the door. He had nothing left in his stomach to throw up, so Erwin dry heaved miserably for a few minutes until his belly calmed again. He then took the medication into the master bedroom, putting Levi's condition above everyone else's. He found his mate lying on his side in bed, panting softly. Levi had finally taken a page from his book and was keeping the wastepaper basket from the bathroom by the bedside.

Erwin sat down on the edge of the bed, gave Levi's shoulder a squeeze and opened up one of the boxes. "Here, Levi. Hange just dropped off the medicine. You should take one right away."

Levi turned over to face him, his hooded eyes glittering in a face that looked far too pale even for one as fair-skinned as the omega. He nodded and sat up with a little grunt and a grimace of discomfort.

"I get that you've already seen me from every possible angle," Levi said to him as Erwin got out a blister packet and handed one of the suppositories over to him, "but I'm going to do this out of sight in the bathroom. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do," agreed Erwin. He forced a weak smile. "It isn't exactly what most people would call a turn-on. I'd rather not have you see me putting one in, either."

Erwin reached out to give Levi's hair a stroke before getting up off of the bed. "I'll go and distribute these to the boys while you take care of that. If you have any trouble though, don't let your modesty stop you from asking me for help. We need to get your vomiting under control before it puts too much strain on your body and weakens you to a dangerous level."

Levi nodded. "Yeah, I know. You're worried about the baby."

"Not just the baby," insisted Erwin, " _you_. While it goes without saying that if you aren't well, neither is our baby, I just can't stand watching you suffer."

Levi favored him with a tiny smirk. "Big softie."

"When it comes to you, I'm afraid that's true."

Erwin bent over to give Levi a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he took his leave to see to his boys. He found Dylan in his bedroom where he'd last seen him disappear to. While Dylan had been the first of them to start getting sick and at such an abrupt speed, he now seemed to be doing better than anyone else. His barf bucket was empty at least, but that could be simply because he was at the stage of dry-heaving like Erwin.

"How are you holding up?" asked Erwin after entering the room. "Sorry I didn't knock. I didn't want to wake you if you were asleep."

"It's okay." Dylan struggled to a sitting position, putting a hand over his abs. "Feels like I've been doing sit-ups all day long. How about you and everyone else?"

"Still nauseous," sighed Erwin. He nodded at Dylan's bucket. "At least it appears you haven't thrown up again recently."

"No such luck. I just emptied it and rinsed it out a couple of minutes ago after Dr. Zoë left. I'm still puking like a champ."

"I see. Well, you and your brothers aren't going to like our next option of treatment, I'm afraid. Hange brought them for us after Levi called her for some advice." He showed Dylan the box of suggested medication, and he empathized with the face he made. "I know it's unpleasant, but if none of us can keep oral medication down, this is our best shot at tackling this thing at home. Just make sure you use lubrication when you take one and try to relax."

"Uh, okay." Dylan accepted the dose Erwin handed to him. "How is Baba doing? Any better?"

"I'm afraid not, and that's why I gave him his dosage first. I may need to take him to the hospital if nothing's improved by tomorrow. Not to play favorites, but Levi is in a delicate condition as it is."

"I don't blame you. Being pregnant on top of this can't be easy on him. How are you going to sell this to the twins, though? I'm sure Kolby might go for it just because he's usually more reasonable, but Glen might be stubborn."

"I'll be as persuasive as I can without outright forcing it on him," promised Erwin. "I think eventually, he'll get tired of vomiting and choose some relief over dignity. Unfortunately, I'll have to supervise while they use it, and that's going to be awkward as hell for all of us."

"Ugh, I didn't think of that. Glen's going to be extra hard to convince, in that case."

"I know," sighed Erwin. He patted Dylan on the shoulder. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Dad."

Now that Dylan was taken care of, Erwin armed himself for a confrontation with Glen. He thought about approaching him last, but the little omega had been fairing just as badly as his father. Erwin was concerned that he might dehydrate faster than the others due to his small size, so he didn't waste another moment. He knocked on the bathroom door before opening it, just in case Glen had issues with his bowls as well and was in a vulnerable, private moment. Erwin heard the boy tell him to come in, and he cracked the door open to peek inside.

Glen was lying in exactly the same spot by the toilet that Erwin had seen him in the last time he checked on him. The only difference was that he now had some toilet paper bunched up in one hand. Erwin went in and squatted next to the boy, trying to keep his own nausea under control long enough to help him.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," said Erwin. "Aunt Hange came by a little while ago with some medicine that's going to help us more than what Uncle Armin brought to us. This is the same thing they use at hospitals to help patience suffering from chemotherapy treatments and stomach viruses like we've all contracted. It isn't going to be comfortable to take it because it goes in the other end, but it's more likely to help us feel better."

"What is it? A shot or something?" Glen didn't even move. He too was looking overtly pale.

"No, it's a suppository. It goes—"

"Up the butt," finished Glen for him with a groan. "I know. I still remember the one they gave me that time I got food poisoning from that hot dog at the ball park."

Erwin's brows raised. He'd forgotten about that incident, but now that he thought of it, Glen had started getting so finicky with his eating after the experience. He'd always been a little fussy, but it got much worse after that. Maybe it wasn't a result of changing hormones and impending teen angst after all. The memory of the food poisoning obviously stuck with Glen.

"You were all of six years old when that happened," remarked Erwin.

"Seven," corrected Glen, "and having it coming out of both ends isn't something I'll ever forget. So this is the only option we have?"

Erwin nodded, torn between amusement and regret. Sometimes Glen really sounded like Levi, and his way of speaking was almost too mature for his age. "Unfortunately, this is our best chance to avoid a trip to the hospital. Your symptoms might fade on their own after a day or so, but if they don't, the next step is to be hooked up to an IV and get shots. I'm sure you'd rather not do that."

"I don't know," muttered Glen. "Putting one of those things up there doesn't sound much better, Dad."

"We all have to do it," reasoned Erwin. "Just try one. That's all I'll ask of you. If it's too uncomfortable for you, we'll do the best we can with the oral medication and rest. I want you to at least try it, though."

Glen gave the box in Erwin's hand a mistrustful glance. "I guess I can try. Just leave one in here with me."

"I can't do that," explained Erwin. "You and your brother need supervision while you're taking these. You could hurt yourself if you don't insert it properly."

Glen's eyes widened. "You want to _watch_ me put it in?"

Erwin nodded, and the expected outburst came quickly.

"No way. Nuh-uh. Sorry Dad, but I'd rather suffer."

Erwin checked a sigh. His stomach heaved a little, and he did his swallowing technique a few times to bring it under control. "I don't like it anymore than you do son, but it's an unfortunate necessity at least for the first application. You've never used one of these yourself before, and neither has your brother. Remember, I changed you diapers when you were a baby. It isn't anything I haven't seen before."

"That doesn't make it any better," insisted Glen. "You're my dad! You're an alpha, too. I don't even get changed in front of Kolby anymore and we shared Papa's womb together."

Erwin rubbed his brow, feeling a headache approaching on top of everything else. Glen's remark about his and Kolby's beginnings gave him an idea, though. "What if I get your father to come in here, instead? Would that make you more comfortable, having someone of the same type supervise instead of me?"

Glen hesitated, and after a moment, he nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, it's nothing personal."

Erwin smiled patiently—or at least tried to. This additional reminder that his baby boy was growing up hurt him. He understood that since reaching puberty, Glen was no longer comfortable undressing in front of others...at least, not when those others happened to be alphas. He knew it wasn't against him, but it still made his heart ache to think that the child that he'd once had to chase down after the boy tore his pull-ups off and ran off naked was now so self-conscious around him.

* * *

"Come again?" Levi asked after his husband came back into their room with his suggestion.

"Glen isn't comfortable with me watching while he applies the medicine," explained Erwin. "He seemed more open to the idea of you supervising him. I know how you feel about it Levi, but the boy is very sick. If we can't get him to take these, he could get worse."

Levi groaned. He still vividly recalled having to do the same thing with Dylan, though he tried to block out the memory just as he blocked out his experience with his kidnapper.

"I don't think it will be necessary for you to take a hands-on approach," reasoned Erwin. "Or me, for that matter. Our twins are smart, fast learners. They just need some guidance from us this first time, and I think after that they should be okay to take any further doses on their own."

Levi dropped his gaze. "Well, I guess if I could put one in Dylan while he was still a baby, I can stand back and make sure Glen's doing it right. You'll handle Kolby though, right? He might have the same feelings about me watching him as Glen has with you."

"I agree." Erwin nodded. "I'll help Kolby. This is just one of those unfortunate moments in parenting that we'll both have to get past."

"I hope I never have to do something like this again," grumbled Levi. "This last kid we're having better not come down with a stomach virus until he's grown up and out of the house."

"We can hope." Erwin smirked.

Levi got out of bed, a little wobbly on his feet. He gave Erwin a reassuring nod when the blond gazed at him with concern. "I'm okay. Just a head rush. Give me one of the butt bullets so I can get this over with. Hopefully I won't toss my guts while Glen's doing the deed."

Erwin obliged him. "You should come and lie back down as soon as you finish. If it weren't necessary, I wouldn't have asked you to even get out of bed."

"I know. If you had your way, you'd strap me in until this flu goes away."

Levi took the medication and he went to do the unsavory task of tutoring their youngest on how to use it. Granted, sickness in the household wasn't something that happened often to their family. When it did, however, it was always extreme.

* * *

Two miserable days later, symptoms of the flu began to clear up one by one for everyone except poor Glen. Levi was slowest to recover of Glen's family members, but he did eventually stop throwing up and regained some color to his face. Glen, however, started having bowel issues. The medication did control his vomiting, but then he got the runs and he couldn't take anymore of it. Levi tried giving him the oral medicine when it became apparent that suppositories weren't an option any longer, but the nausea hit the little boy again before he could digest it and he was again stuck with his head hanging over the toilet.

Glen was just recovering from his latest bout of sickness when his dad came into the bathroom. He wiped his mouth off and looked up as Erwin squatted down beside him.

"It won't stop," said the boy morosely.

"No, but we're going to get you taken care of. Come here, son."

Glen put his arms around Erwin's neck as he gathered him up into his arms. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital," answered Erwin.

"You said if I put that stuff up my butt we wouldn't have to do that," protested Glen.

"I know." Erwin's blue eyes were regretful and sympathetic on him. "I'm sorry. We need to get this under control, though. You're so weak that you can't stand up on your own. You need fluids and professional care, and no decent parent would put it off for any longer. Everyone's waiting in the car for us. I promise this will get better, imp."

"How many times are they gonna have to poke me?"

Now Glen was sounding more his age, and Erwin hated the quiet fear he detected in the boy's question. "I'm not sure. At least once to apply the IV. Maybe they can distribute the medication through that rather than additional injections. We'll find out when we get there."

Erwin nuzzled his son's pale blond hair, trying to comfort him. "We'll all be right there with you, okay? Hange isn't going to be there today, but Moblit is. I'll make sure he's the one to treat you, since he's a familiar face."

"Okay," sighed Glen.

He rested his head against Erwin's shoulder in an endearing way. His skin was cool to the touch...clammy, even. That didn't sit well with Erwin, and he quickened his pace. His sedan was in the driveway waiting for them with their family, and Erwin put Glen in the back seat next to Levi before getting in himself. Kolby was sitting up front in the passenger seat.

"Okay Dylan, let's go," Erwin said once their seat belts were secured. "Take the interstate. It will be faster."

"Right," agreed Dylan.

"I'm not gonna make it," whined Glen, putting his hands on his stomach.

Levi quickly picked up the bucket he'd set on the floor of the car for just such an emergency, positioning it in the boy's lap. Glen immediately bent over it and started getting sick again, and Levi's gaze met Erwin's over Glen's bowed head. Levi was playing it cool, but Erwin could sense the anxiety he was hiding. He reached out to take Levi's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

 _~It's going to be all right,~_ Erwin tried to convey with his eyes. _~You'll see.~_

* * *

"What the fuck, did we contract the Ebola virus or something?" ranted Levi when Moblit finished getting their son started on his glucose and medication and asked them to step outside for a word. Dylan and Kolby stayed in the room with their brother while he and Erwin got the diagnosis.

"No, nothing quite so severe," assured Moblit. "There's a kind of super flu going around right now, and it looks like that's the culprit. We've had a lot of patients come in with it. In fact, this floor is filled with people who came in fighting the same symptoms."

"Has anyone died from it?" asked Erwin softly, his worried gaze sliding to the little window in the door to Glen's hospital room.

Moblit shook his head. "Not here in Mitras. There has been a case in Trost of an elderly man becoming a fatality, though. Seniors, small children and pregnant people are the most at risk, but it isn't a killer virus as long as it doesn't go un-treated. Glen is going to be fine. We just need to get enough fluids with him and get his symptoms under control. I've given him something for the nausea that will also help him sleep. Rest and hydration are what he needs the most right now."

Levi combed his fingers through his hair. "Damn. Those kids can't catch a break. First with the shooting at their old school and now this. So much for private school being better for their health."

"Flu season unfortunately doesn't discriminate against schools or careers," Moblit pointed out gently.

"But we all got flu shots this season," protested Levi in frustration. "Shouldn't that have done something for us, or is the vaccine just some bullshit cooked up by big pharmacy to leech more money off of people?"

"There are a lot of strains of flu viruses out there this year," explained Moblit. "What your family probably got was for one of the more common, wide-spread flues going around this year. This stomach flu is another matter. I understand your frustration, but even vaccinations can't prevent contagion one-hundred percent of the time."

"They need to tell people that instead of selling it as a foolproof defense," groused Levi. "That's false advertisement, as far as I'm concerned."

"Even 'bullet proof' vests aren't completely bullet proof," reasoned Erwin, patting Levi on the shoulder. "You're taking it too literally. I thought you knew flu vaccinations could only do so much, Levi."

"I need something to blame." Levi shot a glance at the door to Glen's room. "My kid's lying in there pale as a ghost and as weak as a kitten. The same government that wants to restrict his life choices based on his type made false promises about flu prevention, hyping it up like a shot is all we need to—"

"Shh, Levi." Erwin cupped the irate omega's now-flushed face, fearing his outburst might get out of hand and get them escorted from the hospital on the grounds of disruption. "This isn't helping Glen. Calm down. He's going to be fine."

"I understand your frustration sir," Moblit said softly.

"Do you?" Levi snapped a glare at him. "How many kids have you got?"

Moblit looked taken aback, and he blinked. "Well, none," he admitted uncomfortably.

"Then you don't understand my frustration," finished Levi. "Accuse me of being on a high horse if you want, but you've never watched your kid suffer and been unable to do jack shit about it. Don't tell me you know how I feel."

"Okay," Erwin intervened again, catching and holding Levi's eyes with his own. "You're taking it out on a man that's doing his best to help our son, and you're getting yourself too worked up. Moblit didn't mean any disrespect."

Levi took a deep, shuddering breath. He knew in his heart that Erwin was right, but his emotions were running wild right now and this time, he couldn't just blame it on his pregnancy. Seeing Glen like and knowing his best efforts to make it better weren't enough was torture for him. He was acting like an idiot, but he couldn't seem to help it. Levi got angry when he felt helpless, and when it came to his family, he couldn't always keep it bottled up.

Erwin, by contrast, was keeping remarkable cool. At least on the outside. Levi could tell he was inwardly just as upset as him though, and his concern shifted more toward his husband with the thought of what might happen if Erwin cracked.

"Okay," Levi said at last, summoning the last reserves of calm he had at his disposal. For Erwin's sake if nothing else, he needed to pull it together. "All right. I'm done."

"Let's go and get some refreshments," suggested Erwin. "I saw that they have the brand of green tea you like in a vending machine we passed by the nurse station. We'll bring something for the boys, too."

Levi nodded, though he doubted he would be able to stomach anything solid they might have available in that vending machine. He'd had nothing but soup and crackers so far, and he'd had to force himself to eat that much.

* * *

The whole time Glen was lying there drifting in and out of sleep, he kept wondering to himself: _"Why us?"_ It seemed to be one thing after the other with his family. At least they'd only poked him once and so far, nobody tried to give him any suppositories. He'd only puked twice since being admitted as well, so whatever they'd put in him through the IV seemed to be doing the trick. He heard his family's voices as if from a distance, felt someone stroke his hair a few times. It could have been one of his parents or either of his brothers. His eyelids were too heavy to open them and find out for sure.

Dylan left eventually, promising to come back and see him the next day. Glen had no idea how much time was passing in his sedated stupor. Someone came in to check his vitals every hour. He heard Erwin say that he needed to get Kolby home and in bed, and Levi responded that he would stay there with Glen overnight.

Everything blurred together, and Glen dreamed of baseball and video games. He also had a less pleasant dream about the shooting, and when he whimpered, he felt his father's hand take his and squeeze it.

"Just a dream, Glen," Levi said in a tired voice. "You're all right."

Glen settled down after that, comforted by Levi's presence. He fell into a deeper sleep and dreamed no more. When the sedating medicine finally wore off enough for him to open his eyes and take in his surroundings, Glen's eyes focused on a stranger standing over his bed. He blinked up at the man, confused. He was a tall guy with dark brown, collar-length hair brushed back from his face. Good-looking with dark eyes and a straight nose, Glen at first mistook him for Nick. Then his eyes came into sharper focus, and he realized he was mistaken. The man was about the same age as Nick with similar coloring, but that was it. He was wearing scrubs, and his nametag said something that was currently too blurry for Glen to make out.

"Good morning," said the young man upon realizing his patient was awake. He gave the boy a polite, subtle smile of greeting. "How are you feeling, Mr. Smith?"

"Crappy," answered Glen truthfully. He looked around, covering his yawn with the hand they'd put the IV into. "Where's my papa at?"

The man applied a blood pressure monitor to Glen's other arm. "Hold still, please. Your father went down to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat, and he should be back soon. Open up for me?"

"Oh." Glen opened his mouth to accept the electronic thermometer under his tongue. His stomach made a noise at the mention of food, and to his own surprise, it wasn't a symptom of another puking spell trying to rear its ugly head. He was actually feeling a little hungry.

His caregiver glanced down at the noise, acknowledging it. "Your stomach is rumbling. That's a good sign. Do you think you're up for trying a little jell-o, for a start?"

"I...don't know," Glen mumbled uncertainly. He was able to speak more clearly once the young man got his temperature and took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Still a little queasy, but I can't tell if it's because I'm hungry or because of the stomach bug."

"Well, why don't we give it a try?" suggested the man. "You can take your time with it, and if you can finish a bowl without it coming up on you, maybe we can get you something more solid."

"I guess that would be okay. Uh, where's Moblit?"

"Dr. Berner's shift ended about an hour ago. I'll be checking in on you for a while, and Dr. Zoë should be in here later this morning to have a look at you herself."

"Okay." Glen winced a little as the device around his bicep tightened to uncomfortable levels, but he held still until the man finished getting his readings and removed the object. He watched the guy write something down on a clipboard. "What's your name?"

The man looked down at him. "I'm Gustav. I just started here as an RN. I hope to be of service to you, Mr. Smith."

Glen was a bit tickled to be addressed with such respect and formality by an adult. Either that, or his meds were making him goofy. He giggled a little before regaining his composure. "You can just call me Glen. Nice to meet you."

"Glen it is." Gustav gave him another hint of a smile, and then he measured out a dose of medication into a syringe. "All right, you're going to feel sleepy again, but I'm giving you a lower dosage this time. It shouldn't be so overwhelming."

Glen bit his lip, instinctively anticipating pain or heat or coldness when the medicine reached his vein. None of that happened. He just felt a soft warmth in his limbs, and his eyelids started to droop again.

"All done," announced the RN. "Now get some more rest, and I'll see about bringing you that jell-o in a while. With luck, you'll be released to go home by tonight."

"Okay," yawned Glen. This time his arms felt too heavy for him to bother trying to cover his mouth. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed completely was the retreating backside of his attendant, dressed in the powder blue scrubs.

* * *

Hange made it to Glen's room before Levi got back from the cafeteria. She looked over his chart, and she gently nudged him awake. "Hey kiddo. How are you feeling? Do you recognize me, or are you too doped up?"

"Hi Aunt Hange," mumbled Glen, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly noon," she answered. "I hope they've been treating you well."

"Yeah," he confirmed. "That one guy was pretty nice."

She cocked her head. "Which guy? Moblit?"

"Him too, but there was another one. Tall. Cute. He was just in here. Said he was going to bring me some jell-o."

Hange was a bit puzzled. As far as she knew, there weren't any "tall cute" guys working a shift on this floor at this hour. Most of the nurses on the clock at the moment were women.

"I think you might have been dreaming," she mused. "Maybe you confused one of the ladies working here for a man. Heck, maybe it was me. I did drop in here for a moment just a few minutes ago. I didn't say anything about jell-o, though."

"No, it was a guy," insisted Glen, waking up a little more. "He had brown hair and eyes. He seemed kind of serious, but he was nice. He said his name was Gustav."

"Gustav?" Hange repeated with a frown. "Gustav. Funny, I don't know anyone on the staff by that name. Are you sure you were awake?"

"Yeah. He gave me more medicine."

"Hmm. Ah well, he must be a new hire, then."

Glen nodded. "That's what he said."

Figuring she just hadn't met this person yet if Glen wasn't just imagining things, Hange brushed it off. "Well, your temperature's starting to get back to normal, and your reports say the last time you got sick was a little over six hours ago. I might keep you just one more night for observation, though. You were dangerously dehydrated, young lad."

Glen wasn't too happy about that. "I've got to stay here another day?"

"You'll probably sleep through most of it," consoled Hange, ruffling his hair. "It's just to be on the safe side. I'll be sure and let your dad know so that he can bring you some things from home and make it a little more bearable. Oh, hello Levi! Did you find anything to eat?"

Levi walked the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, I got some applesauce and a piece of toast. I don't trust my stomach yet to try anything heavier than that."

He crossed the room to take a seat in the reclining visitor chair by Glen's bed, where a pillow and a blanket had been laid out by someone for his comfort. Levi examined Glen, but he spoke to Hange. "How is he?"

"Out of the danger zone, thank goodness. I want to keep him on fluids until this afternoon, and then we'll take him off the glucose. I don't want to remove the IV until I'm sure he won't need more medication, though. It's easier that way in case we need to dose him again."

Levi nodded. "Makes sense. Think we can take him home tonight?"

"I was just telling your son that I would rather keep him one more night," answered Hange with an apologetic shrug. "Call me overly cautious, but when it comes to your kids I don't want to slack off."

"That's fine," agreed Levi. "I appreciate your diligence. I'll let Erwin know."

"You might want to have him bring a game or something for this little fellow," suggested Hange. "I know how bored he must be."

"Tell him to bring my handheld," urged Glen. "I've got lots of games downloaded onto it."

"I'll tell him," assured Levi. He looked to Hange again. "So what comes next? I'm sure he's malnourished on top of everything else. Kid hasn't had a bite to eat since this started."

"It's really just a waiting game now," answered Hange. "Like I said; I'll have him taken off the fluids later today. Once he can hold down some food, we'll stop his medication and see how it goes. If all goes well, I'll sign his release papers in the morning and write up absentee excuses for both boys for school."

"Sounds good." Levi glanced at Glen sidelong before addressing Hange again. "Step outside with me for a second, would you? There's something else I need to ask you about."

Hange shrugged, figuring it had something to do with Levi's pregnancy. She walked outside with Levi and closed the door behind her. "Is everything okay? Are you experiencing any warning signs that something's not right with the baby?"

Levi glanced down at his stomach, which was now protruding enough for his condition to be obvious to everyone that saw him. "No, that's all fine. I might have lost a little weight during this fiasco, but I'll gain it back when my appetite recovers. This is about Glen."

"Oh? What about him?" Hange's brow furrowed. "There's really nothing more I can tell you about his condition right now, but I can assure you he's going to be okay."

"It's about something else." Levi dropped his voice a little. "Remember what we talked about when he got his first heat and you got him on suppressants? About birth control options, I mean."

"Ah, that. Yes, I remember." Hange did some mental calculations. "The day's approaching fast, isn't it?"

"Faster than expected," agreed Levi ominously. "I want to know how soon I can get him on a prescription."

"This early? Well, he's a bit younger than I would recommend starting someone on it, but seeing as he reached puberty so early, it's a possibility. Why the sudden rush, Levi? I thought you decided you wanted to try and wait until he's sixteen."

"That was before he started showing a marked interest in alphas. Things have changed."

"Oh really?" Hange's brows went up. "Does he have a boyfriend? If this is about that situation that happened in the bathroom that day—"

"No, it isn't about that," interrupted Levi. "Birth control can't protect him from alphas that can't control their impulses. That's what the martial arts lessons are for. This is to protect Glen from his _own_ temptations. I can teach him to defend himself, but I can't make his own curiosity go away just by wishing it. You get me?"

"I see," she answered. "But has he actually _done_ anything to warrant this concern?"

Levi sighed. "Erwin caught him sketching a nude picture of some random alpha guy. I guess the amount of detail Glen put into the guy's junk put Erwin on high alert and gave him the vapors. I don't think Glen has a love interest yet, but it could happen any day now. He's at the stage where he can't keep his mind off alphas, and I know what that's like."

"Oh. I understand the concern, but..." Hange trailed off, and she thought of the way Glen had described his mystery nurse. He'd used the term "good-looking" straight out the door when asked for details. "You know Levi, I think you may be right. It just might be time to look into getting the boy on contraceptives. I'll have to go through a process to get the approval, but I think I can manage it just as I did with the suppressants. I'll run some tests before he's released to determine what prescription is best for him, and we'll get him started on them as soon as possible."

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "That was a quick change from ambiguous to supportive."

Hange spread her hands. "What can I say? I don't want to see his future jeopardized by an unwanted pregnancy anymore than you do. You sold me on the idea."

"Hmph. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You change your mind more than you change your socks."

"You make me sound wishy-washy," she said with a grin. "Don't worry though; I'll do my best to take care of it. Excuse me for a minute; I have some things I need to check on."

Levi scratched his head as he watched her go, and Hange quickly vanished around a corner. She went for the nearest nurse's station, recognized the young woman on duty and approached her.

"Hi Nadine. How are things today?"

"Surprisingly slow," answered the redhead. "Is there anything I can help you with, Doctor?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you know if we have anyone on staff by the name of Gustav."

"Gustav?" repeated the younger woman, frowning a little. "It doesn't sound familiar, but...hold on. I'll check the shift schedule real quick."

"Appreciate it." Hange waited while Nadine got on the computer and browsed through the schedule.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes, Zoë," answered Hange absently, her thoughts on Glen's newfound interest in other males.

"I mean for the guy you're looking for," chuckled the nurse, "unless he's a family member of yours that you think started working here."

"Oh! Uh, no last name, no. But how many 'Gustav's' could we possibly have in this place? Just check the shift schedule for this floor and see if anything comes up."

The nurse nodded, and Hange looked around while she waited for her companion to come up with something. She spotted a young man she'd never seen before walking down the hallway from the elevators, and her attention perked. Granted, Glen hadn't given her much to go by as far as a description, but this fellow was tall, brunet and quite attractive. He was the only person around at this time of day that might fit the bill.

"Wait, I think I may have just found him," Hange told Nadine. She approached the young man, narrowing her eyes to focus on his name tag. When she saw the lettering, she had her confirmation.

"Hi there," Hange greeted him, sticking a hand out. "You must be Gustav. I'm Dr. Hange Zoë. Nice to meet ya."

He took her hand to shake it, appearing mildly startled. "Yes ma'am, I've heard a lot about you. I'm surprised that you know who I am, considering that I just started yesterday."

"Ah well, I wasn't here yesterday." Hange waved it off. "I thought I'd introduce myself. You've already made an impression on one of my patients."

"Have I?"

"Mm-hmm. So Gustav, did you transfer here from another facility, or is this your first hire?"

"First hire," he answered. "I only recently earned my certificate."

"I see. Well, it's nice to see a fresh new face. I hope you'll stick around for a while and we can all be a happy family. See you later!"

She didn't miss the flash of confusion on his face as she made her retreat, and she heard his voice call after her. "Doctor, may I ask which patient mentioned me? I hope their impression was a good one."

"Oh, it was," she called over her shoulder with a smirk. "But don't worry about it. It was all good things. Otherwise I'd have given you a reprimand instead of a greeting."

She left him wondering, because she didn't want to embarrass Glen by telling Gustav he said he was cute. She also felt a twinge of concern. Glen was well on his way to being a heartbreaker, and she felt like she needed to protect him from men that might overlook his age and try something inappropriate. She hadn't been able to read much from Gustav in their brief exchange so she had no real cause to think he was like that, but he was definitely an alpha, definitely handsome and in a position that gave him access to the vulnerable.

"I'm going to be keeping my eye on you, Gustav," said Hange under her breath. She stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button to go down to her office and get on the phone with some people about approval to prescribe birth control to Glen.

"Oh pooh," she muttered just as the doors opened. "I forgot to get his last name!"

Ah well, she could get that information by looking it up under the employee files. At least she could be assured that the man had no criminal records. He wouldn't have been hired at her clinic otherwise.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that caught it and might be wondering: yes, Gustav is the same guy that acted as one of Pixis' escorts in the manga and anime. ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about this chapter except that I wanted to put a little more focus on the twins. This story should be wrapping up soon. I expect it will have between two and four more chapters before it's finished.

"Kolby!"

Glen could hardly believe it. He and his brother had just returned to school after missing nearly a week of it, and one of the first thing that happened was his twin tackling another kid in the courtyard at lunch. He'd never seen his brother act like this before, and he stood there in a haze of shock while Kolby proceeded to pummel his victim with his fists. Someone shouted off in the distance, and school staff members came running to break up the fight—or rather, the beating. The other guy didn't even get a chance to do more than swing once at Kolby and miss.

"Smith, get off of him," shouted the very same teacher that Glen had often pictured in his head when entertaining fantasies. "Back off now. Come on, let go."

With effort, the teacher—whose name Glen had just recently learned was Mr. Sullivan—dragged Kolby off of the confused and bleeding boy. Mrs. Jenkins hurried up to help the vanquished boy to his feet and rush him off to the school nurse, while Mr. Sullivan talked Kolby down.

"What's gotten into you?" demanded Mr. Sullivan. He looked at Glen. Apparently he couldn't remember his name, but he knew he was Kolby's brother. "What happened here?"

"I've got no idea," admitted Glen. "One minute we were heading for the cafeteria and the next..." he gestured at his panting brother, still struggling in the teacher's grip and glaring at his retreating victim with murder in his blue eyes.

"I heard him," growled Kolby. "I heard him talking to some other guys about my brother."

An older man approached; one of the music teachers that Glen hardly ever saw around. "What did you hear?"

Kolby hesitated, finally tearing his eyes off the kid he'd beaten up to shoot a quick, pained look at Glen. "Really vulgar things. I can't repeat it."

"Come on, what did he say?" pressed Glen. "Could it be any worse than...never mind." He had the common sense not to mention the things they'd overheard their own father say at times. Not in front of the teachers.

"You need to tell us what he said, Kolby," urged Mr. Sullivan.

"Words alone aren't enough to excuse violence at any rate," stated the music teacher. "Speaking of which, it's his word against the other boy's."

"I'd still like to hear Kolby's side of this before we take any disciplinary measures," insisted Sullivan. "Kolby, did he make a threat against your brother?"

"Not...exactly," confessed the young sire with a sigh. He'd evidently calmed down enough to realize what he'd just done, and he started shaking. "He said he was going to do things to him, though. Sexual things."

The teachers glanced at each other, and then Mr. Sullivan further questioned Kolby. "When did you hear this and where?"

"On my way to first period. Glen was coming down the hall to meet up with me, and that guy started talking filth about him. I tried to let it go, but then a minute ago I saw him again, and he came up behind us. I looked back at him and saw him getting ready to grope my brother, so I just acted."

The older teacher sighed, and he scratched his ear. "Did anyone else see him doing this? Do you have any proof?"

Kolby looked uncertain, and he shook his head. "I don't know if anyone else saw it. It happened fast, sir."

"All right, both of you come to the principal's office," decided the older teacher. "I'm afraid this is going to result in suspension for you, Kolby. Without any proof that the other boy was doing something wrong, there's not much we can do. Your grades and records up until now have been outstanding, but we can't overlook such a violent outburst regardless."

"If you suspend my brother," Glen announced, "you have to suspend me too. He was just looking out for me."

"Let's just see what the school board says before anyone draws conclusions," suggested Mr. Sullivan. There was sympathy in his eyes as he looked between the twins. That confused Glen, but it also gave him hope that his brother might get out of this mess with just detention if even one teacher stuck up for him.

* * *

"I don't know what to say," Erwin said to the principal. They'd called him at home to inform him of the incident, and he immediately went to the school to deal with it. "I mean, I _really_ don't know what to say. Kolby's never attacked anyone before like this. He's become very protective of his little brother since they've started coming of age, but this isn't something I could have predicted. He's always been a very dedicated student, and he's usually the peacekeeper in any situations with discourse."

The principal listened to him, nodding silently along until Erwin finished with a dazed look on his face. After a moment of silence, Principal Jones spoke.

"Mr. Smith, I understand that your boys and quite a few recent additions to our school have been through a traumatic experience. I'm also aware that there was an incident at their old school with another boy cornering Glen in the bathroom. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Erwin nodded. "I'll admit, that situation may have been influential on Kolby's behavior. He wasn't there when it happened and it upset him that he couldn't protect his brother from that. No real harm was done, but it shook Glen up and put Kolby on his guard against other alpha males."

"It's understandable that he feels protective of his brother," allowed the principal. He waved a dark hand and sighed. "Unfortunately, the parents of the boy he brutalized today are demanding that action be taken. Model student or not, Kolby's accusation isn't enough to absolve him of responsibility, here. I do have sympathy for those boys and I know they're still trying to cope with what they've been through, but I have to do something about this."

Erwin sighed, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I understand. What's it to be, then? Expulsion? How is this going to effect his eligibility for enrollment at another school? I don't want my son's education compromised because of one hot-headed moment, regretful as I am that this happened."

"I'm going to recommend leniency," assured the principal. "I would rather not have him expelled if it can be avoided. Instead I'm going to suggest a week's suspension and a strict warning. I can't make any promises if there are any further incidents like this in the future, Mr. Smith."

Erwin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You're a fair man, Principle Jones. I'm going to have a deep talk with Kolby and make sure he understands that this can't happen again."

The principle stood up and shook Erwin's hand. "I'm glad to hear it. You being the chief of police should also lend some influence on getting this decision approved."

"We'll pay for any medical bills the other family incurs from this," promised Erwin. "Though I will say that I believe what Kolby says he heard and saw. He would never lie about such a thing, and he would never react this way over something small."

"This tends to happen more often than I would like amongst alpha students," confided the principle. "Once those boys hit puberty, it's a fight club. All we can do is damage control and hope none of them kill each other before graduation."

Erwin concealed a grimace. As a beta, the principle couldn't be expected to fully understand the heightened emotions, aggression and sexual drives alphas experienced during puberty. Everyone knew it was more intense than what betas went through, but beta types could never completely empathize with it. Perhaps that was why omegas and alphas typically gravitated toward each other as partners. Both types understood one another better than their beta counterparts could.

"I remember what it was like to be that age," Erwin commented. "Just barely, but I do remember that awkward transition from boy to man."

"You're doing better than me," joked Principle Jones. "I think I have a few years on you, though."

Erwin smiled. "Thank you again for your discretion in this matter. I should get my sons home and have a long talk with them; especially Kolby."

* * *

Levi knew about what happened, and the only reason he hadn't gone to the school himself to deal with it was because he was in the middle of a doctor's appointment when it went down. He met Erwin and the boys at their house, and he examined both his sons quietly when he came through the door and found them sitting on the living room couch. Erwin was seated in the armchair across from them, speaking softly to them. He looked up immediately when Levi walked in, and he paused his discussion with the twins to get up and go to Levi's side.

"Don't be too harsh," whispered Erwin. "Kolby knows he made a mistake in judgment, and I think he's still a bit in shock over his own actions."

"So what exactly happened?" Levi whispered back, taking his eyes off the slumping older twin to meet Erwin's gaze. "It's not like him to just wail on a kid like that. I'd expect it of Glen before Kolby."

"Welcome to the joys of raising an alpha," sighed Erwin.

"Tch. Dylan never pulled anything like this," Levi pointed out.

"Dylan has never been a typical alpha," reminded Erwin. He guided Levi with him out onto the front porch so that they could speak in relative privacy. "He's had his scraps too, though."

"Yeah, but he always gave the other guy a chance to fight back. All I got out of my conversation with the principle was that Kolby was in trouble and he would discuss the details with us in person. Since I couldn't make it, I'm out of the loop."

"I'm not going to ask him to describe the whole thing again," Erwin said decisively. "He's too upset."

"Then you tell me," Levi suggested. "What started this. The kid had to have done something to provoke him."

"Yes, but it wasn't directed at Kolby. It was directed at Glen. Kolby overheard the other student talking about Glen in a decidedly lewd way. He _did_ let it pass, but then apparently while the twins were on their lunch break, the same boy made a move to grope Glen. Now, before you fly off the handle and finish the job our son started, the boy in question never got a finger on Glen. I doubt he'll ever try anything like that again."

"If not him, then some other alpha might." Levi scowled. "Or some beta that swings toward guys, for that matter. They've been known to be shitfucks to the girls, so why not omegas too?"

"Not every alpha or beta male is an aggressive pig, Levi. Part of the problem is pack mentality and the pressure young people face to fit in with their peers. There are all kinds of other factors as well, and it isn't just alpha and beta males that act out."

"Fair enough, but why is it that the ones who do always seem to target our youngest son?"

Erwin paused, apparently stuck. "I couldn't say. Maybe his size makes him an appealing target, as well as his looks. I'm sure if you think back, you might be able to relate to that."

Levi didn't _want_ to think back. He'd experienced harassment from bigger people throughout his youth, and not all of it had been sexual in nature. He'd had plenty of would-be bullies try to pick on him as a child, and then when he matured a lot of that attention switched from trying to steal lunch money to trying to make moves on him.

"So Kolby lost his shit because someone tried to lay hands on his brother," Levi said softly. "Makes sense, especially now that he's getting that territorial alpha streak."

"I doubt he did it out of some sense of jealousy," protested Erwin. "Please don't tell me you're implying that he has some sort of incestuous feelings toward his brother, Levi."

"Don't be disgusting," admonished the smaller man. "I'm talking about the instinct to protect what's his. Glen is his brother, and not only that, he's his twin. You told me yourself more than once that the drive to protect your turf is really strong with you alphas. That makes family as much Kolby's 'territory' as his bike, his favorite spot to have lunch and his personal belongings."

"Oh. Yes, that does make sense. I was thinking along similar lines just earlier, but I think that I prefer your way of wording it better."

Vaguely pleased by the compliment, Levi went on: "I'm not going to rip him a new one over this, but he's got to be punished all the same. We can't let him run wild anymore than Glen. Obviously these two are a little more to handle than Dylan was, so we've got to lay down the law more with them. Do you agree?"

"Considering today's incident and the concern I'm having over Glen's apparent fascination with adult men, I agree."

"I still think you're blowing that out of proportion," Levi reasoned. "A lot of boys that age like to look at adult women because they've got a thing for a full set of tits and a woman's curves. I don't see how it's any different with Glen. Grown men have muscles that boys his age are still developing. I looked too when I was that age."

"Be that as it may, I can't help but worry.

"All right then," Levi said at last. "We'll both work on this together. Kolby needs help curbing that alpha rage he's obviously starting to feel, and Glen needs help figuring out his own feelings. As for fending off horny pigs, I'm not sure what to do. I grew up in a bad part of town. It didn't matter much if I used violence to get my point across, but our boys can't afford that luxury if we want to keep them in a good school."

Erwin frowned over that point. "Yes. I want Glen to be able to defend himself, but I don't want it to result in another incident like this. One thing I do know about the boy that Kolby confronted today is that he was from their old public school. That gives me hope that this was an isolated event. This private school is strict, and most of the kids I've seen there look to be well-behaved. The new transfer students are still fresh from a more lax environment, so hopefully, this won't be a thing we see again anytime soon."

"Maybe," Levi said doubtfully, "but all the same, we've got to come up with a game plan for dealing with it if it does. One that won't get either of our brats expelled."

* * *

Levi and Erwin had a long talk with both the twins about learning to control their reactions even when their instincts were driving them to do something extreme. They agreed to ground Kolby for two weeks for his actions, and he accepted the punishment stoically enough. Erwin was proud of Levi for being as calm and understanding as he was during the conversation. He was blunt as usual, but he wasn't overtly harsh with them and he even gave Kolby a comforting, brief hug when they finished laying down the law with him.

"Your dad is going to work with you on managing your anger," Levi explained to the alpha twin after their embrace. "I'll offer my own advice as well, but as an alpha, your dad understands what you're going through better than I do."

Levi turned to Glen. "As for you, imp, we're going to start having some private lessons of our own."

Glen quirked a brow. "About what?"

Levi eyed him straight on. "About your boy-craziness."

"W-what? I'm not boy-crazy!"

"Oh, excuse me," corrected Levi, "I meant man-craziness. Or perhaps I should rephrase that to alpha-craziness."

Erwin winced as their youngest son's face flooded with color. He hadn't been expecting Levi to come right out with it like that. "What he means, son, is that it's clear to both of us that you've taken a marked interest in members of your counterpart type. Particularly older ones."

"I...I..."

"Listen," Levi said when Glen sputtered helplessly, looking almost like he was about to cry. "You're not being accused of anything and there's nothing wrong with noticing a hot guy, whether he's your age, older, alpha, omega or beta. It's common at your age. What concerns us most is how those urges you feel could cause a lapse in judgment, just like Kolby's alpha instincts sent him into a rage today and screwed up his common sense. You're at that stage in life where impulses are a bitch to argue with."

"And you're also at the stage where those males you're noticing are likely noticing you as well," Erwin added. "I know that you say you aren't interested in relationships right now, but that's probably going to change before long. We just want you to be prepared, aware and safe."

Levi nodded. "Hence the public humiliation I put you through in the grocery store the other day. I know it was rough, but when the day comes that you actually need protection, you'll have it."

"Um, don't condoms have an expiration date though?" Kolby asked softly.

"Yeah, and you're both to keep track of that and buy more when it's coming close to their use-by dates. I'm serious about this, kiddos. Get in the habit of keeping track of that stuff early, before you start needing it."

"You said we were going to watch a movie after that," Glen reminded him, "but we never did."

Erwin noticed Levi's hesitation, and he wondered what was going on. "A movie?"

"Yeah," Levi said slowly. "I'd picked one out, but I changed my mind and let them play their games instead."

"Hmm. All right. Isn't there something else you needed to cover with Glen?" Erwin reminded.

Levi sighed. "Right. Glen, there's one other thing. You're going to be taking another prescription every day by this weekend. Hange's already confirmed that she got it set up, so we're just waiting for it to be filled and then we'll get you on it once it's in."

"What?" thundered the smaller twin. "So Kolby gets in a fight, but I'm the one you're going to drug?"

"Not 'drug'," corrected Erwin quickly when Levi winced at the accusation. He understood. The word 'drug' still got to Levi to this day at times; especially when the subject had to do with medicating his kids. "It's like your suppressants. The prescription is for contraceptives. We hesitated to put you on them initially because of your age, but now we think it's time. You understand what contraceptives are, don't you?"

Glen relaxed, much to their surprise. "Oh. Yeah, I know what they are. They keep people from getting knocked up. They also help with hormones like the suppressants."

His response gave Erwin pause, and he hoped that Glen's amicable reaction wasn't because he was secretly thinking of having sex with someone, despite his insistence that he wasn't interested.

"Yeah," Levi said, "that's what they do. They won't totally stop the feelings you've been having even combined with the suppressants, but they'll help with mood swings and make things easier on you."

Glen sighed. "So I'm going to be stuck taking two pills a day for the rest of my life? Being an omega sucks."

"Not necessarily for the rest of your life," soothed Erwin. "You may want a family some day. This will allow you to plan for that and decide when you're ready. It will give you more control over it. Besides, you and Kolby both already take daily vitamins. Try to think of these two pills as one of those."

"I guess." Glen kicked his feet. "I don't want my friends finding out I'm on that stuff, though. They'll get the wrong idea."

"Nobody needs to know outside this family and your doctors," assured Erwin. "You'll only need to take the pills once per day, so there's no reason for you to bring them with you to school. Just make it part of your morning routine along with brushing your teeth and taking your vitamins. I think you'll find it easier than you suspect."

He himself had to adjust his habits recently, having decided to get a prescription for mild anti-anxiety medication until he felt he could make it through the day without suffering moments of unexpected panic. The boys didn't know that, though. Only Levi was aware of it.

"Well, I think we've covered everything," Levi said at last with a hint of relief in his voice. "So we'll start you on the contraceptives Saturday, even if they're ready Friday. Kolby, no video games, no bike riding and no cartoons for two weeks. You're to come home immediately after school once your suspension is lifted, and you'll help prepare dinner. Is that clear?"

Kolby nodded. "Yes sir. I'm...sorry."

"You've already said that, and we've already accepted the apology." Levi paused, and then he reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. "Like I said: I get why you did it. Just don't do it again unless you've got absolutely no other choice. You obviously don't know your own strength, kid. You might have killed that brat if you'd kept going."

Kolby met Levi's gaze, and there was confusion on his face. "What would you have done, Papa? I know I took it too far, but you told me I should protect my brother."

Erwin winced. There is was. Truthfully, they'd _both_ encouraged Kolby to watch out for Glen, though Levi apparently put more emphasis on it. Levi grimaced slightly and exchanged a brief look with him. It was a: _"See, I knew this was going to happen"_ look.

"I know," Levi answered the boy, "and yes, I'm partly to blame for this."

"We both are," Erwin interjected. "Both your father and I stressed to you the importance of protecting Glen after what happened to him in the bathroom that day. Neither of us anticipated that it would cause confusion and backfire on us."

"Look Kolby, when we encouraged you to watch Glen's back, we didn't mean you should cut loose and have a free-for-all on the face of the next person that approached your brother. I know I pushed you too hard, kid. I didn't follow up with the concept of restraint when I talked to you either, so this one's more on me than your dad."

"That's why we've decided to spend some one-on-one time with the both of you," Erwin explained. "You're both at the age where you need separate guidance to help you better understand the changes you're going through. We want you to grow up as well-adjusted as possible, boys."

Kolby and glen shared a look between them. "We understand," said Kolby, and Glen nodded in agreement.

Erwin relaxed. This had gone better than he'd anticipated. "Good. Now go and get cleaned up while your father and I decide what we're having for dinner tonight. You can study until it's time to start helping with the meal."

* * *

"And you were so eager to have another one of those," grumbled Levi a short while later. He and Erwin were in the kitchen, selecting items from the pantry and freezer to plan the evening meal.

"Hey, neither of us expected this third pregnancy," Erwin defended. He shot a smirk Levi's way, and he got out some pans to place them on the oven range. "As I recall, I'm not always the one that initiates sex."

"Tch. Fine, but I think your alpha influence had something to do with us conceiving despite the surgery I had to prevent it." Levi checked the mason jar of rice to be sure the product inside still looked good.

Erwin paused, and he turned to face the omega fully. "What do you mean?"

Levi glanced up from the container he was examining, sensing the defensiveness in Erwin's tone. "I'm not saying you did it on purpose," he explained, "but you know that alphas can influence their omegas. You wanted another baby so bad, even though you tried to downplay it. It's just a theory, but maybe that desire coming through our link made my body 'repair' things that were sealed off so I could get pregnant again."

Erwin frowned. "You really believe that?"

Levi shrugged. "It's just a suspicion. I've got no proof of it. I guess I'm looking for something to blame for it."

"Meaning me," sighed Erwin.

Levi put aside the jar, and he approached his husband. Gazing up at him, he placed his hands on the broad shoulders. "Not you, but our biology. The pair bond. I know you didn't deliberately tell my body to let your sperm past the gate, big guy. You're not the sort of man that would do something like that. Guess I fucked up in my wording."

Erwin looked down at the growing swell of Levi's abdomen, and he laid a big hand over the mound. "If it were someone else, I would take it as passive-aggressive blame. But you aren't that sort of man." He smirked at the parallel.

"No, I'm not," agreed Levi. "I don't do subtle. You get what I'm saying though, right?"

Erwin nodded. "I think so. Maybe you're right. It's possible that my desire for one last child did have some kind of influence on your body. If that's the case, then I'm sorry."

"Don't. You shouldn't apologize for your virility, Erwin. Just because you've got freakishly determined sperm doesn't mean you led them in a charge to lay siege to my womb."

Erwin chuckled at the mental image of himself on a horse with an army of giant sperm behind him. "What a thought."

"Heh. Yeah." Levi slid his hands down and around behind Erwin's body. He patted the bigger man on the ass. "So are we good, or what?"

Erwin's hand was still on Levi's tummy, and he nodded. Something didn't feel right in his demeanor, though. Was it insecurity, or were his feelings still hurt?

"What is it?" Levi murmured, trying to read his husband's eyes.

Erwin hesitated.

"Tell me, or I'm going to end up drawing my own conclusions and probably get it wrong," insisted Levi.

Erwin sighed. "Very well. Levi, I worry that you resent this child. I know you've accepted it, but I don't want to see you unhappy, and I don't want you withholding your affections from this baby because it put a crimp in your plans. It would hurt my heart if you only did your part in his upbringing out of duty."

"You're scared I'm not going to love this brat," whispered Levi. He lowered his gaze with a sigh. "Sometimes I worry about that too, but we both need to remember something. Dylan was conceived under the worst possible circumstances, but look at us now. I'd throw myself on a grenade for that kid. It won't be any different with this one, you'll see. I don't think I have it in me to resent someone I grew in my body for nine months. Maybe other people can, but that bond is inescapable for me."

Erwin seemed to cheer up some. "You were just so upset when we found out."

"Yeah," agreed Levi. "I was upset when I found out about Dylan. I was upset when I found out we were having twins instead of a single baby, too. I got over it, and I'll get over my issues with this pregnancy too. I've just got to get through to the finish line, and once the brat comes, I'll be focused on taking care of him and this will all get left behind. Trust me."

Erwin's vivid blue eyes caught and held Levi's, and the next thing the omega knew, a surge of powerful emotions hit him through their bond. It nearly made Levi's knees buckle, and he was about to ask Erwin what was wrong this time when the alpha spoke to him in a low, passionate voice.

"God, I love you."

Levi stared at him, flustered. He already knew Erwin loved him, but the intensity in that declaration was like he was saying it for the first time.

"I couldn't have asked for a braver, stronger, more devoted partner to share my life with," Erwin went on. He took his hand off of Levi's stomach and embraced him, bending over him to breathe in his scent. "I'm sorry for needing such constant reassurance from you, Levi. Sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy of you."

A lump formed in Levi's throat unbidden. "Don't talk nonsense, you giant drama queen. You're just as important to me, you know. Everything...everything you just said about me is exactly how I feel about you. I'm just not as good with words as you are. Fuck, now you've got me tearing up, asshole."

Erwin laughed a little unevenly. He pulled back a little and cupped Levi's jaw in one hand. "Give me those lips."

Levi obligingly tilted his head back and parted his lips as Erwin's mouth descended to his. Dinner preparations were forgotten as the tender kiss Erwin bestowed upon him deepened into something a little fiercer. Within moments their tongues were fencing, and the only thing preventing Levi from pressing his body flush against the taller man's was the baby bump getting in the way.

"Get a room, you guys."

They parted with a shared gasp, both of them taken off-guard by the unexpected comment from their oldest son. Levi turned to look at Dylan, having been so engrossed in the moment that he hadn't even heard the young man come in.

"You're home early," he said, almost accusingly.

"It's been a slow day at the station." Dylan took off his cap and combed his fingers through his hair to fluff it. He grinned slyly at the couple. "So what are you up to?"

"Preparing dinner," said Erwin.

"In each other's mouths?" Dylan's voice quivered with amusement. "What are we having? Tongue sandwiches?"

"Stifle it, smart-ass," huffed Levi. "Instead of making puns, why don't you help, while you're here?"

"Sure. Let me just hang my hat up and change out of uniform. What can I do?"

"You can sauté the shrimp once they're thawed," answered Levi. "We're having shrimp scampi with rice tonight."

"Sounds good," approved Dylan. "Oh hey, listen; you know that car I was looking at last week?"

"The one you decided you couldn't afford?" Erwin asked.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. The owner dropped the price. What he's asking for it now is in my budget, so I was wondering if one of you could take me to pick it up after dinner. Would you mind?"

"Happy to," ensured Erwin with a smile. "I'd like to have a look at it myself, actually."

"Great. Thanks, Dad. I'll get on the phone with the guy and confirm that we'll be there. I'd have waited until tomorrow, but I figured he'll get more offers now that he's lowered the price and I don't want to lose my window."

"I understand. We'll go as soon as we've finished eating dinner."

They watched Dylan head out of the kitchen with a little bounce to his step. Levi almost smiled. It was good to see his son happy about something, good to know he was adjusting to the reality of his origins, though it was surely hard on him. Having a car of his own wasn't a magical cure for the pain he must still be enduring, but every little bit counted. Levi looked up at his spouse, and it again struck him how devilishly handsome Erwin was. His pulse quickened, and his lips still tingled from that kiss.

"Say Erwin," murmured the omega, "tonight when we go to bed, wear your glasses."

Erwin obviously wasn't expecting the abrupt request. He'd gotten prescription contact lenses shortly after coming to terms with the fact that he needed corrective lenses to see clearly these days. Levi was one of the few people that even knew about it.

"Why do you want me to..." then an expression of comprehension spread over Erwin's face as he saw the look in Levi's eyes. "Oh. All right."

He smiled and winked at the omega. "School is in session."

"Hmm. Good. I could use a lesson or two." Levi hadn't tried to indulge that little fantasy since the school shooting out of fear that it would trigger his spouse. It was a relief to know that Erwin was still willing to play that game in the bedroom, but he was prepared to stop immediately if he sensed the alpha exhibiting the slightest hint of anxiety when they got started.

* * *

Dylan was told the details about what happened with Kolby at school and why he was now grounded and suspended. He was sympathetic with the boy and he didn't question why he'd done what he did. He just supported him as his big brother, told him to try and be more careful and then let the matter drop. Erwin suspected that Kolby would come to Dylan sooner or later for some brotherly advice. The twins usually did when they didn't feel comfortable talking to their parents about something.

After dinner, they cleaned up after themselves and then Erwin gave Levi a kiss and said he'd be back soon; hopefully with Dylan following him in his new car. Once he and Dylan got into the car and onto the road, Erwin learned that his son wasn't quite as mellow about the incident with Kolby and the other boy as he'd let on.

"So this kid that Kolby beat up," Dylan said, squinting against the light of the early evening sun, "he actually tried to put hands on Glen?"

Erwin glanced at him sidelong for a second, and then he focused his eyes on the road again. "He acted like he was going to. We don't know for sure if he was actually going to do it, or if he was just making the motion to show off to friends that might have been watching. Kolby didn't bother to ask questions and I haven't spoken to the other boy."

"But if Kolby hadn't stopped him, he might have," reasoned Glen flatly.

Erwin hesitated for a moment, and then he answered softly. "Yes, he might have."

Dylan's attention switched from the horizon to Erwin, narrowing down on him. While Erwin was watching the road, he could feel Dylan's gaze on him and see the unpleased look on his face from his peripheral vision.

"Are you okay with that, Dad? Are you okay with random douchebags groping Glen just to 'show off' or because they think they've got some kind of entitlement?"

"Of course I'm not." Erwin's expression darkened, and the careful control he'd been holding onto slipped a little bit. "If you want me to be brutally honest, my first initial reaction when the principal told me what happened wasn't disappointment or anger with Kolby. It was...pride."

Dylan's tension seemed to ease. His hard expression—so much like Levi's "anger face"—relaxed thoughtfully. "Pride, huh? That was how I felt too, but he's my brother and not my kid, so I kept quiet. I didn't want to step on you and Baba's toes about how you handled it."

"We did what we thought was the wisest choice as parents," explained Erwin. "We can't praise him for sucker punching and assaulting another student for being obnoxious, Glen. Kolby is a good kid. Not a bully. Positive reinforcement and constructive criticism are important keys to ensuring he _continues_ to be a good kid and grows into a good man...like you."

Dylan flushed in response to the praise. "You really believe that? I mean that I'm a good man."

"Without doubt," assured Erwin. "You could have gone in a completely different direction when you found out the details of your birth, but you kept to your path. Dylan, I understand how you feel about Glen. I'm his parent, and I can't even begin to describe to you the anxiety I feel each day I send him off to school or give him permission to attend a function or party. I know that for every man like you and I out there, there are plenty of polar opposites that would do him harm. Only one person truly knows how much I hold back when I hear about someone threatening my little omega son."

Dylan's face underwent a splash of emotions. He bit his lip, and then he spoke in a more solemn voice. "It must be hell for you. You've always been the first to jump when anything was wrong. You've always been the protector. How do you deal with it? These savage feelings when someone you love is threatened, that is? I'm still trying to cope, and Kolby's just starting out."

"Ah, there's the trick." Erwin smirked humorlessly. "It isn't about stifling those feelings. You remember the things we've talked about before, don't you?"

Dylan nodded, and he stared thoughtfully at the road. "You told me to channel them into something useful. Pour it all into a positive outlet. It worked most of the time for me, but Kolby's been through so much in such a short time. Now he's hit puberty and he's going to have to start shaving. When most of the bad shit was happening for me, I was still pre-pubescent. I think it's a little different."

"It is," agreed Erwin. "It's always different for everyone. Your father and I have to approach parenting techniques from different angles because none of you kids are the same. You were, I must admit, easier to raise than the twins."

"Well, there's two of them and one of me," reasoned Dylan. "In any case, you and Baba have done a great job with them. Kolby's got the best alpha role model to look up to and learn from. I know _I_ did."

It was Erwin's turn to flush. Deciding the mood was getting too emotional, Erwin turned on the radio and changed the subject. "So, tell me more about this car you want to buy."

* * *

Erwin and Dylan were back sooner than Levi anticipated. He looked out the window when he heard the sound of someone coming up the driveway, and he looked out one of the front living room windows. He saw the car Dylan had bought pulling in behind Erwin's sedan. Levi's brows went up. He'd been afraid that his son was going to get screwed over and end up with a lemon. It was, after all, Dylan's first car. It looked like his fears were baseless.

The car pulling up behind Erwin's was a sleek little convertible with a body that reminded Levi vaguely of a dolphin's. It was a little too dark to be sure, but he thought it was silver in color, with a black top. By his estimate, it was probably only five years old. It had nice shiny hubcaps and the lenses on the headlights were clear; not hazy as many tended to get after a few years.

Levi unlocked and opened up the front door for them as the two alphas got out of their cars and walked up to the porch. He greeted them when they came in, and he almost smiled at Dylan upon seeing the giddy excitement on his face.

"I was worried you'd be bringing home a clunker," remarked Levi dryly to Dylan. He nodded in the direction of the driveway. "Saw I was wrong. Not bad, kid. Not bad at all."

"Thanks, Baba. It runs like a dream," enthused the young man. "Dad looked it over inside and out because he was worried about the same thing."

"It's in very good condition," Erwin confirmed. "Leather seats, six cylinders, good engine and low mileage. It has some nice features such as a console GPS and a built in alarm system. I'm impressed. It's a smart buy, especially for a first car."

Erwin glanced at Dylan. "There _are_ two problems I foresee, however. On the test drive we took, I noticed some vibration and humming at higher speeds. I could be wrong, but that might mean the wheel bearings need replacing. The tires themselves seem good and the brakes are solid, so that's my best guess. We can have Mike take a look at it tomorrow. He knows more about cars than I do."

Dylan nodded. "I noticed the humming too. It still handles well, but I'd rather play it safe. What's the other problem?"

"Insurance," answered Erwin. "That model you've bought is classified as a sports car. Your premiums are going to be higher due to that."

"Yeah, I know. I already got some quotes from some insurance companies and found one I think I might go with. They're offering me more discounts for having a safe driving record and a first time buyer. Plus the car has anti-lock brakes, the GPS and an alarm system, so that knocks the price down more. I'll be okay, Dad. I've already calculated my monthly budget and I can swing it."

Erwin smiled with approval, and he squeezed Dylan's shoulder. "Smart planning, son. You really seem to have it all under control."

Dylan took a deep breath. "I'm trying to. Next goal is to find a place I can afford, but it'll take me a while to save back up for a deposit and moving costs. I might not have a good enough credit score yet to qualify for a standard security deposit. I'll probably have to pay a month's rent in advance, but that's okay. Nobody starts from the top unless they're royalty or rich, right?"

"Right," Levi agreed. He too was proud of Dylan's forward thinking and pragmatic attitude. "You know you can stay here as long as you need, brat. There's no rush, and I could use your help once this baby comes."

"You'll have it," promised Dylan. "But I know it's going to get crowded here eventually, so I'll try not to overstay my welcome even if you guys insist it's not a bother. I've got to leave the nest sometime."

Levi swallowed a sudden lump, and he schooled his face into an impassive mask. Maybe he was hanging on too hard, trying to delay the inevitable. Almost twenty years ago, he never would have imagined himself in this role, pining for the days when his first born was still clinging to his pant leg and babbling toddler nonsense to him.

"That's true," Levi said in a deceptively even voice. "But for now, you've got a secure place here."

Dylan smiled. "I appreciate that. Well, I'm going to get cleaned up and get to bed. I've got an early shift tomorrow. Why don't you two finish what you started in the kitchen?"

Levi grimaced as the young alpha's smile turned into a sly grin. "You don't know when to stop, do you?"

"I'm just messing with you, Baba," chuckled Dylan. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son," Erwin said cheerfully, not at all bothered by the younger male's references to his and Levi's intimate life. "Sleep well."

* * *

Erwin was eager and excited to do a bit of roleplaying with Levi. They hadn't done this in a while, and when he joined his husband in the bedroom and found him lying on his side on the bed, pretending to read an open text book, Erwin came up short. Levi was wearing one of Erwin's white dress shirts, and little to nothing else. The omega's pale, lean-muscled legs were bare. The shirt was big and long enough on Levi to cover him to the hips, and it was a surely teasing sight to Erwin.

Remembering that they were supposed to be playing roles here, Erwin nudged his glasses up a little on his nose. He honestly hated wearing the things, but Levi thought he looked sexy in them, so it was worth it. The object of his stare looked up at him from the book he was looking at, and his pale gaze roamed over Erwin with familiar appreciation.

"Hey, teach. You said you'd tutor me in trig, so I just let myself in and waited for you."

Catching on to the game, Erwin cleared his throat, tearing his gaze off the fair length of Levi's thighs. "Did you? And you decided to raid my wardrobe as well as break into my home?"

"You gave me a key." Levi shrugged, playing the part of a rebellious student that couldn't give a shit less about propriety.

"Yes, I gave you a key," agreed Erwin. He began to unbutton his vest, devouring the smaller man with his eyes. "The purpose was so that you could let yourself in when we have these tutoring sessions, but I don't recall giving you permission to come into my bedroom and wear my clothes."

"It's raining outside," Levi excused. He stretched leisurely, bunching and relaxing muscles that were still as toned as ever. The shirt pulled tighter over his belly, emphasizing the swell of it that was previously concealed beneath the oversized shirt. "I got wet walking here. Had to change out of my clothes. You wouldn't want me to get a cold, now would you?"

Erwin shook his head, holding Levi's gaze. He approached the bed slowly, subtly predatory. "We can't have that." He shrugged out of his vest, and he folded it before placing it on top of the dresser. His gaze traveled up and down Levi's body. "I suppose I can overlook this...transgression."

Levi watched him with sleepy, come-hither eyes as Erwin closed the distance and seated himself on the bed. The alpha leaned over to examine the book Levi had open. It was one of Glen's old trigonometry text books. Erwin had forgotten that Levi held on to some of them rather than returning them to the school.

"Well, now that you're here, let's concentrate on improving your grasp of the subject."

Levi nodded, and he leaned in a little closer as Erwin examined the book. His scent tickled the blond's nostrils, more potent right now due to Levi's arousal. "I'm having a lot of trouble with this problem."

"I see." Distracted by his nearness and fragrance, Erwin almost dropped character in the interest of kissing him. He stopped himself, and he pulled away a bit.

"Shy?" Levi challenged. He reached out to run a hand down Erwin's arm. "You weren't so bashful the last time, teach."

"That was a mistake. We can't let that happen again."

"Why not? We both had fun. You taught me some very valuable lessons I couldn't have learned in school. Maybe I need more of them."

Erwin closed his eyes as Levi levered himself up into a sitting position, put the book aside and cupped the back of his head. His skin prickled with goosebumps as soon as the omega's soft lips grazed his neck, placing little kisses along the skin.

"Levi, don't be reckless," breathed Erwin. He sucked in a breath when his husband nibbled his earlobe with perfect little teeth. "If we get caught for this, I'll be fired and could face jail time."

"But isn't it worth it?" purred the omega. "Admit it: you can't stop thinking about me either."

Erwin groaned, and the sound wasn't feigned. He almost forgot himself, almost shoved Levi roughly onto his back to ravish him. The press of Levi's belly against his reminded the alpha that he needed to practice some restraint, though. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, and his mouth latched onto Levi's for an impassioned kiss. Levi made a husky little sound in his throat, and he started helping Erwin with his clothes.

Erwin rolled Levi onto his back, still connected to him at the lips. While Levi scrambled to get him undressed, Erwin ran a hand up the omega's thigh, inching toward the treasure concealed beneath the borrowed shirt. His lust was welling up fast, and he started to forget about the fantasy they were acting out until Levi spoke between kisses.

"I'm fucking the hottest teacher in the school."

Erwin stopped, stricken as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on him. His vision blurred, and flashes of the horrible scene he'd witnessed at his sons' school played in his mind's eye. In addition, another unwelcome mental picture invaded his thoughts: His youngest son saying the exact same thing to a faceless man. It was a double punch to the gut that left Erwin breathless, and he pulled back to stare blankly down at Levi.

"What is it?" Levi dropped character and gazed up at him with concern, searching his face.

"I..."

How could Erwin explain to his mate that he'd just imagined Glen doing something like this with one of his teachers? There were a couple of handsome alpha instructors at the private school, and given the interest Glen had shown in adult men recently, Erwin couldn't completely fault himself for letting his mind go there. This was absolutely the worst moment to think that way though, and now his thoughts were careening between the slaughter at the old school and the horrible possibilities—however unlikely—of what could happen at the new one.

"I'm sorry," sighed Erwin at last, hanging his head. He'd gone as limp as a cooked noodle. "I don't think I can do this tonight."

He expected his mate to demand an explanation, to push him to explain in full. Instead, Levi demonstrated that understanding compassion of his that only came out in rare moments. He reached up to cup Erwin's face, urging him to lift his head and look at him.

"Hey, it's all right. I was afraid this might happen. It's too soon, right? It reminds you too much of what happened."

Erwin nodded silently, because it was the truth. He just didn't want to share the other disturbing thought this encounter had inspired in his brain.

Levi pulled the hem of his borrowed shirt down to cover himself better, and he scooted up into a half-sitting, half-reclined position. He took Erwin's limp hand, and he placed it on his baby bump. "Don't worry about it, gorgeous. I knew I was pushing my luck. I shouldn't have asked you to play this game so soon. It was probably selfish of me."

"No, Levi." Erwin shook his head, and he rubbed the omega's belly. "Stop calling yourself selfish every time you want something. Our sex life shouldn't have to suffer for my issues."

"Why not?" reasoned Levi, holding Erwin's gaze without faltering. "It did for mine. How long did it take in the beginning for me and you to have normal, regular interactions without me flinching or needing to be talked down? How many times did we start fooling around and have to stop because I started freaking out? I didn't even let you touch me the first time we fucked. This isn't exactly a new hurdle for us."

"True," allowed Erwin, recalling how much patience and care it had taken to coax Levi out of his shell and gain his trust. "It was for a very different reason, though. You had ever right to be skittish back then. Frankly, some people who live through what you endured never recover enough to have a healthy sex life."

"It was a different circumstance, but the principle is the same." Levi urged Erwin to come closer and lay his head on his shoulder. He stroked the blond's hair and murmured against it. "Something's traumatized you, and acting out a scenario set in that kind of environment triggered you. I get that, Erwin. Like I said, I shouldn't have asked you to do it."

"I could have said no," reminded Erwin, trying to relax. He rubbed the little mound of Levi's belly again, hoping to feel their baby stir beneath his hand. "I thought it would be all right. It's just a fantasy...just us. I wanted to be able to separate that from what I saw that day, but I suppose I'm not that strong."

"You're just not ready," soothed the omega. "There's plenty of other scenarios we could use that involve a closet-sexy nerd. You could be a librarian, and I could be the clueless guy that comes in looking for a book with no idea where to find it. You could be...um...an archeologist or something. Hell, we don't have to roleplay at all. I can just enjoy fucking you with those glasses on and appreciate how you can be geeky and hot at the same time."

Erwin smiled, feeling a bit better. "I know you enjoy the roleplay from time to time, though. I do to. Just...not in a school related scenario, for now." Keeping each other's interest wasn't exactly a challenge for the couple, but every marriage needed a little spice now and then to keep the sex life exciting.

"We'll figure something out," Levi promised.

Erwin bit his lip, and he glanced down at himself, hating his body and mind's betrayal and praying Levi wouldn't feel rejected. "Just not tonight. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can perform now. It isn't you—"

"I know that," interrupted Levi. "Shush. I've been where you are, if you remember. You don't have to explain, and I can live without getting some tonight. We can just...cuddle."

Erwin looked up from his body to see Levi's face, and he couldn't help but grin over the sight of the blush suffusing it. Levi always got so embarrassed over the touchy-feely things. "You are adorable."

"Tch. Whatever."

* * *

-To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Glen brought home Kolby's assignments for him every day during the older twin's suspension. While he was unable to attend school, Levi and Erwin had him watch virtual lessons of the subject matter on the internet, so that he wouldn't fall too far behind. The web lessons were a tool that the school board came up with for students that couldn't attend for a significant amount of time due to illness, surgery or other circumstances. It proved to be convenient and useful, and it kept him busy during the day.

Kolby was a model son during his punishment. He did whatever chores were asked of him, did all of his schoolwork and he didn't complain a single time. His brother grumbled about the unfairness of it now and then, but Kolby seemed to be taking it as one of those life lessons he just needed to get through and learn. Once his suspension was lifted and he was allowed back in school, his restriction at home remained in place for a further week as planned. This too, he took in stride.

Dylan got a pay raise at work for exceptional performance in the field, much to his parents' pride. He chased down and caught a fleeing suspect after he and Nick responded to an emergency call concerning a domestic dispute. A neighbor heard fighting next door, heard a woman screaming and made the call. When Dylan and his partner arrived to investigate, the woman answered the door with a black eye and her boyfriend fled out the back as soon as he realized it was the law. Dylan immediately gave chase and requested for backup while Nick stayed with the woman and tried to calm her down. Fortunately nobody was hurt in the apprehension of the suspect. Dylan subdued him after a brief scuffle in an alley, and he had the man on the ground and cuffed by the time his fellow officers arrived on the scene.

It wasn't a significant pay raise; only fifty cents an hour, but it was going to add up and give him a little extra padding in his savings account. After getting confirmation from Mike that it was needed, Erwin fronted Dylan the money to have the wheel bearings on his new car replaced. Dylan didn't want to accept it at first, but Erwin insisted.

"I would rather you take care of this now and pay me back later than wait until it becomes a more serious, potentially more expensive problem," Erwin told him. "As Mike said; if you ride on bad wheel bearings for long, it will wear down your tires and break pads faster."

Dylan accepted the loan after that. He got his car taken care of as soon as he had the free time to do it, and it rode much smoother afterwards. He of course had to show it off to his boyfriend and take him for a joyride in it. Unfortunately they were coming into the rainy season, so driving with the top down wasn't much of an option for him.

While Dylan was still officially a resident of their home, the family saw less and less of him as summer approached. He stayed over at Nick's apartment several nights a week, and Erwin couldn't blame him. It offered more privacy for Dylan, more time with his boyfriend and it was conveniently closer to the precinct.

To his credit, Dylan still made time for his family even if he only came home for the night two or three days out of the week. He also picked up the twins and brought them home after school sometimes. It was obvious that his family was important to him, but Erwin was starting to suspect that Dylan's time living with them was nearing its end. It reminded Erwin of the way he himself had been easing himself out of his role as chief, allowing both his coworkers and himself time to acclimate to the change. Perhaps that was what Dylan was doing, and he wondered if he and Nick had already made plans to move in together.

Erwin didn't ask Dylan for any details concerning what was happening in his relationship. The young man already had too much to figure out, and he was adjusting both to recent events and to life as an adult.

As for Erwin and Levi personally, they were focusing on guiding the twins through the transition from adolescence into teen-hood. Both of them spent time with the boys, answering questions, giving advice and doing their best to help them through this awkward stage in their life. Things seemed to have settled down, but then something happened that sent Erwin spiraling back into anxiety again.

* * *

"And that's why it's so important for you to be aware of your surroundings at all times," finished Levi after having one of his talks with Glen. "As an omega, you have to be more alert than you alpha and beta counterparts. It sucks, but that's the way it is for our type and for girls, too. I'm sure Penny's parents are teaching her the same thing."

"I get it," Glen sighed. "I just wish for once, they could know what it's like to live in our shoes."

Levi smirked. "I've wished the same thing for most of my...life." His sentence stuttered suddenly, and his breath caught. With a blank expression, Levi pressed a hand against his stomach, going quiet. He listened not with his ears, but with his other senses. He listened to his body, to the child inside of him, and he didn't hear Glen calling out to him at first.

"Papa? Why are you so pale? Papa!"

Levi came out of his daze with a start as the boy shook him by the shoulders. He focused his gaze on his son, seeing the wide, worried blue eyes staring into his.

"I just need to use the bathroom," Levi said calmly. "We're finished with today's talk, I guess. Have you got homework?"

"Always," answered Glen. He was regarding Levi suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Levi got up off of the bed, and he walked as calmly as he could to the door. "Get started on that homework, Glen. Don't worry about me; it's probably just a little gas."

But it wasn't. Levi knew that in his bones. He'd experienced this sort of cramping sensation enough times in his life to tell the difference between it and gas pains. He didn't want to scare Glen though, so he left the boy's bedroom without allowing the fear he was experiencing to creep into his voice.

Levi quietly made his way down the hall to the master bedroom, and then into the bathroom connecting to it that he and Erwin alone used. He closed himself in, pulled down his pants and checked for any spotting in his underwear first. Seeing none, he breathed a small sigh of relief. It was short-lived though, because his abdomen cramped up again, forcing a grunt from him. He clung to the edge of the counter for support, sucking in slow, shaken breaths and trying to stay calm. It probably only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it felt much longer to Levi.

It was too soon for him to start having these cramps. Far. Too. Soon.

The rattle of the doorknob startled him. Levi's head whipped around as he looked at the door, and then he heard his husband's voice speak on the other side.

"Levi? What's wrong? Open the door." There was a quiet note of urgency in Erwin's call. He must have sensed Levi's distress and tracked it like a hound sniffing out a scent.

"I'm okay," Levi said, but that was a lie and he was sure Erwin knew it. He unlocked the bathroom door and stood back, holding his stomach with both hands. He employed the breathing techniques he'd memorized for this sort of situation, and he didn't bother to try and disguise his anxiety when his alpha came through the door and looked him over with concern.

"I'm...cramping," explained Levi. "Feels like a minor contraction."

Erwin put a hand on Levi's belly, just above the omega's smaller ones. "Your stomach is tight. When did this start?"

"I had one a few minutes ago in Glen's room. Thought I just needed to fart at first, but this isn't gas. I...don't know what to do. This didn't happen with the other pregnancies."

"Hange said it might," Erwin recalled, rubbing Levi's stomach gently. "This is the second one, then?"

Levi nodded.

"All right. I'm going to make some calls. You should lay down in the bed and try to stay still."

"Don't give anything away to the kids," Levi insisted. "I don't want them getting worked up, especially if this is just some kind of spasm that'll go away on its own."

"Does it feel like a contraction?" pressed Erwin. He gently urged Levi into the bedroom, and he helped him get into bed.

"Yeah, as far as I can remember. I don't know what false ones are supposed to feel like, but I assume they're not far from the real thing, if they trick other expecting parents into rushing off to the hospital."

"I'll call Hange first," decided Erwin. "Just try to stay calm, breathe and be sure to time them. If they don't stop or if they get any worse, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"But the twins—"

"Damn it, Levi, I don't care if the boys find out," Erwin said sternly. "You and the baby are the priority right now. If we need to take you in to be looked at, I'll do my best not to make a scene about it. If it turns out to be an emergency however, we'll just have to be straight with them and trust that they'll handle themselves."

Levi went silent, giving up on the argument. He had no doubt that Erwin wouldn't listen to or accept any compromises right now.

* * *

The situation did call for a visit to the hospital, after all. Further contractions followed the first two, about seven minutes apart. Each lasted for approximately sixty seconds, and while they didn't grow closer to one another, nor did they abate. Hange urged Erwin to bring Levi in to be looked at when he got in touch with her, advising against panic but encouraging caution.

He wasted no time. He told the boys that he was taking their father to pick up a prescription and to have a quick checkup. He explained that Levi was just having some stomach troubles and that Hange wanted to be sure she gave him the right medication to correct it. Erwin suspected that neither of the twins quite believed that was the whole story, but he had no time to come up with a detailed fabrication of the truth. He left them some money to order a pizza delivery for dinner, told them he would call when he knew how long he and Levi would be gone, and instructed them to make sure they finished their homework.

He got Levi into the car, and he held his hand the entire way into town. Erwin talked to his omega as he drove, mindful to keep his eyes on the road even as his attention was divided between Levi and his driving. About half way to the hospital, Levi's grip on his hand tightened painfully, his knuckles whitening and his face going ruddy with effort.

"Er...win..."

"Breathe, love," encouraged Erwin, shooting a quick, worried glance at Levi. "It's going to be all right."

"This one's...stronger than the others," groaned Levi. "Shit...can't have this baby yet. He...won't make it if...I do."

"If it's premature labor, Hange will have a way to stop it," Erwin said, forcing confidence into his tone and doing his best to mask his own fear. He smothered the emotion, determined not to let it bleed through the link between them and feed Levi's own anxiety. "Just breathe through it and keep squeezing my hand. We're nearly there."

"Did you...have to use the squad car?" complained Levi. "Kind of dramatic, don't you think?"

"No, but _this_ is." Erwin pulled his hand out of Levi's grip just long enough to activate the sirens and the topper lights when he saw traffic thickening and slowing up ahead on the interstate. He grabbed Levi's hand again. "I had a reason for choosing the squad car. We'll get there much faster."

"Oh," gasped Levi, watching as traffic parted for them like a curtain. "Good plan. Forget I complained."

Erwin didn't respond. He wished he'd thought to turn on the sirens sooner and ignore the speed limits, but being reckless wasn't the way to handle this. He switched lanes, accelerating to eighty-five. He didn't dare go any faster, as the freeway was curving now and he didn't want to risk losing control of the car. He took the off-ramp that would take him to the route he needed for the hospital. Levi groaned and tossed his head from side to side, and Erwin rubbed his thumb over the omega's tight knuckles.

"Just a few more minutes, Levi. Hang on."

* * *

Hange immediately went to the hospital after getting off the phone with Erwin about Levi's situation. It was her day off, but she always made time for her friends when something went wrong that required medical care. She personally oversaw Levi's treatment, ensuring for her own peace of mind that he got the best care possible. After they alleviated his contractions and got him stabilized, she spoke with Erwin out in the hallway while Levi rested up.

"It was definitely early contractions," she explained. "You did the right thing by bringing him in. This could have become very serious if it hadn't been dealt with right away."

Erwin breathed a shaken sigh. He turned around in a circle, combed his fingers through his hair in a clear sign of agitation. Hange felt sorry for him, and she reached out to squeeze his shoulder when he faced her again. "He's okay now, Erwin. We've got it under control, and he can go home today."

"He could have miscarried," stated the alpha bluntly.

Hange nodded, removing her hand from his shoulder. "Yes, he could have. Fortunately he didn't. In light of that, I'm afraid we're going to have to get a little more aggressive with his activity restrictions until he's full term."

Erwin nodded. His normally immaculately groomed hair was now mussed, the bangs hanging over his troubled blue eyes. "What do we need to do? My family has been through enough already. I don't want to add a miscarriage or stillbirth to the list."

"Absolutely," she agreed softly. "I'm going to recommend bed rest for Levi, for the remainder of his pregnancy."

Erwin winced. "He's going to fight that, you know."

"I'm sure he will." Hange smirked. "You understand though, 'bed rest' doesn't necessarily mean he has to be locked up in the bedroom and restrained until that baby comes. He can move around and do most of his usual activities, but he's going to need to do it in smaller increments. Say for example he usually would spend three hours cleaning the house. He can still do that, but he needs to stretch it out over the day...do a little bit at a time and take frequent rest breaks. For every twenty minutes of activity, he needs to stop and rest for thirty. He's not to be active for more than twenty minutes at a time, and no lifting anything over fifteen pounds. He needs to have a one hour nap, three times per day. It's okay if he doesn't actually sleep, as long as he lies down somewhere comfortable and stays put. He can read or watch television, as long as he's lying down while he's doing it."

"I see. What about his diet? Do we need to change anything in that?"

"Hmm." Hange considered it. "It might be a good idea for him to consume things that can lower blood pressure and improve circulation. Levi likes tea, so maybe you can pick him up some specialty blends that can help with that. There's a great holistic shop just around the corner on 9th that carries all kinds of that stuff. Try stopping by there on your way home. That way Levi can pick out what he wants to try."

Erwin nodded. "We will. What about medication? Does he need anything new on that front?"

"Levi is so uneasy about taking medication that I'm going to avoid that, for now," Hange decided. "What I would have otherwise given him can be supplemented through diet an holistic means, like the tea I mentioned. Let's see how things go with that before we turn to another prescription for him. I think it would just stress him out more to be pressured into taking further medication, and I feel it's better for the baby if we can bypass putting more chemicals into the mix."

"Agreed." Erwin sighed again, and he looked through the door at his spouse, who was dozing now after being treated and given a mild sedative. "How can I ease his stress levels? I try to keep our environment as peaceful as possible, but..."

"But with two young teens going through life changes and all of the recent upheavals, it's not easy," guessed Hange with a smile. "I know. You poor guys just keep getting all of those curve balls thrown at you, but somehow you manage to keep your team on the field regardless."

"Baseball references?" Erwin scratched his jaw and smiled the slightest bit. "I never knew you were a fan."

"Oh yes. I used to be on the college team, in fact. I'm the star pitcher for our hospital team, now that you mention it."

"Hospital team?" repeated Erwin. "Your hospital has an actual _baseball_ league?"

"Mm-hmm. We play benefit games every season! You should come to one of them sometime, and bring the boys. Every county in the area has a hospital baseball team. A bowling team too, actually. Moblit just joined ours."

Erwin shook his head with a low chuckle. "I swear, the things I still don't know about you could fill a book."

"Moblit says he feels like he could spend a lifetime getting to know me and still not learn everything." Hange shrugged. "I guess I really am a multi-tasker."

"Sounds like there's something more budding between you two than friendship," suggested Erwin with a raised brow. "Has someone finally caught your interest, Hange?"

She flushed a little, and she perhaps tried too hard to sound casual. "He's a valuable assistant, and he's one of the few people I find entertaining enough to spend time with outside of work. As for romance, I couldn't say yet. Moblit's a shy man, and I'm so neurotically awkward when it comes to dating that I certainly won't be the one to cross that line first."

"You should give it a chance," suggested Erwin. "I think the two of you have chemistry, both as friends and as coworkers. Maybe you should build off that and see if there could be more for you."

"Maybe." Hange shrugged. "I would have to think of it as a social experiment if I took that advice, though. If I think of it as dating I know I'll be terrible at it."

"You put too much pressure on yourself. I may be wrong, but perhaps all you need to do is let things happen naturally and stop holding back. I get the feeling that if anything happens between the two of you, it won't be forced. It will just _happen_ , if you're inclined to let it."

"I like the sound of that," admitted Hange. "I'll take your advice into consideration, Erwin. In the meantime, I want to focus on ensuring this baby makes it to term and gets born with little to no complications."

Erwin's features softened. "I have to again thank you for all you've done for my family. You've always been there, even when it puts you out. I feel like I haven't expressed my appreciation enough."

"Oh, Erwin," Hange chuckled, blushing slightly and waving a hand, "it's nothing! I don't have a family of my own and you know my true love is my work. I've got to take care of my boys, don't I?"

"I suppose so." Erwin leaned in to place a chaste, friendly kiss on Hange's cheek. "All the same, you have my gratitude for everything you do."

Hange gave the blond an impulsive hug, and she sighed. "You know, nobody's ever thanked me like this." She sniffed, her eyes welling up. "You and Levi are my friends. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if anything happened to either of you that I could have prevented."

"Don't cry," Erwin protested. He pulled back to wipe away Hange's tears. "I wasn't aiming to make you depressed."

"Happy tears," sniffed Hange with a laugh. "I'm happy. You did good, big fella."

* * *

As expected, Levi wasn't pleased with the diagnosis and suggested bed rest. He abided it however, because this was to be his last child and he didn't want to risk a miscarriage. Erwin was very accommodating. He practically spoiled Levi rotten, in fact. He rubbed his feet twice a day, massaged his back each night and basically didn't let him out of his sight. Whenever Erwin wasn't up his ass, Dylan was. Levi could have cheerfully throttled the both of them.

"Here's your lunch, Baba," Dylan said on the fifth day of Levi's imprisonment. He carried a bed tray into the room, and on the tray was a bowl of steaming soup and a slice of buttered bread. "It's bone broth. Doc Hange says it's a good source of minerals and protein for you, and it's not too harsh on the stomach."

Levi checked a sigh, and he scooted into a sitting position and adjusted the pillows to support his back. "Stewed bones doesn't exactly tickly my pallet."

"Just try it," urged Dylan. He eased the tray onto Levi's lap. "I found a good recipe online and I tasted it myself. It's pretty good."

"I guess I've had worse." Levi spooned some of the broth up, blew on it and gingerly sipped it. It wasn't half bad, he had to admit. He had another mouthful, and then he dipped the corner of the bread into it to soak some of it up. Dylan smiled as Levi started to eat with a sharper appetite than expected.

"See? Good, right?"

Levi nodded in concordance. "It's tasty, I'll admit." He continued eating, and Dylan stayed with him until he finished it off. The young alpha then took the tray from Levi, kissed him on the crown of the head and went to clean up.

"Just put up with it for a little while longer," advised Dylan over his shoulder. "I know how you hate inactivity, but this is just temporary. You're doing really well, Baba."

Levi nodded, and he checked another sigh. He could get out of bed in about another ten minutes. He hated these scheduled rest breaks...especially when there was so much that needed to be done around the house.

Dylan took the tray and carried it out of the bedroom. He spoke over his shoulder to Levi as he was making his exit. "Want me to bring you anything else? Something to read, maybe?"

"No, I'll just rest until I can get up again."

Dylan nodded, and he left Levi to his privacy. Levi looked out the window when he heard a car pull up. Erwin was home from the grocery store. Levi watched his spouse get out of the car and collect several grocery bags. Tonight they were supposed to be having barbecue ribs and corn on the cob. Levi wasn't sure how well that would sit on his stomach, but he hadn't been suffering much food sensitivity with this pregnancy.

He listened to the sound of Erwin putting away the groceries and conversing with Dylan, and then the bedroom door opened again to admit the blond. Erwin poked his head in, smiled at Levi and then crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked the alpha.

"Bored," came the truthful answer. "I'm almost tempted to hijack one of the twins' handhelds and give gaming a try."

Erwin gave him a considering look, and Levi could tell the wheels were turning in the blond's head. "I'm sorry that it's come to this," Erwin said after a moment. "I know how frustrating it is for you, especially since you're used to being active. You haven't tried watching television to occupy yourself?"

Levi glanced at the small flat screen sitting on top of their dresser. "There's nothing on except soap operas and game shows at this time of day. I'm over both of them."

"I see." Erwin didn't mention the fact that he'd caught Levi watching one of those soaps. He rubbed the omega's knee, and then his blue eyes lit up. "I can think of one thing that might provide a pleasant distraction for you."

"Oh yeah?" Levi cocked his head, and he frowned a bit when Erwin got off of the bed, went to the bedroom door and locked it. "Oi, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't. Hange said we should avoid doing the nasty until my next checkup, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Erwin returned to the bed, and he tugged the covers down to expose Levi's long t-shirt and drawstring maternity pants. "She didn't say to avoid _other_ activities, though. Just intercourse and putting any weight on you."

Levi was about to ask him what exactly he had in mind, but Erwin answered that question for him within seconds. The omega jumped a little when his spouse cupped him between the legs, and he let out a breath. Erwin loomed over him; not putting any weight on him but hovering over him, halfway on his side. He started kissing Levi's jaw and neck, and his big, talented hand rubbed and squeezed his package with care.

Levi's protests died on his lips, and his hips tilted upwards in silent invitation. He groaned softly when Erwin's mouth traveled down to his chest, his lips pinching the left nipple through the material of his shirt. Both nipples drew tight immediately, and much to Levi's embarrassment, two spots of moisture grew over them.

"H-hey," he gasped, "you're making me spring a leak, blondie." He hadn't been wearing any padding under his shirts while at home, because generally he didn't have lactation issues unless Erwin got him worked up. This was the first time Erwin made any moves on him since Hange put Levi on bed rest.

"It's all right," soothed Erwin. He pulled Levi's shirt up, urging him to raise his arms so that he could take it off. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it with me, love."

Levi begged to differ. He hated this stage of pregnancy, even as he loved the sensation of having his nipples teased by Erwin. He pushed at the alpha's broad shoulders with a gasp when Erwin captured the right bud between his lips and started sucking on it.

"Bastard," moaned Levi, eyes fluttering shut.

Erwin paused long enough to make a husky, low observation. "You don't mean that. You just went full-mast in my hand."

There was no denying that. Levi had indeed popped a boner so fast it was shocking. He started to try and excuse it, but then Erwin circled his nipple with his tongue, flicking it against the nub and causing tingles to shoot through Levi's body.

"Hah...oh shit," whimpered Levi. His back arched, and he tossed his head. His inhibitions started melting away, driven to the background by his companion's lips, tongue and hands. Levi vaguely felt Erwin fumble with the drawstrings of his pants, and then he was exposed to the air. He glanced down, and he found himself meeting Erwin's cerulean, gold-lashed eyes. The alpha was watching him as he suckled him. It made Levi's blush of passion deepen. His vision blurred when Erwin switched to the other nipple, and he bit his lip.

Levi's concerns about how sanitary it was for Erwin to drink his milk like this took second place to his pleasure. The alpha's hand fisted around his arousal and began to pump the length of it. Levi squirmed fitfully, carding his fingers through Erwin's hair and mussing it. It felt like it had been months since they last had sex, but in reality, it had only been a couple of weeks.

"Fuck," gasped Levi when Erwin's thumb stroked against the sensitive slit in the tip of his cock. He was getting wet down there, too. He could feel the dampness spreading under his ass.

 _~No intercourse,~_ Levi reminded himself. _~No matter how much I want it. Gotta remember that.~_

His ass was starting to throb, aching to be filled by his alpha. Levi started panting, his dick twitching in his mate's animated hand. He nearly blurted a protest when Erwin released his nipple from his mouth and started kissing his way down, pausing briefly at the swell of his abdomen. Then Erwin gripped him more firmly, and he started tracing his tongue over the omega's flushed arousal. He reached up to fondle Levi's nipples one at a time with his other hand, and then he sheathed the smaller man completely in his mouth.

"Unh...Erwin." Levi watched as his husband started bobbing his head, watched his dick emerge from and then vanish into the alpha's mouth. He had good suction, and Levi could swear Erwin was getting better at blow jobs. Of course, he'd treated Levi to more of them lately, as he'd been reluctant to have intercourse very often even before the incident with the contractions. Practice made perfect, Levi supposed.

Erwin paused when Levi started rocking his hips, and he gripped the omega's right hip warningly. "Be still, Levi. Just relax for me."

"I'm not...gonna miscarry just from...moving my hips," panted Levi.

"All the same, let's not push our luck," insisted Erwin. "Leave it to me, sweetheart. Just feel."

Levi heaved a sigh. If the bed rest didn't drive him mad, his spouse was going to. Not that he didn't appreciate Erwin's efforts. His breath caught when Erwin resumed sucking him off, and he grabbed a fistful of sheets in his attempt to do as Erwin advised and lie still. The moans started in spite of Levi's best efforts to hold them back. Erwin's tongue curled against the underside of his cock, stroking it as he worked his mouth up and down the length.

Levi was now dribbling down there, and he vaguely pondered over how much fluid his body could possibly produce. His chest was sprinkled with milk droplets from Erwin's fondling, and he was getting uncomfortably slippery between his ass cheeks. He wanted penetration down there...badly.

"Finger me," begged Levi at last, his voice rough-sounding to his own ears.

Erwin paused again, looking up from his position between the omega's thighs. There was uncertainty in his handsome visage...desire blended in with caution.

"Please," urged Levi. "It's driving me crazy. I need some part of you inside me, big guy."

"If you feel even the slightest discomfort or cramping, you'll tell me?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. Promise."

Erwin released his hold on Levi's cock, and then his fingers stroked against the pucker behind Levi's balls. Levi shuddered with pleasure just from that light contact, and he moaned when a finger eased into him. He closed his eyes and squeezed the sheets again, not daring to move for fear that Erwin would stop. It was so difficult to hold still; especially when that big finger slid against the sweet spot inside. Erwin took Levi into his mouth again, using a slower rhythm than before.

Breaking into a sweat, Levi spread his legs wider. He urged his husband on, fighting the urge to thrust into his mouth. This was a guilty pleasure of Levi's...one that he never would have indulged in with anyone else. It turned him on to surrender control to his spouse, an unspoken understanding between them. Erwin never called attention to it out of respect for Levi's dignity, but he was well-aware of it. Their pair-bond coupled with the attunement they'd formed over the years for each other's needs allowed Erwin to know when Levi was in the mood for him to be more assertive and when the omega wanted control over their encounters.

"Erwin," moaned Levi. "So good. Fuck, it feels...so good...gonna come soon."

Encouraged by Levi's announcement, Erwin wiggled his finger inside of him. The jolt that shot through Levi as a result made him start to sit up, uttering a gasping curse. Erwin stopped fondling his nipples to press his hand flat against the omega's chest, urging him to lie back again. Levi complied, trembling helplessly. Erwin' mouth moved faster, the suction increasing. Once Levi was lying prone again, the blond continued teasing his nipples. A second finger wedged inside of him with the first, and Levi clenched his jaw on another shaken moan.

It started happening before Levi could fully brace for it. His calves clenched up, his toes curled and he tossed his head back. He pulsed in Erwin's busy mouth, and the alpha swallowed his cum greedily. Levi went limp once the orgasm ran its course, and he stroked Erwin's hair as he caught his breath. Erwin rested his cheek against Levi's stomach and eased his fingers out of him. He stroked the omega's outer thighs, giving him a chance to recover. When Levi's breathing slowed, Erwin stretched out next to him on the bed and put an arm around him.

"Are you still bored?" Erwin grinned at him, looking pleased with himself.

Levi shook his head. "Nicely done, Smith. Your distraction worked."

"I'll be happy to provide that distraction for you more often, then."

"Hmm. It beats soap operas, that's for damned sure." Levi gave his spouse a bare hint of a smile, feeling more relaxed than he had in days. He'd have to return the favor, of course. It wasn't fair for Erwin to do all of the pleasuring and get none in return.

"Holy shit," Levi whispered upon realizing something.

"What is it?" Erwin frowned a bit, and his hand went to the omega's belly in a concerned gesture.

"The baby's fine," Levi assured him. "I was just thinking about that phenomenal blow job you just gave me, and it's occurred to me how long it's been since I've done the same to you."

Erwin shrugged, relaxing. "You've had a lot on your mind. I know pregnancy can be an emotional roller coaster and I don't expect you to be in the mood whenever it suits me."

"Why do you always have to be so fucking understanding?" Levi rolled his eyes. "Any other alpha would be bitching about a case of blue balls by now."

"We made love just the other week," reminded Erwin patiently.

"Yeah, but we'd usually be doing it every other day. I didn't have the excuse I do now, either. You're not frustrated?"

Again, Erwin shrugged. "I'm not going to pretend I wouldn't like more sex. My age may have slowed me down a bit, but I'm still very much interested. That being said, I try to put your comfort above my lust. I have two perfectly functional hands that can get the job done when my urges get too strong."

Levi snorted. "Well, I'm glad you've got no compunctions about rubbing one out, but you shouldn't have to do that as often as I think you're doing it. I'm going to try to be more frisky with you."

"Levi, you don't have to—"

Levi shushed him with a kiss. "I want to. I've just been distracted, but that's no excuse to let our sex life go completely down the shitter."

Erwin chuckled. "You have a way with words, as usual. All right, lover. I'm more than happy to cooperate with you on this, just as long as you're truly in the mood when you do it. I don't want you forcing yourself on my account."

Levi slipped his hand down, and he boldly cupped Erwin through his brown trousers. "I can't take this big guy in my ass, but I can take it in my mouth. I miss the taste of you. Tonight after dinner, you're getting the blow job of a lifetime."

Erwin firmed up in Levi's hand, and he visibly swallowed. "It's a date, then."

* * *

Dylan stayed for dinner, but he decided that he wasn't going to say overnight. Glen had started sleeping in his bedroom when Dylan wasn't around. He asked the boy why, thinking that perhaps Glen liked his mattress more. That wasn't the case, though. Glen admitted to him that he wanted more privacy. Even though they were twins and had bathed together countless times as children, Glen said he didn't feel comfortable undressing in front of his brother anymore. They talked about it after dinner, outside by Glen's car.

"It's not that Kolby stares at me or anything," Glen explained. "I just don't like getting dressed in front of anyone now."

Dylan opened the driver's side door and sat down in the car. "So you feel self-conscious?"

Glen shrugged. "I guess so. It's hard to put into words. I mean, I don't have anything he doesn't have on the outside, but it doesn't feel the same as it used to. Also...um..."

Glen looked around as if checking to be sure nobody else was in ear shot, and then he leaned in to whisper to Dylan. "I have wet dreams sometimes. I make noise when they happen, and it's really embarrassing when I wake up with a mess in my underwear. I don't want Kolby knowing about it."

Dylan fought a grimace. This wasn't going where he'd expected it to. "But you don't mind me knowing?"

"It's embarrassing for you to know too," sighed Glen, "but you're the only one I can talk to about this without feeling totally humiliated."

Indeed, the boy's face had turned a bright shade of pink. Feeling sorry for him, Dylan tried to be tactful with his words. "I understand why you'd want to hide it when that happens, but you know it happens to every guy, right? Even if Kolby notices it, he's probably never going to say anything because I'll bet he's going through the same exact thing."

"Right, but I'll bet he doesn't want me knowing about it," reasoned Glen. "That's not the sort of thing we like to share. If you don't want me sleeping in your room anymore, I'll just deal with it, but having my own space makes me feel better."

"Don't worry about it," insisted Dylan. "You can use my room anytime you want. You can even move into it if you like."

"But then what would you do?" asked Glen. "You need a place to sleep too when you're around."

Dylan hesitated. "Well, don't tell anyone yet because it's still kind of up in the air, but I'm thinking of moving in with Nick permanently. I'm trying to test the waters and be sure we're ready for such a big step, but so far it looks like it's going to work out. I can sleep in your old bed when I come over, or I can take the couch."

"Wow. So you and Nick really are serious," mused Glen. "Dad didn't think so."

"He didn't?" Dylan already knew that, though. Not that Erwin was unsupportive of his relationship with Nick, but he gave the impression that he believed it was just a temporary thing, like a summer fling. Dylan didn't have the heart to tell the man that he would probably never end up with an omega or a woman. It wasn't that Erwin harbored any prejudice against same type romance, but he'd made no secret of his desire to have grandchildren some day.

"I heard him say things will probably cool off between the two of you eventually," reported Glen. "He said crushes can happen between partners and it might not last."

Dylan sighed. Maybe there was something to that theory, but so far his attraction to Nick hadn't waned a single bit. Erwin might have been talking from personal experience. Maybe at one point in his life, he'd harbored feelings for a partner or coworker. Maybe nothing ever came of it, so Erwin naturally assumed the same would hold true for Dylan.

"Well, we're very serious about each other," Dylan said. "I'm not saying we're ready to elope or anything, but we're committed to each other. Dad's just going to have to accept that at some point."

"What is it like?" Glen asked. "I mean, being with another alpha? Do you guys ever argue over who should be dominant?"

A bit surprised by the question, Dylan considered it. He shook his head. "No, not really. He's a little more assertive than I am, but that's fine."

"Oh." Glen bit his lip. "Does he kiss the same as omegas or girls, or is it different?"

"I think everyone kisses a little differently," answered Dylan with a smile. "I haven't dated that many people, so I don't have a lot of experience for comparisons."

"Hmm. I'll bet Nick is a good kisser."

Dylan grinned. "Yeah, he is. Don't get any ideas about asking him for a sample, though."

"Nah, he's yours. I'd never try to kiss someone you're with."

"Good to know, because in a couple more years I'll have no chance of competing with you."

Glen frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dylan chuckled, and he reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. "I mean you're going to be a heartbreaker, kid. Once you fill out and lose the rest of the baby fat, you'll have alphas climbing over each other for the chance to go out with you. You've got Dad's coloring and Baba's looks. You and Kolby are both kind of exotic looking."

"I don't know if that makes me too happy," sighed Glen. "I haven't had good luck with alphas so far. They either try to tackle me or grope me."

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're probably going to run into that sort of thing a lot in life," warned Dylan, "but they aren't all going to be like that. Believe it or not, we alphas do eventually level out enough to think with our brains instead of our crotches. Some will take longer to mature than others, but I think you'll eventually find someone that respects you and treats you right."

Glen seemed ambiguous. "Maybe...if I even date anyone. So far all the alphas my age are idiots, except Kolby. He gets stupid around Penny sometimes, too."

"Welcome to the world of puberty," sighed Dylan. "It hits everyone hard, but it's not going to last forever. Can I ask you something personal, Glen?"

Glen shrugged. "You can try. I might not answer."

"Fair enough," agreed Dylan. He searched his brother's eyes, and he hoped he wasn't making an error in judgment. "You seem more interested in older alphas than the ones your own age. Is it because the boys in your age group haven't been nice to you?"

Glen blushed and looked away. "I guess. Older alphas usually act so different. They're calmer and nice to look at. They smell good, too."

Dylan nodded. "I wondered. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by asking. I just wondered if it was my imagination."

"No. I do like looking at grown alphas. Don't say anything to our parents though, okay? They're already over-protective. If they think I'm looking to nab an older boyfriend they'll freak."

"I won't say anything," promised Dylan. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Baba did the same thing to me that he did to you and Kolby. He had me pick out condoms too when I was around your age, so I feel your pain."

"Ugh, don't remind me," grumbled Glen. "That was the most embarrassing thing ever."

Dylan smirked. "I heard you turned it around on him, though. Kolby told me about that."

Glen looked briefly proud of himself. "Yeah, I turned the tables a little. I still think it was worse for us than it was for him, though."

Dylan laughed softly. "Well, it's over now. I've got to get going if I'm going to get to bed in time, though. Do you feel a little better?"

"Yeah." Glen nodded. "Thanks for offering your bedroom, too. I'll talk to Papa and Dad about it."

"Just remember not to mention me moving in with Nick," reminded Dylan. "I don't want that to come up until I'm sure about it, okay?"

"Okay. What should I say, though? They might want to know why you're giving up your bedroom."

"Damn, I didn't think of that," sighed Dylan. "All right, just hold off on asking about the bedroom for now. You can still sleep in there when I'm not around. Once I'm positive I'll be moving in with Nick, I'll tell them and we can move you into my old room."

Glen nodded. "All right. I'm going to miss you living with us, though."

Dylan smiled, and he drew the boy to him for a hug. "I'll miss it too, imp. I'm not going to be far away though, and I'll still come over and visit. I'm always going to be just a phone call away, no matter where I end up living."

Glen nodded and stepped back so that Dylan could close the car door and buckle up. He watched him drive away, waving at him from the driveway. Dylan took his eyes off the rearview mirror as his youngest brother dwindled from sight, and he dug his cell phone out to call his partner.

"Hey, it's me. I'm on my way home now."

"Home?" Nick repeated in a confused voice. "You're just now heading there?"

"Oh...no, I meant I'm on my way back to your place," corrected Dylan, faintly embarrassed. Talking with Glen about his plans had put him in the mindset that the apartment truly was his home.

"Ah, okay. How did dinner go? Is your father doing okay?"

"Yeah, he's just chomping at the bit. He's following his doctor's advice and he's doing good so far. Him and Dad are going to start taking birthing classes next week."

"He's taking classes? But he's had three kids already."

"Not this way," explained Dylan. "They're going for a water birth with this one, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Nick said, "I forgot. Are you going to go with them?"

"I'm going to try to go to at least one of them before the baby comes," confirmed Dylan. "I'm going to want to be there for the main event, and I don't want to be clueless. So, have you had dinner yet? I've got some leftovers if you want them."

"That sounds good," agreed Nick. "I haven't had anything except an apple since lunch. I was just about to order takeout."

"Now you don't have to. I've got ribs and an ear of corn for you."

"Thanks, man. I'll see you in a little while."

"See you then." Dylan said goodbye and hung up. He wondered if he should have a serious talk with his boyfriend about their living situation. They'd discussed him eventually moving in, but he hadn't given Nick a definitive answer to the offer yet. Dylan thought it was best to clear the air and make sure they were still on the same page, even if he wasn't going to move his stuff in for a while longer.

* * *

-To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Levi was in his final trimester by the time Dylan informed him and Erwin that he was going to be moving in with Nick permanently. The young alpha was visiting over the weekend when he sat down with them in the living room and explained his plans. Erwin was visibly surprised by the news, and Levi watched him with subtle concern. He could see the resignation in Erwin's blue eyes, and he could sense faint disappointment coming through the link.

"And you're sure about this?" Erwin pressed, studying their son. "It's a big step to take, son. It won't be an easy thing to undo if you find the arrangement unsatisfactory."

"I know," assured Dylan. "I've bided my time and tested it out. I'm already practically living there now, and it's working out just fine. The only thing left is to move my things in over there. I've saved up enough money to get a moving van, and that should be all I need."

"What about your bed?" prompted Levi when Erwin didn't say anything. "Does Nick have enough room in his place for it?"

"No, it's just a single bedroom flat," answered Dylan, "but that's okay. I was planning on leaving my bed here anyway for Glen. I thought maybe since he's been sleeping in there anyway when I'm not around, he can just have my bedroom."

Levi exchanged a glance with Erwin. They both knew their youngest boy desired more privacy, but his brother was having a bit of trouble understanding why. "We can discuss that later. The only problem I see is if things go south with you and Nick, you won't have a room of your own to move back into."

"I'm not worried about that," insisted Dylan. "If things don't work out with me and Nick—and that's a big 'if'—I'll look for another place. If worse comes to worse and I end up having to move back in for a while, I'm sure Glen will be okay with sharing a room with Kolby until I've found somewhere else."

Erwin sighed, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "You're an adult now, and if this is what you really want, so be it. I suppose you and Nick have known each other for long enough to make a sound decision. When you're ready to move your things, I'll go with you and help."

Dylan visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Dad. It's going to be fine, you'll see."

* * *

Nearly a week later, Erwin stood in the bedroom that used to be Dylan's and he looked around with somber, quiet grief. Dylan had left his dresser and bed behind, but everything else was gone. Soon Glen's belongings would replace his oldest brother's. It wasn't that Erwin hadn't seen this day coming. He knew Dylan couldn't live at home with them forever and would be making his own way in the world. He just hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

The queen sized bed now stripped to be changed was once Erwin's. He'd lain in it with Dylan when he was a baby. He'd also shared it with him as a boy when Dylan had nightmares and didn't want to sleep alone. Erwin remembered Dylan lying on his chest while he hummed him to sleep as if it were yesterday.

"So this is what empty nest syndrome really feels like," murmured Erwin to himself. Before he knew it, the twins would be grown and starting on their own life's journeys as well, and then the youngest, yet unborn child would follow. What would he do then, when there were no more children in the house and he and Levi were alone?

"Hey."

Startled by his mate's greeting, Erwin turned around to face him. Levi stood in the threshold, watching him. Erwin cleared his throat, worried that his voice would betray him and crack. "Hi."

Levi stepped closer, and he too cast a look around the bedroom. He carried fresh bedding in his arms, and he dropped it on top of the bed. "Looks kind of empty in here now."

Erwin nodded. "Yes, it does."

Levi closed the short distance between them, and he reached out to place his hands on Erwin's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "You okay, big guy?"

Erwin sighed, and he dropped his gaze. "I didn't expect it to bother me this much, to tell you the truth. Some parents struggle to get their kids out of the house long after they've reached adulthood. I should be grateful that Dylan was so willing to go out on his own this soon."

"It sucks," agreed Levi. "Even though I know the kid's going to be coming around regularly and he's only about twenty-five minutes away, it's not the same thing. It's going to take some getting used to."

"It is," sighed Erwin. "I think you were right about me being in a state of denial, Levi. I really have been convincing myself that Dylan and Nick weren't that serious. I thought he'd be living with us for at least another year."

"So it's not just that he can't have kids with Nick," guessed Levi. "You weren't ready for him to spread his wings."

"Apparently," confirmed Erwin softly. "Even if he and Nick don't work out, he isn't likely to come and live with us again. People like Dylan don't take a step backwards and move back in with their parents once they've experienced life on their own."

"That's probably true, but that's a good thing. I'd rather see him independent and successful than have him end up as a thirty-some year old virgin living under our roof."

Erwin cracked a smile. "I can agree with that."

"Besides," Levi went on, "we've still got the twins."

"Yes, and another on its way," Erwin said, trying to take comfort in that fact.

Levi suddenly stiffened. His eyes widened slightly, and he put a hand over his belly.

"Levi?" Erwin placed his hand over his mate's, concerned.

"Make that another one coming now," Levi said in a strained voice.

"What?" Erwin pulled Levi's hand away and slipped his underneath the omega's shirt, feeling his belly. It was hard with tension. Erwin met his husband's eyes, excited and anxious at the same time. "Contractions?"

Levi sucked in a breath, and he nodded. "Yeah. I need...to sit down."

Erwin helped him over to the bed, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked up Hange's number, holding one of Levi's hands in his free one. The urge to pace was strong as Erwin waited for their friend to pickup. When he got her voice mail he groaned.

"Hange, it's Erwin. Levi's started having contractions. I think it's time. Please call me back as soon as you get this message; I'm going to get his things packed up and bring him in."

Erwin hung up and then dialed Dylan's number. The young man picked up after two rings. Erwin told him what was happening, and then he put the phone away to prepare a suitcase for Levi.

"Make sure to leave a note for the twins," Levi said between pants. "Put it somewhere they'll be sure to see when they get home from school."

"I'll post it on the refrigerator," said Erwin. "Will you be okay by yourself in here while I get your bag packed?"

Levi nodded. "It's fading. Could be a false alarm, so don't panic."

Erwin doubted that. Levi was within days of his due date, so even if these turned out to be false contractions, he imagined they might induce labor at the hospital. Hange had already told them that she didn't want Levi to go past his due date if it could be helped, and it was close enough to that time.

* * *

The contractions grew stronger and closer together, confirming for Levi that this was the real thing. Erwin got him into the car, and Levi's water broke on the way to the hospital. He shouted every curse in the book and even invented a couple more. Erwin tried to calm him down.

"Levi, don't worry about the upholstery," soothed the alpha. "I can take it in to be detailed later. Focus on your breathing."

Levi's breath whistled between his lips as he took his spouse's advice. He was still livid over the mess he'd made. This baby definitely wasn't going to make him wait. The urge to bear down was nearly overpowering, and Levi struggled not to succumb to it. The water breaking in Erwin's car was bad enough, but it would clean up better than blood.

"Shit, it's coming," Levi groaned. He squeezed the sides of his seat, red-faced with the effort to avoid pushing.

"We're almost there," promised Erwin. "If you need to start pushing, then do it."

"But if he comes out..."

"Levi, I really don't give a damn about my seat or floors," Erwin said sternly. "Don't fight this birth or you could damage yourself and the baby. If he's meant to be born now, then so be it."

His advice seemed a distant thing to Levi, for the next contraction hit and the omega couldn't fight his body's urges any longer. He tensed and bent over a little, splaying one hand over his stomach. Grunting, swearing and moaning, he started to push. He then realized that he had another problem; his pants. Even if the baby started crowning before they made it to the hospital, the clothes would be in the way.

"What are you doing?" Erwin asked when the omega started fumbling with his pants.

"Can't...give birth...with these on," gasped Levi. "No, keep your eyes on the road, idiot! I can...get this."

Erwin accepted the insult without comment, and he focused his attention on his driving again. He reached over to rub Levi's back, and he started breathing with the omega in an effort to coach him. Erwin's phone started going off, and he cursed before digging it out of his pocket.

"Hange, we're on our way," he said after picking up. "Levi's in full-blown labor already, I think. Yes, two minutes apart right now. His water broke just moments ago. All right. We should be pulling up in about seven minutes. See you then."

Erwin ended the call, and he took Levi's hand in his. "Hange's going to have a wheelchair waiting for you at the main entrance. She said she's already set up the birthing tub, and Dylan's there waiting for us."

Levi nodded, unable to speak at the moment. He wondered if he would even make it into the water, at this rate. He'd heard of people having rapid labors and birth, but he hadn't been prepared to be one of them. The fear that something was wrong nagged at him. It didn't feel any different from his previous labors, except for how quickly the contractions had intensified.

"It's going to be all right," Erwin told him, apparently sensing his underlying fear. "We're nearly there, love."

* * *

This was the one part of becoming a parent that Erwin didn't like; watching his spouse suffer. They made it to the hospital and the staff wheeled Levi to his room with Erwin close at their heels. Dylan was already in there, and he went to get some ice chips for his father while Erwin helped Levi out of his clothes and into the tub of water. Erwin changed into his swim trunks in the bathroom, and then he joined his mate in the water. Once they were settled, Hange got Levi started on an IV for fluids, got him hooked up to a vitals monitor and she squatted by the tub to examine him.

"Well, no waiting on this little guy," Hange remarked. "I need to see how dilated you are, my dear."

By now, Levi was too distracted by his labor to care about his dignity. Sitting there naked between Erwin's thighs, he was possibly in the most indignant position he'd been in for a while, yet he got on his knees as advised by Hange and he bent over. Bracing his hands on the side of the tub, Levi sucked in rapid breaths and waited while Hange checked him. Erwin scooted back a little to give them more room.

"Okay, you can definitely start bearing down," Hange informed. "You're going to have this baby fast, Levi."

"Too fast," he grunted. He looked over his shoulder at Hange, his face dripping with water from the splash he'd made when changing positions. "Is it okay? Is the kid all right?"

Hange checked the monitor. "Everything seems normal. It's just going to be a quick birth. That happens sometimes after having previous kids. We'll try to keep you as comfortable as possible. The less strain you're under, the better it is for you and the baby."

Erwin helped Levi lean back against him again, and he put his arms around him. He rubbed the omega's straining belly and spoke into his ear, encouraging him. Dylan came back in with the cup of ice he'd gone to retrieve. He looked faintly embarrassed when he realized his father was completely nude in the tub, and he averted his eyes when he brought the cup over to him.

"Here, Baba. Suck on some ice chips."

Levi took the cup and he put a couple of slivers into his mouth. Another contraction hit, and he immediately spit the ice out and groaned loudly. Dylan forgot about his discomfort over Levi's state of undress, and he stroked the omega's dark hair.

"You've got this. You're doing good."

"My back's fucking killing me," complained Levi.

Hange frowned, and she reached over to feel Levi's stomach. "The baby's head might be pressing against your back. It happens sometimes."

"Can we do anything about that?" Erwin asked, dismayed that something was causing Levi even more discomfort.

"We can apply counter-pressure to help re-position the baby," Hange explained. "It may work. Erwin press against your honey's lower back. Use firm pressure and we'll see if that does some good. Otherwise, Levi's just going to have to ride it out."

"Couldn't you give him something for pain?" Dylan asked.

"I have a feeling that by the time it kicks in, this baby's going to be born already," Hange said apologetically. "An epidural isn't advisable for a water birth, either."

Erwin started pressing on Levi's back as instructed by Hange. He leaned to the side a little, watching his mate's tense face. "How is that, Levi?"

"Not sure," panted the omega. "The contraction's fading. Have to...wait and see what happens...with the next one."

It felt to Erwin like the next one took longer to occur, but he was sure that was just his perception being influenced by his concern. The contraction started, and Levi confirmed that it was a little more bearable for him.

"Better," wheezed Levi. "Keep...pressing there."

Erwin did so, having no other way to help Levi through this. It was agony for him. He could feel Levi's pain through the link, but distantly. He tried to share his strength with his spouse the way he sometimes soothed his anxiety. Maybe it did some good, because Levi's groans softened a bit and things seemed to go smoother. Hange stayed close and coached the both of them, while Dylan kept a reasonable distance and added his encouragement.

For such a quick, short birth, it felt like the longest two hours in Erwin's life.

* * *

Levi decided that an express delivery was just as bad as an extended one. He hadn't had any time to process what was going on, adjust to the labor or brace himself. It was an overwhelming experience, leaving him at the mercy of his body. His new son was born before he knew it, and he felt absolutely shredded. If he'd had this one the same way he'd had the twins, he was sure it would have been even harder on him. The water birth had been the right call.

Hange cleaned up the baby while Erwin and Dylan helped Levi into a hospital gown and into bed. She didn't immediately hand the infant over to him, because she had to clean Levi up and bandage him. Once that was complete, she brought the baby to him and set him down on his chest.

"Here he is," Hange said with a smile. "Your newest little angel."

Worn out and pale from losing blood, Levi cradled the infant and looked him over. He had a shock of dark hair on his head, but it was anyone's guess whether it would grow back the same color after the first initial shedding. The child had brown eyes, which surprised Levi. He didn't really look like him or Erwin, but that might change as he matured.

"Have you been cheating on me?" teased Erwin when he too noticed the color of their son's eyes.

"Genetics," Hange explained before Levi could react to the blond's comment. "Even though neither of you have brown eyes, you both must have the gene for it."

"Oh yeah?" Levi asked tiredly. "I didn't know that."

"I've remember learning about that in high school biology," Erwin remarked. "You know I was only joking when I said that, don't you Levi?"

"Yeah, I know." Levi adjusted the baby against his chest when he started whimpering. "He's bigger than I expected."

"You were carrying him closer to your back," explained Hange. "That's why you weren't protruding as much as expected. So, what are you naming this little fellow?"

Levi met Erwin's gaze briefly. "Alexander is what we agreed on. Alex for short."

Hange nodded. "Good name. Well, I'm sure little Alex is ready for his first feeding. While you take care of that, I'll have some pain medication brought in for you. I'm sorry we couldn't give you any in time to ease the labor."

"I'm just glad it's over," sighed Levi. He was very sore. He didn't remember feeling this sore after the other births, but it had been a while. That reminded him of certain plans he'd made. "When can you get me in to get sterilized again?"

"You need to heal up from the birth," Hange answered. "If we'd had to do a cesarean, I could have done it directly afterwards. Seeing as that isn't the case, it's best to wait until you're fully recovered. Erwin, do you still want to get snipped as well?"

Levi half expected his spouse to hesitate, but Erwin nodded immediately. "Yes, after Levi's strength is recovered. I don't want to compromise my ability to help with the baby while Levi is still healing."

"That's a wise decision," Hange approved. "I'll leave you boys to it."

Hange left then, and Levi tugged open his hospital gown so that he could nurse his new son. Dylan watched with interest as the baby latched on. "Wow, he got it right away. He must really be hungry."

Levi nodded, watching as the infant suckled. The baby stared up at him for a moment, and then his eyes closed. His tiny fingers curled against Levi's chest as he had his meal. "Glen had the worst time latching on. Then again, that kid's had issues with his appetite from the beginning."

"He was weaned first of the two of them, as I recall," Erwin added. "I worried that he didn't breastfeed for long enough, actually."

"Well, he turned out fine," Levi said. "A little brattier than I would have liked, but fine."

"Hmm." Dylan got out of the chair he was sitting in, and he produced his phone. "Speaking of the twins, I should call them up and let them know the baby's been born. They're probably home by now and I'll bet they're worried."

* * *

Everyone gushed over the new baby. Mikasa, Eren and Armin came to see Alex the day after he was brought home. Mike brought his family over for dinner on the weekend, and Nick joined them as well. Levi was still sore and tired, so he wasn't able to do much socializing. Erwin took care of the baby except for when he needed feeding, and the boys were willing to help out around the house more while their father was recovering.

Erwin decided to go ahead and finalize his retirement. He'd been putting it off, waiting to see how he felt about it once this last baby was born. Upon realizing that he really wouldn't miss his position as chief of police, he informed his superiors and signed up for an instructor position at the academy. They arranged for a replacement to take over permanently, and Mike planned a retirement party for Erwin.

Alex's newborn hair started falling out, and the patches that began to grow back to replace it came in red-gold. Levi seemed to be fascinated by that, and he remarked on it one day, about two weeks after the baby's birth.

"How is this kid turning out to be a ginger? I get the eye color, but not the hair."

"My mother was a ginger," Erwin explained, "so it's in his gene pool."

"Oh." Levi lifted the child out of the baby bath with a little grunt, swaddling him in a soft towel. "For a minute, I was starting to think he was a changeling or an alien baby."

Erwin smirked, and he offered to take Alex when it became apparent to him that Levi was already getting fatigued. "An alien race of gingers comes to our planet to inseminate hapless omegas. Interesting idea for a story."

Levi gave a shudder that might not have been entirely feigned. "Sounds creepy to me." He sighed, and he leaned back against the bathroom wall, watching as Erwin finished drying the infant off. "Wonder when I'll get my strength back. I guess I really am getting old, because I wasn't this tired for this long with any of the other births."

"Well, it was a fast and violent labor," reminded Erwin gently. "I've been doing some reading on it, and it seems that it's normal for such an experience to leave the maternal parent both physically and emotionally drained." His bright eyes met Levi with some quiet concern in them. "How do you feel? You've been almost subdued since Alex came."

Levi shrugged, and he glanced away. "I'm okay. Just tired." He immediately frowned and compressed his lips, signaling to Erwin without the need for their link that he was downplaying it.

"Levi, if you're feeling depressed, it's all right."

"What do I have to be depressed about?" challenged Levi. "We've got a healthy new brat, our other boys are doing well, you're finally getting out of a stressful job and I can go back to work as soon as Alex is weaned. Hell, I can even return before that if I decide to pump and you're willing to stay at home with him for a while."

Erwin didn't much care for the latter thought, but he felt it would be unfair of him to ask Levi to stay home with the baby for the duration of the time Alex would be nursing. Levi had already sacrificed his freedom in the last trimester, and Erwin was willing to bet that some of the depression he sensed was due to his spouse feeling trapped.

"I'll work with you on that," vowed Erwin, "but I'm going to suggest you take it slow and take part-time hours when you go off your maternity leave. That way you can ease back into it without feeling overwhelmed, and you'll have more time with our son."

Levi considered that idea, and he nodded. "All right. I'll avoid rushing it. I'm just sick of seeing these walls day in and day out."

"That's what I thought." Erwin cradled the baby closer to his chest. "Is there more to it than that, though? You could be suffering some postpartum depression."

"I...don't know," admitted Levi. "Sometimes I feel like I just don't want to get out of bed. Maybe you're right."

"Then we should talk to Hange about it and see if she has any suggestions to help you with that. She'll be attending my retirement party, but I would rather not approach her with more questions about medical advice in that setting. She might start to think that's the only reason we keep her around."

Levi smirked. "I'll give her a call tonight."

* * *

Levi did as promised and called Hange up that night after dinner. She didn't seem very surprised to hear that he was having some baby blues, and she suggested they try holistic treatment first, as Levi was averse to taking chemicals. She gave him a list of herbal remedies he could pick up at any health food store and if his emotional state didn't improve in a few weeks, they would move on to pharmaceutical medication.

Figuring there was no point in dwelling on it and making a big deal out of it, Levi did his best to keep his life moving and get back to his old self. He finally got out of the house and went to the local health food store with the list Hange gave him, picking up some St. Johns-wort tea amongst other things. By the time he got back home he was worn out again, but at least he'd physically healed up enough that walking no longer hurt him. The twins were out of school for the summer, and they helped him carry his goods into the house when he pulled up.

"Where's your dad?" Levi asked as he walked to the front door with them.

"He's in the back yard with Alex," answered Kolby. "Dylan's here too."

"Oh yeah?" Levi perked up just a little bit. He hadn't seen his eldest for a few days, as Dylan's work schedule had become busier since school let out. According to Erwin, the first month of summer was usually one of the busiest for the police force, as high school kids everywhere celebrated their seasonal freedom a little too rambunctiously and tended to get into trouble.

"Yeah, he's watching the baby while Dad has a cigar," tattled Glen.

Levi frowned at that, but Erwin wasn't a big smoker and he didn't give the man too much shit over the occasional cigar or clove. Levi still had a puff now and then himself, though he hadn't indulged in the habit since he fell pregnant with Alex.

"He's not near the baby with that shit, is he?"

"No, he's at the other end of the yard," Kolby quickly assured. "Dylan's on the porch with Alex."

Levi nodded. Fair enough. As long as their kids weren't exposed to the smoke, he could put up with Erwin treating himself. He put the collection of teas and supplements away and far out of reach of tiny hands, though it would be a while before Alex started getting mobile enough to get into anything.

"Thanks for the help," he said to the twins. "Are you kids going to the park today?"

"The water park," corrected Glen. "It's too hot to play baseball right now."

"Tch. Just as Erwin predicted this summer would be," mused Levi. "All right. Make sure you're home by seven and don't skimp on the sun block. We don't need a repeat of last summer, Kolby."

Kolby made a face at the reminder of the day he'd come home as red as a lobster and ended up dehydrated and sick because of sun exposure. "We'll be careful about that, Papa."

"Come on," urged Glen, "Let's get our swimmers on and get going. Uncle Eren's going to be there."

Levi paused. "What's Eren doing at the swim park?"

"Volunteer lifeguard duty," answered Glen. "He said he'll get us some free snow cones."

"Oh. Eren's become quite the Samaritan, hasn't he?"

"I think he's following Dad's example," theorized Kolby. "He's always admired him."

When Levi thought of the path Eren could have gone down, he was subtly relieved that Erwin had been a good influence on Mikasa's alpha lover. Eren had been hot-headed and impulsive when Levi first met him. Levi kept expecting his cousin's relationship to go south, because Mikasa generally didn't tolerate obnoxious behavior. He'd been wrong, and if it weren't for the fact that she was involved with Armin as well, she might have married Eren by now. Unfortunately for them, polygamy was illegal. If two of them decided to marry each other, the third would be left out of the contract and that might damage their relationship.

"Have fun at the water park," Levi said at last.

He let the boys make their exit to change, and he went outside in the back to see the rest of his family. Alex was in the portable bassinet that Nanaba had gifted them with. Dylan sat in the lawn chair next to it, feeding the baby from a bottle that Levi had pumped into before running his errand. He glanced up when Levi stepped out onto the porch, and he smiled.

"Hey, Baba. How did your trip to the store go? I must have just missed you when I pulled up."

"Fine. I'll be honest with you though, I've never felt so tired after shopping for groceries."

Levi started to take a seat in the chair next to Dylan, but then he spotted his husband by the far corner of the fence. Erwin saw him, and he hastily started to put out the cigar in his hand with a guilty look on his handsome face. Levi shook his head and smirked. He excused himself and crossed the lawn to Erwin, coming to a stop beneath the oak tree Erwin was standing beneath.

"What did you think I was going to do?" demanded Levi, "beat you up? You don't have to hide the cigar from me, blondie. I know you sneak out for a puff now and then when everyone's asleep."

Erwin stopped his action, and he gave Levi a subtly wary look. "I just thought you wouldn't approve, with a new baby under the roof."

"You're keeping it away from him, so it's fine." Levi faced the fence and rested his forearms over it. He plucked absently at a loose thread on his t-shirt, and it occurred to him that he'd been making a habit of dressing dumpy. Track pants and t-shirts were the norm for him right now. He frowned, not pleased with that realization.

"I'm like those trashy people you see in a supercenter," he muttered.

"You aren't trashy," Erwin countered, re-lighting his cigar. "Not in any way. You've just had a baby and nobody faults you for choosing comfort over fashion."

Levi tried to take heart in that. Truthfully, he wasn't sure when he'd be able to fit back into a pair of his pre-natal jeans or pants. The looseness of his clothes hid it for the most part, but he had some work to do on his waistline before he could sport his old look again. He coughed when the breeze blew a waft of smoke his way, and Erwin quickly waved it away and apologized.

"Sorry. Why does it always want to drift toward the person that isn't smoking?"

"Maybe to shame the person that is," suggested Levi dryly. "Good cigar?"

"Yes. I'm enjoying it."

Levi nodded. Erwin deserved some enjoyment, even if the source was something stinky or unhealthy like tobacco and liquor. He seemed to be doing better now with his own emotional strain, and Levi accredited the improvement to the birth of their son.

"You're really good with him," remarked Levi. "The baby, I mean. You were always good with babies."

"Oh. Thank you." Erwin reached out to squeeze Levi's shoulder. "I think you have me beat when it comes to raising the older kids, though. I'm fine when they're immobile and helpless, but once they start getting active and developing their own personalities, I can get a bit lost."

"Good thing we balance each other out."

Erwin nodded. "We do. Oh, that reminds me; the twins said something to me while you were gone that may require some compromise on our plans for their future."

Levi turned to look up at him, and he raised a brow. "Like what? Don't tell me they've got ideas in their head about skipping college or a trade school. It's going to be hard enough to keep Kolby out of indentured military service without something viable to discourage a drafting."

"They still want a higher education," assured Erwin, "but now they've started talking about traveling. Glen is particularly interested in visiting other countries. Kolby's interest in archeology is on the rise. It may just be youthful dreams of adventure, but I think we should start preparing ourselves for where it might lead to."

"And where is that? What's Glen going to do while his brother's digging in the dirt? Go backpacking across Europe?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Erwin said seriously, "but I think he's more interested in artistic endeavors. He's gotten good use out of that camera he got for his birthday last year. He's drawn some pieces using his own photos as a reference, too."

Levi considered all of the pictures Glen had shown off to him and Erwin. Some of them were really good, he admitted. The kid had a photographer's eye and an artist's hands. There was a reason for the term "starving artist", though.

"Not sure how I feel about our son trying to make his living in the world through art," sighed Levi. "A lot of artists aren't appreciated until they're dead, and by then it's too late for them to enjoy their fortune."

"True, but I think Glen's smart enough to find a supplemental form of income to help him along while he's trying to make a name for himself. He isn't the sort that would impoverish himself deliberately."

Levi shrugged, accepting that observation. "What about the dirt digging? I doubt archeology pays much."

"I wouldn't know," confessed Erwin. "The good thing about it if Kolby sticks to that dream is that it will grant him the title of professor or doctor. That means he'll be exempt from any military drafts in the future."

"I don't know about that," pondered Levi. "There's probably some kind of clause stating that you have to be in a medical field for that to work. Excavating ruins and bones isn't considered a service to society."

Erwin frowned. "I hadn't thought of that. If it leads to a teaching career, however, he'll be safe."

"Hmm." Levi pictured Kolby instructing a class, and the idea didn't seem so far-fetched to him. The kid was a book worm, and up until his hormones got him bent out of shape, he'd always been the patient and reasonable one. Kolby just needed to get past this awkward stage of his life, and he would probably be fine.

"Maybe it will," said Levi after some consideration. "He's always been good about helping Glen with his math. Teaching is something he might like."

"He's also said he wants to take Penny with him on his first tour."

Levi raised a brow. "So now all three of them want to go wandering the world together? Shit. That's triple the amount of trouble they could get into."

"They would be young adults by the time this plan came to fruition," Erwin pointed out with amusement. "You have to look ahead and imagine them fully grown. They aren't going to hop a plane to Egypt next week."

"Maybe I don't want to picture them as adults," Levi answered sullenly. "It's going to happen too soon as it is."

Erwin's expression softened, and he had another puff of his cigar. "I know," he agreed, looking off into the distance as if he could envision their sons boarding a plane and waving goodbye.

"We're both dwelling on the future too much," Levi surmised. "We've got at least four more years before they're ready for college. Let's not get ahead of ourselves and hope they decide on something a little more realistic and closer to home when they're old enough to leave the nest."

"Four years still doesn't seem like long enough," muttered Erwin.

* * *

Eren watched over the park with hawk's eyes. So far there hadn't been any incidents, but now that his honorary nephews were there, he had double the reason to be alert. He smeared more sun block on as he peered through his shades at the park-goers below. There was a group of kids playing "Marco Polo" in the shallow end. Several people were laying out in the hopes of getting a tan. Some of them weren't going to have much luck with their pale complexions. Eren himself didn't have that issue; he'd already gained a darker bronze tint to his skin.

He spotted Mikasa walking out of the showers, and he smiled. She was one of the folks that wasn't likely to gain a tan, and Eren was glad for that. He loved her milk-white skin and the contrast of her raven hair. To him, she looked like a swimsuit model in her silver trikini bathing suit—albeit a buff one with rock-hard abs. It showed off just enough skin to make things interesting without exposing everything. The black mesh between the top and bottom solid pieces was alluring and teasing. Eren was glad that he'd talked her into coming on her day off. She needed a little fun.

"Hey, Mikasa," he called out, "do a double flip for me, baby."

She looked up at him, and she tugged her cat-eye shaped sunglasses down a bit to see over the top of them. "What will you give me if I do?"

"Uh, I can't really answer that in front of all these people." Eren winked at her. "I'll show you later."

"I'm intrigued." She gave him a subtle smile. "All right. One more flip, and then I'm going to ride the lazy river."

Mikasa walked over to the diving end of the pool, and she waited her turn to go up. Eren watched with a grin as she ascended the ladder to the top. He noticed that a few other people stopped what they were doing to watch as well. She'd already demonstrated her skills twice and caught the attention of other guests in doing so. Eren glanced away for a second to be sure the twins were still wading where he'd last seen them. Kolby and Glen were watching Mikasa too.

Mikasa straightened up, took a breath and walked to the end of the board. She turned around, bent her legs and jumped off. Tucking her legs straight under her, she executed the double-flip that Eren had asked for, and then she cut through the water like a knife. Eren clapped and whistled when she emerged and swam away. She wasn't an olympian, but if she ever wanted to train for that career, he thought she'd do well at it.

A yell caught Eren's attention. He looked around for the source of it, and he saw a woman at the edge of the wave pool, frantically gesturing at the water. He then realized there was someone under the surface of the water, and they were slowly bobbing to the top. It was a kid.

"Fuck," gasped Eren. He got out of his lifeguard chair, blew his whistle and took a running dive off the platform. He hit the water hard, but grace wasn't his aim. Taking a breath, he dove under and swam toward the hapless swimmer he'd spotted. He'd forgotten to put on his goggles, but he could see well enough to make out the blurred figure floating a few feet away.

Eren caught up the small individual, realizing vaguely that it was a kid. He pulled the girl to the surface with him, and he swam her to the edge of the water. A couple of other lifeguards met him there and they pulled her out. Eren climbed up afterwards, and he immediately started giving the child CPR.

People were crowding around them, and Erwin guessed by the hysterical sobs coming from the woman who had screamed that she was the kid's mother.

"Come on," he grunted after listening for any signs of breathing. He pumped the girl's chest again, keeping his eyes on her face and shutting out the noise around him. He didn't know how long she was under before anyone realized she was in trouble. "Someone call an ambulance!"

People were already seeking out their cell phones to comply. Just when Eren thought it was a lost cause, the little girl vomited out some water with a choking noise. He rolled her onto her side to help her, and he breathed a sigh of relief as she coughed and dragged in lungfuls of air.

"You're okay," he told her. His hands were shaking a little. Eren wondered if he would ever be in a life or death situation that didn't give him the shakes. "Stay calm and just breathe. Help is on the way."

"Mindy!" The woman that was probably the girl's mother shoved her way through the crowd and went to her knees beside the girl. She hugged her, ignoring Eren's weak suggestion that she give her more room to breathe. "What did I _tell_ you about going in the wave pool alone?"

Eren checked a sigh, and he scrubbed his fingers through his soaked hair. Personally, he thought the mother should have been keeping a closer eye on the kid, but he knew from babysitting experience that it sometimes only took a moment for a child to take it into their head to get into something they weren't supposed to.

The woman looked up at Eren when he stood up. "Thank you. If you hadn't acted so fast, my baby might not be here now."

Eren nodded, still a little shaken by how close to death that little girl got. If he'd failed to revive her, he never would have forgiven himself. Being on the scene at the school after that shooting had been stressful, but he hadn't actually seen any of the victims himself. He saw Mikasa sprinting over to him from across the way, and he reassured her when she closed the distance.

"She's going to be okay, I think."

Mikasa's tension eased, and her dark gaze slid briefly to the girl and her mother. "No thanks to her handler."

Eren flushed, casting an uncomfortable look at the mother. Fortunately, the woman was too occupied with her daughter to register the accusation Mikasa had spouted. Eren led his girlfriend away before she could say something more and start a scene.

"It wasn't her fault. I mean it was, but shit happens. At least the girl's alive."

Mikasa watched him for a brief moment, and then she nodded. She reached up to cup Eren's face in her palms, and she drew him down for a kiss. "Yes she is. Good work, Eren." Mikasa smirked, her demeanor lightening a bit. "What will you shoot for next? Last week it was a puppy trapped in a burning kitchen. Now you've saved a drowning child. Erwin's going to have some competition for the title of community hero before long."

Eren flushed again, bashful. "I'm just doing what I signed up for. So, did that do anything for you?" He tried to cover his embarrassment with suggestive humor, shooting her another wink.

"Oh yes, it did." Mikasa spoke into his ear. "And I'll expect you to give me that reward you offered earlier, as soon as we go home."

"Hmm, why wait? I'm due for a break in my shift." Eren drew her close, mindful not to be too openly amorous but leaving no doubt that he was serious. "We could go to the car, turn on the ac and have a little fun."

"And traumatize any kids that happen to wander by," Mikasa pointed out.

"My windows are tinted, and I've got the sunshade up on the front windshield. Nobody will see what we're doing if we're subtle."

"A hero one moment and an outlaw the next." Mikasa smirked at him. "Well, I suppose if we're careful. Meet me at the car in five minutes."

"You got it." Eren watched her saunter away, and he sighed with appreciation. If only Armin were there to join them...but that might make it impossible for them to keep it on the down-low. Eren thought _he_ was the loud one of the group, but Armin beat him when it came to sex.

"Uncle Eren, that was awesome!"

The enthusiastic praise from Kolby startled the fireman, and he turned to look at the twins as they jogged up to him. He smiled and shrugged. "Anybody else would have done the same thing. I just got there first."

"But you were like lightning," Glen stated. "You were in the water before the scream even finished leaving that lady's mouth. That kid would be toast if it weren't for you."

Being the object of such hero worship was quite flattering, and Eren tried to stay modest about it. "Let's just be glad she's okay. Sounds like emergency help is on the way, and they'll have a better look at her to be sure."

Eren sobered, thinking about what could have happened if it had been one of the twins instead of that little girl. He bent over a little to look them each in the eye respectively. "Take a lesson from this, boys. This is why you don't swim right after eating, and you take rest breaks so you don't get fatigued. I don't want to see something like that happen to you."

"Well if it did, you'd rescue us," Glen stated simply.

"Yeah I would, but—" Eren paused, noticing something strange about the way Glen was looking at him. It wasn't just admiration in the kid's eyes. He had a very adult gaze right now, and there was a blush in his cheeks that wasn't there before. Eren didn't think it was a sign of getting too much sun.

"Ah...snow cones," Eren said, recalling that he'd promised them a treat. Suddenly he felt naked. "Let's get you those snow cones."

Forgetting all about his plans to meet with Mikasa at the car, Eren took the boys to the snowcone stand and tried to reason with himself that he was just imagining the way Glen was looking at him. He was giddy over saving that girl's life, and his perception just had to be a little off.

* * *

"Come again?" Levi stared at Eren with a frown. The alpha had come over to visit with him the day after the boys went to the water park. Currently the twins were over at Penny's house, and Erwin was out getting some things for his upcoming retirement party. That allowed some privacy for Eren to come to Levi with his concerns.

"Look, I don't know if it's just in my head or what," Eren said, "but I think...maybe...Glen has a crush on me."

Levi leaned back in the armchair, and he thought it over. "What were you doing when he gave you this impression?"

"Well, I'd just fished that little girl out of the pool and revived her," explained Eren. Kolby and Glen saw the whole thing. I thought at first that Glen was just impressed, but uh...he was looking me up and down, and not the way I'd expect from a kid his age."

"So you think he was leering at you?"

Eren spread his hands. "It seemed that way, yeah. I don't think he did it on purpose. Maybe he was just excited, caught up in the moment. Like I said, I might be misreading him."

Levi provided a combination of an irritated sound and a dry semblance of a chuckle. "Tch. Heh. I don't think so."

"Hey, I'd never accuse him," defended Eren. "I just wonder if he's said anything about me lately. If it's a crush, I don't want to hurt the kid's feelings or make things worse."

"I mean I don't think you're misreading him," Levi stated flatly. "Tell me what you were wearing."

"I...I dunno. A pair of swimming trunks. The blue and white ones, I think."

"The tight pair?" Levi raised a brow.

"I guess they're snug. Less water resistance if I have to dive in and save someone. Plus when I wear the loose kind, there's a risk of flashing someone when I sit down. There's this gap and my junk might poke—"

"I get it," interrupted Levi. "The burden of the alpha male. You and your huge cocks."

"I wasn't trying to brag."

This time, Levi's smirk was more genuine. "Not consciously anyway, right? So let's recap: You dove in, saved a child's life. You were standing there in booty shorts—"

"They're not booty shorts."

"Close enough," insisted Levi. "Anyway, you were standing there dripping wet with most of your tanned physique on display, and you're surprised that Glen noticed you? You're right; he's crushing."

"Shit. What should I do, then?" Eren seemed genuinely worried.

"I'd say job one would be to avoid wearing tight, skimpy swimwear in front of my son," answered Levi, "but that would be like slut-shaming, so the simplest answer is to just let him enjoy the eye candy and take it as a compliment."

"So you're okay with this?" Eren asked.

"Of course not, idiot. My boy is eye-humping just about every adult alpha he sees. It isn't just you. At least where you're concerned, I know he's safe admiring the view. Glen won't try anything with you, I'm sure of it. He'll just sneak a peak when he can, and he might heap some praise on you. That's as far as I imagine it going. He does the same thing with Nick."

"Oh. Sounds like Glen needs a boyfriend."

"No he doesn't," snapped Levi. "I'd be happy if he never dates until he's graduated."

"I don't think that's going to happen," advised Eren with a chuckle. "He's what I'd consider a fox at that age. You've got your work cut out for you, Levi."

"No shit," sighed the omega. "But that's why I'm not losing my shit over this. As long as he doesn't have an interest in kids his own age, he's less likely to date any of them. I'm counting on him keeping a healthy curiosity about alphas without physically acting on it anytime soon. My advice to you is just to avoid flashing him. At least this time your trunks didn't fall down."

"Damn, I'd forgotten about that," groaned Eren. "Do you think that might be when he started looking at me differently?"

"Hmm, maybe. Seeing your goods could have kick-started his hormones and piqued his interest. It doesn't matter, though. He's focusing on an age group between twenty and thirty-some right now, and that in itself isn't something to worry about—despite what Erwin says. Omegas like looking just as much as alphas and betas do. I'm trying to keep that in mind, and so should you."

Eren scratched his head. "I'm not very comfortable parading around shirtless now that I know Glen's seeing me in a different light, though."

"Can't say I blame you for that," Levi said. "Essentially, I'm just encouraging you to keep being yourself around him...not give him a deliberate strip tease. If you start changing your behavior, he'll know something's up and that might upset him. He's trying to deal with these feelings and he's not always going to hide them perfectly. Making him feel guilty for having them isn't the way to go with Glen."

"I'll try not to give it away that I've noticed it," agreed Eren. "I just never thought little Glen would look at me that way. I was sure I was just being paranoid."

Levi shrugged. "You're a good-looking guy, and you did a heroic act in front of him. It's not that surprising."

The baby started fussing, and Levi got up to see to him. "I've got to feed Alex. Help yourself to a beer if you want."

"Thanks, but I've got to run. I'm supposed to meet up with Armin at the theater for a date night. I just wanted to stop by and clear the air about Glen."

"All right. See you later."

As Eren let himself out, Levi tended to his infant son and he thought about the situation with the twins. Kolby seemed to be doing better with his temper and as far as Levi knew, he and Penny were in that cutesy stage of puppy love where holding hands was a big deal and a quick, stolen kiss was practically sex. Glen was obviously still struggling with his omega impulses, and Levi could only hope that he was right about the boy having the common sense and self-preservation to think before he acted.

What worried Levi the most, he had to admit, was how much Glen reminded him of himself at that age.

* * *

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, poor Eren.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters after this! I'm working on the Epilogue now and will have chapter 20 up in a couple of days after giving it a proofread.

The twins were fitting in well at school, barring that one incident when Kolby went berserk on that kid. They made some new friends and their grades were improving as they settled in. Erwin was relieved for that; he'd been worrying that making them change schools was going to be the straw that broke the camel's back. It helped that many of their schoolmates happened to be kids from their old school, he supposed.

It had been two months since Levi had the baby. He was bouncing back from the experience well, though it was going to take some time and work for him to get completely back to his pre-pregnancy state of fitness. Erwin encouraged him, while at the same time cautioning him not to rush it.

"You may look like you're still in your twenties," Erwin pointed out, "but you don't have the metabolism that you used to. Neither of us do."

Erwin patted his own stomach ruefully, conscious of the fact that his waistline had thickened since his retirement. "In fact, I could stand to get more exercise myself."

Levi glanced up from the dark brown head nestled at his chest, taking his attention off of his infant son to study his husband. As was his habit, the omega spoke his mind without apology or tact. "Yeah, you could. I wasn't gonna say anything, but since you brought it up..."

Erwin winced. "Ouch. You didn't have to agree so readily."

"Heh. Sorry I didn't spare your feelings." Levi switched the baby to his other nipple, pulling his shirt open wider to give Alex better access. "It's not that bad. You're not as active as you were, now that you're retired. I expected you to put on some weight. Besides, it makes me feel a little better about the baby weight that's still clinging to me."

"At least you have an excuse," mused Erwin. Honestly to him, Levi was just as desirable as he ever was. He knew what a perfectionist his mate was, though. "Maybe you and I should work out an exercise schedule together. We'll probably both have better luck if we're fitness buddies."

"I could go for that," agreed Levi. "We can start off light until Hange clears me for more vigorous stuff. Maybe jogging each evening when it's cooler. The only problem is what we're supposed to do with this little guy while we're doing it."

"The twins can watch him," suggested Erwin. "I think they're old enough for the responsibility. Dylan was babysitting them when he was only twelve."

Levi seemed to consider the notion. "I don't know. I realize they're capable, but I didn't want to start saddling them with babysitting duties so early."

"Levi, I think they would be happy to help. Glen was even saying last night that you don't get out enough. Taking care of Alex for a half hour or so a few days of the week shouldn't cut into their personal time much."

"I guess. I'm just..." Levi trailed off, and he gazed down at their tiny son with a frown.

"You're worried about leaving him in someone else's hands," guessed Erwin with a little smile. "You were the same with the twins, and I think if the circumstances had been different, you'd have been just as protective of Dylan in his first months of life."

Levi raised a brow. "Oh? I didn't realize I was that neurotic about it."

"I wouldn't exactly use that term," soothed Erwin, amused. "You're simply a touch over-protective of our children at this age. You didn't even want _me_ holding the twins at first."

"I was that bad?" Levi blinked in subtle surprise. "How the hell did you put up with me?"

Erwin chuckled, and he stepped closer to the lawn chair Levi was seated in to bend over and kiss the crown of his head. "It's my pleasure to 'put up' with you. I would rather have a spouse with strong parental instincts who would put our children first than to be with someone that's neglectful or careless with their needs."

Levi eased the baby against his shoulder when Alex had his fill, and he gently patted the infant's back to burp him. "I never would have picked myself to be this kind of father, to tell you the truth. I didn't even imagine myself _having_ kids until I met you. You've domesticated me, Smith."

"Regardless of how much you clean or how devoted you are to our children, I've never considered you to be 'domesticated'," Erwin declared sincerely. "I know that underneath the apron, I've got myself one hell of a tough, clever omega. I wouldn't change that if I could."

"Brown-noser," accused Levi with a little smirk.

Erwin grinned. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not." Levi averted his gaze, and the pink hue in his cheeks deepened.

Enchanted, Erwin couldn't stop smiling at him. He couldn't resist. He bent over again to capture his husband's lips with his own, cupping Levi's chin to guide their mouths together. The kiss lasted for longer than intended, and to his chagrin, Erwin found himself in a state of arousal by the time he released Levi.

"Nice boner," commented Levi with a pointed glance at Erwin's crotch. Obviously the blond's condition wasn't lost on him, and Levi was just as un-apologetic for pointing it out as he'd been about his remark on Erwin's waistline.

"Thanks, I was saving it just for you." It was Erwin's turn to blush, though he tried to sound flippant.

The door to the back porch opened, and Kolby stepped out. "I've finished all my homework. Can I play my X-box for a while?"

Erwin avoided straightening up all the way, lest his condition be too obvious. "Yes, but before you do that, I want to talk to you and your brother about something. Would you fetch Glen for me and bring him out here?"

"Okay Dad."

Kolby went back into the house, and Erwin sighed and attempted to think un-sexy thoughts. At times like this, he almost resented his own virility for being out of his control.

"Stop being such a puritan," Levi advised him. He wiped off Alex's mouth and he cradled the baby, rocking in the chair with him. "I don't think the kid noticed, Erwin. Even if he did, Kolby's at the age now where he knows what's up. Kid probably gets a stiffy every time the wind blows, at his age."

"While I appreciate your logic," said Erwin softly, "I would still rather not have our sons see me in this state. Kids don't like to think of their parents as sexual creatures."

"I think we're past that," Levi stated dryly. "As many times as they've overheard us having it off, they're more than aware their old men have sex. It's like saying the sky isn't blue to think otherwise."

Erwin rubbed his chin, and he gave Levi a once-over. It was no good; he couldn't look at the alluring little man without feeling excited. Watching Levi nurse their son only tended to make Erwin want him more, and Erwin berated himself for his appetite. They weren't supposed to have sex until Hange declared Levi completely recovered. This last birth had been fast and violent, so Erwin was doing his very best to be considerate of his mate and avoid jumping his bones.

"I want it too, you know."

Levi's low declaration gave Erwin pause. He met the omega's hooded gray eyes, and he found no teasing glint in them. Levi was being straight with him, probably having picked up on his sexual frustration through the pair-bond link they shared.

"I'm trying to be patient," Erwin whispered back. "I know this pregnancy took a toll on you. I know you need time and rest. It isn't all about my needs."

"That's what makes you a noble idiot," Levi pointed out, and that little smirk manifested on his lips. It faded shortly, and he sighed. "Erwin, I didn't lose my libido when I had this brat. I think about you all the time, if you want to know the truth. I miss you."

"But I'm right here," Erwin said, confused.

"No, I mean I miss _you_ ," explained Levi. "Not just your presence. I miss your body grinding against mine. I miss the feel of you inside me. Feels like it's been forever since we—"

Levi's commentary was interrupted when the twins came out onto the porch, and he snapped his mouth shut. Erwin was now in a full blush. His husband's point-blank words certainly didn't help cool his state of arousal. The alpha prudently took a seat in the chair opposite to Levi, scooting it closer to the patio table to conceal his state from their sons.

"Hello boys. Have a seat. I want to run something by you."

Glen and Kolby shrugged at each other, and they did as suggested and sat down at the table with Erwin. Glen looked over at the baby Levi was holding, and he grinned a little. "Hey Alex. You're not being so loud today."

"He always settles down after he's eaten," Levi reminded the younger twin. Indeed, the baby yawned contentedly and started drifting off in his father's arms.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Dad?" Kolby pressed after a moment.

Erwin self-consciously rubbed his belly, all too aware of the flab that he'd put on recently. It wasn't all that noticeable when he was dressed, but every time he took a shower or changed clothes, he couldn't help but frown at his love handles.

"Your father and I were just discussing the idea of the both of us getting more exercise, once his doctor approves it. In order to facilitate that, however, we'll need your help."

"So you want us to coach you or something?" asked Glen, folding his legs cross-legged in a show of youthful limberness. "I can do that. Gimme a megaphone. I'll be like: 'Give me ten more, you maggots!'"

Erwin restrained a laugh over his son's eager suggestion. He could easily picture Glen trying to play the role of a drill sergeant. He shook his head and explained further. "That isn't quite what I had in mind, son. What we need is for someone to watch over little Alex for a little while. Levi and I want to start jogging in the early evening, but someone has to take care of the baby while we're doing it. What do you say? Care to help your old man get back into shape?"

"Oh." Glen grimaced. "So you want us to babysit?"

"Only for a short time," assured Erwin. "About a half an hour each day at twilight. When Levi is recovered enough to go to the gym, we'll work out other arrangements if we need to. Right now, we just need a little bit of free time to start out with."

"That's fair," Kolby said. "We can watch over him for you, Dad. He's just a baby. How much trouble can he be?"

"You need to be willing to change his diaper if he messes it while you're watching him," Levi pointed out. "Both the yellow and brown variety, if you get my drift. Are you two okay with that?"

"Ew," muttered Glen.

"Uh, if you show me how to change him, sure," Kolby said more amicably. "I can just plug my nose."

"You are my star," Erwin said with all sincerity, smiling at the older twin. "Thank you, Kolby. What about you, Glen? You probably won't need to do it very often, but as your papa said, there's always the chance that he could need changing."

Glen sighed, and he shot an accusing look at his brother. "I guess so. I don't want you getting fat because I didn't want to help."

Erwin cleared his throat. Glen definitely took after his father in his bluntness. "Well, I appreciate that. Your father and I don't want to overwhelm either of you with too many responsibilities, but this would help us out a great deal. If we need to have Alex watched for a longer period of time, we'll ask Dylan or one of our friends to babysit him."

The boys seemed agreeable enough. They shrugged in unison, and they promised to help out when needed. Proud of them for being so willing to take on the chore, Erwin decided to reward them.

"Since you're both being so amicable about this, I'm going to order pizza for dinner. Levi, is that all right by you?"

"Fine," agreed Levi. "I didn't feel like cooking anyway."

* * *

Erwin was more out of shape than either he or Levi realized. After a scheduled checkup with Hange, Levi was given the green light to return to more regular activities. Hange cautioned against him jumping into doing too much too fast, seeing as he'd spent the better part of the past few months limiting his activities and resting.

With a vow to Hange that he would be careful, Levi eagerly drew up the proposed exercise schedule Erwin had suggested. After leaving instructions with the twins and telling them to call if there were any problems, Levi and Erwin had their first jogging session. They only made it as far as two blocks before the blond started to run out of breath. Levi wasn't doing much better, truth be told. He stopped and watched as his taller companion put his hands on his knees and sucked air.

"Come on, you can't be worn out this soon," Levi remarked, a bit winded himself. "You've chased down perps for blocks without breaking a sweat."

"Give me a break," panted Erwin, "I'm getting old."

"That's a lame-ass excuse," countered Levi. In truth, he was trying not to grin. Usually he only saw Erwin this red-faced and sweaty during sex, and the man's attempts to excuse himself were kind of fucking adorable. "Up and at it, blondie. We've still got over twenty-seven minutes of jogging to do."

"Just...give me a second," pleaded Erwin. He sucked in a few more breaths, and then he straightened up and adjusted the dark blue headband circling his brow. His golden hair was mussed, curling a little at the ends and damp with sweat.

"You look kind of cute like this," Levi admitted. "I don't get to see you disheveled that often. Those shorts your wearing shows off your junk pretty well, too."

Erwin glanced down at himself with open surprise, and if possible, his face got even redder. "Uh...that wasn't my intention when I...put these on."

Levi suppressed a nasty snicker. Bless this man for being so proper. "Have I complained? I like watching your goods bounce around under that material."

"I should have worn tighter underwear," Erwin groaned.

Levi begged to differ. He grabbed Erwin's hand, and he tugged him along. "Don't let my whoring words distract you from the mission, gorgeous. Get that fine ass moving again."

Erwin muttered a soft complaint, but he complied with Levi's demand. Soon they were jogging side-by-side again, but it didn't take long for Levi to outpace his alpha. He didn't get the chance to enjoy any competitive triumph over it, however. Erwin's remark, spoken from somewhere behind Levi and off to the left, completely destroyed the omega's concentration.

"I love the way your ass looks in those spandex shorts."

Levi stumbled to a stop, looking back at his spouse. He saw Erwin's smirk, and he realized the man was giving him some payback. He composed himself, settling his features into a bland mask. "Thanks. I wore them just for you."

"I approve." Erwin leered at him, and the expression had an immediate effect on Levi that he wasn't entirely prepared for. Usually such obnoxious teasing tended to grate on Levi's nerves, but this time it produced the opposite results.

Levi went still, and he stared up at the giant of a man that he'd accepted as his alpha years ago. Maybe it was the playfulness in Erwin's tone, or maybe it was just because he hadn't gotten laid in so long. Whatever the reason for it, Levi's usual aversion to sweat didn't seem to be a factor anymore. Erwin looked utterly _hot_ to him right now, with his blond hair in disarray, perspiration dripping down his chiseled face, his chest hair peeking out from the sleeveless muscle shirt.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked him, sobering.

Levi swallowed. His gaze slid down the alpha's body, and he took in the sight of Erwin's thigh muscles rippling beneath his skin. His legs were understandably pale from lack of sun exposure, yet still more tanned than Levi's. To hell with the additional body fat the man had put on since retirement; Levi thought he'd never looked better.

"Suddenly I've lost interest in jogging as an exercise," admitted Levi softly.

Erwin seemed puzzled at first. "Well, we can go back if you're..." He then seemed to pick up on Levi's meaning, and his blue eyes slid down to the omega's crotch. "Oh."

The dark clouds that had started moving in on the horizon from the east introduced a rumble of thunder...a reminder that the weather was only going to play nice for so long. Levi glanced up at the sky, and then he looked around at their environment. The park wasn't far. There was a bike trail there, and on that trail were some hidden nooks that clever people might make use of for a bit of privacy.

"I think it's time to end our dry spell," he informed Erwin, his voice droning with promise. "Come on."

"What are you up to?" Erwin followed along with him as Levi changed his trajectory and started jogging toward the local park, where their kids liked to hang out.

"I'm up to satisfying an itch," commented the omega.

* * *

Erwin hadn't expected it in the slightest. For Levi...his germaphobic little neat freak...to drag him off to the little cave network concealed in the park was unprecedented. For him to strip out of his clothes and pounce on him was even more the surprise. Apparently, Levi wasn't joking around when he told Erwin that he was just as needy and frustrated as him.

Erwin strangled his confusion as their tongues fenced, and he helped Levi to get his shorts down. He didn't even get the chance to try and remove his shirt. Levi turned around and put his back to the rocky wall, panting softly between wet kisses. He gathered the material of Erwin's shirt in his hands, yanking him to him.

"Fuck me," gasped the omega. "Right here. Right now."

"Oh God, Levi," panted Erwin, speaking the words like some prayer. He cupped his amorous husband's bare ass, lifting him up. He growled in approval when the omega's thighs wrapped around his torso, ankles crossing together at the small of his back. "Are you sure? This isn't the cleanest environment."

"I don't give a shit," stated Levi. His arms tightened around Erwin's neck, his silvery eyes blazing into the alpha's. "Don't remind me of the dirt. Just do me, blondie."

Erwin wasn't foolish enough to let such an opportunity pass him by. For whatever reason, Levi was abandoning his inhibitions and demanding sexual gratification. It had been too long since they'd last joined. Oral and hand stimulation was all well and good, but there was nothing quiet like the sensation of sheathing himself inside of Levi's body. Erwin felt between his mate's buttocks to be sure, and he found him wet and ready for him.

"You're on fire today," rasped Erwin. He fingered him carefully, supporting the omega's weight with one hand. "So hot. So wet. Levi, I think I'm going to burst."

"Not yet," moaned Levi, biting his lip. "Not 'till you're inside. Erwin...hah...Erwin!"

It was music to Erwin's ears. He hadn't heard Levi cry out like that for...well, quite some time. Their lovemaking had been so subdued. Now he was reminded of what a needy little firecracker his spouse could be. He always tried so hard to let Levi set the pace even now. Though the omega had healed so well from the darkness of his past, it was always a thing that lingered in their lives despite their best efforts to move past it.

"Easy," gasped Erwin, kissing his partner's soft, panting lips. "Relax for me, love."

The tightness around his two fingers eased quickly, and Erwin was able to press more deeply. Levi's sharp, hitched breaths filled Erwin's ears. His thighs tightened around Erwin's waist, silently urging him on. Erwin curved his fingers inside of Levi, and he grinned when the omega blurted an expletive reactively.

"Fuck...oh, fuck!"

"Like that, do you?" Erwin did it again, and he took delight in the shudder that coursed through Levi's pale, lean body. He withdrew his fingers and gripped himself, short of breath again for entirely different reasons than exertion. A flash of lightning from outside lit up the interior of the cavern, blasting the couple with a brief explosion of luminance. Erwin braced himself for the following thunder, but Levi blurted a surprised exclamation when the cavern walls vibrated from the clash of noise.

"Shit, that's loud," complained Levi.

Erwin would have covered his mate's ears if he'd had free hands to do so. As it stood, however, he was too occupied with holding Levi up against the wall and positioning himself. He instead stalled Levi's objections with his cock. He immediately thrust into him when he got himself aligned with his target. Levi cried out loudly, his fingers tangling into Erwin's hair. He brought his mouth close to the alpha's left ear, and he rasped into it.

"Yeah...fuck, Erwin. Feels so good...give me more."

Erwin's excitement grew to exponential levels. He tried to hold back, tried not to get rough with his mate, but he was so deprived of his body that he failed to practice restraint. He lifted Levi higher and started pounding into him, groaning and grunting with need. Even in his carnal state, Erwin tried to create a buffer between his companion's back and the stony wall. He slid a hand between so that he wouldn't chafe Levi too badly.

"Unh...oh shit," gasped Levi. "G-good thing we got fixed...you'd knock me up again otherwise."

Erwin had to agree with that assessment. He'd gotten snipped about a week after the birth of Alex...which helped stave off his needs for a time. His recovery from it was faster and easier than he'd expected. With that procedure done on top of Levi's, it would have to be some kind of miracle for the two of them to conceive again.

Erwin kissed Levi deeply, pumping his hips a little faster and harder. His groans were muffled against Levi's mouth, his body temperature flaring up. The memory of what it felt like to be inside of his mate was pale compared to the reality. Erwin's fingers dug into Levi's ass. This was as slow as he could manage. Levi clearly didn't mind. The omega's voice was going hoarse from his cries, and though Erwin tried his best to last for longer, he only made it for a few seconds more once Levi came.

"Hah...Levi," moaned Erwin, giving into it. He buried himself deep and pressed his sweating cheek against his companion's as he filled him. Holding him impaled like that for a while, Erwin caught his breath and waited for his heart rate to slow before withdrawing. He eased Levi down to the cavern floor, and he sighed in contentment after looking the smaller man over to be sure he hadn't scraped his back up.

"Thank you for that," Erwin told him sincerely. "Finding one of these little caves was a brilliant idea."

"I needed it just as much as you did," Levi pointed out, still winded. More thunder rumbled outside, echoing off the walls of their small hideout. "Sounds like it's getting nasty out there."

A shiver went through Erwin. Now that he'd been still for a while, he was feeling the chill in the air. The temperature must have dropped a couple of degrees with the coming of the storm. Erwin heard the drumming of the rain outside, and he looked out the cave entrance after retrieving his discarded pants. He gave a low whistle.

"We may have to wait it out for a while."

Levi finished pulling on the rest of his clothes, and he came up behind the taller male. "Afraid of getting a little wet?"

"No," denied Erwin. He nodded toward the entrance when a flash of lightning went off. "I'm afraid of one of us getting fried."

Levi squinted against the luminance, and he visibly flinched when the lightning was followed by an angry, loud crack of thunder. "Good point. I'll call the boys and let them know we're trapped for now."

* * *

"Great," Glen sighed after hanging up the phone with his father. "Dad and Papa are hiding out in some cave at the park. We're going to be stuck watching Alex for longer than they said."

Kolby opened the front door to have a better look at the weather, and he promptly shut it again when a gust of wind blew sheets of rain into his face. "Wow, it's pretty bad out there. It's not their fault, Glen. The storm snuck up on them, is all."

"They could have come back early and beat the rain home if they'd paid enough attention to see it coming," argued Glen. "If you think they were just distracted by jogging, you're kidding yourself."

Kolby looked at him askew, and he wiped the moisture from his face. "What else would they be doing?"

Glen rolled his eyes. "Please. For such a smart guy, you can be so dense. What do our parents _always_ do when they get half the chance? We're looking at the proof of that right here." He gestured at the bassinet holding their baby brother.

Kolby flushed. "Well, they're a married couple in love. They have the right to...to do that when they want to. That doesn't mean they got stuck in that cave on purpose. Just be glad our parents have a good relationship and are still together. I'd rather have them acting like a pair of lovebirds than getting divorced like so many of our friends' parents have."

"Hmm. Yeah. I guess that's the bright side of it," conceded Glen. Over half of their schoolmates had broken homes. They had scheduled visitation with one parent, usually on weekends and some holidays. Glen tried to imagine what that must be like, but he couldn't quite picture it. As Kolby pointed out, they were lucky in that their parents were just as crazy for each other now as they ever were.

"Do you think Penny's going to be the next one visiting her dad on the weekends?" Glen asked, now that the subject was on his mind.

Kolby frowned. "I hope not. She hasn't talked much about it to me, and I don't want to pry."

Glen lowered his gaze thoughtfully. Penny had confessed to both of them that her parents had been arguing a lot over the past few months. She thought it had something to do with what happened at their old school. Mike and Nanaba didn't see eye to eye when it came to methods to protect Penny from danger. Mike was trying to be more strict with her, while Nanaba believed that limiting their daughter's freedom wasn't going to prevent the actions of other people.

Alex started to fuss, and Glen groaned. "Rock, paper, scissors again?" he suggested. Kolby nodded, and they played to determine which one of them would see to the baby this time. Glen lost, much to his annoyance.

"Aw, man. I hope he hasn't shit his diaper." The boy went to the bassinet, and he bent over to take a whiff of the baby to be sure there was no poopy odor or the sour smell of urine. He sighed in relief to find that wasn't the case, and he lifted the infant into his arms.

"He's probably just got a little gas again," suggested Kolby. "Try burping him."

Glen did as his brother suggested, making sure to drape the rag over his shoulder first. He was glad he'd done that when the baby spat up on his shoulder. Kolby wiped Alex's mouth off for him, and Glen walked the floors with the baby and bounced him until he settled down again. Once Alex quieted, Glen replaced him in his bassinet and gave him his rattle.

"Being a baby sure must be boring," he stated, gazing down at his tiny brother. "All they get to do is lay there all day pooping and peeing on themselves."

"Maybe that's why most people don't remember that far back," mused Kolby.

"Maybe." Glen heard the front door click open, and he turned to see Erwin's towering form filling the threshold. The man was drenched from head to toe, his blond hair plastered to his skull.

"Wet enough out there for you, Dad?" Glen asked.

"It's quite pleasant," stated Erwin dryly. He stepped inside, and he moved out of the way for Levi to come in after him. "Would you boys fetch us some towels?"

Kolby had already hurried off to the bathroom upon seeing the state of their dad, and he came back into the living room with the requested items. Erwin thanked him and took one of them, while Levi wordlessly took the second one and started drying off.

"Remind me to bring an umbrella the next time," grumbled Levi at last. He finished toweling off his hair, and he bent over to take off his running shoes...which were saturated and making farting noises when he stepped down. He peeled off his socks with a sigh, and he set them outside on the front porch inside of his shoes. "Erwin, you're dripping all over the floor."

"Sorry." Erwin also removed his shoes and socks, following Levi's example. "We should change out of these clothes right away. I don't want you getting a cold."

Glen almost snorted. This behavior right here was a prime example of what he and his twin had just been talking about. Erwin would probably take off his jacket to cover a puddle for Levi if the situation called for it.

"Yeah, good call," agreed Levi. "Kids, just watch the baby for a few more minutes while we change, all right?"

"Okay Papa."

They watched their parents go down the hall to the master bedroom, and it didn't escape Glen's notice that Levi had a fresh, raspberry mark on his neck. He nudged his brother and called it to his attention. "Papa's got a fresh hicky. Don't tell me they were just jogging when they got stuck in that cave."

"All right, all right," sighed Kolby. "So they messed around while they were out. Big deal. It's not something I want to think about a lot, so stop talking about it."

Glen shrugged. He didn't like thinking of it either, but something about the subject fascinated him. Not that he tried to picture what his parents got up to, but he did often wonder just how good sex must be for people to seek it out every chance they got. A part of him couldn't wait to experience it, but his newest brother was a stark reminder of the price that omegas could pay for fooling around.

* * *

Glen had done it again. Kolby _knew_ his brother was responsible the moment Mr. Sullivan went to shake some salt on his food and ended up with the entire bottle contents heaped on it. To his credit, the attractive alpha teacher didn't curse about it. Instead, he picked up his tray and went to exchange it for another one. Glen was watching him with crafty, hooded eyes as the teacher returned to his spot at the cafeteria table to eat his lunch.

"Why did you do that?" Kolby whispered to the smaller twin.

"Why did I do what?" asked Glen innocently.

"Don't play that game," warned Kolby. "I saw you messing with that salt shaker when Mr. Sullivan got up to get his drink. I thought you liked him."

"I do." Glen shrugged, and he forked up a bite of macaroni. "I'm just having a little fun with him, is all."

"It doesn't look like he's having any fun," Kolby pointed out. "You're picking on him. Yesterday you ran into him on purpose to knock the book out of his hand, and now you're sabotaging his lunch. What's your problem?"

"What makes you think I did that on purpose?" demanded Glen. "I didn't see him coming, all right? As for the salt, I was thinking of using it myself but I changed my mind."

"You're lying through your teeth," Kolby said with certainty.

"So now you're calling me a liar?"

"Well, you're acting like something that starts with the letter 'A'," stated the older twin. "If this is how you treat people that you like, I'd hate to see what you'll do to an enemy."

For a moment, Glen looked hopelessly confused. Kolby couldn't say he looked guilty, but he was definitely troubled. Unfortunately Glen didn't always open up to him the way he used to, so Kolby could only wonder and hypothesize over what was going through his twin's head.

* * *

"Hey Dylan, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Dylan put his beer aside, sensing that this was one of those moments when Glen needed some brotherly advice from him. He'd come over for dinner with the family and they were just finishing up and letting the food settle.

"Sure. Let's go outside."

Glen tried not to feel guilty when Kolby watched them go. He felt bad about always turning to their older brother when he had something he needed to get off his chest, but Dylan was old enough to understand some things he couldn't, while still young enough to relate to him better than his parents could. They went out to the swing set in the back yard, and Glen sat down on one of the swings. Dylan leaned against the pole, opting out of taking a seat.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Glen sighed, and he looked up at his older brother. Glen was wearing a gray turtleneck sweater tonight with a pair of black jeans. It was rare these days to see him out of uniform. "Kolby thinks I'm an asshole. I think he might be right."

Dylan gave a little start, eyes widening slightly. "He said that to you?"

Glen shrugged, and he pushed off to start swinging a little. "Not in so many words, but yeah...he told me the other day that I was acting like one."

Dylan heaved a sigh, and he ran his fingers through his hair. It was growing out, and he hadn't had his undercut done again recently. "Are you two not getting along now? I had no idea."

"We get along okay," explained Glen, "but he doesn't see things the way I do. He's always been the nice guy. He's also growing up as an alpha, which is different from growing up as an omega. I don't know how to make him understand how I feel most of the time. He doesn't get it."

"I'm not sure I'm going to get it much better than him," admitted Dylan. "I'm an alpha too, you know."

"Yeah, but you're not like most other alphas. You never blow me off like I'm just being unreasonable because of hormones, for one thing."

Dylan nodded, his face lined with sympathy. "I try not to do that. Let's back up a bit. What made Kolby accuse you of being an asshole? I don't understand."

Dylan pushed away from the swing set frame, and he squatted before Glen. He reached out to take hold of the swing chains to stop the boy's trajectory, and he looked him in the eyes. "More importantly, why would you think he's right?"

Glen bit his lip unhappily, and he admitted to his older brother that he'd been pranking one of his teachers mercilessly. "I swiped his laser pointer one day. I've still got it. Kolby doesn't even know about that. I knocked a book out of his hand in the hallway just because...because I...um..."

Dylan cocked his head curiously. "Because you...what? It's okay to tell me, bro."

Glen's face grew hot. "Because I wanted to see him bend over."

Dylan's expression went as blank as Levi's for a moment, and then his features softened with understanding. "Oh. Okay."

"I don't really plan on these things," excused Glen. "It's like something in me just takes over and I get these ideas out of the blue. When I unscrewed the cap of the salt shaker at lunch the other day, Kolby knew about it and he got onto me. I don't know why I'm so mean to Mr. Sullivan. He's a nice guy. It's just...why does he have to be so _cute_?"

Dylan's lips twitched, and he covered his mouth to conceal a smile. "I think I get it. You're trying to punish him for being good-looking, is that it?"

"I don't know," admitted Glen with a confused, sloppy shrug. "That might be part of it, but I feel like he's too perfect. I don't want to feel like this about a teacher, you know? If he's not so perfect, maybe I can stop liking him so much. I know that sounds stupid..."

Dylan shook his head. "No. It doesn't sound stupid. There's a logic to it that suits you perfectly. I think you're trying to remind yourself that the guy is flawed and human. Am I right?"

"That's it!" Glen nodded enthusiastically, relieved that someone got it. "It's embarrassing to have this crush on a guy I know couldn't be more out of my reach. He's probably got a wife or an omega at home, too. I'm not stupid; I know I'm just a kid and it's useless for me to like him this way."

"Having a crush on someone is a normal thing, Glen," advised Dylan. "I'm willing to bet this teacher you're talking about has other kids your age crushing on him, too. You're just the only one that resorts to pranks to cope with it."

Glen managed a smirk, but it quickly faded. "Will I ever like boys my own age?"

"Maybe when you're older," suggested Dylan. "Right now, all the boys your age are still developing. Once they start filling out and gaining some muscles, you might find your attention shifting more to them. I wouldn't worry about it too much, Glen. You're going through a tough, confusing time in life, and I've been where you are. At least you know what you like. When I was your age, I wasn't sure what I wanted. It took me until after highschool graduation to finally figure out that I prefer other alphas."

"So you really think it's okay that I like looking at adult alphas?" pressed Glen, needing approval from at least _one_ trusted family member.

"There's nothing wrong with looking," assured Dylan, "and maybe I shouldn't be saying this, but once you're a legal adult, nobody can stop you from dating older guys if that's what you want. Just don't expect Baba and Dad to be too thrilled about it if the first boyfriend you bring home is twice your age."

"Tcha...Dad would kill him dead on the spot," grumbled Glen in all seriousness.

"You're not worried about what Baba would do to them?" Dylan smiled.

"It's weird, but I'm really not." Glen turned his swing back and forth absently. "Papa's not as protective of me as Dad is. I think he'd be upset at first, sure...but he knows what it's like to be an omega. He'd get over it faster than Dad would, I think. He'd probably try to intimidate anyone I bring home to meet them, but he wouldn't blow his stack."

"Maybe you're right." Dylan took it into consideration. "Dad really is a little over the top when it comes to protecting you. It's because you're his baby, and you're an omega."

"Well, he's got a _new_ baby now...an _actual_ baby," Glen pointed out, "and Alex could grow up to be an omega type. Maybe I'll be off the hook soon."

"I wouldn't count on it," warned Dylan sincerely. "Even if our baby brother does turn out to be an omega, you'll always be Dad's first. He's going to be protective of you no matter how old you are, Glen."

"Ugh...why'd you have to dash my hopes?" Glen faked a punch at his brother.

"I'm just keeping it real," excused Dylan, faking a punch back. "It doesn't have to be a bad thing, though. No matter where you are or what's happening in your life, you'll always be able to count on Dad to come running if you're ever in trouble. Well, we _all_ will, but Dad especially. That should give you some sense of security."

"Yeah, but what if I don't want him to come running and he shows up at a keg party or something and embarrasses me in front of friends?"

"Ah, you're still too young to be worrying about keg parties," Dylan said uncomfortably. "Give yourself a few years to grow before you jump into that kind of thing."

"I'm just saying that once I'm in college, I'll probably be the only student that has his dad spying on him."

"I don't think he'll take it that far," consoled Dylan. "Dad might be a grizzly when it comes to watching over his kids, but he's never been intrusive with me. He's got too much class to helicopter parent that way."

"I hope you're right," sighed Glen. He hesitated, and he got out of the swing to hug his brother around the waist. "Thanks for talking to me, Dyl, and thanks for not making fun of me."

Dylan hugged him tightly back. "I'd never make fun of you for something like this. I'm glad you got it off your chest. If you don't mind a little more advice, you might want to try telling Kolby some of this. I think he's feeling left out, and I don't want to see you two drift apart."

"But how do I explain it to him?" wondered Glen out loud. "He doesn't have this problem. He probably won't understand no matter what I tell him."

"Have a little faith, kid. I think all Kolby needs right now is for you to share more with him. Remind him that he's your twin and you still love and trust him. Just tell him the truth. Tell him what you've told me. I think he'll surprise you, if you just give him the chance to know what's going on."

"I'll try," vowed Glen.

* * *

Later that night after everyone retired, Glen bedded down in his old room with Kolby. Dylan was staying overnight, so Glen let him have his old bed out of courtesy. As he climbed into the twin bed across from Kolby's, the young omega spoke softly in the darkness and confessed his reasons for giving Mr. Sullivan such a hard time at school. Kolby turned on his side to face him, and he listened quietly until Glen was finished.

"So that's it? You've been doing all that because you think he's cute?"

"I knew you wouldn't get it," sighed Glen.

Kolby shook his head, and he sat up. "But I do. If you'd have just told me that before, I wouldn't have gotten onto you. I thought you were just being a brat because you don't know how to be friendly with people."

"Gee, thanks," snorted Glen. He propped himself up on one elbow, regarding the older twin hesitantly. "So do you still think I'm an asshole?"

Kolby grimaced. "I'm sorry for calling you that. I guess I'm not that patient anymore and I just drew my own conclusions. I didn't mean it, imp."

Glen relaxed. "It's no biggie. I mean it hurt my feelings, but I'll get over it. I've never made friends easily like you do, so I guess I don't blame you for thinking that way."

"Guys tease the girls they like all the time," reasoned Kolby. "Well, I never have, but I see other boys do it. I should have figured it out on my own, but I thought omegas and girls were above that kind of thing."

"Apparently we aren't." Glen smirked. "You won't tell Dad or Papa, will you?"

"No way. It's between us. Um, just so you know, I have a crush too."

Glen blinked. "Yeah...on Penny. Duh."

"No, I mean on someone else," confided Kolby guiltily. "I like Penny too, but there's this one girl in the upper class, also. I try not to stare, but she's...uh...got more curves than most of the girls in our grade and...it's hard not to notice it."

"You're eye-cheating on Penny?" The accusation came out as a harsh whisper, and Glen quickly stifled his outrage, reminding himself that his brother had been understanding with him and he should try to do the same. "Has she noticed?"

"I don't think so. God, I hope not." Kolby frowned, blushing. "It isn't like I do it on purpose. Penny's my girlfriend and I really like her. I would never hurt her deliberately. It's just that I have all these feelings now and sometimes they just take over. I can't help it anymore than you can help your crush on Mr. Sullivan."

"Oh. That makes sense." Glen plopped back down on the bed, and he gazed up at the ceiling in thought. "I guess we're both in the same pickle, then. Growing up sucks."

"It sure does," agreed Kolby. "Don't you _dare_ tell Penny, though. I only admitted that to you because you shared with me."

"Are you more worried about hurting her feelings, or are you afraid she'll beat you up if she finds out?"

"Both," admitted the young alpha.

Glen snorted. "I'll keep it to myself."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what possessed me to write the "cave quickie" scene, except the muses seemed to be horny and frustrated, lol. I imagine fans of Eruri smut won't mind too much.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time skip in this chapter was necessary to advance the story to its conclusion. Hopefully it won't throw anyone off too much.

The pranks continued, and not just against the unfortunate young teacher that Glen had his eye on. No alpha was safe, really...not even their Uncle Eren. Levi figured out what was going on without needing to be told, though it took a while for him to realize the motivation behind his son's latest pranking sprees. At first he thought Glen was just being a little shit like usual, but after a while, it occurred to Levi that the boy's targets were always alpha males. The only one Glen didn't pick on was Nick, and Levi suspected that was only because the man was dating Glen's oldest brother.

First there was the hot sauce incident at a barbecue Levi and Erwin held for friends and family. Everything was going along fine until poor Eren went to put ketchup on his hot dog and ended up choking and red-faced. Levi thought he'd just had one of his clumsy moments and forgot how to swallow properly, but when Eren gasped that the ketchup wasn't really ketchup, Levi tried a taste of it and found it to be sriracha sauce, instead. Granted, sriracha sauce wasn't exceptionally spicy, but it was still a nasty surprise for someone expecting to bite into something garnished with ketchup. Levi chalked it up as a bottle mix-up, though he knew damned well that he didn't fill that ketchup bottle with hot sauce.

Another time Eren came over to watch the game with Erwin, and Glen offered to bring him a beer. He accepted, only to have the beer spew in his face the moment he twisted the cap off. Glen apologized with convincing enough remorse, but Levi could see from the calculating spark in his son's eye that his shaking up the beer was no accident.

It didn't end there. The next time Eren had the misfortune of being Glen's "special friend" was at the hot springs. Since the weather was getting cold again, Mikasa invited the family to a day at the local springs. Levi got Isabel to come and babysit Alex, and everyone piled into Erwin's car to meet up with Mikasa, Armin and Eren. That was when the real fun began, and Levi's suspicions were confirmed without a doubt.

* * *

"Ah, Levi? Mikasa? _Someone_?"

Levi paused on his way to join his family in the hot spring, and he saw a tanned arm waving from behind one of the doors to the changing huts. He frowned a little, walked over to it and spoke to the flustered alpha on the other side.

"What is it? Did you shit yourself or something?"

"No, but I can't find my clothes. Could you maybe look around and see if you can spot them?"

Levi's brows pinched. "What do you mean, you can't find your clothes? You brought them in there with you, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I had them hanging over the door," explained Eren. His feet were visible on the other side, and they shifted in a nervous manner. "My phone went off a second ago while I was getting ready to change into my swimmers, and I checked to make sure it wasn't the fire station trying to call me in. When I looked up again, all my stuff was just...gone. Did it fall off the door on that side or what?"

Levi checked around, and he shook his head. "I don't see anything out here. Make sure you didn't hang them on the wall and just forget about it."

"I'm telling you, there's nothing in here. They just vanished!"

Levi sighed, and he turned to have another look around. He didn't see any trace of clothing lying on the ground, but he saw Glen coming around the corner from the vending machine area. Levi narrowed his eyes at the little blond boy, taking note of the smirk on his face and the furtive way he looked around as if to assure himself nobody was watching.

"Eren, stay put," called Levi. "I'll be right back."

Instead of approaching his son, Levi snuck around to the back of the changing hut and he waited. He heard Glen approach, and the kid gave himself away the minute he opened his mouth.

"What are you doing in there, Uncle Eren? Are you stuck?"

"Uh, no. I'm...having some wardrobe problems," Eren replied. "Say Glen, would you mind getting me a towel?"

"Why?" came the response, followed by a suspicious little snicker.

"I misplaced my clothes," admitted Eren. "Don't ask me how. I need something to cover up with so I can look for them."

"Oh, so you're naked? You must be getting pretty cold, then. I can—"

Glen's sentence broke off immediately when Levi strolled around from the opposite side of the hut. The boy went pale, his blue eyes going wide in his elfin face. "Ah...hi Papa. Eren lost his clothes and um...I was just gonna get him a towel."

"I'll bet you were," Levi stated in a soft, dry tone. "Only, how about you bring him his clothes, instead? Maybe you happened to see them on your way here."

The gig was up, and Levi could see by the horrified look on Glen's face that the kid knew he was caught. He stepped closer to Glen and he bent over to speak softly to him.

"Someone must have taken Eren's clothes by mistake. I imagine they dropped them somewhere inconspicuous. Perhaps near the snack machines."

"Um..." Glen looked torn between embarrassment and desperation.

"Why don't you go and check again?" Levi suggested evenly.

"Would someone just get me a towel?" whined Eren from behind the doors. "My stuff is starting to shrivel up in here!"

"I...I'll be right back," Glen said, and then he took off running.

Levi waited patiently, leaning back against the hut wall with his arms folded over his chest. Within moments, Glen returned with his arms laden with Eren's missing clothing articles. He stuffed them under the door for the alpha, and then he stepped back to regard Levi with guilt written all over his face.

"Problem solved," Levi announced. "Eren, keep a closer eye on your things from now on. You're lucky Glen found them."

"Thanks," sighed Eren in relief.

Levi put a hand on his son's shoulder, and he guided him away from the building, out of ear-shot of everyone else. "You're pushing it, kid."

"I didn't do anything," objected Glen.

"Keep saying that, and be glad you're not made of wood."

Glen's face screwed up. "Huh?"

Levi sighed, and he turned Glen around to face him full-on. "Meaning your nose would have grown three feet by now if you happened to be a wooden puppet. Find another way to express yourself, brat. You're going to pick the wrong guy to mess with sometime, and he's not going to be as forgiving as Eren or write it off as an honest mistake."

"I didn't..." Glen deflated at the stern glare he was given, and he bowed his head. "Okay. I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you owe and apology to," Levi pointed out, "but since you're obviously struggling with some awkward feelings right now, I'm not going to force you to confess the crime to the victim."

"You sound like Dad," mumbled Glen. He looked like he was about to cry. In fact, Levi noticed a sparkle of moisture in the little omega's eyes.

"I'm not sure what this is all about," Levi said to him. "You've always been a prankster, but lately it's gotten out of hand and I have a feeling there's more to it than mischief."

Glen shrugged, averting his gaze. Levi bent over so that he was eye-level with the boy.

"Listen to me, Glen. I get that this is your way of dealing with the way some men make you feel. That much is obvious to me now. It's not healthy, though. Being a bully isn't the way to show someone you like them, got it?"

"But I _can't_ show them that I like them," complained Glen. "I can't go up to Uncle Eren and tell him he's cute. I can't just blurt out to my teacher that—"

Glen slapped a hand over his own mouth, eyes widening again with the realization of what he'd just said. Levi himself was stunned as well.

"Your teacher? Don't tell me you've been pranking one of the staff at school, Glen."

"Not...lately," said the boy softly. "I stopped bothering him. I mostly do it to Uncle Eren now, because he doesn't really get upset about it."

"So you're using him as an outlet," sighed Levi. "There's one problem with that, though. Eren's going to get tired of it eventually. He loves you, so he puts up with it but just imagine what it's like for someone to constantly pick on you and feel powerless to stop it. It's not harmless, kid."

"But I don't think he even knows I took his clothes," reasoned Glen.

"Eren's not as dumb as he acts," Levi reasoned. "He knows something's up, even if he doesn't say anything. Don't take advantage of his patience with you, Glen. Don't let me catch you pulling another stunt like this. You're not too old for me to tan your ass, you know."

The threat was taken to heart. Glen bit his lip and nodded. Levi wasn't completely without sympathy for the kid. He remembered what it was like at that age, and Glen got his rebellious streak from his side of the family.

"The next time you feel like looking at some eye candy, just do it," advised Levi. "Don't question it, don't get mad at yourself for it, and don't take it out on the object of your interest. I don't care if it's your teacher or Eren or Nick. It's okay to look. It's not okay to be a bully."

"Okay," agreed Glen sheepishly. "So you're really not upset that I like looking at older guys?"

Levi checked a sigh. He'd discussed this with Erwin, Eren and even Hange to a lesser extent, but having this talk with Glen himself was clearly long overdue. He'd tried to prepare all of his kids for adulthood, perhaps taking it a bit too far with the condom purchase. He wasn't the only influence in their lives though, and society was constantly bombarding young people with shame tactics to discourage sexuality.

"There would be no point in me getting upset over it. Boys are going to look. So are girls. My job as your father is to make sure you're prepared when it comes to doing more than just looking. Touching is where the real trouble starts, so if all I've got to worry about for the next couple of years is you grabbing an eyeful now and then, I consider myself lucky. I know where you're at right now, even if you don't like talking to me about it."

Glen relaxed a bit. "So you used to prank guys you liked too when you were my age?"

"No." Levi straightened up. "I used to beat the hell out of them."

* * *

Of all the advice Glen had received from his siblings, talking to Levi about it turned out to be what he really needed the most. Levi told Erwin about the discussion he'd had with Glen, and he told him what prompted it. Erwin wasn't comfortable at all with the knowledge that Glen was apparently crushing on more than one person. He liked it even less that a teacher was one of Glen's crushes, but Levi sternly reminded him that as long as nothing happened, there was no real harm in it.

Glen's behavior improved, and Erwin kept his knowledge of why to himself. He had other family concerns on his plate as well, and he was still coping with the residual trauma of the school shooting. Dylan, it seemed, was getting more and more serious with Nick. They acted like a married couple when they came to visit or met up with the family for an outing. Erwin had come to accept the fact that Dylan wasn't likely to trade in Nick for an omega or a woman anytime soon, but he still quietly entertained the hope that he might get a grandchild out of him some day.

In the meantime, he had his hands full with his new son and with guiding the twins through life. Kolby and Glen started high school after summer break, just about when Alex started walking and talking. The toddler was into everything, naturally. Erwin had to baby-proof the house all over again; a thing which he'd taken for granted until Alex got mobile. He got a scare one day when he caught the child crawling into the cabinet under the kitchen sink, and Erwin refused to take his eyes off of him for the rest of the day.

"Were the others ever this busy?" Erwin sighed after finishing up the last step to completely child-proofing the house. He tested the cabinet locks to be sure they were working properly.

"You just don't remember," Levi answered. He secured the baby gate separating the kitchen from the dining room. "Glen was like a little ferrit, squeezing into places that defied logic. Remember when he got his head stuck between the fridge and the wall?"

"Damn, now I do." Levi's reminder brought back the memory full-force. The screaming, the panic, the helplessness. Erwin had nearly called the fire department for help, but with a lot of care and teamwork, he and Levi managed to free their son with only a few scratches to mark his ordeal. "I'd better push the refrigerator closer to the wall, now that you mention it."

"We've just got to be sure Alex doesn't get in the kitchen unsupervised from now on." Levi wiped his hands off on his pants, shook his bangs out of his eyes and looked up at his husband. "What's with that look? Did you forget to secure something?"

Erwin shook his head slowly, unable to hide the disconcerted expression on his face. "Our boys are in high school now."

There. He'd said it out loud. In doing so, he shattered his own denial and the full weight of what they might be in for struck him between the eyes.

"Glen is going to start going on dates with boys that have only one thing on their mind. I should know—I used to be one of them."

"Glen's got sex on the brain just as much as they do," Levi said remorselessly. "You've got to stop treating him like some helpless china doll that doesn't have the same urges as other kids his age, Erwin. He's going to have a hard enough time as an omega. Don't make it harder on him with unrealistic expectations."

"I'm not trying to," Erwin defended helplessly. "It's just difficult for me to shelve my concerns. I can't make the law of the land more fair to omega types. I can't change the world into a better place for him on my own. All that I can do as his parent is try to protect him from that ugliness."

Levi breathed a sigh, and he approached Erwin. He reached up to squeeze the taller man's shoulders. "And you're doing that. You've done it well, even if you don't think it's enough. Our boys know right from wrong, they know how to defend themselves and they know they can come to us if they need help. Stop selling yourself short."

Erwin didn't have a response for that; at least not one that wouldn't piss Levi off. Mike was in a similar boat, raising a daughter. Erwin didn't know how to make his mate understand how hard it was for him to quell his protective instincts when it came to his omega son. Anything he tried to say just felt like it would come out as insulting. That was the kind of world they lived in for now, though. He could only pray that by the time the twins reached adulthood, the rules of their world would change for the better.

* * *

Kolby frowned as a note slipped under his desk from somewhere behind him. He glanced around the classroom, but he couldn't tell who it came from. When his twin gave him a questioning look, he shrugged in ignorance and discreetly bent over to pick up the folded note, pretending to tie his shoelace. He opened it up underneath his text book, and he realized he wasn't the intended recipient immediately.

_"Hey Glen, you doing anything tonight?"_

Kolby clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in a reasonable imitation of the sound Levi made when annoyed. He checked to be sure that the teacher wasn't looking, and he wrote down a response.

_"I'm not Glen. I'm his brother Kolby. Your aim was off."_

Kolby folded the note back up, dropped it on the floor and kicked it back. Having no idea which direction to aim for, he trusted that whoever had written it would grab it. He covertly peeked over his shoulder, and he saw one of the guys from the football team bend over to pick it up. Kyle Foster was the guy's name, and he was a tall alpha with short-trimmed dark blond hair and green eyes.

_~Hmm. Maybe you're Glen's type. You've got the build for it.~_

But Kolby knew next to nothing about Kyle, save that he was the new team quarterback. He was a junior at their school, which made him a couple of years older. That was better than a decade or more as far as Kolby was concerned, but he was still wary of anyone that showed an interest in his little brother. At least Glen still didn't seem to be interested in dating anyone, so this guy was probably in for disappointment.

Kyle's eyes met Kolby's briefly, and he looked faintly embarrassed. He wrote another note, and he waited for the teacher to turn her back before tossing it at Glen's feet. Glen felt the folded paper bump up against his shoe, and he retrieved it silently. Kolby watched as his brother read the note, frowned and then scribbled something in return. He couldn't read it from where he was at, and he could only guess whether it was something kind or rude.

"All right class, that's it for today," announced Mrs. Reynolds when the bell rang. "Make sure you do the online assignment tonight. The link is on page twenty-three of your text book."

Students started getting up and leaving for their next class, and Kolby fell into step with his brother once they were outside in the hallway. "So what did you tell that guy?"

"What guy?" Glen asked in a bored tone.

"The football player that wrote you the note. You know what I mean."

"Oh, him." Glen waved it off. "He asked what I was doing tonight. I told him I'm open."

Kolby stopped dead in his tracks, more than a little surprised. "Wait, so you're going to go out and do something with him?"

"Why not?" Glen still seemed patently bored. "I can get my homework done at lunch. That way I'll have some free time after school."

"But I thought you weren't interested in dating."

Glen glanced at him, frowning a little. "It's not really 'dating'. I'm just agreeing to meet up with him at the pool hall for a while. You and Penny can come with, if you want."

Kolby's surprise didn't diminish. "You usually don't give guys the time of day. Do you like this guy?"

Glen sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but he's not repulsive. He doesn't have acne, he doesn't stink and he's got a nice build. I could do worse. Look, I'm just trying to give guys my own age a shot. Everyone's dating except me. How am I going to know if it's my thing or not if I never give it a chance?"

"I'm just surprised at your sudden change of heart," admitted Kolby. "I figured you would go for someone more artsy, if you ever went out with an alpha."

"How many 'artsy' alphas do you think go to this school? Most of them are taking out their aggression on sports. I figure if I want someone more like me, I'll have to wait until all the alphas get the physical stuff out of their systems."

Kolby shrugged. If his brother wanted to try his hand at dating jocks, who was he to stand in the way? It didn't really ease his concern, but at least Glen was looking into his options.

* * *

Levi and Erwin were both as surprised as Kolby when Glen told them he had accepted a date of sorts. Erwin seemed thrilled, but Levi was cautious. That was the opposite of what Glen anticipated from them. He was expecting Erwin to have all of the questions about this boy that managed to get a date from him, but it was Levi that gave him the third degree. He told him that he didn't know the guy all that well, that he was a football player and two years ahead of him. He explained that he wanted to see what all the hype was about and that he was tired of being so reclusive.

Erwin drove the twins to the pool hall, stopping to pick up Penny along the way. Kyle was already there with a couple of his friends, and his face lit up when he saw Glen come in with his group. Fortunately, Erwin didn't walk them into the building, instead dropping them off in the parking lot and reminding them that he would be back to pick them up by ten.

Honestly, Glen didn't know if he would last that long. He wasn't very interested in pool, and if Kyle turned out to be boring, he was probably going to end up calling home to ask one of his parents to pick him up early. It was just going to have to be a 'wait and see' situation.

Kyle racked up the pool balls and offered to buy Glen a soda. Glen accepted, and he studied the young alpha as Kyle lined up his first shot. He was good-looking, Glen supposed. Not as cute as Eren, Nick, that nurse that took care of him in the hospital or his teacher, but Glen had come to accept that it would be a while before he found someone his own age that made his heart skip a beat.

"I like your shirt," said Kyle with a nod at the long-sleeved pull-over garment Glen had on. It was of soft and supple material, designed to cling to the body without being too tight. Glen glanced down at it, and he realized he might have overdressed a tad. The shirt was almost sheer, just opaque enough to hide everything while still enhancing his physique.

"Thanks." Glen ignored the look he saw his brother give him from the corner of his eye, and he could guess that Kolby didn't approve of his choice of attire. Too bad for him. Neither of their parents said anything about it, so Glen brushed it off.

Kolby sunk the first ball, teaming up with Penny for the game. Glen tried to maintain interest in it, but by the time half of the balls were sunk, he was over it. He hid his boredom as well as he could, sunk a few balls of his own and breathed a sigh of relief when the game ended with Kyle sinking the eight ball.

"Hey, we should go up on the roof," suggested Kyle. "My buds just went up their and the view is pretty good."

"I'm game," agreed Glen. Anything to get out of playing another game of pool.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," announced Penny. "We'll see you guys up there."

* * *

The rooftop proved to be more interesting than the interior of the building, though not in a way that Glen was really prepared for. The other two boys that Kyle had come with had their dates with them, and they were making out. Glen fought a blush when he noticed that one boy had his hand down his girlfriend's top. He turned to look at his date, sizing him up.

"So is this why you wanted to come up here? It's not the kind of view I was expecting."

Kyle smiled at him, and he shrugged. "Here, look over this way." He took Glen's hand and urged him over to the edge of the rooftop. There _was_ a good view of distant downtown from there, Glen discovered. "See? Check out the moon. It's pretty big tonight."

Glen looked up, and sure enough, the bulbous yellow moon hung over them like a giant pendant in the sky. "Nice. So, uh...you come here a lot?"

"Ever since it opened," agreed Kyle. "Sometimes it's dead, but Thursdays and Saturdays are busy. Hey Glen...thanks for coming out. I thought you were going to shoot me down."

Glen hid a smirk. He almost had. Kyle had no idea how close he came to being rejected.

"So what do you like to do?" asked Kyle.

Glen shrugged. "Draw, take pictures, listen to music. That sort of thing."

"You're not into any sports?"

Glen looked at the young alpha directly, seeing no reason to embellish. "Not football, if that's what you mean. I like baseball, though. Swimming's fun too."

"I like baseball." Kyle moved in a little closer, and Glen tensed when the boy put his arm around his waist. "Hey, relax. I just want to be closer to you."

Uncertain of how he felt, Glen chose to allow it. He glanced around for any sign of his brother or Penny, but they hadn't made it up to the roof yet. Maybe they got sidetracked by the skee-ball machines or dart boards downstairs. He could take care of himself.

Refusing to be cowed by his companion's proximity and his own confusion, Glen didn't pull away from the half-embrace. He looked at Kyle, saw the way the guy was staring at him and even without having any experience, he could tell what was on Kyle's mind. He got his confirmation mere seconds later in the form of a softly uttered question.

"Can I kiss you?"

Glen licked his lips. He'd never been kissed, except for the quick, fatherly pecks Erwin used to give him on the forehead or cheeks at night after tucking him in. He found himself nodding mechanically, though in truth, he wasn't overtly attracted to Kyle. Glen wanted to know what it felt like, though. He closed his eyes as the other boy's head lowered to his, and he parted his lips and braced himself.

* * *

"I am just so pleased that Glen is showing an interest in boys his own age, at last."

Levi finished wiping down the counters, and he looked over his shoulder at Erwin. "You sure about that? Boys his age bring trouble."

Erwin tilted his head and studied Levi, taking note of his brisk cleaning motions. He was agitated, and he had been ever since Glen asked to go and meet up with this boy from school. "It's preferable to him fixating on adults, Levi. Granted, I'll want to keep a close eye on any males he starts dating, but I feel this is a step in the right direction for him."

Levi shrugged. He polished off the counter and put away his cleaning supplies. "His interest in alphas means you might get grandkids out of him some day, yeah. I felt better when he was just fantasizing about men he had no intention of going for, though. Daydreaming can't get him pregnant or stuck with some venereal disease."

Erwin approached the omega, coming up behind him. He rubbed Levi's tense shoulders, and he bent over to kiss him on the temple and speak into his ear. "You were just telling me the other day that I was selling myself short, worrying too much over things beyond my control. I'm going to return that advice to you now, Levi. You've made sure that Glen is better equipped than most young omegas to handle the challenges that life is going to give him. I think with proper supervision, he'll handle the dating game just fine. He's a smart boy."

"Tch. Now I'm turning into you," muttered Levi. "I'm not ready for him to start dating, damn it."

Erwin hugged him from behind. "I didn't realize it troubled you that much. You were so determined to let him explore his feelings."

"Because like I said: daydreaming is harmless. Now he's apparently starting to experiment, and I'm not up for that."

"I'm sorry," Erwin said with a sigh. "It seems where Glen is concerned, neither of us are going to feel completely secure."

"No shit. Feels like I'm two people, Erwin. Part of me wants the kid to be free to do whatever the hell he wants with his sexuality. The other part wants to keep him safe and chase off any alphas that look at him sideways. Fuck, I hope Alex turns out to be an alpha. It would be so much easier."

"I share that sentiment," answered the blond sincerely. He glanced at the clock on the oven. "Well, it's about time for me to go and pick the boys up. Maybe there's nothing for you to worry about and Glen's first date will turn out to be a bust."

"Maybe." Levi also took note of the time. "I've got to feed Alex. Go get those brats before they can get into trouble."

Erwin chuckled, and he released his husband so that they could both do their parental duties.

* * *

When he arrived at the pool hall, Erwin got the extreme displeasure of eating his own words. He'd been feeling so positive about Glen's unexpected change of heart concerning giving dating a try that he'd failed to remember one _very_ important thing: Glen was the sort to take things to the extreme. He wasn't the sort to just stick a toe in and test the waters. No, when Glen got the idea in his head to try something new, he grabbed the bull by the horns.

Erwin was reminded of this unsavory fact about his son when he pulled up to the venue and went inside to look for the twins and Penny. He found Kolby and Penny playing air hockey, but of Glen, there was no sign. Not wanting to make any sort of scene to embarrass his son, Erwin approached the air hockey table and cleared his throat meaningfully. Kolby paused in his game and looked up at him, and then he checked his phone for the time.

"Oh, sorry Dad. I got caught up in the game and forgot to meet you in the parking lot."

"That's fine," assured Erwin. "Where is your brother?"

"He's up on the roof...ow!"

Erwin raised a brow at Penny when she kicked Kolby in the shin warningly. The girl had her straw-blonde hair pulled back from her face with combs, and the look on her face reminded Erwin very much of Nanaba's when someone said or did something that the woman found exasperating.

"Is there a problem?" Erwin asked carefully. He was starting to get a bad feeling.

"No Mr. Smith," Penny said quickly. "I'll go and get Glen for you, okay? We'll be right down in a second."

"I think," Erwin said levelly, glancing at Kolby's distressed and guilty face, "that I would rather fetch him myself."

"Dad, it's okay," Kolby said lamely. "Glen's just hanging out with some other kids on the roof. We can go and tell him you're here."

Now Erwin was even more suspicious. These two young lovebirds were definitely trying to cover something up, and all sorts of possibilities started playing in his mind. This was an alcohol free venue for young people, but that didn't mean there weren't a few rebellious teens that took it into their heads to sneak booze in.

"You two go and wait in the car," Erwin stated firmly. "I'll be there shortly with Glen. He _is_ going to be where you say he's at, I hope."

"Yes sir," Kolby confirmed. He was looking a bit pale. "But um...ahh.."

"Get in the car," Erwin said one final time.

Neither Kolby nor Penny dared to stall him further, and they shared a look of dread before heading out the door to do as he told them. Erwin took a deep breath, armed himself and asked the refreshment vendor where the stairs leading up to the rooftop were. The young man pointed it out, asking half-jokingly if Erwin was a cop or something.

"I used to be," he said almost under his breath. Erwin took the stairs and made his way up, and when he reached the top and opened the access door to the roof, he couldn't say he was too terribly surprised by the scene before him.

There were perhaps five couples that he could see on the roof, all of them underaged. Two said couples were heavily engaged in a makeout session. The other three in visual range were hanging out innocently enough, flirting and talking with each other. It wasn't until Erwin walked over to the northeast corner of the rooftop that he spotted his second youngest son, and what he saw made him wish that he had some steel wool on hand to scrub his eyes with.

It wasn't, some part of Erwin's rational mind thought, that bad of a scene to walk in on. It could have been worse. However, this was his omega child, barely fourteen years old and engaged in a heavy petting session with some teenager in a football jacket that Erwin had never met before. They were sitting with their backs to the half-wall enclosing the rooftop, huddled in a corner together and lip-locked. The boy whose name utterly escaped Erwin's recollection had his hand up Glen's shirt, having burrowed it under the material to busily feel him up.

For all his horror at finding Glen in such a situation, only one coherent thought kept raging through Erwin's mind at that moment: _"Thank God it was me and not Levi to find him like this."_

He had to shake himself out of it, had to count to ten to avoid lunging at the boy Glen was with and shaking him like a rag doll. It was hard for Erwin to remind himself that it wasn't entirely the alpha's fault. Glen was an extremely cute omega, like his father. He was spirited, bold and very curious. This was obviously a consensual exchange, but that didn't make it any easier to take.

"Glen," said Erwin, just loudly enough to be heard by the boy.

Glen broke the kiss with his companion, gasping for air. He looked up at the towering figure of his paternal parent, and his face went pale before going a delightful shade of pink. Erwin said nothing to the boy; he merely tapped his watch and waited expectantly.

"Uh, I've got to go," Glen said, yanking his companion's hand out from under his shirt. He scrambled to his feet and joined Erwin without another word to his suddenly flustered companion. He kept his head down, and the street lights reflected on the blond of his hair, making it look platinum.

"The others are in the car," Erwin said in a voice of forced calm. "Let's go."

* * *

Levi felt Erwin's tension before the car even pulled up. He frowned, eased Alex into the cradle and wiped his chest off before heading out of the nursery to check outside. He saw Erwin's sedan pulling up, and he unlocked the front door when his mate got out of the car with the twins and approached the front door. Erwin came in with a look in his eyes like thunderclouds, and Levi flicked his gaze between their two boys curiously.

"Have fun?" Levi asked of the twins.

"Yeah," answered Kolby.

He looked like he'd taken a suppository up the ass. His brother was utterly silent, head down as though he'd just lost his best friend. Levi shot a questioning look at his spouse, who mouthed the word: _"Later"_ as the only explanation.

"Well, you guys should get cleaned up and ready for bed," Levi suggested, now both suspicious and curious. "It's still a school night."

The twins offered no argument, seeming all too glad to make their egress. Levi waited until they were down the hall before rounding on his mate. "All right, so what happened? The tension's so thick it's smothering me."

A muscle in Erwin's jaw jumped as he clenched it, and then he answered in a low voice. "Apparently Glen isn't as firm in his decision to take things slow on the dating front as he led us to believe."

One of Levi's brows rose slowly. "And? What the hell does that mean?"

Erwin sighed, and he averted his gaze as if blaming himself for what he was about to say. "When I arrived to pick them up, I found Glen on the roof with his date. They were making out."

"Oh." Levi couldn't formulate a bigger response than that, at first. He tried to downplay it. "Teenagers do that sometimes. We did."

"The guy had his hand up Glen's shirt," Erwin pointed out unhappily.

Levi went silent again, his mind racing. Somehow, he and Erwin kept ping-ponging in their roles of who was more upset by Glen's coming of age. Right now he felt like he needed to protect his son from Erwin's judgment. A hand up the shirt wasn't so bad. If Glen had been a girl it might have been more drastic, but...

"Okay look, you obviously interrupted something neither of us wanted to see or imagine, but it could have been worse, Erwin. He could have had his hands down his pants, instead."

"A moment longer, and he might have," stated Erwin ominously.

Levi checked a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't refute his husband's point, but right now, he needed to be his omega son's ally. "All right, I'm about to contradict my own feelings on this matter, but here it is: the kid's sexuality isn't ours to dictate, Erwin. You and I both know that if you'd caught Kolby and Penny in that situation, your reaction would have been different."

"I don't think—"

"Shut up and let me finish," snapped Levi. "You'd have been inwardly applauding Kolby for getting to second base. You know you would have. There's a double standard here and we're both guilty of employing it."

"The same double-standard that parents all over the world subscribe to," defended Erwin. "You can't raise omegas and girls in the same way that you would raise alpha and beta males."

"That's why we have to be better about it," insisted Levi. "Yeah, Glen's different. Omegas are a minority and the world sees us as commodities because we can make more alphas. That doesn't mean Glen should be punished every fucking day of his life for what he is, and we as his parents are the last people that should be doing that to him."

Erwin's face took on an interesting spasm of emotion, and then he sighed and walked into the dining room, sinking down on one of the chairs surrounding the table. "Then what do you propose? How _should_ I handle the sight of my imp child being felt up, Levi?"

Covertly, Levi felt a wave of sympathy for his alpha, his big blond teddy bear of a man that could turn into a whirlwind of violence when it came to the protection of his family. "I know how you feel. I really do...and not just because we're linked."

Levi joined Erwin at the table, scooted an empty chair close to the blond and sat down in it. "I don't know what the right answer is. I never did. I've always made my decisions on gut instinct, and this is a hard one to make a call on. Do we trust Glen to make informed choices and protect himself, or do we intervene every time he has the opportunity to get into a relationship? It's a tough call."

Levi looked down at Erwin's clenched hands, resting in the alpha's lap. He took one of them in his, forced it open and stroked the palm in an awkwardly soothing gesture. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. These hands could break someone in half. Just because Erwin had never to his knowledge actually used them for that didn't convince Levi that he couldn't.

"The one thing I do know is that we can't shame him for this. We can't treat it like a crime, understand? Glen's doing the same things other kids his age are doing. Probably his own brother. We've just never caught Kolby red-handed in the act yet. If we treat Glen differently for it than we'd treat his brother, he's going to revert back into that moody, withdrawn teen we saw back when he first started having his heats. I don't think you want that anymore than I do."

Erwin nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Then what is your plan? We have to address this somehow."

"Yeah, we do. Maybe our best shot right now is positive reinforcement. We need to remind both of the boys of the consequences if they get careless. Encourage responsible decision-making and safety. Sure, we've taught them all about how shit works, encouraged them to keep protection with them, but we haven't been reminding them of it regularly, lately. Whatever you do, don't punish Glen for having his first kiss. Don't make a huge deal out of it. I think I read somewhere that the bigger the deal a parent makes about something, the more a kid is going to want to do it."

"So reverse psychology?"

Levi shrugged. "In a way. Just don't even bring it up for now. Glen's a little rebel, and if he knows he can really get to us by messing around with alphas like that, he might decide to use it against us in the future."

Erwin grimaced. "What a horrible way to get back at one's parents."

"Tch. Right. Let's not give him the ammo. We'll acknowledge it with reminders about what happens to people that get careless, without calling direct attention to Glen's little make out session. That way the boys are getting equal guidance without singling Glen out. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Erwin said after a moment's silence. He looked the omega in the eye. "But it's going to be hard for me, Levi. So...hard."

Levi understood that better now than he could have years ago. It had taken him a long time to understand the alpha drive to protect omegas. He'd always thought it was just some barbaric control trip that they justified with their privilege. After being married and mated to Erwin for so long, he'd come to realize that for at least some alphas, it was just a natural imperative with no conscious rancor.

"I know it's going to be hard," Levi said as gently as he was capable of doing. He squeezed Erwin's hand again. "Harder on you than me. I get it. We'll just have to be a team about this. Back each other up, support each other, that sort of thing."

Erwin gave him a rueful smirk. "I'm glad you came back to us, Levi. I know I say it at least every year, but I don't know how I would have raised Dylan without you. Not to mention, I wouldn't have these three other beautiful children to fret about if you didn't return."

"You sure you're grateful for that?" Levi asked dryly, returning the smirk. "You'd have a lot less stress in your life."

"It's worth it," sighed Erwin. "I love this family, and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure our boys grow up healthy and well-adjusted."

Levi nodded. There was nothing more that needed to be said. They had a long road ahead of them, especially with the newest member of their troupe to raise. He felt the same as Erwin though; as long as they had each other to fall back on, they'd be all right.

* * *

-To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so hard with this. I literally lost sleep over how to bring this story to a proper ending. I wanted to go further into the twins' lives (particularly Glen, since he's become a favorite), but I felt like it would change the focus of the story too much. Maybe I'll write a follow-up focusing on them, if people are interested enough. Thank you for reading!

Five years passed. The twins graduated high school—Kolby with honors and more scholarships than he knew what to do with—and they began their own journey into adulthood and independence. They started attending college, but to the relief of their parents, they chose to remain at home rather than live on campus. Over half of Kolby's curriculum for his major in Anthropology were online, so they saw more of him than they saw of his brother. Glen chose photography as his major, with fine arts, musical competition and fine arts management as his minors. Penny was attending the same college, and she was majoring in accounting.

Dylan had advanced well in his career, and he was one of the top ranking officers under the chief of police and the deputy chief. His relationship with Nick remained strong, but so far there was still no talk of the couple looking into nuptial options.

Alex was due to start elementary school soon. Levi and Erwin kept him out of kindergarten and home schooled him for that stage of his education, but they mutually decided that home schooling wasn't the best long-term educational option for him, and they enrolled him to start the first grade in the fall.

Erwin was devastated when it came time to send little Alexander off to his first day of school. The boy had an adventurous spirit and he was eager to make new friends and explore a new world, so he wasn't clingy like some children his age would have been. He didn't cry when his parents escorted him to his home room class. He didn't beg to go home with them. No, it was Erwin who was reluctant to let go.

"Erwin, let go of his hand," Levi muttered to his spouse. Alex was tugging, trying to break free of his dad's grasp to join the other kids and his new teacher. Erwin's expression was carefully bland, but Levi could see the devastation hidden within those arresting blue eyes of his.

Erwin glanced down at his hand, still engulfing his youngest child's tiny one. He breathed a sigh, squatted before Alex and turned the boy to face him. "Alex, It might be disorienting at first, but I know that you'll find a way to fit in and make new friends. If some kids pick on you, just try to ignore it unless they start to get physical or mess with your things. You can always go to a teacher if anyone tries to bully you, understand?"

Alex nodded, his loose, brown curls bouncing on his head. "Okay Daddy."

"If you get lost," Erwin continued, "look for the hall monitors. They'll all be wearing a green and white sash, like we told you. When all of your classes are finished, you wait at the pick-up area for me or your papa to show up. Don't try to leave the school grounds unless you're told otherwise."

Alex was starting to squirm impatiently, his brown gaze flicking from Erwin to the open door of his home room class. "Kay, Daddy. Can I go meet my teacher now?"

Erwin conceded reluctantly. He nodded, released his son and stood up. Levi inched closer to the blond as they watched the boy walk into the classroom and find an empty desk to sit at. The omega rubbed the small of his alpha's back in silent support, and then he nudged Erwin to prompt him to leave with him. They made their exit, got into Levi's waiting car in the parking lot and buckled up.

Levi hesitated after starting the car. Erwin looked at him, and he saw the smaller man wipe quickly at his eyes. "Levi, are you crying?"

"No," insisted the omega stubbornly, still rubbing his eyes. "I just have some fuzz or something. Give me a second."

Erwin said nothing more. There was no need to call attention to the fact that he knew Levi was flat-out lying to him because he could sense his angst through their link. Not wanting to wound his mate's pride, Erwin waited for Levi to compose himself. The omega put one hand on the wheel and shifted the car into reverse after a few seconds, and then they were on their way back to the house. The ride home was silent, both men contemplating their thoughts and feelings on the way.

Dylan and Nick were there waiting for them when they pulled up, and the latter was busy with the barbecue grill.

"What's all this?" Erwin asked after greeting his eldest.

"We thought we'd surprise you with lunch," explained Dylan. He was dressed casually in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. "I knew it was Alex's first day at school, so I figured we should celebrate."

Erwin sighed softly, forcing a smile. "I'm having trouble seeing the jovialness of it."

"That's what tri-trip steak is for," announced Nick. He grinned and Erwin and carefully turned the meat on the grill over. "Think of it as comfort food, sir."

That made Erwin smile more genuinely. He'd come to not only accept Nick, but like him. The man was a good cop and a good partner for Dylan. It no longer bothered him so much that he couldn't provide biological grandchildren for him and Levi. Perhaps one day the two of them would adopt. Until then, Erwin had two other sons that might give him grandchildren one day. Kolby was the most likely suspect, as he was still going strong with Penny Zacharius.

"You're thoughtfulness is appreciated," Erwin said. "It smells great."

* * *

Everyone thought that Mike and Nanaba were on their way to a divorce. They'd stayed together for all this time for Penny's sake, but now that she was a young adult, they didn't have as much incentive to work on their marriage. Mike even informed Erwin quietly that he and his wife had been talking to divorce lawyers low-key, and that was a shame. Things took an unexpected turn one night after a drug bust went bad and Nanaba took a bullet in the raid. Her body armor saved her life, keeping the slug from going in deep enough to hit any vital organs. When Mike saw her fall, all past hurts were forgotten and he rushed to her side. He stayed with her through surgery, and when Erwin went to the hospital to check on how she was doing, the two men had a quiet conversation.

"I thought we were better off without each other," confessed Mike, sitting by Nanaba's bedside and holding one of her limp hands. She was still out from the medication and recovering from the bullet extraction.

"When I saw her go down..." Mike sighed, ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair and looked up at Erwin. He shook his head. "I can't leave her. Can't fucking live without her. It took this to get me to see it."

Erwin nodded, sympathetic. He knew that he would be devastated if anything ever happened to Levi. "You've been together for a very long time, Mike. Almost for as long as I've known the two of you, now that I think on it. I've been hoping that you would patch things up, but I'm sorry it took something like this to see that happen."

"I am too," sighed Mike. He lifted his wife's limp hand to kiss it. "Thank you for coming, Erwin. She's probably going to sleep through the day, but I'll let her know you were here."

"Of course." Erwin put the flowers he'd brought down on the nightstand near the bed. "If I may, I'd like to offer some friendly advice."

"What's that?" asked Mike.

"Stay by her side," offered Erwin. "I'm sure you already intended to do that, but make sure that you're the first person she sees when she opens her eyes. Maybe that will be enough to convince her that your marriage is worth fighting for, and she'll have the same epiphany as you."

Mike nodded. "I hope so. I'll keep you updated."

* * *

The next day at the dinner table, the subject of Nanaba's situation came up. Erwin informed the family that she was awake and doing well, to which Kolby replied he already heard the news from Penny.

"Good for her," Levi said. "I hope this puts some things into perspective for both of them."

"I don't think they'll get divorced now," Erwin mused. "You should have seen the look on his face when I visited him. Pity it took a bullet to convince him that he still loves her."

Glen pushed some peas away from his mashed potatoes with his fork. His hair had grown long, falling to his shoulders in shiny platinum strands. He kept it cut shorter on the top at least, and while his bangs were on the long side, at least he kept them short enough not to cover his eyes. "I knew they wouldn't go through with it. Those two are as bad as you guys, always mooning over each other when they think nobody's looking."

Levi smirked. "Just wait and see, brat. Someday you'll be 'mooning' over someone yourself."

He left it at that, keeping hidden his own doubts about Glen's prospects of a great romance in his life. So far the kid had dated a few alphas, but he never kept them around long enough to get attached. Levi himself had practiced the "catch and release" method in his youth, never settling with anyone until Erwin Smith came into his life. At least Glen hadn't gotten himself into trouble with his dabbling yet, which was Levi's biggest fear for him. Glen's obsession with older men seemed to have died down as he matured, and as far as Levi knew, he only dated guys around his own age.

"The day I turn into a lovesick moron, please shoot me," Glen said dryly.

"Don't even joke about that," admonished Erwin in all seriousness, his blue eyes meeting his son's across the table. "One of my dear friends is lying in the hospital from a bullet wound. Think before speaking, Glen."

Glen winced slightly. "Sorry. It was just a figure of speech."

"What's a 'figure of speech'?" Alex inquired curiously.

"It's when someone says something they don't really mean," explained Kolby. "Kind of like papa's sarcasm." He grinned at Levi, who huffed slightly.

"Oh," said Alex. He looked at Levi with innocent brown eyes. "So when Papa says he's gonna spank me, it's a figure of speech?"

Levi grimaced as all eyes turned to him. "What? Am I on trial here?" To Alex, he said: "Don't push your luck, kiddo. Just because you haven't done anything bad enough to warrant it yet doesn't mean I'm not capable of making good on that promise. Just ask Glen, if you don't believe me."

When the little boy looked to Glen for confirmation, the latter nodded. "It's true. I used to think Papa was all talk until he blistered my butt one day. He really doesn't make idle threats. It's just a matter of how much he'll put up with until he acts on it. I wouldn't risk it."

"Wise words," approved Erwin with a chuckle.

Levi shrugged. He'd only ever raised a hand against any of his kids once, and Glen happened to be the one on the receiving end of it. The little brat had tested Levi, thinking he was just bluffing. When he nabbed Levi's cell phone and dropped it into the toilet while grinning challengingly at his father, he'd learned the hard way that Levi wasn't bullshitting when he said he'd spank him if he had to.

"Respect me and we'll get along fine. If you don't, your butt is going to take the brunt of it. I'm not against corporal punishment like some parents, even if I don't resort to it very often."

That settled the debate over whether Levi was a serious spanker or just one of those parents that always threatened but never delivered.

* * *

"Dad, I got the grant!" Kolby returned home from college one day a month later, exuberantly waving a document in Erwin's face. "I'm going to Egypt after this semester!"

Erwin lowered the newspaper he was reading, and he stared at the signed document stating that Kolby Smith qualified for an all expense paid archeological expedition to said country. He took off his reading glasses, and he looked up at the excited young man.

"Egypt, eh? Just as you always wanted. I'm pleased for you."

"You don't really sound like it," observed Kolby thoughtfully. He propped his sunglasses on his head. He'd allowed his hair to grow out long like his twin's, though he kept his bound in a ponytail most of the time and less shaggy than Glen's. "Are you okay with this?"

Erwin sighed, and he folded up his newspaper. "I'm not without concern, to be honest. Traveling abroad carries some risk. I wouldn't be a father if I wasn't worried about you getting robbed or worse during your journey. You need to keep a traveler's pouch on you to put all of your money and identification in...something that wears close to the front so that you're less likely to be pick-pocketed."

"I know that, Dad," soothed Kolby. "I've already picked up some things for the trip and I've been researching the local culture there so that I don't accidentally offend the natives. It's Glen and Penny I'm more worried about."

Erwin frowned. "What do they have to do with this?"

"I promised them both I'd bring them with me if I ever traveled overseas for my research," reminded Kolby. "I talked the professor into letting me bring two assistants with me on the trip. The grant is big enough to cover all three of us, so unless they have a change of heart, they'll be coming with me."

Erwin blinked, surprised by the lengths his son went through to avoid separation from his twin and his sweetheart. "Have you discussed this with them yet?"

"Well, not since we talked about all of us going on an overseas trip together someday," confessed the young alpha with a shrug. "I know Glen will be up for it. The photography opportunities would be too good for him to pass up. This could really bulk up his portfolio for the future."

Erwin had to agree with that. Much as he had misgivings about his boys going to the other side of the world on their own, it was a good opportunity for both of them. "What about Penny? I could be mistaken, but I think in some parts of Egypt, women are required to cover their hair and faces. She may not be enthused about that."

"That's mainly a cultural religious thing," explained Kolby. "Yes, she might have to wear a hijab in some places like markets and towns, but we're going to be spending most of our time studying historical ruins and structures. Besides, covering your head is just common sense in that climate, anyway. It's going to be hot and dry. All three of us are going to need to get some proper desert wear for this trip."

"So you will. How much of this will your grant cover?"

"We'll stay at a resort in Cairo for the first two days until the caravan is ready to set out for the research site. That, our meals and basic supplies are already covered. As far as clothes, we'll have to buy those ourselves. We won't need that much, and I've got some money saved up from the part-time job I worked last year."

Erwin checked a sigh. He trusted Kolby to have a good budgeting sense, but he couldn't just let his kids go on this trip without ensuring they had extra money if they needed it. "I'll get you some traveler's checks before you go—"

"Dad, there's no need for you to give us money, and traveler's checks are hardly used anymore. The exchange rate is pretty awful. We'd be better off exchanging some currency when we land and using our debit cards when we can."

"Well then, I'll deposit some money into both of your accounts," insisted Erwin. "If you don't end up using it, you can transfer it back into my bank when you return. Consider it emergency funds, or call it a loan if you must and pay me back later. I'd rather you have the finances if you need it than run into a situation and not have it available. It would be better for the money to already be there than for you boys to have to wait for me to wire it to you."

Kolby hesitated, searching Erwin's gaze with his own. Finally, he nodded in accord. "Okay, Dad. Thanks."

"One day you may be a parent too," Erwin told him with a smirk, "and when that happens, you'll understand why parting with money is a trivial thing for me in situations like this."

Kolby again nodded. "I think I understand. Maybe if me and Penny are still going strong by the time we finish college, I'll ask her to marry me. Maybe we'll even start working on that grandkid you want."

Erwin laughed. "I'm that transparent, am I? No pressure though, son. You're young, and there's an entire world out there for you to explore before settling down and raising a family. I do understand that."

Kolby smiled at him, and he reached out to pat Erwin on the shoulder. "I know you do. I just thought you might like to know that I _do_ want kids some day, so at least one of us is going to give you grandkids eventually."

Erwin did find that statement heartening. He'd done his best not to pressure any of the boys to settle and start families, considering it a selfish expectation on his part. Knowing that Kolby, at least, had plans to have children some day eased his mind about the subject.

"I look forward to that day," Erwin said with all sincerity, "and I know you're going to make a wonderful dad when the time is right for you, Kolby."

* * *

"So we're really doing this?" Glen asked, unable to conceal his surprise after his brother informed him of his success in not only getting the grant, but also getting approval to take two "assistants" with him on the trip.

"Yeah." Kolby's grin took to his ears. He pulled his hair out of the ponytail he was keeping it in, and he combed his fingers through the shoulder-length mass. "I'm thinking of getting a haircut before we go. What do you think?"

"Hmm." Glen touched his own locks thoughtfully. "Papa hates the length of our hair, so he'd probably be pleased. I guess it makes sense if you think it'll be easier to manage if you cut it shorter for the trip."

"What about you?" Kolby asked. "Would you do it with me? Get a haircut, I mean."

Glen thought about it. He liked his hair at this length, but he had to admit it got annoying in the summer and made him feel hotter. He didn't want to be too accommodating to their father, though. It wasn't that his relationship with Levi was strained at all. Glen was just very independent-minded, and it was almost like a mandatory impulse for him to send the clear message to _everyone_ that he made his own decisions about himself.

So far, Levi didn't seem rattled much by it. He'd told Glen and Kolby that once they turned eighteen and either got a job or started college, he would treat them as adults. In exchange, they had to obey their parents' rules while under their roof and do their part around the house. Had either of them decided to put off college for a while, they would have had to pitch in on utility bills as well.

Glen kept thinking about the option, wondering how he would have his hair cut if he went through with it. He kind of liked the undercut styles that his parents wore theirs in, but he didn't want to mimic them.

"Well?" prompted Kolby.

"I'm thinking," answered Glen. "All right, let's set up an appointment at the barber this weekend. I also want to make another stop after that. You should call up Penny and talk to her about this trip...give her plenty of time to back out if she's not sure about going."

"I don't think she'll back out," stated Kolby, "but you're right. I should get her on the phone and tell her so she'll have plenty of time to plan. We've got about three months to get ready for it."

* * *

Levi wasn't expecting to see his sons come home with short hair that weekend. They hadn't told him where they were going; they just said they were going to get a little shopping done, and he let them borrow his car to do it. They returned just as Levi was getting Alex into his booster chair for dinner, and he stopped to examine them.

Kolby had gone with a short-cropped hairstyle, while Glen's cut was similar to Levi's—minus the undercut. It wasn't quite collar-length, unique enough to set his style apart from Levi's but close enough to serve as a reminder that he really did take after his father in looks. Not so much of a dead-ringer to Levi like Dylan; his brows had more of a curve and his jaw was a little more narrow. Still, he'd never looked so much like his father as he did now.

"Well, look at this," Levi remarked, pleased. "You both ditched that shag you were sporting. What brought this on?"

"We just figured it was time for a change," answered Kolby, "plus, we're going to be staying in a hot and dry environment during our stay overseas. Shorter hair would be easier to take care of and won't get dirty as fast."

"Makes sense." Levi gave them both another look-over, approving of the cleaner styles they'd chosen. "Not bad, brats."

He went silent all the sudden, narrowing his eyes as he noticed something else that was different...at least with the younger of the twins. Levi stepped closer to Glen, tilting his head with a frown. He reached out to pinch Glen's left earlobe, drawing a yelp of pain from him.

"Are those earrings?"

Glen rubbed his smarting ear. "Yeah. Careful Papa, I just got it done and they're tender."

"You got _three_ piercings in each ear?" Levi demanded, still in a state of surprise. Glen had a rhinestone in the shell of each ear, in the cartilage part. He had two small gold loops in both lobes as well. Levi forgot his own vow to avoid cussing in front of his youngest. "What the hell are you trying to do, turn yourself into Swiss cheese? What else did you get pierced?"

"Just my ears." Glen held his gaze, blue eyes challenging. "What's wrong with that? Dad said you used to have pierced ears too, back when you two first met."

"I had _one_ earring in each ear," countered Levi. "I didn't make myself into a human pincushion."

"You're exaggerating. It isn't like I pierced my face or nose or...uh...other places. Just my ears." Glen folded his arms over his lean chest. "I'm eighteen now. It's my decision. I could have gotten a tattoo, but I decided to go with something less permanent. If I decide I don't like it, I can just take all of the jewelry out and let the holes close up. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't want you to get addicted to shoving needles into yourself." Levi snapped his mouth shut, realizing his ire wasn't just about the kid getting some holes poked into his ears. Addictive personalities could be genetic, and the truth was, he didn't like the thought of Glen getting too familiar with needles and following the path Levi went down years ago.

"I didn't go shooting up or something," Glen argued, unknowingly touching on the very thoughts going through Levi's head. "Some people go nuts with it, but I'm not going to start jabbing myself with needles just because I got my ears pierced!"

"Enough," snapped Levi, feeling a headache coming on. "Sometimes I think you lay awake at night just plotting new ways to test my limits, Glen. You want pierced ears? Fine. You're right; I can't tell you what to do with your body anymore. I just hope this isn't the start of some kind of extreme identity change you're cooking up. Now both of you clean up and get ready for dinner, and then you can drag your dad off his damned computer so he can join us."

Glen huffed, but he wasn't foolish enough to push Levi's buttons any further. He joined his brother to go and do Levi's bidding, and the older omega watched them go with a shake of his head. Levi was sure Kolby must have tried to talk Glen out of getting his ears pierced, but with that one, changing his mind about things was like trying to bail out a sinking ship with a teacup.

* * *

The time flew by faster than Erwin or Levi would have liked. Before they knew it, the semester was over with and the kids' break from college began. With it came the approach of their departure date. Alexander was innocently curious about where his brothers were going and how long they would be gone. Glen and Kolby promised him that they would bring him back something nice from Egypt, and they would send postcards every chance they got. They would be gone for two weeks on this journey. It would be the first time the twins were separated from their family for more than three days, and it was wearing even on Dylan's nerves.

"You've got your portable chargers, right?" Dylan asked the twins as he helped them load their luggage at the bag check station. "Last thing you want to do is get stuck in a situation where you need your phone but it's dead."

"We've checked and double-checked everything," assured Kolby. "We're more likely to be stuck in a dead zone than run out of juice on our electronics."

Kolby paused, and he looked around with a frown of concern before checking his watch. "Where's Penny? She ought to be here by now."

"Text her and find out," suggested Glen.

Kolby took the advice and got his phone out. After fiddling with the device and waiting for a moment, he relaxed. "She's already here, waiting at our gate. She got here before us."

"Then we'd best hurry to meet up with her," Erwin suggested. He was carrying Alex in his arms, as the flight was a late one and it was past the little boy's bedtime. Alex clung to his dad like a koala bear, resting his head against Erwin's chest. "You want to be sure you're all in the same place when it's time to board."

"Can we even go to their gate with them?" Dylan asked uncertainly. "They might only let people with tickets past the security checkpoints."

"Shit, you're right," sighed Levi. "I didn't think of that."

"Let's just ask someone before we assume it's a given," Erwin suggested. "I think they make exceptions for family, but they may have changed it."

The family made their way through the big international airport, stopping at directories now and then to be sure they were on the right track. They reached the security checkpoint and Erwin explained who he was to the woman that stopped them, requesting to be allowed through so that they could accompany the twins to their gate. After showing Identification and explaining that it was the twins first trip away from home, the security staff kindly let them proceed. It helped that they knew who Erwin was and Dylan also had his police badge on him. Mike and Nanaba apparently did the same thing, because when they arrived at the gate waiting area, they found them sitting with Penny.

Levi went to get some refreshments from one of the nearby food kiosks, and the two families chatted about the trip and the adventures waiting to be had. After a while, the professor that would be heading the expedition arrived at the gate, and Kolby called him over for introductions the moment he saw and recognized him. He was a middle aged man of average height with a thick head of graying brown hair.

"Dad, Papa, this is Professor Jordan. He's head of the Anthropology department at our university. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gotten that grant."

The professor shook hands with everyone, smiling and exchanging greetings. "I think of all the upcoming young specialists I've seen in action, Kolby has the most potential of all of them. It isn't the most glamorous or lucrative field he could have chosen, but I think he's going to rise to the top fast."

The professor looked Glen and Penny over; both of which were dressed for comfort on the flight. "These are your assistants, Kolby? I didn't realize when you said you had a twin brother that you weren't identical. I was expecting a mirror image of you."

"These two couldn't be less alike if they were from different species," Penny said with a grin, putting an arm around each of the twins. She too had shortened her hairstyle for the trip, getting it cut into an angled bob that just brushed her shoulders.

"So I see," observed Mr. Jordan shrewdly, flicking his gaze between the two brothers. "Do any of you have experience or skills that will help in this endeavor?"

Glen shrugged. "No experience in the type of climate we'll be in, but we've both read up on it and we've got camping experience. Dad used to take us camping on weekends all the time. We've also got two hands and strong backs, so if you're worried about us slacking off on the hard stuff, don't. We know how to pull our weight, even if we look too small to do it."

Erwin cleared his throat and nudged Glen. "I think what Glen is trying to say, Professor, is that what he and Penny might lack in the subject matter of this journey, they're both clever, eager for the learning experience and supportive of Kolby. I think you'll find that though they may need instruction in some matters, you won't regret having them along."

"I trust Kolby's judgment," assured the professor. "I was just curious to hear what these two young people's reasons were for joining this expedition. Though there are plenty of sights to be seen, this won't be a relaxing vacation once we leave for our objective. It's going to be hard, with harsh climate conditions, temperature extremes ranging from hot in the day to cold at night, and a lack of simple home luxuries one might take for granted. Not many who aren't in the field of Anthropology or Archeology would have an interest in a trip like this. Most would rather book a tourist package."

"We're not afraid of roughing it a little," Penny said with a shrug. "We've been gearing up for that part, sir."

Nanaba smiled at her daughter. She'd recovered from her injury for the most part, and she wasn't looking as gaunt as she did just after it happened. "We've all researched the environment they'll be in, the culture and the travel tips. Penny and Glen can take care of themselves, I'm sure."

They announced the first boarding call for their flight and invited first class to line up. Kolby's group had economy plus, which was a step down from business but a step up from standard economy. Erwin checked a sigh as everyone got up and prepared for the send off. He looked between his sons, torn between pride and worry over this journey they were about to embark on. Glen met his eyes, and for the first time, Erwin detected some emotion in the young omega's face...some uncertainty.

"Just follow your brother's lead," advised Erwin softly, embracing the younger twin, "and listen to what your host professor tells you. Enjoy every moment of this opportunity and learn everything you can from it, all right?"

Glen hugged him back and nodded.

Feeling his throat tightening, Erwin stepped aside for Levi to take his place and exchange a hug with Glen. The former police chief turned his attention to his older twin and gave him a farewell hug as well. He lowered his voice to a bare whisper for Kolby's ears alone.

"Try to keep your brother in line. While I'm sure he understands that the country you're visiting has different customs from ours, Glen isn't always the best at adapting to rules he doesn't believe in."

"I understand, Dad," assured Kolby. "I'll keep an eye on him, even if I have to be sneaky about it."

Satisfied that the more mellow and level-headed of the two was on the same page as him, Erwin patted the young man on the back. The twins exchanged embraces with Dylan, and then they got in line to board. Their families stood watching until they passed out of sight with Penny, and then Erwin asked Mike and Nanaba if they wanted to come over and have dinner with them. They agreed, and nobody talked further about the voyage or their concerns for the three students taking it.

* * *

Sun, sand and surf. Well, at least the first two parts were accurate. As for the "surf" part, they had to settle for a swimming pool in the resort they were going to be staying at for the first two days of their stay. They were all too jetlagged to enjoy the amenities that came with their guest pass when they first arrived. Everyone retired immediately to the suites, crashed and woke up late the next morning.

They had one more day before they were to begin their trek to the first research site. Knowing that creature comforts would be all but non-existent where they were going, Glen was taking full advantage of the pool and service in the resort. In fact, he'd somehow managed to get his hands on a cocktail, much to Kolby's surprise. The older twin went into the open courtyard looking for his sibling after sleeping in late the day after their arrival, and when he saw what Glen was wearing and drinking, his jaw dropped.

Reclining in one of the pool loungers in a pair of pale blue swimming briefs that showed off a bit more skin than was proper in such an environment, Glen had a pair of shades on and was sipping at a beverage in a rather large, bowl-shaped glass. Kolby immediately knew it wasn't just juice; he'd seen Glen eyeballing the cocktails being offered to other guests the night before. The young omega's hair was damp, and his body sparkled with water droplets.

Kolby crossed the distance hurriedly, glancing left and right as he went. There were a few people around, taking advantage of the pool area. All of them were adults save for one little boy that was splashing around in the shallow side with a pair of water wings on, while his parents looked on diligently.

"Glen," hissed Kolby, coming to a halt before his brother, "what do you think you're doing?"

Glen peeked over the top of his shades at his alarmed older brother, and he lifted an eyebrow. "What's it look like? I'm getting a tan."

Kolby compressed his lips. He noticed one of the resort staff members eyeing Glen covertly, and he couldn't decide if the man looked impressed by the omega's generous display of his body, or disapproving. All of the other guests were wearing comparably modest swimwear, with the men in trunks and the women in one-piece suits. Glen's briefs probably wouldn't have been considered too revealing at home, but here they really stood out.

Kolby bent over to snatch up the towel draped over the foot of Glen's lounger, and he dropped it over the smaller male's lap. "Cover up. You're drawing too much attention to yourself."

Glen appeared puzzled. "By wearing a bathing suit at the pool?"

Kolby checked a sigh. "By wearing _that_ bathing suit. Look around you, little bro. Everyone else is wearing shorts or one-pieces. What happened to the trunks you packed back home?"

Glen shrugged. "They're still in my bag. I picked these up because I'll get more of a tan in them."

"You're going to get more than a tan," warned Kolby, "and what is that you're drinking?"

Glen looked down at the drink in his hand. "The pool waiter called it a Blue Hawaiian. Want some? It's pretty good."

Kolby blinked at him. "The waiter just...brought it to you? Without carding you or anything?"

"No, some other guy bought it for me. I guess the legal drinking age is lower here than it is at home, or else they don't enforce it much for guests." Glen smirked. "Or maybe I can pass for twenty-one."

"I'm not so sure about that," muttered Kolby. "Hey, put that towel back on."

"Don't be such a prude," Glen shot back, draping the towel over the back of his lounger. "We're on the resort grounds, not out at the market. Nobody cares."

"Oh really? Who's this 'guy' that bought you that drink, and did he do it before or after you stripped down to that thong?"

"It's not a thong," protested Glen. "I'm not wearing butt-floss, here. Anyway, the guy's over at that table under the pavilion over there."

Kolby looked in the direction Glen indicated, and he saw a man of Egyptian lineage sitting at said table discussing something with a paler man. He looked close to their parents' age. Kolby couldn't tell from his distance whether the guy was alpha or beta, but that really didn't matter to him. What mattered was the way the guy kept looking at Glen with interest that couldn't be described as wholesome.

Kolby almost yelped when a hand patted him on the shoulder, and he whirled around to face Penny. She'd come up behind him silently, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a loose, white cotton shirt. She had a rattan straw sunhat on to protect her scalp and face.

"Wow, you're jumpy," she remarked. "What's up?"

Kolby gestured at his brother. "A few things, apparently. Glen's giving the natives an eyefull."

She frowned a little, leaned to the side to peer around Kolby's body, and raised her brows upon seeing Glen. "Uh, you _did_ get the part about modesty when we all talked about what to wear around here, right?"

Glen sighed. "In the right setting, yeah. Now you're going to give me shit about it too?"

Penny shrugged. "Your bathing suit needs a little more suit to it, imp. You're drawing a lot of fire, in case you haven't noticed."

Her words seemed to reach through Glen's stubborn denial, and he looked around suspiciously. He seemed to notice the number of stares he was getting for the first time, and his cheeks flushed a bit.

"I didn't think it showed off _that_ much."

"To them, it does," reasoned Kolby, relieved to have Penny on his side. "I doubt anyone will give you trouble over it, but you probably shouldn't test the limits. Remember we're guests in this country, and the locals aren't comfortable with that much skin exposure."

Glen conceded to the logic, and he covered himself up with the towel again. He shot a glance at the man that had bought his drink, and he quickly looked away and mumbled under his breath.

"Guy's going to burn a hole through me if he stares any harder."

"You're just now noticing that?" Kolby shook his head, and he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"I just wanted to relax and get some sun," objected Glen. "I haven't been looking at him because I didn't want to encourage him too much. Making eye contact with an alpha for too long could give him the wrong idea, you know?"

"You could have just politely turned down the drink and removed all doubt," suggested Penny in a whisper. "It looks like your friend got the 'wrong idea' anyhow."

"Damn." Glen bit his lip, and he was beginning to look a little worried. "Sit in my lap, Penny."

"Huh?" She ogled him, and so did Kolby.

"I've got to throw him off the scent," explained the omega. "Come one, act like you're my girlfriend. I can't have Kolby pretend to be with me because it's too obvious we're related, so it's got to be you."

"Now just a minute," Kolby said before his girlfriend could comply with the wild request, "what happens when people see me and Penny holding hands if they think she's with you? That isn't going to make her look good."

"It's just for show," insisted Glen. "We're not going to be here for more than another day. Can't you just uncouple until then to spare me unwanted attention?"

"You're the one that drew attention to yourself," Kolby pointed out. "Why should I have to loan you my girlfriend for your mistake?"

"Okay first off," interjected Penny when Glen opened his mouth to protest, "nobody is 'loaning' me to anyone. I'm your girlfriend, not a pair of shoes."

Kolby grimaced. "Sorry. I just meant—"

"And secondly," she went on, "that guy hasn't done anything except look. Glen, if you don't want him staring at you, put on something that covers you more or leave the pool area. Otherwise, you're just going to have to put up with it until we leave. The staff probably isn't going to throw one of their guests out just because he stared at someone."

Glen made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "Fine, but if he corners me because he thinks I'm available, it's on you guys."

"Stop being such a brat," sighed Kolby.

Penny started to say something, and then she looked over Kolby's shoulder at something behind him and revised her words. "Oh, hi Professor! Did you make it to the market already?"

Kolby turned around to find their host professor approaching, and he had a basket full of goods in one hand. He also had someone with him that looked vaguely familiar to Kolby, but he couldn't place where he'd seen the man before. Tall and attractive with collar-length brown hair combed to the right, the man looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was dressed in brown pants, a loose white shirt and a pair of work boots.

"I did visit the market," confirmed Professor Jordan, "and I picked up my colleague here at the airport on the way. It's good to see you all finally dragged yourselves out of bed." He smiled at them. "I was beginning to worry that you might have fallen into a coma."

"I've been up since about ten," Glen informed. He was eyeing the brunet male standing beside the professor, and suddenly the mystery of who he was got solved when Glen propped up his shades on his forehead and addressed the guy directly. "Doctor Eklund? Is that you?"

The tall man appeared faintly startled at first, and his brown gaze fixated on the younger twin. He blinked slowly, and then recognition bled into his expression. "Glen, isn't it? Glen Smith?"

"Yeah," agreed Glen with a nod. A little smile curved his lips, and his eyes roamed over the man assessingly. "It's been a while. What are you doing here?"

"God, you must have been what...fourteen the last time I saw you?" mused the doctor.

"So you two know each other?" concluded Professor Jordan, looking between the two of them with surprise.

"Not really," answered Glen. "He treated me once when I was a kid sick with a stomach virus, and he gave me a check up a couple of times. I thought you moved to another hospital, Doc."

"I did," answered the doctor, "but I'm going to transfer back again at the end of the year. I'm here because the professor needed someone with medical knowledge on his research trip in case any of the participants fall ill or get injured. I had no idea I would be running into you."

The man's gaze swept over Glen again, and his expression softened to one of subtle amazement. "You've certainly grown up. I can' hardly believe you're that little boy I treated back then."

"Well, I couldn't stay a kid forever," reasoned Glen. "This is my brother Kolby and my friend Penny. We're going on this research trip too, so I guess that makes you my doctor again."

Kolby looked between the doctor and his brother, and it wasn't lost on him the way the two of them focused on each other so much. Dr. Eklund only spared a polite glance and a nod for him and Penny, and then his attention was right back on Glen again.

"I guess it does," agreed the doctor. "But there's no need for formalities, considering we're all on the same team. You can just call me Gustav."

"Right. Gustav." Glen sucked down the rest of his cocktail, and the blush that returned to his cheeks may or may not have been caused by the alcohol.

"Nice to meet you, Gustav," Kolby said, stealing some of the man's attention away from his brother. "I'm glad we'll have a real doctor on the team. I didn't even think of that, but so much could go wrong while we're on this trip."

"After the last one, I decided it was best to have our own medic on hand," explained the professor. "We had a researcher twist his ankle and we had no choice but to leave the site and bring him into town for treatment. Finding a doctor available at that hour was a nightmare, and then there was the language barrier to contend with. My grasp of the Egyptian tongue wasn't very refined then."

"Let's hope nothing like that happens this time," said Gustav. "I would prefer my skills not be needed at all, but as Kolby pointed out, anything could happen."

The professor looked down at the basket he was holding. "Well, we've made our introductions and this produce I bought needs to be properly stored before it starts to shrivel. Kids, I hope to see you all at dinner tonight. It's going to be the last big meal we're likely to have on this journey."

"We'll be there, sir," promised Kolby.

"Good. Gustav, if you'll come with me I'll show you where your suite is."

Gustav nodded. "Of course. Glen, it was a nice surprise to see you again and to meet your brother and your friend. I'll see you at dinner."

"See you then." Glen waved at him, and he slipped his shades back on over his eyes. It was obvious to Kolby even with the dark lenses masking them that his brother was following the doctor's retreating form with his gaze.

* * *

Dinner proved to be an interesting experience. They dressed semi-formally for the occasion and met up in the resort's restaurant. Professor Jordan already had a large table selected for the group, and he introduced other research team members that had arrived to join them. There was one guy that Glen found mildly interesting. He was a young alpha close to the twins' age, and he was on the equipment team. He was nice looking with sandy blond hair and green eyes. Glen caught him looking at him a few times, but every time he went to return the favor, his gaze ended up sliding to Gustav Eklund.

He didn't know if it was because of the man's calm demeanor, the tenor of his voice or perhaps the memory of his gentle treatment of him when Glen was in his care years ago, but something kept commanding his attention. Every date Glen had been on was with guys his own age. Nothing serious; he wasn't ready for a steady boyfriend yet. He thought he was over his interest in older men, but now that he was sitting down to dinner with the hot doctor seated across from him, he had to reconsider that notion.

They had broad beans in sauce to start off, accompanied by pita bread slices and a selection of garnishes. The second course was sweet and sour okra, which Glen was wary of at first simply because he'd never heard of the vegetable being cooked that way. It turned out to be delicious, and he was grateful that the dinner selection wasn't meat-heavy. Some falafel was served after that, followed by a dessert they called "Halawa" that was made of some kind of sesame paste and honey. Glen found it a little too sweet for his liking.

Throughout the meal, he struggled not to stare at Gustav, avoiding looking at him unless speaking directly to him. It was hard. Glen found himself mentally counting the years and trying to guess how old the man was. He'd just come out of college when Glen first met him, as he recalled. Medical school took a long time to get through, though. Gustav may have been in his mid-twenties by the time he started working at the hospital, which meant he could be pushing forty by now. Maybe not, though. He looked pretty young to Glen, still. Maybe he could somehow slip age into the conversation and confirm it.

Or maybe he was just being an idiot and setting himself up to look like an ass.

"How is your wife, Gustav?" asked one of the researchers at the table, evidently familiar with the doctor.

Glen's stomach seemed to fall straight to his shoes. Married. The man was _married_...to a woman. Of course he was married. He was handsome, smart and he was a doctor. Guys like that didn't stay single for long. So much for the interest Glen had thought he'd seen in Gustav's glances. He'd been so sure it was admiration he detected from the man at the pool, but it must have simply been surprise over seeing him all grown up.

Gustav paused with his drink partway to his lips, and he seemed briefly uncomfortable. "I'm afraid I can't answer that. Laura and I haven't been together for almost three years."

"Oh." The woman that asked the question—Sandra, she'd been introduced as—looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't apologize," advised Gustav. "We parted amicably. The last I heard, she moved west to live with an old boyfriend she dated before we met."

"That's got to suck," Glen blurted unthinkingly. "Did she cheat on you with him?"

"No, nothing like that," answered Gustav. "We just mutually decided to end an arrangement that was no longer working for us."

Glen felt immediately better, though he didn't know why. Gustav was obviously into girls, no matter what his reasons for divorcing his wife. Plus he was older. Plus they were about to go out into the desert, not on some leisure cruise.

As the conversation turned to the expedition and discussions over preparation and travel arrangements, Glen silently wondered about Gustav's marriage and the details of what led to its demise. He hoped that once they started traveling, he would be too busy to fixate on the man and get over his interest in him.

* * *

It was day three of their trip. They traveled along the Nile river for the first half, and when it began to get dark, they set up an encampment a safe distance from the water. The temperature dropped once the sun set, and everyone put on heavier clothing to stay warm. Kolby and Penny were going to share a tent, leaving Glen to have the other all to himself. It was easier that way, both so that the young couple could have some private time together and Glen could get some time to himself as well.

The older twin was embracing his girlfriend from behind, watching the stars with her and marveling over how much brighter they were in the desert. Glen came up to them from the camp to join them, and he made a dramatic noise of disgust upon seeing them snuggled up together.

"Get a room, you two."

Kolby grinned against Penny's hair, turning his head to look at the smaller male. "You're just jealous."

"I could get someone to snog if I wanted to," said Glen with a shrug. He glanced back at the encampment, where people were moving around and making final preparations before retiring. "That guy Patrick's been flirting with me. Maybe I'll invite him to sleep in my tent."

"You've only known him for two days," admonished Kolby, more alarmed than he cared to admit.

"So? It's cold out here at night. Maybe I want to share some body heat with someone."

"Glen, if you want to sleep with us, you can," Penny offered. "We just thought you'd want some privacy."

"And a little for ourselves," muttered Kolby.

"I'm just messing with you guys," assured Glen with a smirk. "I could use a night without Kolby snoring in my ear, and I don't want your ice-cold feet planting against my back, Penny. Why do you always prop them against me anytime we're sleeping in the same spot, anyhow?"

"I guess because your body heat runs so high," she excused. "You little furnace."

Glen suddenly frowned in thought. "Oh, that reminds me..."

He took off without another word, leaving his companions to stare after him in puzzlement.

"Did I miss something?" Penny whispered.

Kolby shook his head, just as confused. Then a scent wafted towards him from the direction his brother was going, carried over on a soft breeze. He was familiar with that smell and he knew what it meant.

"I think you just reminded him to take his suppressants," guessed Kolby at last. "I just caught a whiff of pheromones from him."

"Oh." She turned around in his arms to look up at him. "What if he goes into heat while we're out here?"

Kolby was just wondering the same thing, and he tried not to let it worry him. "I don't think he will. Not if he keeps up with his prescription and takes it right."

"But it's happened before," she reminded him. "Not full-blown, but enough to make him miss a day of school. I don't even want to think about that happening in the middle of the desert during the daytime. He'd burn up."

"We've got that doctor with us," Kolby gently reminded her. "I'm sure he'll know what to do to help Glen if that happens."

Penny winced.

"What?" pressed Kolby.

"Nothing. My mind just went to the gutter, that's all. You don't want to know."

"I meant the doctor probably has some kind of high strength emergency suppressants he can give to Glen if he has a heat while we're on this trip," Kolby explained. "I didn't mean what I think you mean."

"It isn't just that. I'm sure Doctor Eklund could control himself and keep it clinical. It's the other alphas on this trip that worry me. I'm not sure if any of the beta guys swing toward men, but Glen's right about that guy Patrick. He's definitely interested in him. Maybe it's not a good idea for Glen to sleep alone after all."

Her concerns put some doubt in Kolby's mind, but he didn't want to get paranoid. "Patrick's tent is on the other side of the camp, though. The professor set it up so the alphas aren't too close to the women or Glen. Someone would notice if any of them tried to sneak across to Glen's tent, and ours is pitched right beside it, so we'd hear it if a struggle went on."

Penny relaxed a little. "That's true...if there _was_ a struggle."

"What are you implying?" asked Kolby warily, pulling back a bit.

She sighed. "I'm saying Glen's judgment hasn't been great since we got here. He accepted a drink from a complete stranger on our first day at the resort. He wore those skimpy swimming briefs to the pool, he's 'joking' about letting some guy he just met sleep with him and I'm pretty sure he's been eyeballing that doctor. I'm not just worried about one of the alphas trying something with him; I'm worried that Glen might _let_ them."

Kolby hesitated. "I'm...worried about that too," he confessed, "but Glen's not a baby anymore. He's the same age as me and if I start smothering him, he's just going to get mad and do something rash just to try and teach me a lesson. I don't want my little brother sleeping with some guy just to prove a point to me."

"Oh my god...you think he's still a virgin."

Kolby went still at the accusation. His brother's sexual status was a thing he really didn't like to think about, but when the subject sprang to mind, he did indeed like to think that Glen hadn't gone all the way with anyone yet. He never dated anyone long enough for that to happen, unless he was having casual encounters that Kolby didn't know about.

"And you think he's not?" he asked softly, almost pleadingly. "Glen might make out with guys now and then, but that doesn't mean he's doing it with anyone."

"Just because me and you are in a commitment doesn't mean your brother's never bumped uglies with someone he's not exclusive with," warned Penny. "I could be wrong, but I think it's naive to think he's going to wait until he's married, mated or serious about someone before he has sex. You need to drop the double-standards and accept that Glen has the same needs as you."

"I like the double-standard," sighed Kolby honestly. "It helps me not to worry so much, even if I'm just kidding myself."

Penny chuckled, and she stuck her hands into the alpha's coat pockets for added warmth. "Well, whether you like it or not, it isn't realistic."

"Don't you think it's a little hypocritical for you to preach this to me after you said yourself that you're worried about Glen going too wild?"

Penny sucked her teeth and grimaced. "I guess so, but _my_ point was that Glen's already been taking some risks, and he's going to be pretty vulnerable if he gets a heat while we're on this trip. More than he would be at home. He won't have your parents to protect him, he won't have a room to lock himself up into. I didn't really think of that until you said his pheromone levels are up, but now I'm worried about him."

"Then we'll just have to keep a tight watch," suggested Kolby, "but we've got to try and be more subtle about it. I don't think the doctor is anything to worry about. Glen's been looking at older guys since puberty, but he's never gone after one. I'm not going to police every interaction he has with our research team, but I'll keep an eye on Patrick and deal with him if he starts coming on too strong."

Penny nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer. "Okay. It's getting really cold. Maybe we should head back into camp and get settled in for the night."

"Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

When Levi got his first post card in the mail from his sons, he was less than thrilled by what he read in it. The description of the trip thus far was written in Glen's handwriting. While one or both of the boys sent a text each day informing Levi and Erwin where they were at on their journey, they didn't go into great detail. Now Levi could have done without those details, and he re-read Glen's account twice in a row before setting the postcard down on the dining room table.

"Is that from my brothers?" Alexander asked. He had a smear of mashed potatoes on his face, testament to the fact that he wasn't the world's best at feeding himself yet without making a mess.

"Yes," answered Levi. He got out of his chair and approached his son's booster seat to wipe off his face. "They've made it to one of the pyramids. They'll stay there for a couple of days before moving on. Glen should have plenty of photographs to show off when they come home."

"When are they coming back?"

"Not for over a week," explained Levi for perhaps the fourth time in as many days. Alex asked daily when his brothers would return, but he was too young yet to have a good concept of time.

Alex sighed. "It's taking a long time."

Levi finished wiping the boy's mouth off, and he squatted before his booster chair to look him in the eye. "It seems that way, doesn't it? We just aren't used to not having them around, though. Be patient. The time will go by faster than you think."

The front door opened, and Erwin came into the house and called out for Levi.

"We're in the dining room," Levi called. A moment later, his husband joined them and Levi picked up the postcard with the picture of the Sphinx on it. "Got a postcard at last."

"Oh?" Erwin smiled, and he went to Levi's side to look down at the item. "What did they say?"

"Glen wrote it. He says it's dusty as hell and he's got sand in places he didn't know existed."

Erwin laughed. "I can imagine. Anything exciting, or is it just him complaining?"

Knowing that Erwin wasn't wearing his contacts and had trouble reading without them or his glasses, Levi summarized it for him. "He's done a lot of scetches of the scenery and Kolby's put together a lot of research notes. Penny's handling herself good and it sounds like aside from the hygiene challenges, everything's going well."

"Good to know. So why do you have that frown on your face?" Erwin brushed his thumb over the omega's downcurved lips curiously.

"Glen also said they've got a surprise guest on the tour. Some doctor he remembers from way back when he got hospitalized with that stomach virus. Do you have any idea who he's talking about?"

"A doctor?" Erwin frowned. "I recall Hange and Moblit seeing to him."

"No, this is some other guy," explained Levi. "Gustav something-or-other. Glen says he was an RN back then and he's on this trip with them now as the group physician."

"I don't remember anyone named Gustav," admitted Erwin. "Maybe he saw Glen when I wasn't around. Is it important?"

Levi glanced down at the postcard in his hand. It _shouldn't_ be important. Having a doctor on the trip was a good safety measure. "It just seems random to me. One minute Glen's talking about all of the things they've been doing, and the next he's rambling on about this Gustav character."

"Give me an example," Erwin persuaded.

Levi shrugged helplessly, struggling to pinpoint it. "He just talks about him a lot for a person he hasn't seen since he was a kid, and I don't even remember meeting the man. Glen says he appreciates art and he helped him set up his easel when he wanted to try painting the pyramid at sunset. It seems it's been too windy most days for him to use his acrylics."

"So he's found someone of a more like mind to socialize with on this trip," Erwin said softly. "That's not a bad thing, Levi. Glen usually has trouble making new friends."

Levi met the blond's gaze evenly. "Especially in his own age group. If this guy was an RN at the hospital when we were all fighting that stomach flu, he could be around our age or older."

Erwin's brows lowered a bit, and Levi could sense the disquiet rolling through their shared link. "Did Glen describe this man in his writing?"

"Tall with brown hair and eyes," answered Levi. "That's not much to go on."

Erwin considered it for a few seconds, and then he shook his head. "At least I can safely say that this Gustav wasn't one of Glen's sketch subjects when he was...er...practicing alpha anatomy."

Alex tugged on Erwin's sleeve, reminding him that he hadn't yet greeted the boy. Erwin's smile was a little forced as he scooped up his son and hugged him. "Hey, little man. Did you finish your dinner?"

"Half of it ended up on the floor," said Levi. He put the postcard back down with a low sigh. There was one reason he could think of that would explain why Glen had written three paragraphs about the doctor. For a little while not too long ago, he'd been just as fixated on Eren Jaeger, and he talked about him all the time until he finally outgrew his crush. Now it seemed Glen had found another older man to crush over, and just when Levi thought it was just a phase he'd gone through in life.

Erwin picked up on his consternation, and he gently set Alex down on the floor so that he could go and play. He reached out to squeeze Levi's shoulders, and he met his eyes. "I'm sure that Glen is just excited to have someone to talk to that shares some of his interests. Whoever this Gustav is, he's obviously no threat to Glen. If you're worried, we can get his full name and I'll run a background check on him."

Levi nodded. "I just don't get how Glen remembers someone he met over five years ago while half-delusional with a fever, and I have no idea who the bastard is."

"He must have left an impression," suggested Erwin.

"Tch. Yeah. That's what bothers me."

* * *

Glen was absorbed in taking a photo of an obelisk when he got an unexpected taste of full-body contact with Doctor Eklund. It was completely unexpected. One minute he was adjusting the focus on his lens, and the next he heard a masculine voice yell for him to watch out. He turned to see Gustav bearing down on him with a grimly determined look on his face and for a moment, he wondered if he'd done something to piss the guy off. Then a shadow fell over him, he looked up to see the scaffold above him swaying and beginning to collapse, and Gustav's heavy body collided with him.

It all happened so fast. He and Gustav went rolling away down the slope of a sand dune. A cloud of dust and sand went up with the crash of the scaffold, and Glen coughed and struggled for breath. When he got his bearings again, he realized that the doctor was on top of him, staring down at him with concern and some other emotion Glen couldn't identify. The sun was half-blinding him though, eclipsing his view of his companion.

"What," coughed Glen as people yelled and ran toward them, "just happened?"

"Holy shit," panted one of the other young researchers—a beta guy whose name the young omega couldn't recall. "Are you guys okay?"

"I...think so," answered Glen dazedly. He stared up at Gustav, and it occurred to him that the man might have just saved his life. "Why'd that scaffold give way?"

"The surface must have shifted underneath it," said Gustav, tearing his eyes off Glen to frown at the collapsed structure. "I saw it starting to lean."

Kolby ran up with Penny, and the couple helped both of them to their feet. Kolby supported Glen and regarded him with worry while Gustav dusted himself off. "That was too close. Is anything sprained or broken?"

Now that the adrenaline of the moment was wearing off, Glen realized it was hard to move his left wrist. He grimaced down at it and he flexed his fingers and hand gingerly. "I think I landed wrong on my wrist."

"Come into the medical tent so I can have a look at you," urged Gustav.

"Okay." Glen looked around. "I can't find my camera."

"I'll look for it," offered Penny. "Just let the doctor take care of you, Glen. Your wrist is more important."

He conceded to that logic, and he staggered a little as he followed Gustav to the medical tent with his brother supporting him. Kolby lingered for a moment once they were inside, and Glen shooed him away.

"I'll be fine. It's probably just a sprain. Go help Penny find that camera, okay? Dad spent a lot of money on it and I don't want to lose it out here."

"All right," sighed Kolby. He left the tent, ducking outside while Gustav helped Glen onto a cot and hovered over him.

"It isn't broken," confirmed Gustav after a moment of gentle prodding and examination. He met Glen's eyes when the younger male winced. "Just a minor sprain. We need to immobilize it and keep the swelling to a minimal. I'll give you some anti inflammatory to help with the pain."

Glen nodded, and he watched while Gustav went to the locked, portable medical cabinet to rifle through it for supplies. He self-consciously brushed the sand and dust out of his hair while he waited for the alpha to finish gathering what he needed. Gustav joined him again after a moment, pulling up the stool in the center of the tent so he could sit down while he worked on Glen's wrist. He bathed it with some sterile wipes first after rolling up the omega's sleeve, and then he began to wrap it up with a bandage.

"You can unwrap it when you bed down at night," explained Gustav, "since it's just a sprain. Leaving it wrapped up all the time would damage circulation. Keep it elevated when possible, too."

"So I'm supposed to go around with my hand up in the air like I'm asking a question in a classroom?"

Gustav smiled. It was the first time Glen had actually seen the expression on his face, and he found it to his liking. "Not so extreme. I meant when you're sleeping. You can just prop it up on something to cushion it. During the daytime, you can keep it in a sling until it heals up enough for you to move it again."

"Oh." Glen watched the doctor's hands deftly winding the bandage around his wrist. He remembered that gentle touch. "Thanks for doing that. I might have been crushed if you hadn't acted."

"Looking out for your health is what I'm here for," assured Gustav. He finished wrapping the limb, and he retrieved a cold pack from the cooler storage. They used generators to power up such coolers to keep food and certain medical supplies the ideal temperature for preservation on the trip. Gustav placed the cold pack on Glen's wrist and instructed him to hold it there for about ten minutes.

"Don't use it for longer than twenty," advised the doctor, "it could cause nerve damage if you do. You should do the cold compress about every two to three hours for the first three days, all right?"

"Got it." Glen looked at Gustav, and he grinned at the sight of the sand still caked against the right side of the man's face. "You could use some cleaning up yourself. I think you painted half the desert on yourself."

Gustav rubbed his face, brushing away some of the particles and revealing a five-o'clock shadow on his jaw. "I think I breathed the other half in, but my mind was only on you."

Glen's mouth went dry, and he didn't even care about the gritty sand still trapped between his teeth. Maybe he was reading too much into the man's statement. It was probably just an altruistic comment with clinical concern. He was the camp doctor, after all. Gustav probably would have done the same thing for anyone else in their group. It didn't mean anything.

The awkward moment of silence and the stare that passed between them convinced Glen that Gustav's interest in his well-being wasn't merely on a professional level, though. This wasn't like the crush Glen had developed on Eren before. It wasn't the same as his attraction to his teacher at school, either. Gustav made his pulse race, and Glen's usual self-defense mechanism of pranking the object of his interest was falling flat. He didn't want to tease the man, steal his clothes for the chance to get a peak at him or sabotage a salt shaker. He wanted to know him better, and he wanted to do more than peep at him.

"Well," Gustav said after a moment, "I think that's all we can do for now. I'll give you some of the medication that I mentioned. You should take it easy for the rest of the day, Glen."

"Yeah. I'll take it easy." Glen looked away, and he hoped his face was too covered in dust and sand for his blush to be noticeable.

* * *

"We're almost there, Alex," Dylan said with amusement to his youngest brother. He and Nick were heading to the airport with Alex to pick up the twins. Their tour in Egypt was finally over and their flight got delayed by a full day. Unfortunately, Erwin had workers at the house installing a swimming pool in the back yard. He and Levi were staying at home to ensure nothing went wrong or came up missing while the workers were there, so Nick and Dylan offered to go to the airport for them.

Alexander was practically bouncing in the back seat, impatient to see his brothers again. Nick took the shortest route to the airport, and they arrived about a half an hour before the twins' flight was due to land. They browsed some of the airport shops and they found Mike and Nanaba waiting at the arrival gate when they got there. Dylan greeted them while Nick helped Alex open up the puzzle game he'd bought for him at one of the shops.

"How long have you been here?" asked Dylan.

"About an hour." Mike checked his watch. "We stayed at the hotel across the street when we found out the flight was delayed. Just in case they managed to catch another one that would get here sooner."

"I think that's them coming in for a landing right now," Nanaba observed, peering out the window at the runway.

"Good. I don't know how much longer we can keep Alex occupied." Dylan smirked at the boy. "Maybe I shouldn't have let him have that juice box before we left."

"Kids will be kids," Nanaba excused. "He's just excited to see his brothers again. I just hope world travel doesn't become a lifestyle for those guys. Penny made it sound like their next objective is to visit Greece."

"They need to slow down and finish college first," sighed Dylan. One twin was thirsty for knowledge and the other for adventure. That was going to make a restless combination in the future.

"I see Penny," remarked Mike.

He got up and walked to the ribbon barrier to welcome his daughter back home. Not usually one to make affectionate overtures in public, the big blond embraced Penny in a bear hug as soon as she made it through the line. Glen and Kolby were right behind her with the professor and another man that Dylan had to assume was the doctor Glen had mentioned in his postcards. Dylan hugged his brothers, and he examined Glen's bandaged hand after looking him over.

"It's almost healed up," assured the blond omega. "Gustav says I should make an appointment at our clinic anyway, just to be safe."

Dylan glanced at the doctor and nodded. He didn't know Gustav, but he'd asked Hange about him and she seemed to think he was trustworthy. He obviously took good care of Glen, and he wasn't hovering over the omega like he planned on trying to make a claim for him. Maybe Levi's concerns were for nothing.

"I'll bet you guys are pooped," guessed Dylan. "That was a long trip. Want us to stop somewhere for something to eat on the way home?"

"No, I just want to crawl into my own bed and sleep for a few days," yawned Glen.

"Kolby! Glen!"

Alex had obviously realized that the twins were off the plane, and he disengaged from Nick and ran over to them. Kolby bent over to give the five year old a hug, and then he moved to allow his brother to do the same.

"Did you bring me something?" demanded Alex.

"Yeah, but it's in our luggage." Glen gave him a playful chuck on the chin. "You'll have to wait until we unpack tomorrow. We're both too tired to do it tonight."

The child sighed. "Okay. Is it a cobra?"

"No, we couldn't bring you back a cobra," Kolby told him with a grin. "They never would have let us bring a live snake on the plane even if we could have convinced Dad and Papa to let you have one."

"Plus those things are poisonous," added Glen. "We stuck with non-lethal gifts for you guys. Just hold off until tomorrow, nugget."

Kolby shook hands with the professor and the doctor, obviously fighting a yawn. "It's been an amazing journey. Thanks again for the opportunity, Professor."

"My pleasure, son. You did some excellent work on this trip, and your companions did as well. I'll try to ensure there's a spot for you on the next one."

Kolby thanked him again, and then he gave Penny a hug, a kiss and a promise that he would call her tomorrow. Now that the reunion was complete, it was time for them to part ways and go to their respective homes to rest and recuperate. Nick put an arm around Dylan as they left the gate to go and retrieve the twin's luggage. Dylan noticed Glen looking back at Gustav, but he didn't say anything about it. Whatever ties the omega had made with the man while in Egypt, the journey was over with now and Glen would be busy with studies again once the next enrollment period came around.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dad, the lens got cracked."

Erwin examined the camera after Glen pulled it out of his carry-on bag to show to him. He shrugged it off. "I'd rather it be the lens than your skull. I'm just happy you didn't get badly injured. Don't worry son; we'll have it repaired."

Glen covered up a yawn, and he nodded. "I did get a few good shots before I dropped it. I'll have them developed this weekend."

Levi came back into the living room after getting a video set up for Alex in his room. "Sounds like you had a hell of a time. So this Gustav guy took care of you?"

"Yeah. I'd have been flattened if he hadn't been there." Glen glanced down at his wrist. "He's going to transfer back to our hospital too, so maybe you'll get to meet him sometime."

Levi and Erwin exchanged a quick look between them. "Interesting," muttered Levi. "What made him decide to do that?"

"I guess he just likes it better here in Mitras."

"I see." Levi made a mental note to ask Hange more about this man. He already knew Gustav was divorced, so maybe he was trying to get a fresh start. "You should make an appointment to have that wrist looked at, now that you're home. Make sure there aren't any fractures. I doubt that doctor had an x-ray machine available to have a closer look, right?"

"Yeah, I'll call up tomorrow," agreed Glen. He yawned again, and this time Kolby echoed him. "I'm still on Egypt time. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Same," agreed Kolby.

"Just don't mess up your internal clocks," warned Erwin. "You'll need to re-adjust to our time before the next semester of college starts."

"We've got plenty of time for that," stated Glen. "G'night. We'll pass out keepsakes tomorrow when we unpack."

"Goodnight." Erwin waited until the young men were gone, and he looked at Dylan. "What was your impression of this doctor, Dylan? Did you get the chance to meet him, or did he take a different flight?"

"We met him for a moment." Dylan glanced at his partner, who shrugged. "He seemed okay to me. What did you think, Nick?"

"Yeah, he seemed all right. Why the concern?"

"I'm just curious, since he treated our son when he was injured," Erwin excused. "Glen mentioned him a lot in his postcards. He seems fond of him."

"Oh. Well, he struck me as pretty professional," Nick assured. "But we didn't get into a long discussion. Dylan and I have an early shift tomorrow, so we'll have to excuse ourselves and get going."

"All right. You should come for dinner on Saturday. Thank you for picking up the twins for us."

"No problem," assured Nick. "Have a good one. Dyl, let's get going. We've got rain in the forecast and I want to make it home before it starts coming down on us."

"Yeah. Talk to you guys later."

When the couple was gone and they were alone together, Erwin suggested they step out onto the back porch to survey the work that got done on the pool. The workers were gone now and the hole was dug. It looked like exactly what it was right now; a construction site. In a week or so, however, they would have a nice curving swimming pool enclosed in a screened area with a separate hot tub.

"What do you think?" Erwin asked of his spouse.

"I think I'm glad we taught the boys about protection and birth control early on in life."

Erwin looked at Levi, and he grinned. "I meant about the pool."

"Oh." Levi frowned. "Looks like a giant shithouse right now."

"It's going to get a lot better," promised Erwin. "We just have to keep Alex from trying to play in it and make sure he learns to swim as soon as possible."

Levi nodded and sighed. "Am I being an asshole here?"

"Why, because the unfinished pool is setting off your OCD?"

Levi nudged him. "Don't play stupid. You know my mind isn't on the pool right now, even if it does look horrible."

"I know." Erwin put an arm around the smaller man, and he kissed the crown of his head. It was then that he noticed the first strand of silver he'd ever seen in Levi's hair. He chose not to call attention to it. He'd grown a few grays himself, and Levi still looked youthful despite that hint of age.

"We've been over this and over this," Erwin reminded Levi gently. "Glen is always going to be a source of worry for us until he's settled down, and it will be the same with Alex if he turns out to be an omega. I think we need to make our peace with that fact and stop beating ourselves up for being protective. It's a natural instinct and I think we've done well to keep it to a bearable level. Besides, the few people Glen's been on dates with have been his own age. Maybe he simply looks up to this Gustav and doesn't have any romantic interest in him."

"Maybe," Levi said in a dubious tone. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out and see. What are we gonna do if that's not the case, though? Are you going to be okay with having a guy over for dinner that's probably twice his age?"

"I'm trying not to think of that," admitted Erwin with a frown. "Regardless of our approval, Glen is of age now. He's going to date who he wants to date, and if we fight it too much we'll only cause a rift."

"I get that. I just wish he was still adamant about being single or at least picking one guy his age and sticking with him."

Erwin pulled away slightly to regard the omega sidelong. "How many people did you date back in the day? I'm sure you had plenty of interested parties to choose from." He carefully avoided the subject of the man that had held Levi captive for over three months. Slater didn't count as a boyfriend by a long shot.

"I made the rounds," confided Levi. "I was a lot like Glen. Didn't want to settle down anytime soon and thought I'd never get pair-bonded and have a family. Before you, I was pretty casual with my dating."

"And things worked out in the end, didn't they?" pressed Erwin.

Levi nodded. "Yeah. Of course they did. It's my kid, though. I don't want him 'getting around' and racking up a big list of alphas he's sampled. I'd rather see him celibate or in a commitment with someone that'll treat him right."

"Me too," sighed Erwin. "But let's not read too much into things. He's just gotten back from a new, exciting land and Glen has always had a bit of a wild streak. It could take a little time for him to level out again and focus."

"Hmph. At least Kolby's still going strong with Penny," muttered Levi. "I'll try not to jump to conclusions and go hunting this doctor down to make a trophy of his balls. He's probably not going to be the last guy we've got to worry about becoming Glen's sugar daddy."

"Oh God, don't say that," begged Erwin. "I was avoiding thinking of that scenario."

"Sorry, but that's what could happen," Levi pointed out. "Wealthy doctors going after young trophy lovers is exactly 'that scenario'."

"Can we not go there right now? I'm trying my best, but I have my limits."

Levi smirked, not quite managing sincere humor. "All right, we'll drop it. Hopefully you're right and Glen just admires the guy for getting him out of harm's way. We'll just drive ourselves crazy if we keep imagining shit that hasn't even happened yet."

* * *

In his bedroom, Glen hadn't yet fallen asleep. He was looking through some of the pictures he'd taken on his phone after cracking his camera lens, and he lingered on one in particular. It was a group shot of the professor, Gustav, a couple of other team members, Kolby and Penny. Glen zoomed in on Gustav's visage, and he stared at it for a while. He yawned again, put his phone down and closed his eyes. He kept thinking of the way Gustav's body felt against his, and how carefully those hands had treated him when he hurt his wrist.

His dreams were filled with the doctor, and he smiled in his sleep.

* * *

-The End


End file.
